Speak me French and I'll tell you
by Narcheska
Summary: 1976. Entre James le gentleman, Sirius le dragueur et Remus le mystérieux, Clara a réussi à se faire une petite place dans le cercle des Maraudeurs. Mais elle refuse toujours de révéler la vérité sur sa fuite de Beauxbatons ...
1. Fear

La première fic que je publie sur les Maraudeurs ... Mais à force d'en lire, j'avais légèrement envie d'écrire ma propre histoire !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ... :D

Alors ... Bonne lecture à vous !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Fear**

- Joram ! Rends-moi ça … Allez !

Clara essaya d'attraper la photo que tenait Joram, mais il ne lâchait pas prise. Un sourire moqueur cloué sur les lèvres, il prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à agacer sa petite amie. Elle, elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec elle comme ça ! Il la traitait comme un petit chien à qui on présentait une baballe et qu'on faisait courir pour la lui faire attraper.

- Calme-toi, je vais pas la manger ta photo !

- Allez …

Clara tenait beaucoup à cette photo, prise cette été, quand elle était en vacances dans les Alpes. Dessus, on voyait son petit frère et ses parents en train de faire de grands signes, l'air radieux. C'était elle qui avait fait la photo, et c'était la première qu'elle avait réussi à développer magiquement. Elle la trouvait très jolie, et elle était fière de l'avoir réussie.

Finalement, Joram lui rendit la photographie. Elle la prit avec une moue vexée et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Le jeune homme la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Toujours ce sourire agaçant aux lèvres, il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Elle le repoussa doucement, puis finalement se laissa aller dans ses bras. Même s'il était constamment en train de la chercher, elle était complètement amoureuse de lui. Elle avait 15 ans, il en avait 17, et il exerçait sur elle une sorte de fascination. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait : sûr de lui, séduisant, riche, issu d'une grande famille de sangs purs, il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait sans faire beaucoup d'efforts. Mais entre toutes, c'est elle qu'il avait choisie. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. De tout Beauxbatons, il avait finalement choisi Clara Marchal, alors que tant de filles étaient plus jolies, plus drôles, plus intelligentes, plus riches qu'elle … Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi elle et pas une autre. Elle profitait de sa chance.

- Alors, chérie, tu ne rentres pas avec moi ce week-end ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Non, je ne veux pas rater encore un entraînement. Le prochain match de Quidditch a lieu dans deux semaines et je veux encore m'améliorer. Mais pourquoi toi tu ne restes pas, pour une fois ?

- Une autre fois, peut-être. Mais mes parents ont prévu un truc samedi et je dois être là. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça …

Clara soupira. Il avait un sourire ravi, il semblait beaucoup attendre de ce week-end. Elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, et elle ne changerait pas d'avis non plus. Tant pis, elle le verrait lundi. Elle ne voulait rien dire : elle le voyait déjà toute la semaine, il avait le droit de rentrer chez lui le week-end.

Elle le regarda se lever sans bouger. La salle de détente était presque vide, à cette heure-ci. Le vendredi soir, et surtout par ce beau temps, il n'y avait jamais grand monde : soit les élèves étaient dans le parc en train de profiter des premières chaleurs de ce fin de mois de mai, soit ils étaient en train de faire leurs valises pour rentrer chez eux, le temps d'un week-end.

Sur le quai de la gare, Joram se retourna une dernière fois et embrassa Clara. Il lui fit un de ses sourires moqueurs dont il avait le secret, comme si ce départ n'était qu'une grande blague.

- Je penserais à toi ! Cria-t-il en montant dans le train.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

Le dimanche matin, Clara ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et fixa le plafond. Un fin sourire flottait sur ses lèvres : elle venait de rêver de lui, encore une fois … Elle se leva sans faire de bruits, et se rendit dans leur salle de bain adjacente. Cette année, elle avait eu de la chance : elle était tombée dans un dortoir avec des filles qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. L'année précédente, elle avait du supporter une pimbêche et un rat de bibliothèque comme camarades de chambre, et elle avait passé une année exécrable. Cette manie que le directeur avait de changer les dortoirs tous les ans devenait un peu lassante …

Une fois sa douche prise, elle sortit dans le couloir, passa devant plusieurs portes avant d'arriver devant le panneau d'affichage des cinquièmes années. Chaque matin, c'était son rituel : elle y jetait un coup d'oeil, mais n'y voyait que rarement son nom. C'était surtout les noms des mauvais élèves ou des malades qui apparaissaient, pour des convocations à l'infirmerie, en retenue ou chez les professeurs. Ce matin pourtant, son nom y était inscrit.

Elle était convoquée chez le directeur … Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait … Elle ne pensait pas que son inattention en cours valait d'être convoquée chez le directeur, alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Clara se dirigea à grands pas vers l'aile administrative du manoir de l'école. Plus elle en approchait, plus elle se disait qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. Pour une fois, il devait y avoir eu un problème dans les panneaux, et ce n'était pas son nom qui aurait du apparaître …

Arrivée devant la porte massive du bureau du directeur, elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa quelques coups timides. Mince alors, elle avait les mains qui tremblaient … Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun raison d'avoir peur. Il devait y avoir un malentendu …

Elle entra dans le bureau, la mine décidée. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, mais elle eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ici était fait pour dissuader les élèves de revenir … Les murs étaient nus, en pierre froide, et les meubles étaient très sombres, austères. Un grand bureau trônait au centre de la pièce, et derrière, elle vit Monsieur Dubuisson, le directeur. Le visage tourné vers elle, il ne sembla pas du tout surpris de la voir, elle et pas une autre. Il n'y avait aucune erreur administrative, c'était elle qu'il attendait.

Le visage grave, il la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle obéit timidement. Mon Dieu … Il lui semblait tellement impressionnant. Et tellement mécontent.

- Mademoiselle Marchal …

Voilà, elle allait savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix n'était pas aussi sèche que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue ? Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle y entendait, mais plutôt … Elle ne savait pas. C'était autre chose.

- Clara, vos parents se sont fait assassiner cette nuit. Je suis désolé. Il fallait que je vous l'annonce avant que vous ne lisiez la nouvelle dans les journaux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez que nous sommes là, ajouta-t-il, mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

Un rictus vint étirer le coin des lèvres de Clara. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Il n'y avait qu'aux autres que ce genre de choses arrivait. Pas à elle. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Vous … Ce n'est pas … Vous devez … vous tromper … Articula-t-elle avec peine.

Monsieur Dubuisson eu un sourire compatissant, et Clara sentit ses membres se glacer.

- J'aimerais me tromper. Vos parents sont décédés cette nuit. Votre petit frère est sain et sauf, Dieu soit loué. Votre oncle le prend en charge pour l'instant.

Un poids venait de s'enlever des épaules de Clara, mais un sentiment d'horreur la glaçait toujours. Paralysée sur son siège, elle ne sentait pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, ces larmes qu'elle avait toujours si bien retenues jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré devant personne et elle s'en était toujours félicité. Aujourd'hui son monde s'écroulait et elle n'avait plus honte de pleurer.

Toute la journée, Clara était restée couchée sur son lit, anéantie. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne regarda pas qui était entré. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle ne voulait pas de la compassion de ses amies, elle ne voulait pas de regards désolés ou d'excuses hypocrites. Elle voulait ses parents, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais ils avaient été tués.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sentit une odeur familière, et elle se retourna. Joram la prit dans ses bras et elle se remit à pleurer. C'était la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir. Lui seul pouvait comprendre, elle le savait. Il la serra dans ses bras, et d'une voix basse, très grave, il prit la parole.

- Ca ne va pas, chérie ?

- Mes parents … Mes parents sont … Balbutia-t-elle. Mes parents sont morts !

- Ah oui, je sais, fit-il d'un ton léger.

Clara releva la tête et le regarda, l'air ébahie. Comment pouvait-il dire ça sur un tel ton ? Et comment était-il au courant ?

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Clara le regardait, le cœur battant, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- En fait, commença-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur, j'étais là … C'est moi qui les ai tués. Ta mère m'a supplié de l'épargner, c'était assez drôle à voir. Ce qui m'a le plus déçu, c'est qu'elle ne sache pas qui j'étais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu sortais avec moi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de leur avoir caché ça … Il fit une pause, laissant à Clara le temps d'ingérer ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me faisais une joie d'aller les voir, tu sais, reprit-il. Et j'aurais tellement aimé rencontrer aussi ton petit frère. Dommage qu'il ait été en visite chez ses petits cousins. On ne m'avait pas prévenu, je l'ai cherché, en vain. C'est ton père qui m'a finalement avoué qu'il n'était pas là. C'est la dernière chose qu'il ait dite, d'ailleurs.

- Joram … Arrête … Supplia Clara d'une voix faible.

Elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Vraiment pas. Si c'était encore une de ses blagues … Mais qui pouvait être assez cruel pour faire des blagues de ce genre ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Mais c'était encore trop inconcevable. Une chose pareille était impensable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterais ? Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur la mort de tes parents ? Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ta mère m'a dit quand elle me suppliait de l'épargner ? Tu ne …

- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Il lui prit le poignet et l'attira vers lui. Son visage était dur, il ne ressemblait plus à l'élève séduisant qu'elle aimait, mais à un fou furieux. Il serrait son poignet avec force et ses yeux luisaient méchamment. Clara secouait la tête, épouvantée, assommée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise, mais il resserra douloureusement sa prise et, de l'autre main, sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- Arrête de te débattre, calme-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Pas une seconde je n'ai été amoureux de toi. J'espère que tu n'as jamais eu la vanité de penser que je m'intéressais à toi, même rien qu'une seconde. Mais j'ai des ordres, venus de plus haut. Mon rôle, c'était de tuer tes parents. Et j'ai trouvé ça tellement plus amusant de le faire en sachant que ta vie serait d'autant plus brisée si tu savais que c'était ton petit ami qui les avait tués … Alors, tu vois ? Je n'ai que 17 ans, mais je les ais tués, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à le faire. Oh, ils ont essayé de m'échapper, mais leur mort n'en a été que plus désagréable. Et si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort qu'eux, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : continue à te conduire avec moi comme avant. Fais comme si je n'étais pas ton pire ennemi, comme si tu n'avais pas envie de me tuer, là, maintenant. Ne parle de ça à personne, embrasse-moi encore et reste auprès de moi. Comme ça, tu seras sûre que ton petit frère est toujours en vie, et toi aussi …

Les yeux embués de larmes, Clara ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait cru que son monde s'écroulait ce matin ? Non, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait encore un degré en dessous de ce seuil de souffrance …

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas … Cracha-t-elle, haineuse.

Il eut un sourire plus que suffisant. Dieu qu'il était sûr de lui ! Clara avait envie de lui arracher la peau du visage rien que pour voir ce sourire disparaître. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette baguette pointée sur elle …

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un larbin. Et puis, quel plaisir de voir toute cette haine dans tes yeux, sans que tu ne puisses jamais rien me dire. Parce qu'à la moindre remarque … Ce serait dommage pour le p'tit frère ! Termina-t-il, goguenard.

- Espèce de …

Elle chercha ses mots, il sembla attendre l'insulte avec impatience, l'air curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait trouver. Mais rien n'était assez fort pour le définir …

- Tu es malade. Un sale malade mental, tu prends ton pied à torturer les gens ! Mais comment tu peux faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu n'as même pas une once d'humanité ?

Non, il n'avait pas une once d'humanité. Depuis maintenant un mois, Clara était sous son emprise. Elle avait essayé une fois de lui échapper, et il lui avait fait subir le sortilège Doloris pour la punir. Elle n'avait plus jamais rien tenté. Il lui avait donné la preuve qu'il était assez dérangé pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

La fin de l'année approchait, et Clara perdait peu à peu l'envie de vivre. Elle mangeait de moins en moins, elle dormait très mal. Elle n'allait plus ni aux entraînements, ni aux matchs de Quidditch. En cours, elle n'était plus attentive et ses notes s'en ressentaient.

Quand il l'embrassait, elle sentait tout son corps de révulser d'horreur, mais elle ne disait rien. Les larmes ne coulaient même plus. La nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut, les muscles tendus, trempée de sueur froide. Elle croyait le voir dans toutes les ombres, l'épiant dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il la suivait partout ! Les seuls endroits où elle pouvait aller tranquillement, étaient la salle de bain et les salles de cours. Et encore, il l'attendait derrière les portes, à croire qu'il ne faisait que cela de ses journées. Un malade. Elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir haïr avec tant de force une personne, et en avoir aussi peur en même temps.

Le dernier jour, elle prit sa décision. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle ne voulait pas passer ses vacances avec lui. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir.

Elle était sortie de sa chambre très tôt, alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle était sortie du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, sa baguette dressée devant elle, prête à s'en servir au moindre bruit suspect, prête à faire le plus de dégâts possibles à celui qu'elle détestait, quitte à se faire tuer immédiatement après. Mais Joram n'était pas apparut.

- Entrez … Fit la voix de Monsieur Dubuisson derrière la porte.

Clara s'assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle était seule dans le couloir et entra dans le bureau du directeur. S'il ne pouvait rien pour elle, alors il ne lui resterait plus qu'une solution, beaucoup plus radicale, pour échapper définitivement à Joram : le suicide.

Quelques jours plus tard, le nez collé à la vitre de l'hôtel où elle logeait provisoirement, Clara poussa un soupir. De contentement ? De soulagement ? De regret ?

Monsieur Dubuisson avait été merveilleux. Il avait fait son possible pour qu'elle puisse échapper à Joram, et voilà. Perdue au beau milieu de Londres, seule, ne parlant presque pas un mot d'anglais, avec toute une valise remplie de manuels d'école en anglais et de dictionnaires.

A nouveau, elle soupira et regarda dehors. La rue de ce Chemin de Traverse était bondée, elle pouvait entendre les cris des sorciers qui faisaient leurs courses, mais elle n'y comprenait rien. Peut-être qu'il se trouvait là des adolescents, comme elle, en train de rire et de faire leurs achats pour la rentrée, insouciants. Elle aurait tellement aimé être comme eux.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit à baldaquin, au centre de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle positive. Partie d'ici, tout pouvait s'arranger. Monsieur Dubuisson lui avait assuré que personne ne pourrait la retrouver, ici, et qu'une fois à Poudlard Dumbledore veillerait à sa sécurité. Son petit frère était chez son oncle, un homme très gentil mais complètement paranoïaque qui prenait tellement de précautions pour se fondre dans le décor que l'enfant y serait en totale sûreté.

Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Elle allait rentrer dans une école prestigieuse aux coutumes étranges. Elle allait apprendre une langue dont elle ne parlait pour l'instant que quelques mots, et elle n'avait absolument personne à qui parler, personne à qui écrire. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal, alors ?

* * *

Finish ! Le premier chapitre en tout cas ...

Donnez-moi votre avis, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques, questions, critiques, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !


	2. Soulagement

**Chapitre 2 : Soulagement**

La locomotive rouge laissa échapper un panache de vapeur grisâtre et un sifflement retentit sur le quai. Le train allait bientôt partir, les retardataires avaient intérêt à se dépêcher. Remus embrassa sa mère à la hâte et souleva sans peine sa lourde malle. Il s'avança vers le train en jouant des coudes, se faisant violence à lui-même pour ne pas se retourner une dernière fois vers sa mère. Il savait pertinemment que si il se retournait, il allait la voir au bord des larmes, seule au milieu de ce gigantesque quai, avec cet air fragile et si désemparé. Non, il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il détestait les départs à Poudlard, juste pour ça : parce que sa mère lui faisait toujours peine à voir quand il la quittait, et parce qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant très longtemps …

- Lunard ! S'exclama une voix dans la cohue.

Remus tourna la tête et fit un signe à la tignasse noire qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas. Bientôt, Sirius fut à ses côtés, le sourire plus large que jamais, l'air charmeur, faisant se retourner plusieurs jeunes sorcières qui passaient près d'eux. Sirius avait l'air plus qu'heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Et Remus le comprenait très bien …

Mais les départs à Poudlard avaient ça d'agréable : ils lui permettaient de revoir ses meilleurs amis, et cela signait toujours le début d'une année riche en émotions …

Remus se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir de contentement. En face de lui, James avait le nez collé à la vitre et faisait de grands signes à ses parents. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et discutait de futilités avec une jolie Serdaigle qui buvait ses paroles en riant aux éclats. Peter, quant à lui, bataillait avec sa valise pour la monter dans le filet. Pris de pitié, Remus se leva et empoigna ladite valise, pour ensuite la monter sans peine dans le filet. Peter eut un sourire de remerciement et s'enfonça dans son siège.

Le train s'ébranla doucement. Sirius congédia la Serdaigle qui s'éloigna avec regrets, et James se retourna pour leur faire face. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Les Maraudeurs … Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

James embraya immédiatement la conversation sur ses vacances « merveilleuses », avec des filles « superbes mais pas autant que Lily, bien sûr », et matchs de Quidditch « à couper le souffle ».

- Si je comprends bien … Tu t'es amusé comme un fou en Nouvelle-Zélande pendant que Remus, Peter et moi étions en train de nous tourner les pouces dans notre bonne vieille île ? Demanda Sirius d'un air narquois.

James eut l'air penaud. Il marmonna de vagues excuses :

- Je vous aurais bien emmenés, mais mes parents …

- Je serais bien venu avec toi, moi, fit Peter avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

James et Sirius le regardèrent fixement et Peter bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les deux Gryffondor éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur et Remus eut un léger sourire. Peter avait toujours un train de retard, et il ne saisissait pas toujours tout ce que disaient James et Sirius … Le pauvre.

- Lunard, tes vacances ? Demanda finalement James.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as fait qu'étudier … Supplia Sirius.

- Il faut bien que je rattrape le retard que je vais prendre cette année.

- Quel retard ? Tu n'as pas pris de retard une seule fois depuis cinq ans !

- Parce que je fait la même chose tout les ans, Patmol. Ca s'appelle de la prévision, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce mot entre dans ton vocabulaire …

- Nan, connaît pas ce mot. Mais je m'en porte pas plus mal.

- Au moins un imbécile heureux en ce monde ! Merci mon Dieu ... Ironisa James.

Sirius frappa James derrière la tête, et James lui renvoya son poing dans le ventre. Remus suivait la bagarre avec beaucoup d'attention quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts étincelants. Sans un regard pour les deux lutteurs, elle regarda Remus et lui fit un sourire aimable.

- Salut Lily.

Immédiatement, James se désintéressa de Sirius et se passa la main dans les cheveux, un sourire un peu niais aux lèvres. Mais Lily ne le regardait toujours pas.

- Remus, tu n'aurais pas légèrement oublié une petite formalité en arrivant ? Fit la jolie rousse d'un air légèrement accusateur.

Remus fit un effort pour se souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu oublier, et soudain …

- Ouups ! Fit-il, penaud.

- Ca te revient ? Dépêche-toi de sortir ton insigne et rejoins-moi, on est déjà en retard.

Elle disparut dans le couloir, ratant par la même occasion les expressions de James et de Sirius. Quand elle avait prononcé le mot « insigne », ils avaient finalement compris, et ils n'en revenaient pas, à en juger par leurs têtes. Après un temps de réaction non négligeable, ils se mirent à crier en même temps.

- QUOI ? Préfet ? Et tu ne nous as rien dit !

- Lunard, préfet ? Pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur !

Remus était très fier de son petit effet. Il avait été le premier surpris quand le badge de préfet était tombé de sa lettre, cet été. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu le nommer préfet, lui ? Il avait cru à une erreur. Il avait même envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais non, l'illustre directeur lui avait assuré qu'il avait assez confiance en lui pour remplir cette tâche, et qu'il comptait sur lui pour ne pas le décevoir. Remus n'en revenait toujours pas. Après avoir été accepté à Poudlard, voilà qu'il devenait préfet …

Remus entra dans le compartiment des préfets en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Peine perdue … Apparemment, il était le dernier à arriver. Il se fit fusiller du regard par les deux préfets de Serpentard, et la Préfète en Chef de Serdaigle eut une grimace, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Il s'installa entre Lily et une Poufsouffle rondelette et se composa une mine attentive. C'était sa première réunion de préfet … Il était curieux de savoir ce qui allait être dit.

Dix minutes plus tard, il luttait pour ne pas laisser échapper de bâillement. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné les deux préfets en chefs d'être aussi rébarbatifs. Après leur avoir lus le règlement en détail, ils étaient partis pour leur énoncer toutes les sanctions qu'ils pouvaient donner, et pour quels motifs. Remus se sentait légèrement coupable : comment pouvait-il faire son travail de préfet et d'ami en même temps, avec un règlement pareil ? Les Maraudeurs enfreignaient chaque jour une bonne dizaine de règles. Et il ne voulait pas que James et Sirius lui tournent le dos parce qu'il avait voulu obéir à Dumbledore. Il allait devoir jouer serrer … Et cela l'angoissait d'avance.

- … Mots de passes seront donnés par les directeurs de vos maisons respectives. Et, oh, une dernière chose, ajouta la préfète en chef : le professeur Dumbledore nous a annoncé qu'une nouvelle élève allait être répartie à la rentrée.

Elle fusilla du regard le préfet de Serdaigle qui venait de dire quelques mots à l'oreille de son voisin en ricanant à vois basse, et elle continua :

- Elle entrera directement en 6eme année. Elle a suivi le début de sa scolarité à Beauxbatons, en France. Nous comptons sur vous, et surtout sur les préfets de sa future maison, pour bien l'accueillir !

C'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrivait. En tout cas, Remus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un élève qui était passé directement dans les classes supérieures. Mais après tout … Si elle avait commencé ses études à Beauxbatons, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à suivre ici.

La nouvelle sortit rapidement de son esprit : les préfets étaient libérés, il allait pouvoir retourner dans son wagon … Après avoir fait une tournée dans les couloirs. Il poussa un léger soupir mais emboîta le pas de Lily. Il était préfet, il allait devoir se faire aux conséquences que cela impliquait.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un bourdonnement fébrile de voix. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas revus dans le train s'interpellaient à travers les tables des maisons, on échangeait les points de vue sur la coupe de telle élève, sur la jupe un peu courte d'une autre, ou sur le sourire toujours aussi ravageur d'un autre …

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à leurs places favorites de la table des Gryffondor, presque insensibles aux coups d'oeils fréquents d'une bonne part de la gente féminine de Poudlard. James, Sirius et Remus étaient sûrement les plus populaires de l'école, et ils avaient tous un fan-club plus ou moins officiel dans le château. Et seul Remus ignorait encore posséder le sien … Même quand James ou Sirius le poussaient du coude pour lui montrer les jeunes filles qui le regardaient en rougissant, il persistait à penser qu'elles étaient là pour ses deux acolytes. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui en lui pouvait plaire aux filles … Il avait l'habitude de constamment se rabaisser, et n'avait pas une confiance en lui très développée, même s'il suivait une thérapie de choc avec Sirius et James.

Remus s'assit en face de Peter … Qui lui, n'avait pas de groupie, mais croyait naïvement que le fait de faire partie des Maraudeurs lui donnaient un peu du prestige de ses amis.

Dumbledore étendit les bras, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Encore quelque chose que Remus admirait en lui : il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, sans même avoir besoin de sa baguette magique, et la salle la plus bruyante se taisait immédiatement.

La grande porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie par une horde de tout petits élèves terrifiés aux yeux agrandis par la curiosité et la peur. Remus les regarda passer avec un sourire aux lèvres : il se rappelait parfaitement quand il était à leur place, jeune loup-garou qui n'avait jamais été mis dans une salle avec autant de monde en même temps. Et il avait vu Dumbledore, ses yeux et son sourire chaleureux …

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un coup de coude de Sirius. Le jeune Gryffondor montrait du doigts une élève, parmi les premières années, qui avait au moins une tête et demie de plus que tout les autres.

- Elle est pas un peu grande, pour une fille de onze ans ? Ironisa James.

- Elle est peut-être un peu retardée … Fit Sirius en pointant sa tempe de son index.

- Elle vient de Beauxbatons et elle entre directement en 6eme année, coupa Remus d'une voix posée.

La moitié de la table se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds. Tiens, il était le seul au courant ? Peut-être avait-il « oublié » de le dire, en effet …

Sirius allait protester vivement, mais James fut plus rapide que lui.

- Merci pour l'info, Lunard ! On peut dire que la communication, c'est plus ton fort depuis quelques mois !

Les avait-il froissés ? Il en doutait … Surtout quand Sirius s'exclama, d'un ton vraiment pas vexé :

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Elle est mignonne, en plus …

Il avait un large sourire gourmand, de ceux qu'il avait quand il croisait une jolie fille. Généralement, s'ensuivait la promesse qu'il sortirait avec elle avait peu, et il y réussissait très souvent.

Mais cette fois, il ne dit rien de tel. Un peu étonné, Remus observa Sirius, qui semblait fasciné par la jeune fille.

- J'espère qu'elle n'ira pas à Serpentard … se contenta d'ajouter Sirius.

Le lycanthrope eut un léger sourire et regarda à son tour la jeune fille. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas mal, mais il y avait des filles plus jolies qu'elle. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs attachés en natte, et un visage anxieux. D'accord, elle avait une taille quasiment parfaite et un visage expressif, plutôt joli, mais Sirius avait déjà eu des conquêtes plus belles qu'elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, alors que ses yeux parcouraient la salle du regard. Pour ça, elle avait le même air curieux que les petits nouveaux.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'était à nouveau installé dans la salle, chaque table faisant des commentaires à voix basse, puis de moins en moins faiblement, sur les nouveaux élèves, et plus particulièrement sur _la_ nouvelle, mais le silence revint quand le Choixpeau entama sa chanson annuelle. Remus l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, comme à chaque fois. Il finissait par savoir que Gryffondor accueillait les courageux, Serpentard les rusés etc. Et même si la chanson variait selon les années, le thème était toujours le même et n'étonnait plus que les nouveaux et les deuxièmes années.

Quand le Choixpeau se fut tut, et que la salle l'ait applaudit avec chaleur, McGonagall s'avança, sa liste à la main, et commença à appeler les élèves. Un par un, et par ordre alphabétiques, ils s'avancèrent et chaussèrent le Choixpeau Magique.

La table des Gryffondor applaudit bruyamment quand un garçon blond et joufflu fut envoyé dans leur maison, puis quand une fille à la peau mate fut également envoyée chez eux. Remus avait toujours aimé l'accueil que les maisons réservaient aux nouveaux, et il faut dire que Gryffondor était une des tables les plus bruyantes, de ce côté là.

- Marchal Clara. Annonça McGonagall.

Un quasi-silence s'installa quand la nouvelle 6eme année mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Contrairement à la plupart de ceux qui le mettaient, il ne lui tomba pas devant les yeux, et ils purent tous voir son expression étonnée. Comme les autres nouveaux, on ne lui avait pas dit en quoi consistait la répartition …

A côté de Remus, Sirius tapotait sur la table du bout des doigts, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Remus se pencha légèrement vers lui et il eut un sourire amusé. Sirius répétait : « Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard … ».

- Gryffondor ! S'exclama le Choixpeau après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table des lions, et la jeune fille les regarda avec un petit sourire, un peu surprise par cet accueil. Sirius s'était levé, comme quelques autres, et faisait de grands signes à Clara pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir près d'eux.

Remus échangea un regard avec James, et tout deux détournèrent la tête, le même sourire aux lèvres. Sirius était bien enthousiaste … Il paraissait absolument ravi que la jeune fille ait été envoyé chez eux.

Clara s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor, guidée par un Sirius gesticulant. Il fit signe à Peter de se pousser un peu, et elle put s'asseoir en face de lui, radieuse. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à cela. Elle jetait des regards tout autour d'elle, comme si Sirius avait pu parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Clara ! s'exclama Patmol.

- Merci … Heu … ?

Sirius tendit la main à la jeune fille par-dessus la table, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Remus remarqua au passage que plusieurs filles des tables voisines s'étaient retournées, outrées et envieuses que la jeune fille ait attiré en si peu de temps l'attention du beau brun.

- Sirius Black !

- Sirius … Répéta-t-elle avec un léger accent. Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers James et Remus.

- James Potter, répondit l'intéressé en inclinant la tête. Et lui c'est Remus Lupin.

Clara hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Son sourire était éclatant, révélant une petite fossette sur la joue. Elle dévisageait tout le monde, comme pour graver leur visage dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux passèrent sur Remus et il hocha légèrement la tête en signe de salut. Elle lui rendit son signe et se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius. Il était tout de même plus charismatique que lui … Cela arrangeait bien Remus : il ne tenait pas spécialement à engager de conversation, et Sirius était pour ça plus doué que lui. Il savait qu'il allait en apprendre un peu plus sur elle sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

Et Sirius ne démentit pas sa réputation de beau parleur. Immédiatement, il se fit un devoir de lui présenter tout Poudlard, les professeurs, les cours, les élèves et le fonctionnement de l'école. Quelquefois, il permettait quand même à Clara de s'exprimer, en lui posant quelques questions sur sa vie antérieure.

- Tu as appris à parler anglais à Beauxbatons ?

- Non … Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais appris l'anglais, je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien !

- Oh … Merci. Mais j'ai passé deux mois entourée d'anglais, alors j'ai bien été obligée de faire quelques efforts pour apprendre votre langue … Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de difficultés, surtout quand vous parlez trop vite. Vous n'arrêtez pas de … Comment ? De manger des mots ?

James se mit à rire, et Remus eut un léger sourire. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Sirius était notamment un grand bavard, mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour parler plus lentement.

- Hum, il va falloir que je fasse des efforts, si je comprends bien ? Je vais essayer … Et c'était bien Beauxbatons ?

- C'était différent … Mais c'était vraiment bien.

- Tu verras, Poudlard, c'est encore mieux … Rétorqua-t-il. Pourquoi tu es venue ici, au fait ?

Clara se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. Peut-être ne trouvait-elle pas les mots en anglais pour s'expliquer, ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de le révéler, tout simplement …

- Oh, je … Mes parents ont … Comment on dit ? On a du changer de maison, parce que mon père a eu un poste en Angleterre. Et me voilà …

Remus releva la tête de son assiette. Il était passé maître dans l'art du mensonge, et il savait reconnaître quand on mentait. Et elle mentait. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Clara, il ne la connaissait même pas du tout, mais l'intonation de sa voix ne lui laissait aucun doute. Un instant, il fut tenté de reposer la question, mais il se traita d'idiot en se tut. Comment pouvait-il juger cette inconnue ? Si elle voulait leur cacher des choses, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il était maintenant juste sûr qu'il ne lui accorderait pas totalement sa confiance tant qu'elle ne leur aurait pas révélé la vérité.

- … de maisons à Beauxbatons. Ca marche par niveaux, il y a quatre classes par niveaux, par année comme vous dites ici. On n'est pas rangé selon notre caractère, mais selon les options qu'on a pris, ou le sport qu'on fait.

Remus haussa les sourcils. Il imaginait mal ce genre d'organisation.

- C'est bizarre comme manière de faire, non ? Fit-il, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- Pas plus bizarre qu'ici ! Rétorqua Clara. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une organisation pareille. Ici, c'est l'endroit où vous mangez ? Et ça vous sert également de salle … Comment dire … De salle de réunion ?

Elle butait sur certains mots, mais elle parlait d'une manière assez fluide. Elle avait néanmoins un accent assez prononcé. Remus était étonné de voir avec quelle facilité elle s'était intégrée au milieu d'eux. Elle avait manifesté un peu de timidité au début devant l'enthousiasme de Sirius, mais elle semblait maintenant tout à fait à l'aise. Elle posait sans cesse des questions à propos de Poudlard, et même sur le Quidditch. James se faisait un plaisir de répondre à ce genre de questions …

A la fin du festin, Remus se leva en même temps que Lily, à l'autre bout de la table. Ils firent signe aux premières années de les suivre et, côte à côte, ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffondor.

- J'ai vu que vous aviez fait bon accueil à la nouvelle. Fit Lily en brisant le silence.

Remus la regarda, étonné d'entendre une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Mais après tout, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup les Maraudeurs … Elle lui adressait volontiers la parole quand il était seul, et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais il était de notoriété publique que leur groupe l'agaçait prodigieusement, et surtout James.

- Sirius a absolument tenu à être le premier à lui adresser la parole, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- J'ai remarqué. Tu … Enfin …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne l'a pas mangée … En tout cas, elle était encore en vie quand je les ais quittés. Et Sirius a fait une belle imitation des préfets en lui donnant toutes les informations dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

Lily hocha la tête.

- J'avais peur que vous … Enfin, tes amis peuvent être de vrais gamins quand ils veulent, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dégoûtée de Poudlard alors que l'année n'a même pas commencée.

- Alors là, tu me vexes, Lily Jolie. On n'aurait jamais fait ça, tu le sais ! On peut, des fois, être un peu puérils ou désagréables, mais je pense qu'on sait encore quand on doit s'arrêter. Et puis … Tu vas partager le dortoir de la nouvelle, ce soir, alors tu pourras toujours essayer de réparer nos bêtises.

- C'est toujours à moi de réparer vos bêtises, je vais finir par m'y habituer.

- Tu vois, tout le monde trouve son compte …

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais il vit à son sourire qu'elle était plus amusée qu'agacée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et la jolie rousse s'avança pour lui donner le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et Remus laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement. Il était heureux de retrouver cette salle, cette atmosphère particulière. Cette année encore, il allait se passer des choses mémorables dans cette salle, il en était convaincu.

Et il avait parfaitement raison …

------

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Des remarques, des suggestions ? Laissez une ptite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ...


	3. Discovery

**Chapitre 3 : Discovery**

Clara se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et couverte de sueur froide. Elle jeta des coups d'oeils affolés autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était dans un lit à baldaquins rouge, à Poudlard, et plus dans son dortoir de Beauxbatons. Joram n'était plus là, il ne savait pas où elle était, et ici, elle ne craignait plus rien.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux un instant, soulagée. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, et les images étaient encore imprimées derrière ses paupières. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la vision de son petit frère en train de hurler son nom, seul dans une pièce sombre, avec la voix de Joram qui murmurait des horreurs dans le noir … À cette pensée, un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le dos, et elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Lucas, son petit frère, ne risquait absolument rien là où il était, tout comme elle. Il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur les côtés positifs de sa présence ici. Après tout, sa rentrée avait plutôt bien commencé. Elle avait rencontré un groupe de garçons très gentils, qui lui avaient fait un accueil merveilleux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela … Mais après tout, c'était aussi bien comme ça.

Elle sursauta soudain en entendant une sonnerie retentir dans le dortoir. Elle regarda sa montre : il était huit heure, on était lundi, il fallait qu'elle se lève … Elle repoussa le rideau de son lit et se trouva nez à nez avec une de ses camarades de chambre, une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts avec qui elle avait discuté la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'appelait Lily, et elle était préfète. Clara n'avait pas bien compris le rôle des préfets dans l'école, mais apparemment ils servaient à seconder les professeurs.

Lily lui fit un grand sourire et la salua avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Clara resta assise sur son lit, en observant les autres filles qui se levaient péniblement. Si elle se souvenait bien … La petite blonde aux yeux de chouette et au sourire timide, c'était Cassandra. La chinoise aux joues rondes s'appelait Sarah, et la dernière … Clara la regarda se lever, elle ne se rappelait même plus son visage. Ah si, cela lui revenait … Mary, une jeune fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui se retourna justement alors que Clara était en train de la fixer.

- Hem … Salut ! Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mary hocha la tête, le visage impassible.

- Salut. Bienvenue ici, au fait … Dit-elle d'une voix égale.

- Merci !

Clara se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec elle. Qu'elle fasse aussi peu montrer d'émotions … Elle ne comprenait pas comment s'était possible. Elle, elle était plutôt du genre expansif, et elle aimait aller vers les autres. Mais elle savait également que tout le monde n'était pas comme elle … Et heureusement, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter que tout le monde ait les mêmes défauts qu'elle.

Une fois sa douche prise, elle descendit avec Lily dans la Grande Salle, où avait eu lieu le festin, la veille. Quand elle entra dans la salle, portée par les bonnes odeurs de chocolat chaud et de café, elle resta une nouvelle fois stupéfaite devant le plafond enchanté. Il montrait un ciel bleu, éclatant, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de plafond … Clara avait l'impression d'être dans une salle à ciel ouvert.

- Clara, tu viens ? demanda Lily, à côté d'elle.

Clara secoua la tête, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour contempler le plafond. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse et suivit la préfète jusqu'à la table de sa maison. _Sa_ maison. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Pour elle, une maison, ce n'était pas ça. Elle n'avait plus de maison, et voilà qu'on lui en administrait une dans ce château ! Une maison que lui avait donné un vieux chapeau poussiéreux qui avait parlé dans sa tête avant de décider qu'elle avait toutes les qualités nécessaires à une bonne Gryffondor … Quelles qualités, elle ne le savait pas. Encore une question à poser … Elle en avait de plus en plus, ces temps-ci ! Mais à qui les poser, et comment ? Elle n'avait pas les mots … Ni l'envie, finalement. Les réponses viendraient plus tard, elle n'était pas pressée.

Elle s'assit à côté de Lily et regarda tout les plats devant elle. Ca changeait du self de Beauxbatons … C'était vraiment plus agréable ! Elle se servit un bol de chocolat chaud, ainsi qu'un toast beurré, et croqua dedans avec appétit. A ce moment là, elle entendit un grand éclat de rire venant de la porte de la salle. Elle se retourna, curieuse, et vit les trois garçons de la veille entrer, en pleine discussion. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'en même temps qu'elle, une bonne partie des filles s'était retournée pour les regarder … Elle observa Sirius, avec ses cheveux longs et bruns, qui respirait l'assurance et le bonheur, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, les yeux rieurs. Puis elle vit James, avec ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, qui riait de ce que venait de dire Sirius et qu'elle n'avait pas comprit. A côté d'eux, légèrement en retrait, il y avait Remus. Plus effacé, il avait un fin sourire aux lèvres, et une légère ombre soulignait ses yeux. Elle remarqua soudain que derrière eux se trouvait un petit garçon rondouillard, le nez en pointe et le visage agité de tics nerveux. Il semblait faire partie de leur groupe, pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille au festin … Elle haussa les épaules. Elle demanderait son nom plus tard.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table, et celui qui s'appelait Sirius lui fit un large sourire, ainsi qu'un grand signe de la main, auquel elle répondit un peu plus timidement. Il avait été le plus accueillant des trois, hier soir, et elle se demandait encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi gentil avec elle.

Elle se retourna vers son bol quand ils se furent assis, et elle vit Lily qui la regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Allons bon … Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lily secoua vivement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Clara avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait voulu dire quelque chose, et puis qu'elle s'était retenue …

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi ! Insista-t-elle.

- Non, rien …

Clara eut une petite moue dubitative, mais elle n'insista plus. Dans quelques semaines, peut-être, quand elles se connaîtraient mieux … Mais pour l'instant, elle ne la connaissait pas encore, alors elle se força à ne rien dire.

Clara observait son emploi du temps, tout en marchant vers la salle où aurait lieu son premier cours. Sans Lily pour la guider, elle se serait perdue, c'était certain … Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les couloirs en pierres, les passages secrets lui semblaient tous indétectables et les escaliers qui bougeaient tout seuls lui embrouillaient l'esprit plus qu'autre chose.

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle les premières.

- Voilà, c'est notre premier cours, les Enchantements. Le professeur, c'est Mr. Flitwick, tu verras, il est très gentil et il nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut pendant les cours, du moment qu'on s'entraîne correctement à ses sorts.

- Ce sont des sortilèges de quel type ? D'attaque, de défense, de soins ?

- Plutôt des sortilèges utilitaires. La défense et l'attaque, c'est en défense contre les forces du Mal, répondit la jolie rousse.

- Oh, d'accord …

Clara hocha la tête. Elle espérait juste que les formules étaient les mêmes qu'en Français, sinon elle aurait du mal …

Et effectivement, elles étaient identiques qu'en Français. De toute façon, le latin, c'était la même chose dans toutes les langues, généralement … Mais le gros problème de Clara, maintenant, c'était de comprendre ce que disait le professeur. Le tout petit homme avait une voix très agréable à entendre, très chantante, mais incompréhensible pour la jeune française.

Assise à côté de Lily, Clara regardait le professeur avec des yeux ronds, tout en tentant de saisir ce qu'il disait. Elle avait ouvert son dictionnaire à côté d'elle, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Et Lily, qui ne parlait pas un mot de français, avait bien du mal à l'aider … A ce moment là, Clara prit conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui l'attendait cette année, et elle savait que les enchantements, ce n'était sûrement pas la matière la plus compliquée … Alors si elle luttait déjà pour comprendre, elle était mal engagée. Mais elle avait appris du vocabulaire de tous les jours, cet été, et pas de mots techniques ! Elle avait eu déjà assez de mal à tout retenir …

Heureusement, ses cours de latin à Beauxbatons l'aidèrent un peu à comprendre certaines formules que le professeur notait au tableau, mais elle avait toujours été médiocre en latin …

Pourtant, elle se débrouillait assez bien dans la pratique. Mais quand elle se retournait vers Lily, elle se sentait immédiatement nulle : la Gryffondor à côté d'elle réussissait tout du premier coup. Et il en était de même avec James et Sirius, quelques rangs derrière : elle n'avait jamais vu d'élèves aussi doués. C'était décourageant …

A la fin du cours, le professeur Flitwick la prit à l'écart. Il voulait bien lui donner des cours de rattrapage … Elle le remercia infiniment, soulagée qu'il ait remarqué ses difficultés. Il fixa une date pendant la semaine, et Clara se demanda si ce serait la même chose dans tout les cours. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas prendre d'option, elle aurait déjà bien assez de mal à jongler avec tout les rattrapages …

Les cours suivants se déroulèrent sur le même modèle : Clara se battait comme elle pouvait contre tous ces mots étrangers, et de plus en plus durs à mesure que la journée avançait. Métamorphose, Potions, il n'y avait plus que des mots incompréhensibles dans la bouche des professeurs, et même les ingrédients qu'elle connaissait en potions lui semblaient étrangers. Et à chaque fois, elle voyait avec désespoir à quel point ses camarades étaient brillants. Lily s'attirait les éloges de l'énorme professeur de potions, en même temps qu'un autre élève de Serpentard, au teint cireux et aux cheveux longs et gras, le nez crochu. Clara ne saisit pas son nom, mais il semblait vraiment doué, autant que Lily. En métamorphoses, les plus expérimentés étaient sans contestes James et Sirius, qui réussissaient manifestement sans effort chaque métamorphose que le professeur demandait.

Finalement, Clara réussi une nouvelle fois à récolter deux nouvelles heures de rattrapage. Elle voyait avec effroi son emploi du temps se remplir dangereusement … Quand aurait-elle le temps d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle découvrait de nouveau ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle retienne tout ces mots le plus vite possible.

En sortant de métamorphose, pour la dernière heure de la journée elle laissa Lily aller seule en arithmancie. Elle, qui n'avait pris aucune option facultative, avait temps libre. Elle allait pouvoir se mettre au travail … Elle était épouvantée d'avance devant ce qui l'attendait, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait rester ici et s'intégrer, elle devrait faire des efforts …

Elle retourna tant bien que mal à la salle commune, en demandant plusieurs fois son chemin à des tableaux qui lui semblaient sympathiques ou à des élèves qui avaient les même couleurs de blason qu'elle. Par chance, elle se souvenait du mot de passe qui lui permit d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Elle eut un sourire en entrant dans la salle commune de sa maison. Cette pièce ronde, aux couleurs de Gryffondor et aux tapisseries lourdes lui faisait l'impression d'une pièce chaleureuse, conviviale. Elle ne s'y était encore jamais vraiment arrêtée, mais elle s'y sentait déjà bien.

La pièce était presque vide. A une table, penché sur des parchemins, un élève était en train de travailler en silence. Clara s'avança au centre de la salle avec l'intention de se mettre à une des tables et reconnut Remus. Il leva la tête et eut un léger sourire en la voyant. Elle s'étonna de le voir ici. Ses amis étaient tous allés en cours, à ce qu'elle savait. Lui n'avait donc pas prit d'option ?

- Alors, dit-t-il en la voyant, tu as réussi à suivre tout les cours ? J'ai vu que tu avais un peu de mal ….

Elle poussa un petit soupir, en grimaçant légèrement.

- Si j'ai réussi à suivre ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi perdue en cours. Je n'ai rien compris du tout. C'est trop dur …

- J'imagine que suivre des cours en anglais quand on parle pas beaucoup la langue, ça ne doit pas être évident …

Clara remarqua avec plaisir qu'il articulait chacun de ses mots, et qu'il n'utilisait pas de contractions dont les anglais étaient si friands. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, c'était gentil de sa part de faire autant d'efforts.

- Mais j'ai essayé de noter le plus de mots possibles, et je vais essayer de tout traduire. Il faut que j'apprenne tout ça, maintenant.

Bonne chance, alors …

Elle inclina la tête en souriant, et s'installa à une table pas loin de la sienne, alors qu'il se replongeait dans son propre travail. Elle sortit son dictionnaire, ses notes prises en cours, et du parchemin vierge. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit au travail. Elle avait noté le maximum de choses, surtout en phonétique, ça n'allait pas être évident de tout retrouver … Elle aurait bien demandé à Remus de l'aider, mais il semblait absorbé dans son travail et elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Sur son parchemin, quelques mots avaient trouvés leur signification, mais pas énormément.

Elle murmurait des mots en français, ainsi que ceux en anglais dont elle avait marqué la phonétique, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait déranger Remus en parlant comme ça. A un moment, elle leva la tête en soupirant et vit Remus qui la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oh … Désolée … Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Pas de mal. Tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-il, compatissant.

Hem … Non, pas vraiment. Pas du tout même.

Loin d'elle l'idée de s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était complètement larguée. Elle commençait à voir d'un très mauvais œil les jours à venir.

Si tu veux, je peux t'aider … Proposa-t-il soudain.

Really ? Je veux dire … C'est vrai ?

L'espoir renaissait soudain …

Il hocha la tête et se leva, pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il prit les notes de Clara et essaya de les lire, mais il abandonna rapidement.

Oh, c'est pire que les notes de Peter … Dit-il avec une grimace amusée.

Peter ?

Un ami. Ce n'est pas important. Alors, ce qu'on va faire … C'est du phonétique, ça, non ?

Comme elle hochait la tête, il continua :

Alors, tu vas me les lire et je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que ça veut dire. On a pas le temps pour refaire les cours, alors on ira à l'essentiel. S'il y a un problème, tu m'arrête. Ca marche ?

Ca marche …

C'est comme ça qu'il commencèrent à travailler, elle lui lisant tant bien que mal ce qu'elle avait noté, et lui lui expliquant avec les mots les plus simples qu'il trouvait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait quelques fois recours au dictionnaire de la jeune fille, il lui montrait ce que tel ou tel mot voulait dire, et elle notait soigneusement chaque mot avec leur définition sur son parchemin.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était bon professeur. L'heure passa très rapidement sans qu'elle la voie filer, et quand le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les autres élèves, Clara avait déjà comprit l'essentiel de son cours d'enchantements et une bonne partie de la métamorphose.

Finalement, Sirius et James firent leur entrée dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers eux, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Ils semblaient très étonnés de les voir travailler ensembles.

Alors, ça bosse déjà dur ? Vous savez que la rentrée n'était qu'hier ?

Clara allait répliquer à la remarque moqueuse de Sirius, mais Remus fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'une voix très calme qui contrastait fortement avec celle enjouée et sarcastique de Sirius, mais où pourtant elle entendit comme une note de moquerie, il répondit :

Prévisions, Sirius, prévisions. Cherche ce mot dans un dictionnaire, un jour, ça devrait t'aider. Et Clara était légèrement perdue au milieu de ses cours …

Oh, quel gentleman ! Remarque, il est difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à une si jolie fille …

Clara se sentit légèrement rougir et elle secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Ce n'était pas très sympa de se moquer comme ça …

C'était juste un coup de main. J'espère que ça t'a aidé, ajouta Remus à l'intention de Clara.

Enormément. Merci beaucoup. Thank you very much.

Elle eut un grand sourire à l'intention de Remus, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour qu'il ait compris ses derniers mots. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance …

- Tu as eu des problèmes pour suivre en cours ? Demanda d'une voix incrédule un garçon derrière James qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

C'était celui qu'elle avait vu avec les trois garçons, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, le matin. Il semblait toujours avec eux, mais elle ne savait toujours pas son nom.

- Je ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que disaient les professeurs … Répondit-elle.

Il sembla soudain comprendre. Apparemment, il avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas anglaise …

- Mais Remus m'a beaucoup aidé.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi les quatre garçons se mirent soudainement à rire. Remus semblait vouloir s'empêcher de sourire, mais James et Sirius, eux, semblaient trouver cela très drôle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'elle avait dit de si comique quand James s'exclama, hilare :

- Wemuuuus ! C'est super mignon comme nom, ça !

Clara se sentit rougir violemment. Oups … Elle avait du mal avec l'accent anglais, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'arrivait pas encore à prononcer les R comme il fallait, mais elle se sentait coupable d'avoir écorché son prénom comme ça.

Remus la regarda et elle baissa la tête en grimaçant. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié, à sa place, qu'on prononce mal son prénom. Sirius lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion, en riant à moitié :

Ne t'en fais pas, _Clawa_, je trouve que « Wemus » lui va comme un gant. Désormais, on ne l'appellera plus que comme ça.

Arrêtez de la charrier … Protesta faiblement Remus. Elle n'a pas fait exprès.

C'est pour ça que c'est drôle.

Ils semblèrent alors se rendre compte que Clara était très mal à l'aise. Elle avait du mal à saisir l'ironie dans leurs propos. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, à la vitesse où ils le disaient, mais en plus si c'était de l'humour …

Hey, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu ! On comprend parfaitement que tu aies du mal avec notre si belle langue … Commença Sirius.

Faut pas exagérer, protesta Clara.

Ah, elle réponds ! Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas vexée ! S'exclama James, comme si une victoire venait d'être remportée.

Pourquuoi est-ce que je devrais être vexée ? C'est Re-… C'est lui qui devrait être vexé, répliqua-t-elle en montrant Remus d'un signe de tête.

Elle n'osait plus l'appeler par son prénom, ce que Sirius et James ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Remus aussi le remarqua, d'ailleurs …

Tu sais que tu peux quand même prononcer mon prénom, que ce soit « Wemus » ou Remus, ça m'est égal … La rassura-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Et c'est surtout super mignon comme surnom … Répéta James.

Remus lui fit les gros yeux, mais Clara voyait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché : son sourire démentait son regard. Elle s'en sentit soulagée. Si pour le remercier d'avoir été son professeur si patient elle le vexait en déformant son prénom, ce n'était pas très habile … Mais tout de même, elle se promis de faire plus attention. Elle s'entraînerait à dire Sirius et Remus comme il fallait avant de retenter de les appeler ! Pour James, cela posait moins de problèmes …

Le lendemain, Clara descendit dans le Grande Salle avec Sarah, l'une de ses camarades de chambre. Cette dernière voulait faire un peu plus connaissance, et elle lui posait pleins de questions sur Beauxbatons, sur ce qu'elle aimait faire, sur ses hobbies. Clara répondait avec plaisir, mais éludait à chaque fois les questions sur sa famille et sur la raison de sa venue ici. Sarah était très sympathique, avec son sourire éclatant et ses gesticulations. A chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose, ou qu'elle décrivait quelque chose de particulièrement curieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'illustrer ses propos de grands gestes des mains. Cela amusait beaucoup Clara, même si elle du rappeler plusieurs fois à la jeune fille qu'elle ne parlait pas encore très bien l'anglais et qu'il fallait qu'elle diminue un peu son débit …

Une fois assises à leur tables, les deux filles commencèrent à manger, tout en discutant. Quand James, Sirius, Remus et l'autre garçon passèrent devant elles, ils les saluèrent joyeusement et Clara leur rendit leurs signes. Elle les trouvait très agréables, même s'ils étaient constamment en train de trouver des raisons de se moquer de tout et de rien. Elle aimait bien cette façon de voir, bien que cela ne soit pas du tout sa façon de faire à elle.

Clara leva la tête quand des dizaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la salle par des fenêtres en hauteur. Elle fut plus que surprise de voir un hibou se poser devant elle, et lui tendre une patte négligente où était accroché un rouleau de parchemin. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un réclamait le hibou, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Sous les conseils de Sarah, elle finit par décrocher la lettre, et le hibou s'envola immédiatement après sans demander son reste.

Elle resta un instant à contempler le parchemin sans l'ouvrir.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre-le ! La poussa Sarah d'un ton impatient.

Elle semblait presque plus curieuse qu'elle de savoir ce que contenait la lettre. Alors Clara, les mains légèrement tremblantes, commença à décacheter le rouleau. Elle redoutait ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui écrire, et elle en était glacée rien que d'y penser. Mais peut-être que non, peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui écrivait … Elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre cela pouvait être, mais elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas Joram.

La lettre était en français, et elle en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. En parcourant les mots tracés sur la feuille, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. Pas devant tout le monde. Pas pour ça. Pourtant, elle en avait tellement envie …

Les mots maladroits tracés par la main de son petit frère avaient remplis Clara de joie. Il était en bonne santé, il était très bien chez son oncle où il s'amusait beaucoup, mais il disait que sa sœur lui manquait, ainsi que ses parents … Il avait envie qu'ils soient à nouveau tous réunis dans leur maison, comme avant.

Clara releva la tête et plia soigneusement la lettre, les yeux brillants, fixés sur un point loin devant elle. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après quelques secondes que Sarah la regardait fixement, curieuse. Clara se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire.

- C'était mon petit frère, dit-elle simplement.

Sarah hocha la tête et ne posa pas plus de questions. Tant mieux, car Clara n'avait absolument pas envie d'en dire plus.

Une nouvelle fois, Clara assista aux cours de la journée sans vraiment les comprendre. Pourtant, cette fois, grâce aux mots que Remus lui avait appris la veille, elle réussi à comprendre à peu près les enchantements. Mais la botanique lui passa complètement au-dessus de la tête : elle réussi à manipuler correctement, sans toutefois comprendre le but de rempoter cette plante dorée qui poussait des petits cris plaintifs et qui était recouverte de jus brillant. Le professeur Walls avait fait tout son possible pour lui expliquer, mais sans parler un mot de français, elle avait eu du mal à expliquer clairement.

Cette fois, le soir, elle ne se fit pas aider par Remus. Les quatre garçons étaient partis sans dire à personne où ils allaient, mais elle savait bien que ce qu'ils faisaient ne regardaient qu'eux, et certainement pas une nouvelle comme elle. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé savoir. Elle était très curieuse …

Lily tenta tant bien que mal de l'aider à clarifier ses notes, et au bout de quelques temps elles finirent par trouver une méthode de travail qui marchait assez bien. Clara avançait et comprenait de mieux en mieux ses cours, et Lily apprenait même quelques mots de français. Clara était admirative devant elle : cette jolie rouquine avait tout pour elle, l'intelligence, le succès en cours, la facilité à comprendre, mais également la patience, des facilités à s'adapter … Clara aurait déjà abandonné si elle avait été à sa place. Malheureusement, là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner, bien que l'envie s'en fasse souvent sentir.

Ce soir-là, Clara alla se coucher épuisée. Il ne s'était passé que deux jours, et pourtant elle avait déjà travaillé autant que si elle avait passé une semaine à Beauxbatons. S'adapter à cette langue mettrait du temps, et lui demanderait beaucoup d'énergie …

Pourtant, Clara ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Elle se tournait, se retournait dans son lit, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Passées les obligations de travail, elle avait l'esprit libéré et pouvait penser à tout ce dont elle n'avait pas le temps la journée. Et ses démons revinrent la hanter …

Elle revit Joram, elle se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. La cherchait-il ? L'avait-il oubliée ? Avait-il trouvé une autre victime à martyriser ? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser à ça, pourtant dès qu'elle essayait de penser à autre chose, elle revenait forcément vers lui. Elle l'imaginait en train de traquer son petit frère … A cette pensée, elle repensa à son cauchemar. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit à Lucas … Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Ce serait de sa faute … Si elle n'était pas partie de Beauxbatons, il aurait continuer de la faire souffrir elle, mais au moins il n'aurait rien fait à son frère. C'était ça le marché : elle restait bien docile et il ne lui faisait rien. Elle s'était enfuie, elle n'avait pas respecté sa parole. Il allait le tuer …

Clara se redressa dans son lit, la tête dans les mains. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle raisonne comme ça. Joram ne trouverait jamais son petit frère, et elle avait eu raison de s'enfuir. Si elle était restée, elle serait morte en dépression. Oui, c'était le bon choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle essaya de s'en convaincre, une fois de plus, mais elle ne cessait de voir Lucas torturé par Joram.

Excédée, elle repoussa ses couvertures et se leva à pas de loup. Ses colocataires étaient endormies, et quand Clara regarda sa montre, elle vit qu'il était effectivement assez tard pour que tout le monde soit en train de dormir …

Elle descendit dans la salle commune, en jetant un coup d'œil avant de descendre vraiment, mais la salle était bel et bien vide. Le feu mourrait tranquillement dans la cheminée, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Les coins étaient dans le noir, mais Clara n'avait pas besoin d'y voir plus que ça. Elle souhaitait juste se changer un peu les idées.

Elle se promena dans la pièce, posant ses yeux sur les vieux bouts de parchemins chiffonnés par terre et sur les tables, sur les plumes cassées qui traînaient … Sur un fauteuil, un élève avait oublié un chandail, et sous une table, Clara vit un livre de potion de deuxième année à la couverture usée, les pages cornées. Elle s'arrêta devant le panneau d'affichage. Là, pas de convocations d'élèves comme à Beauxbatons, et Clara en fut légèrement soulagée. Désormais, tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier cette école était le bienvenu … Elle regarda les annonces, mises par les élèves, et essaya de les déchiffrer. Elle reconnu une annonce de Quidditch, qui avertissait les élèves que la sélection pour un batteur et deux poursuiveurs se ferait le samedi 23 septembre. Clara eut une grimace amère. Elle aimait le Quidditch, elle avait fait partie de l'équipe de son année … Mais elle mettait définitivement le Quidditch au placard, maintenant. Le dernier entraînement qu'elle avait eu, c'était pendant que ses parents avaient tant besoin d'elle … Elle détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne devait plus laisser couler ses larmes, ces traîtresses. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré, à Beauxbatons. Ici, dans sa nouvelle vie, elle ne serait plus aussi faible.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda les autres annonces. Rien de bien intéressant … Des clubs aux noms qu'elle ne saisit pas recrutaient des élèves, quelques personnes vendaient des livres de classe dont ils ne se servaient plus, d'autres cherchaient un balai ou un chaudron d'occasion … C'était sans intérêt.

Clara termina sa visite en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, près du feu. Ramenant ses jambes sous elle, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du feu, et elle se mit à penser à ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu ici. A ceux qu'elle avait rencontré. Des gens très gentils, pour le moment. James, Sirius et Remus qui riaient de tout et de rien, Lily qui faisait tout pour l'aider, et Sarah qui essayait de devenir son amie … Finalement, cette année pouvait prendre un tour plus agréable que ce qu'elle avait redouté au départ … Il suffisait juste qu'elle arrive à s'en convaincre.


	4. Discussion

Chapitre 4 : Discussion 

Un chien qui aboie aux oreilles de la bête, insouciant. Un rat qui sautille joyeusement autour de la bête. Un cerf qui regarde la bête d'un air bienveillant, mais néanmoins alerte. Et la bête, au milieu, qui les regarde avec méfiance. Et qui finalement se met à hurler. Toute douleur, toute rage a disparu de son cri. Pour la première fois, la bête sait qu'elle passera une bonne nuit.

Remus leva la tête de son devoir et regarda la pluie battante par la fenêtre, les nuages noirs et la lumière qui baissait sensiblement … Le temps d'octobre était à l'image de son moral, c'est à dire au plus bas. La pleine lune était passée depuis quelques jours, et il avait encore un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Chaque mois, c'était la même chose, mais il avait bien l'impression que jamais il ne s'y habituerait. Outre la douleur, il y avait ses sautes d'humeur, ses sens exacerbés, et cette fatigue …

Il se passa la main sur le visage en essayant de se re-concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il avait pris du retard, et il mettait toutes ses heures de libre à profit pour le rattraper. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas pris d'options. Pour pouvoir se centrer au maximum sur les matières principales … Pourtant, l'étude des Runes lui paraissait passionnante, ainsi que le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Encore une chose à regretter …

Il écrit quelques mots sur sa dissertation de métamorphoses et reposa sa plume. Il leva les bras et s'étira longuement, en retenant une grimace quand il sentit son dos l'élancer douloureusement. Il parcourut la salle du regard : il n'y avait que lui et la nouvelle, Clara. C'était l'heure des options … Elle était penchée sur ses notes et s'appliquait à les traduire en français, mais en silence, cette fois. Depuis la rentrée, c'est à dire un peu plus d'un mois, il ne l'avait à nouveau aidée qu'une ou deux fois. Il voulait bien lui rendre service, mais il fallait également qu'il travaille, lui, et il ne pouvait pas tout mener de front. Il avait été désolé pour elle … Mais il ne lui proposait plus son aide, surtout en période avant et après pleines lunes. D'ailleurs, Clara semblait se débrouiller de mieux en mieux, alors il préférait se dire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et puis, elle avait Lily, si elle avait du mal.

Il ne savait toujours pas que penser d'elle. Elle ne lui adressait que rarement la parole, et il ne cherchait pas réellement la conversation non plus. Par contre, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec James et Sirius. Sirius se faisait toujours un plaisir d'imiter son accent, la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer leurs prénoms, il lui arrivait même de la draguer gentiment, et elle semblait s'y être faite. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle se fâcherait, ou qu'elle se vexerait, mais elle semblait avoir compris que James et Sirius ne faisaient cela que pour la taquiner. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait prit les paroles de Sirius au sérieux. Mais elle parlait tellement peu d'elle … Elle blaguait volontiers avec eux, elle donnait souvent son avis sur leurs blagues ou sur les professeurs, mais elle ne disait jamais rien de personnel. Ils ne savaient quasiment rien d'elle … Et Remus ne savait toujours pas si il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. D'un naturel soupçonneux, il se méfiait de tout le monde …

Descendu dans la Grande Salle avec James, Sirius et Peter pour le dîner, Remus avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Il était nerveux, comme souvent dans cette période. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans une grosse caisse : il entendait tout les sons amplifiés plusieurs fois, et il aurait préféré ne pas savoir que la Poufsouffle pas loin de lui s'était fait larguer par son copain parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui.

Une fois que James lui eut répété trois fois la même chose à propos de Lily, Remus déclara forfait. Il se leva, emporta avec lui une orange et quelques morceaux de pain, et quitta la table. Il savait que les Maraudeurs comprendraient, et il se fichait pas mal que le reste de l'école ne sache pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sauvait au milieu du repas.

Une fois seul, dans les couloirs, il se sentit déjà mieux. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude, même s'il n'aurait abandonné ses amis pour rien au monde.

Rapidement, il su qu'il n'était plus seul. En plus d'entendre les pas derrière lui, il avait senti leur présence et leur odeur. Reconnaissables entre mille. Il se retourna juste quand ils tournaient à l'angle du couloir pour se retrouver dans son champ de vision. James, un fin sourire collé aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches. Sirius, en train de croquer dans une pomme, la démarche insouciante. Et Peter, qui mangeait un éclair au chocolat, une part de tarte aux pommes dans l'autre main. Ils l'avaient suivis …

Tu pensais tout de même pas nous échapper comme ça ? Fit James.

J'avais espéré …

Remus eut un sourire.

Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Demanda Sirius avec un air de donneur de leçons.

Au moins une fois de plus, je suppose.

Bingo. Perspicace, le loupiot …

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans le couloir avec fébrilité pour s'assurer que personne n'avait pu entendre ça, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais quand ses amis se mettaient à parler de lui de cette façon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que quelqu'un ne les entende …

Ils marchèrent tout les quatre dans le couloir, en direction de la salle commune. James regardait Remus d'une façon qu'il connaissait bien : il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans risquer le blesser. Remus se doutait du sujet que James voulait aborder et ne souhaitait absolument pas lui faciliter la tâche : il attendit donc que James se décide tout seul ou se taise.

- La dernière pleine lune s'est plutôt bien passée, non ?

Remus hocha la tête sans répondre. Oui, cela s'était même très bien passé, pour une première fois en leur compagnie. Mais il pensait les avoir déjà assez remerciés comme ça … James voulait-il encore entendre ses louanges à propos de leur capacité à se métamorphoser ?

- Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très fort quand même, termina-t-il.

Remus regarda James, un peu étonné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui, mais il aurait pensé que James était habitué à le voir dans cet état après chaque pleines lunes. Qu'ils soient là ou pas ne changeait pas sa condition et les contraintes de ses transformations, même si cela réduisait fortement le nombre de morsures qu'il s'infligeait habituellement.

Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ce serai pire, tu le sais.

Bien sûr, mais quand même …

Sirius vint à la rescousse de James, formulant plus clairement ce qu'il essayait maladroitement de dire à Remus.

Ce que l'autre chevelu essaye de te dire, ce qu'on aurait cru que grâce à nous tes nuits seraient plus agréables.

Remus eut un sourire. Sirius ne s'encombrait pas de vaines paroles.

Bien sûr qu'elles sont plus agréables. Mais je croyais vous l'avoir déjà expliqué … Maintenant, ce sont juste mes …

Il se tu brusquement. Des gens arrivaient … Peter poussa un cri de frustration, exprimant tout haut ce que James et Sirius pensaient tout bas :

Tes quoi ?

Rien du tout. On continuera cette discussion … Plus tard.

Quand il prononça ces mots, deux élèves de Serpentard dépassèrent l'angle du couloir, et passèrent à côté d'eux en leur jetant des coups d'œil soupçonneux. Sirius les regarda avec insistance, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les suivre seulement du regard. Seulement à ce moment là, il cessa de les fixer et se retourna à nouveau vers les Maraudeurs, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius entra le dernier dans le dortoir, la mine réjouie. Déjà couché sur son lit, Remus aurait bien demandé ce qui le faisait sourire comme ça, mais à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie qui prévalait sur toutes les autres : dormir. Il laissa donc à James le soin de poser la question.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore comme bêtise, Patmol ?

Moi ? Rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?

Ca, c'était mauvais signe. Malgré lui, Remus tendit l'oreille et prêta attention à la suite.

Et à pars ça, qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise, Patmol ? Répéta James en rigolant à moitié.

Bah … Pas grand chose …

On y venait, tout doucement.

Mais encore ? Insista James.

Je viens de me prendre un râteau.

Quoi ? S'exclama James, hilare. Avec qui ?

Pour un dragueur né comme Sirius, il semblait bien prendre la nouvelle … Remus s'assit sur son lit pour mieux voir la scène. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

Avec Clara, annonça calmement Sirius, un sourire toujours aussi large sur le visage.

Cette fois, Remus laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, en même temps que Peter qui poussa un cri de stupeur tandis que James restait bloqué sur cette nouvelle. Sirius les regarda tous tour à tour puis se mit à rire.

Vous verriez vos têtes …. Vous y avez vraiment cru ?

Légèrement … Marmonna James.

Alors là, vous me vexez …

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi … Si Sirius aimait bien la charrier, il n'était tout de même pas sérieux quand il lui faisait toutes ces propositions …

Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle aurait pu refuser une proposition pareille ?

Peter poussa une exclamation indignée.

Sale vantard !

Pas vantard, réaliste … Rectifia Sirius.

Sérieusement, Sirius, tu lui as demandé ou pas ? Demanda Remus.

Mais non … On se connaît pas encore assez pour ça … D'accord, elle est mignonne, mais je suis pas du tout du genre à m'arrêter sur ce genre de détails !

James, Remus et Peter éclatèrent d'un rire narquois en même temps.

Le soir même, Remus se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement d'horreur silencieux. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, il eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place et à se convaincre qu'il venait de cauchemarder. Mais la scène avait été tellement frappante de réalisme … Il sentait encore le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait encore les oreilles qui résonnaient des hurlements de la personne qu'il avait dévoré. Horrible. Il regarda ses mains. A travers la lumière de la lune, il vit qu'il n'avait pas de griffes, pas de poils, pas de sang, pas de lambeaux de chair encore incrustés sous les ongles. A cette vision, son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

Il essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque, de penser à autre chose et de se rendormir, mais il savait déjà que sa nuit était fichue. Il s'était endormi très rapidement, mais il s'était réveillé encore plus vite. Et il savait qu'une fois qu'il commençait à faire ce genre de cauchemars, il en faisait jusqu'au matin. De toute façon, comment chasser ces visions ? Il ne parvenait plus à fermer les yeux sans voir le carnage dont il avait rêvé.

Résigné, il se fit une raison : cette nuit, il ne dormirait plus. Et le lendemain, ils avaient cours … Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela lui arriverait, pourtant. Chaque mois, il passait plusieurs nuits dans la salle commune à contempler le feu sans arriver à dormir. Il préférait ça aux cauchemars. Cette nuit encore, il la passerait à tuer te temps devant le feu dans un fauteuil de la salle des Gryffondor.

Il repoussa ses draps, écarta les rideaux de son lit et sortit du dortoir sans réveiller les Maraudeurs. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers menant à la salle commune, et su avant d'être arrivé en bas qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la salle … Il hésita quelques instants puis continua à descendre. Il ne voulait pas remonter dans la chambre, et il préférait être en bas, même si c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre. La salle commune de Gryffondor était à tout le monde …

Il pénétra dans la pièce. Le feu avait encore quelques petites flammes qui éclairaient faiblement les murs et les meubles. Remus chercha immédiatement des yeux la personne avec qui il partagerait la pièce, et repéra la silhouette, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers la vitre. C'était une fille, il pouvait le certifier : elle dégageait une odeur particulière aux jeunes filles qui n'échappait pas à son odorat aiguisé.

Un instant, il se demanda si elle l'avait entendu venir. Il hésitait entre se faire discret dans un coin et signaler sa présence, et optait déjà pour cette dernière solution quand elle tourna la tête vers lui. Malgré la pénombre, il la reconnut facilement : c'était Clara.

Fais comme si je n'étais pas là … Fit-il à mi-voix. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Il s'approcha du feu et de son fauteuil favoris, quand elle lui répondit, sur le même ton.

Tu ne me déranges pas. A cette heure-là, je vois mal comment tu pourrais me déranger.

Elle ne parlait pas fort, et d'un ton léger, mais Remus avait entendu dans sa voix comme un tremblement. Il la regarda à nouveau. Collée à la vitre comme ça, elle ne devait pas avoir spécialement chaud. Et en pyjama, en plus … Et pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ?

Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regardes pas … Il fait plus chaud près du feu.

Si ça, ce n'était pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas …

Elle le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis déplia ses jambes et se leva. Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux, prit une feuille de parchemin qui était restée sur le bord de la fenêtre, la plia soigneusement, puis elle s'approcha du feu. Comme elle s'avançait, il pu voir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, brillants de larmes. Il ne fit aucun commentaire : ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait aimé savoir ce qui l'avait fait pleuré. Sirius ? Quand même … Il espéra de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait. Parce qu'il ne leur avait toujours pas expliqué la raison de son sourire, tout à l'heure … Et avec lui, tout était possible. De là à penser que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Elle resta debout près du feu, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue avec une expression aussi lasse sur le visage. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, en même temps …

Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Les meilleurs fauteuils sont libres, il vaut mieux en profiter.

Elle eut un sourire et suivit son conseil. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du sien et ferma les yeux. Remus, quant à lui, se mit à contempler le feu. Il était venu pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa lycanthropie, et en la trouvant il avait réussi à penser à autre chose qu'à ses malheurs personnels. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir sur Terre … Même s'il doutait quand même qu'elle ait des soucis qui égalent les siens. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle endurait, mais pour lui il n'existait pas grand chose de pire que de se transformer en un monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois.

Quand il cru qu'elle s'était finalement endormie sur son fauteuil, il l'entendit bouger. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit relever les jambes sur le siège et les entourer avec les bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et se mit à fixer le feu. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle frottait ses yeux avec force comme pour les empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Il détourna la tête, comme prit en faute. Quel droit avait-il d'assister à une telle scène ? Ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Elle parlait avec Sirius, avec James, et même avec Peter, mais comme d'habitude, il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne parle pas avec lui. Alors maintenant, il se sentait coupable d'être là, alors qu'elle voulait sûrement être seule … Il s'était introduit ici, et malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, il la dérangeait. Il n'aurait même pas du lui proposer de venir près du feu …

Désolée.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, à nouveau. Désolée de quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas bien.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle continua, en voyant son regard perplexe :

Désolée de te déranger. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là … De toute façon je vais bientôt remonter.

Tu ne me déranges pas … A cette heure-là, je vois mal comment tu pourrais me déranger.

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur, auquel elle répondit en lui tirant la langue. Elle secoua la tête puis se replongea dans l'observation des flammes en train de mourir.

Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ?

Pareil.

A nouveau, le silence.

Enfin, disons que quand je dors je fais des cauchemars, alors je préfère venir ici plutôt que de dormir, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Il hocha la tête. Au moins ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius. Il aurait pu dire que lui aussi faisait des cauchemars, mais il ne le fit pas. Cela faisait partie des choses liées à sa condition qu'il avait l'habitude de taire. Même si cela n'aurait aucune conséquence de le lui dire. Il ne se confierait pas à elle. Mais il lui était reconnaissant de se confier à lui. Et cela le faisait légèrement culpabiliser … Mais il était habitué à cette culpabilité.

A nouveau, elle posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il la regarda de côté : il ne voyait que ses yeux qui brillaient plus que jamais.

Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix timide.

Question bête et dont la réponse était évidente, mais il n'avait pas vu d'autre moyen pour amener le sujet. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur les lèvres. Pourtant, elle ne répondit pas. Remus continua sur sa lancée, conscient qu'il était en train d'empiéter sur une zone privée de la vie de la jeune fille.

- Je sais qu'on est pas très proches, et qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlés jusqu'à maintenant, mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un … Je peux être très attentif quand je veux.

Heureusement que le feu ne dispensait pas beaucoup de lumière, parce qu'il devait être cramoisi. Mais elle avait peut-être besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, et elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde, ici. Il voulait seulement être agréable … Et peut-être gagner ses confidences et en apprendre plus sur elle.

Elle le regardait avec un léger sourire, un peu gênée, et il su qu'il était allé trop loin.

- C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais … Tu n'as pas que ça à faire d'écouter mes … Mes …

Elle chercha le mot, une grimace agacée sur le visage.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça, finit-elle par dire.

Elle eut un petit sourire d'excuse qu'il lui rendit gentiment. Soit elle avait dit ça sincèrement, soit elle ne voulait pas se confier à lui.

- Bah … Je sais que quelquefois, quand ça va pas, on aime bien pouvoir en parler … Mais bon, on ne se connaît peut-être pas assez pour ça, c'est vrai, se rattrapa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Avec quoi était-elle d'accord ? Avec le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez, ou qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un ?

- Tu es vraiment curieux de savoir ma vie privée, toi, non ? Fit-elle, moqueuse.

- Quoi ? Non ! Désolé si tu l'as compris comme ça … S'excusa Remus, penaud.

- Alors c'était juste de la gentillesse ?

Comme il hochait légèrement la tête avec une grimace désolée, elle eut un large sourire de reconnaissance, et Remus eut l'impression qu'il était la première personne avec qui elle parlait comme ça, à Poudlard.

- Merci … Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que mes malheurs t'intéressent.

- A toi de voir. Je ne peux pas juger tant que je les connais pas. Moi, je te voyais plutôt comme une fille sans problèmes, avec une belle vie … C'était l'impression que tu me donnais. Et tu ne dois pas être du genre à pleurer pour une broutille …

Il crut l'avoir vexée, parce qu'elle détourna vivement les yeux de lui quand il prononça ces derniers mots. Il attendit qu'elle réponde en silence, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Il marchait sur des œufs, il en était parfaitement conscient.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me voie pleurer, parce que c'est un signe de faiblesse. Les gens croient que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, que je veux qu'on me plaigne. Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- C'est normal de pleurer … Si tu ne pleures pas, on crois que tu es insensible et que rien ne peux t'atteindre. Là, tu prends un peu plus d'humanité … Dit Remus avec un léger sourire.

Elle pinça la bouche et haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être. Mais tu n'étais pas censé me voir pleurer. Alors quoi, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole si tu ne m'avais pas vue, ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle, agressive.

Remus baissa la tête. Elle pensait qu'il la voyait comme une sans cœur, et qu'il ne lui avait adressé la parole ce soir juste parce qu'elle pleurait ? Il se sentait comme un gamin prit en faute. Parce qu'elle avait presque touché la vérité …

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Je sais, fit-elle d'un ton un peu radouci.

Ils se turent tout les deux. Remus aurait voulu qu'elle continue de parler, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait son avis à elle, la façon dont elle pensait vraiment.

Elle poussa soudain un soupir et se tourna à nouveau vers Remus.

- Tu as sûrement raison, en fait. Mais je ne suis pas une sans cœur. Avant, je ne pleurais jamais. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne ressentais pas d'émotions ? Non. Moi aussi je suis capable d'être triste, de … Avant, je ne pleurais jamais. Répéta-t-elle.

Elle semblait perdue. Sa voix tremblait, elle cherchait ses mots et parlait d'une façon beaucoup moins fluide que la journée.

- Avant quoi ? Se risqua à demander Remus.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde « avant Poudlard », mais ce qu'elle lui dit alors le surprit et il se maudit d'avoir posé la question.

- Avant la mort de mes parents.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il ne savait absolument pas qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de ce genre, et il su qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui demander, ni amener la conversation sur ce sujet.

- Oh … Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- Merci de ne pas dire que tu es « désolé » ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Parce que ce serait faux, hypocrite et que cela te ferait descendre dans mon estime.

- Je n'allais pas dire ça.

Elle hocha la tête, essaya de lui sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Elle tourna vivement la tête de l'autre côté, vers le mur, et il la vit s'essuyer les yeux. Elle prit une grande respiration et le regarda à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas venue là pour te raconter ma vie. Désolée de t'avoir parlé de ça.

- C'est moi qui t'y ai poussée. Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais une chose de ce genre là. Excuse-moi …

- Comme quoi, on se connaît mal. Ca fait un mois que je suis là, et tu es la première personne à être au courant.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir flatté, ou au contraire coupable de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez comme ça.

- Je croyais que tu étais amie avec Lily ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois obligatoirement lui raconter ma vie ? On se connaît à peine.

Elle eut un sourire taquin.

- Bon, d'accord, je te l'ai dit alors que je te connaît encore moins qu'elle … Et c'est de ta faute si je te l'ai dit !

- Oh, excuse-moi … Mais tu avais le droit de te taire, aussi !

Elle éclata de rire, et Remus se sentit soulagé que la conversation prenne un tour un peu moins dramatique.

- J'ai une idée : si on arrêtais de s'excuser chacun son tour ? Ca va devenir … Comment on dit ?

-Rébarbatif ? Proposa Remus, pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Heu, peut-être. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Tu es d'accord ?

- Sans problème. C'est sûrement moi qui me suis le plus excusé de la soirée …

- C'est parce que tu es sans arrêt en train de me demander de te raconter ma vie, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Non ? J'avais l'impression …

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois et il secoua la tête d'un air outré.

- Voilà, je t'ai dit pourquoi je faisais des cauchemars, reprit-elle. A toi, maintenant.

Remus haussa les épaules, en préparant un nouveau mensonge. Il se sentit coupable de ne pas lui dire la vérité alors qu'elle l'avait fait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ses cauchemars, quand même !

- Il n'y a rien d'aussi tragique pour moi … Mais je suis insomniaque, et je mets plusieurs heures pour m'endormir.

- Ah, c'est pour ça, les cernes … Tu as toujours l'air fatigué.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle ait avalé son excuse.

A nouveau, ils se turent et le silence s'installa dans la salle commune. Mais cette fois, Clara ne pleurait plus, et il y avait moins de tension dans la pièce.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de mes parents que je pleurais. Pas directement. Mais j'ai reçu une lettre de mon petit frère, et …

Sa voix se cassa légèrement. Elle montra à Remus le parchemin qu'elle tenait bien serré dans sa main depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le début de l'été, il commence à me manquer, ce gamin … Dit-elle avec un sourire, mais sa voix tremblait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis tant de temps ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas resté à Beauxbatons ? Pourquoi avoir dit au début de l'année que ses parents avaient déménagés alors que c'était faux ? C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu demander. Mais il estimait que les questions qu'il avait posé jusqu'à maintenant étaient bien assez indiscrètes pour en rajouter une couche.

- Aux prochaines vacances, tu pourrais le revoir, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre. Cela voulait sûrement dire non. Une question de plus à mettre dans la catégories de celles à poser … Plus tard.

- C'est vrai que tu n'avais jamais parlé anglais avant de venir ici ? Demanda soudainement Remus.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis eut un léger rire.

- Disons que j'avais déjà entendu des chansons en anglais et que je connaissais quelques mots, les grands classiques : « est-ce que tu parles anglais ? » « nous sommes tous dans un sous-marin jaune» « mon tailleur est riche », des bêtises dans ce genre, pas vraiment utiles. Mais je n'avais jamais appris votre langue, et je ne l'avais jamais parlée. Je ne te racontes pas quand je suis arrivée ici … Ce que je savais dire ne m'a pas beaucoup servi. Pourquoi ?

Remus sourit, amusé.

- Parce que tu parlais quand même bien l'anglais, pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand je suis motivée à faire quelque chose, j'y arrive … Surtout quand je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Mets-toi à ma place ! Tu arrives en France, tu ne sais dire que « oui » et « non », mais tu ne comprends même pas les questions que te posent les gens. Là, tu comprends que ça devient urgent d'apprendre cette langue si tu ne veux pas mourir seul et désespéré dans ce pays de fou.

Vu de ce côté-là, Remus saisissait effectivement la nécessité de rapidement se faire comprendre.

- Là c'est l'Angleterre, le pays de fou ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un large sourire.

- En quelque sorte.

- Ca a été aussi dur que ça de t'intégrer ?

Elle émit un petit bruit avec la bouche, exaspérée. Pourtant, son sourire lui prouvait le contraire.

- Tu as le don pour poser des questions déprimantes, toi !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais se rappela de leur marché et ne dit rien, la mine contrite. D'accord, il n'était pas très habile dans ses questions … En voyant son expression, elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Oui, ça a été dur, répondit-elle quand elle se fut calmée, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne comptais pas me laisser déprimer dans mon coin. Et en arrivant ici, j'ai vu que j'avais eu raison. Même si personne ne parle ma langue, même si je ne comprends aucun cours, même si je n'ai personne qui me connaisse vraiment et à qui je puisse me confier …

Remus haussa les sourcils. Vu comme ça, elle semblait vraiment malheureuse ici.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu me parlais de la pluie et du beau temps … Fit-il remarquer.

- Parce que ce sont des choses contre lesquelles je ne peux rien. Tu m'as bien aidé, au début, pour les cours, et Lily a pris la relève. C'est très gentil de votre part. Sarah est très gentille, elle fait tout pour que je sois bien ici. Et puis tes amis sont supers avec moi, même si je ne comprends pas toujours toutes leurs blagues, ils sont très drôle et ils me font penser à autre chose qu'à mes petits malheurs. Alors tu vois, il y a des mauvais côtés, et des bons.

Remus hocha la tête. « Tes amis », avait-elle dit. Lui n'en faisait apparemment pas partie …

- Et regarde ça : j'étais venue pour me changer les idées et ne plus penser à mes parents, toi tu es venu parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, et paf ! Je trouve pour la première fois quelqu'un qui écoute sans rien dire mes petits problèmes, et toi tu as trouvé le truc idéal pour t'endormir : faire semblant d'écouter, en hochant la tête de temps en temps à une histoire inintéressante ! Si c'est pas un coup du destin, ça …

Remus se redressa vivement.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu es un peu fatiguée, non ?

- Pas du tout.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui tira la langue.

- Ose dire que ce que je te raconte t'intéresse.

- Ca m'intéresse, affirma-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se mit à rire et détourna la tête, toute joyeuse.

- Tu es trop sérieux, Remus. Ou alors, tu sais bien mentir. A ta place, j'aurais honte de dire un truc pareil.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce « Wemus ». C'était assez drôle à entendre, comme surnom. Pas désagréable … Sauf quand James se mettait à l'appeler comme ça n'importe quand.

- Quel truc pareil ? S'offusqua-t-il.

Pour une fois qu'il ne lui mentait pas !

- Ce truc : « it's interesting ».

Elle le regardait toujours avec cet air moqueur, et il supposa qu'elle venait de répéter ses paroles, mais en Français.

- C'est pas juste, je ne parle pas du tout le français, moi …

- Alors tu devras apprendre si tu veux continuer cette conversation !

- Quoi ?

- Tu relèves le défi ? Je me suis bien mise à l'anglais pour te parler, moi …

- Ce n'était pas pour moi !

- C'est la même chose ! Allez … J'en ai marre de parler de mes problèmes, ça nous permettras de changer un peu de conversation ! Alors ?

Il n'était pas parfaitement enthousiaste … Mais elle était à fond dedans, alors il se voyait mal refuser. Et puis, cela pouvait être assez drôle d'apprendre le français.

- D'accord …

- Yeah !

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui venait de convaincre son père de lui acheter sa glace préférée. Son sourire lui montait presque jusqu'aux oreilles et elle s'était redressée sur son fauteuil, toute contente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus regrettait de s'être engagé. Le Français était une langue beaucoup trop compliquée pour lui … Mais il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait très fier d'avoir retenu quelques phrases-types ainsi que quelques mots courants. Cela ne lui servirait sûrement jamais, mais c'était amusant. Et Clara semblait beaucoup se plaire à le reprendre constamment. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, elle jouait le professeur et lui l'élève …

Finalement, Remus finit par s'apercevoir que la jeune fille se fatiguait. Elle baillait fréquemment, même si elle essayait de le cacher, et ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle.

- Allez, fini pour cette nuit. Il est tard …

Elle hocha la tête sans protester.

- So … Good Night … Dit-elle en réprimant un nouveau bâillement.

- Goude naïte à toi aussi, miss.

Il se leva, elle en fit autant. Elle s'étira et le regardant en souriant, l'air fatiguée.

- Thank you … Merci pour cette nuit. Même si je n'ai pas été toujours très agréable avec toi, je trouve ça vraiment très gentil que tu sois resté pour m'écouter. Vraiment.

- Bah … C'est rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir aussi de te connaître un peu plus.

Elle eut un sourire radieux et secoua la tête.

Il la regarda monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, puis étouffa un bâillement et se dirigea aussi vers son lit. Il avait complètement oublié son cauchemar et ses préoccupations personnelles, il était fatigué et s'endormit presque sans rendre compte. Cette fin de nuit-là, Remus Lupin la fit sans visions de cauchemar.


	5. Simply the life

Avant de vous mettre le nouveau chapitre, je voudrais juste remercier mes quelques reviewers … J'ai été très contente de vous lire ! En particulier Alpo … Franchement, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Ca me donne encore un peu plus de courage pour continuer à écrire … Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

**Chapitre 5 : Simply the life**

Le lendemain, Clara eut énormément de mal à se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de se coucher quand le réveil avait sonné … Elle eut envie de le balancer à travers la pièce, mais elle se retint : Sarah n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié de voir son réveil voler de si bon matin, même s'il était protégé contre ce genre d'utilisation.

Clara se redressa tant bien que mal et se rendit dans la salle de bain au radar. Sous la douche glacée qui acheva de la réveiller complètement, elle se rappela de la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille, et jusqu'à très tôt ce matin, avec Remus Lupin. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait raconté ça, à lui ? Si ça avait été Lily ou Sarah, passe encore. Mais lui, les fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole jusqu'à maintenant se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main … Et voilà qu'elle lui racontait sa vie. D'accord, elle ne lui avait pas raconté toute sa vie en détail, et elle ne lui avait rien dit de ses problèmes avec Joram ni de sa peur pour son petit frère. Mais il était bien le premier à qui elle se confiait, ici. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise. Elle avait cru qu'il était quelqu'un de plus timide que ça, et de plus ennuyeux … Mais elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui, et elle avait dormi comme un bébé après ça.

Assise dans le Grande Salle et en grande discussion avec Sarah à propos des chanteurs Anglais qui valaient le coup d'être écoutés, Clara ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée des quatre garçons à leur table. Ce fut seulement quand Sirius poussa une exclamation indignée à propos d'une phrase qu'avait dite Peter qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient assis presque à côté d'elles. Elle tourna la tête vers eux, ils firent de même vers elles.

- Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Hem … Bien le bonjour, répéta Clara en se demandant ce que voulait signifier une telle tournure de phrase.

Une fois les salutations terminées, Sirius et James se retournèrent vers leur petit déjeuner, en grands affamés qu'ils semblaient être.

Clara chercha le regard de Remus, mais il était plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier et ne leur portait aucune intention. Elle remarqua qu'il avait toujours plus de cernes sous les yeux, et faillit s'en sentir coupable, mais elle finit par se dire qu'elle n'était pour rien dans le fait qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps. Il aurait pu partir n'importe quand, non ?

Elle se détourna de lui et se replongea dans sa conversation avec Sarah sans plus de cérémonie. Elle se fichait légèrement que Remus la regarde ou pas, en fait. Il lui avait juste servi de compagnon de fortune une nuit où ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, et il avait sûrement déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire pareil.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Remus ne semblait pas montrer qu'ils avaient été plus proches le temps d'une nuit, et Clara s'en sentit vexée, au début. Finalement, elle ne s'en occupa plus : il lui avait semblé réservé ? Elle avait eu raison …

Pourtant, elle remarqua quelques changements dans son comportements avec elle. Il ne lui adressait pas plus souvent la parole comme le faisaient Sirius ou James, mais plusieurs lundis de suite il vint l'aider pour ses devoirs, et quelquefois, pendant ces moments là, il notait pour lui-même des mots en Français qu'elle avait du traduire, ou il lui demandait des nouvelles de son petit frère.

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais elle espérait qu'il ne la prenait pas en pitié. Pendant la nuit où ils avaient discutés, elle s'était plainte de ses devoirs qu'elle ne comprenait pas et elle le soupçonnait de vouloir remédier à cela. Dans un sens, c'était très gentil de sa part, mais elle savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette nuit, il ne serait plus revenu l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une fille faible et perdue !

Clara descendit les marches qui menaient au Parc de Poudlard, en compagnie de Sarah et de Lily. C'était un samedi après-midi, un des derniers qui promettait d'être ensoleillé avant le froid de novembre. Les trois jeunes filles avaient tout de même leurs capes bien serrées autour de leur épaules, et il serait bientôt temps de sortir les écharpes …

Lily et Sarah étaient en grande discussion sur le Quidditch. La jeune rousse semblait ne pas aimer du tout le vol, d'après ce que comprenait Clara. Par contre, Sarah était en complète admiration devant les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- J'aurais tellement aimé en faire partie … Mais Williamson m'a largement dépassée aux essais … Je pensais que j'avais une chance, mais il a fallu qu'il se ramène, avec son balai flambant neuf et ses gros muscles … Normal que je ne puisse pas rivaliser ! Ca m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait soudoyé Lee pour être prit …

Clara avait du mal à suivre. Lee était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle l'avait lu sur l'affiche de recrutement dans la salle commune. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. Et Williamson … Elle ne savait pas du tout qui c'était. Elle connaissait seulement les noms des élèves de son année et quelques autres qui l'avaient marqué, mais pas beaucoup plus.

- Qui est Williamson ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Tu ne peux pas le manquer ! Répondit avec fougue Sarah. C'est ce grand bellâtre de septième année, qui n'arrête pas de se vanter et de rouler des muscles pour impressionner les Serdaigle … A croire que nous, on existe pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été déçu d'aller à Gryffondor. C'est bien le premier à qui ça arrive ! Comment peut-on regretter d'être dans notre maison ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Sarah était une grande défenseuse de sa maison, qu'elle considérait, comme beaucoup de Gryffondor, comme la meilleure et la seule qui vaille le coup d'aller à Poudlard.

- Au moins, il n'a pas la tête aussi grosse que d'autres Gryffondor … Fit remarquer Lily d'un ton acide, une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

Clara l'avait déjà entendue parler comme ça, et à chaque fois, on aurait dit qu'elle était particulièrement agacée par certains élèves. Mais Clara avait beau chercher, elle ne savait toujours pas de qui elle voulait parler. Qui, dans leur maison, était aussi vaniteux et égocentrique que Lily le décrivait ? A chaque fois, Clara essayait de regarder dans les autres années pour découvrir ces élèves que Lily détestait tant. Mais la jolie rousse ne lançait de regards courroucés qu'à deux personnes : Sirius Black et James Potter, et ça, Clara ne le comprenait pas vraiment …

- Tu parles de James et Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu étonnée.

Sarah sembla soudainement complètement absorbée par la contemplation d'un accroc à sa cape, et Lily tourna ses yeux verts vers Clara, l'air irritée. Clara fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait la question … Et elle n'avait pas mesuré la réaction que son amie pourrait avoir.

- Bien sûr que je parle d'eux … Ecoute, je sais que tu les trouves très sympas, et très drôles, mais je les connais depuis notre première année ici, et laisse-moi te dire que leur humour peut devenir très lourd, à la fin …

Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Clara allait peut-être enfin savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne leur adressait jamais la parole et qu'elle leur jetait toujours des regards furieux.

- J'avoue que je ne les connais encore pas beaucoup, fit Clara. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à leur reprocher ? Ils ne font de mal à personne …

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sarah pouffer de rire et tenter de le cacher avec un toussotement. Lily eut un sourire indulgent pour Clara.

- A toi, ils ne font rien de mal. Tu ne les as pas encore vus à l'œuvre avec les Serpentard … Ils sont absolument odieux. Et pourquoi ? Pour passer le temps, pour rigoler un bon coup. En clair, sans aucune justification.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font, aux Serpentard ? Demanda Clara, intriguée.

Elle n'avait jamais vu James et Sirius en tant que mauvais garçons, et elle les imaginait assez mal en train de se battre avec d'autres élèves.

- Des plaisanteries de mauvais goût, qui peuvent être de poser des Bombabouses devant leur salle Commune, ou suspendre un élève par les pieds devant tout le monde … Sans parler non plus des fois où ils ont changé le jus de citrouille de Rogue en savon sous prétexte qu'il faudrait bien qu'il se lave les dents au moins une fois dans l'année … Et comme ça presque tout les jours. Il se passe rarement une semaine où ils laissent Rogue et les autres Serpentard tranquilles.

Lily avait l'air de ne pas trouver ça drôle … Alors Clara se força pour ne pas sourire. Mais elle trouvait cela plutôt marrant. Il fallait l'avouer, Rogue ne semblait pas avoir une hygiène corporelle très développée, mais de là à lui « passer un savon » par le biais du jus de citrouille …

- Est-ce que Rogue a fait quelque chose pour mériter ça ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

S'ils s'en prenaient à lui seulement parce qu'ils décidaient qu'il devait se laver plus souvent, c'était tout de même un peu léger, comme excuse, jugea Clara. Et effectivement …

- A ma connaissance, rien. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'en parler avec Potter, il me réponds que la seule faute de Rogue, c'est d'exister … C'est pitoyable ! Ajouta Lily avec force.

- Tu as oublié de dire qu'à chaque fois, il te propose d'arrêter d'embêter Rogue si tu acceptais bien de sortir avec lui … Fit remarquer Sarah, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Lily jeta un regard furieux à la jeune fille qui prit un air angélique.

- James veut que tu sortes avec Rogue ? Demanda Clara, interloquée.

Elle avait du mal comprendre sa phrase …

- Non, avec James ! Rectifia Sarah, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

- Avec James ? Répéta Clara.

Elle n'était pas du tout au courant de ça, et cela l'étonnait complètement. Elle savait bien sûr que Lily détestait James … Comment pouvait-il, lui, l'aimer ? Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle le trouvait stupide et immature ?

- C'est ça … Un jour, il finira par comprendre le sens du mot « non » et il arrêtera de me harceler avec ça ! Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment que je vais accepter un jour ? A mon avis, c'est juste un stupide pari de plus qu'il a fait avec Black, de me le demander jusqu'à ce que je craque … Il peut toujours rêver !

- Pourtant, il a l'air sincère … Et en six ans, il aurait pu se lasser, non ? A mon avis …

Mais Clara ne su jamais quel était l'avis de Sarah : la jeune fille avait trouvé plus sage de ne pas finir sa phrase, coupée par le regard noir de Lily. Cela semblait être un sujet sensible que les deux jeunes filles abordaient souvent … Mais que Lily n'appréciait pas.

- Pourtant … Moi, je les trouve gentils. Ils me font bien rigoler … Et ils n'ont jamais été méchants avec moi. Avec vous, peut-être ? Demanda Clara.

Si Sarah ou Lily répondaient par l'affirmative, les deux garçons seraient redescendus dans son estime …

- Non … Ils ne nous ont jamais fait de mal. Ils sont plutôt marrants. Mais il faut avouer que leur conduite avec les autres maisons … Surtout avec les Serpentard, en fait. Répondit Sarah. Ils ne s'occupent pas des Poufsouffle ni des Serdaigle.

Clara se sentit rassurée.

- Les Maraudeurs ne sont gentils qu'avec ceux qu'ils pensent à leur niveau. Les autres ne sont que des gens qui ne méritent pas leur attention, ou qui doivent subir leurs bêtises, fit Lily en pinçant les lèvres.

- Les qui ? Demanda Clara, pas sûre d'avoir comprit la façon dont Lily avait appelé Sirius et James.

- Les Maraudeurs. Ce sont le nom qu'ils se sont donné, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow.

- Ils ne sont pas tous pareils. Pettigrow est trop stupide pour prendre lui-même la décision d'aller embêter les autres, il le fait juste pour faire comme ses copains, fit remarquer Sarah.

- Peter n'est pas stupide, Sarah. Il est juste …

- Effacé ? Complètement à la traîne ? Tu as vu comme ses copains sont doués ? Et lui … Il n'arrive pas à leur cheville.

Sarah avait une moue méprisante. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier Peter … Clara ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, encore moins que Remus, il fallait l'avouer. Et c'est vrai qu'il brillait moins que James ou Sirius, mais de là à dire qu'il était stupide … Il était ami avec eux, c'est bien qu'il devait avoir certaines qualités …

- En fait, les vrais meneurs, se sont Sirius et James, expliqua Sarah à Clara. Sans eux, il n'y aurait pas de Maraudeurs, et sûrement pas de guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ou du moins pas de cette manière. Mais ce sont aussi eux les garçons les plus populaires de tout Poudlard, et ils ont tout deux un fan club … Remus aussi, je crois. Mais pas Peter.

Ca, Clara le comprenait. James et Sirius étaient très mignons … Si le souvenir des bras de Joram n'étaient pas aussi présent dans son esprit pour la dégoûter de tout contact plus qu'amical avec un garçon, elle aurait volontiers aimé avoir une petite histoire avec .. Disons, Sirius. Elle aimait bien ses cheveux longs et ses yeux moqueurs. Son sourire, aussi … Mais c'était juste un ami. Rien de plus. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa présence, ses blagues, sa façon qu'il avait de lui parler, de se moquer d'elle et de la draguer gentiment, mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête pour revenir avec un garçon. Et Sirius ne semblait pas non plus vouloir … Concrétiser les choses, ce qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Clara avait perdu le fil de la conversation entre Lily et Sarah, et quand elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'elles disaient, il apparut qu'elles avaient complètement changé de sujet. Mais elles ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que Clara avait eu une absence, pendant quelques secondes.

Le week-end terminé, les cours reprirent et Clara pu voir par elle-même les sales coups des Maraudeurs dont avait parlé Lily. En effet, le lundi même, elle eut vent d'un incident qui s'était produit dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Apparemment, d'après les rumeurs, tout les 6eme années de sexe masculins s'étaient retrouvés sans plus aucun uniformes à se mettre pour aller en cours. Si deux ou trois étaient restés dans leur dortoir pour ne pas avoir à sortir, Rogue et Rosier étaient tout de même montés dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner, habillés à la mode moldue, avec des vêtements qui n'étaient sûrement pas les leurs, au vu de leurs visages furieux et dégoûtés.

A côté d'elle, à la table, Lily avait un air hautement réprobateur, et jetait de temps en temps des regards noirs à James qui était littéralement écroulé de rire sur la table, avec Sirius qui n'était pas en reste. Remus affichait une mine plus neutre, mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Peter semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire à son tour … Mais envoyait du jus de citrouille partout autour de lui.

Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Lily pour les soupçonner. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rire, une bonne partie des élèves riaient à gorge déployée, mais les Serpentard étaient tous tournés vers les Maraudeurs, et dans leur yeux, Clara vit qu'ils savaient parfaitement qui avait fait le coup. Les professeurs avaient l'air de le savoir aussi, mais comment le prouver ? Tout naturellement, les soupçons auraient du se porter sur des Serpentard, puisque la logique voulait que seuls eux connaissent leur mot de passe … Un autre exploit des Maraudeurs : avoir réussi à entrer dans la Salle Commune vert et argent, dont Clara ignorait jusqu'à la position dans le Château.

Les Serpentard reçurent des uniformes de rechange et furent reconduis dans leur salle commune pour se changer, ce qui sembla énormément les soulager, mais on ne retrouva jamais leurs propres vêtements. Pendant toute la matinée, on entendit parler que de ça. Sirius et James ne dirent pas une seule fois qu'ils étaient à la base de cette disparition, mais tout le monde semblait le savoir. Clara s'étonna de voir qu'aucun professeur ne venait leur donner de retenue, ou enlever des points à Gryffondor, et quand elle en parla à Sarah, celle-ci lui répondit qu'il était plutôt rare, sur des gros coups comme celui-là, que les Maraudeurs se fassent pincer. Sans preuves les professeurs n'agissaient jamais. Ils se contentaient d'être toujours plus vigilants … Mais comme les quatre garçons semblaient de plus en plus doués, le résultat était toujours le même.

La semaine s'avança tout doucement. Un match de Quidditch était prévu pour le samedi qui venait, opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, le premier de la saison, et on sentait l'effervescence monter chez les élèves.

Clara, qui n'avait pas voulu assister aux essais de Quidditch, ni aux entraînements, ne savait pas ce que son équipe valait, seulement des on-dit. La meilleure équipe, jusqu'à cette année, semblait être celle de Serdaigle, mais leur attrapeur vedette avait fini sa scolarité, ainsi que le gardien. Les autres maisons avaient donc toutes les raisons d'espérer la victoire …

A Beauxbatons, Clara n'avait encore jamais vu un tel engouement pour ce sport. Chez elle, ce n'était qu'un moyen de se défouler en fin de semaine, qui ne donnait pas lieu à des compétitions bien sérieuses. Ici, Clara fut stupéfaite de voir le nombre de personne, joueurs ou non, qui se sentaient impliqués par le Quidditch. Cela devenait comme un enjeu, une façon de valoriser sa maison aux yeux des autres. Tout les élèves d'une maison devenaient soudainement soudés pour soutenir leur équipe, et les joueurs avaient droit à tout les égards, surtout les bons joueurs. Clara entendit un soir, dans les couloir, une jeune fille de Poufsouffle se faire siffler au détour d'un couloir, et détaler en courant, les larmes aux yeux, sous les quolibets de plusieurs Serpentard pas bien plus âgés qu'elle. Apparemment, elle était gardienne de son équipe, et pas très douée … Clara se sentit désolée pour elle. Les Serpentard se moquaient d'elle pour la déstabiliser et pour la « remercier » de leur donner si facilement la victoire. Ils étaient vraiment odieux … A ce moment, Clara, se sentait prête à appuyer tout les coups des Maraudeurs pour voir un peu d'humilité sur le visage de ces élèves arrogants et sûrs d'eux.

Et la fin de semaine arriva. Le vendredi soir, Clara vit le capitaine, Lee, rassembler tout ses joueurs dans un coin de la salle commune pour leur faire un topo récapitulatif des stratégies du match du lendemain. Clara les observa du coin de l'œil. Elle remarqua immédiatement Williamson, qui avait eu le poste de gardien à la place de Sarah. Il parlait fort, semblait sûr de lui et de la victoire. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient parfaitement coiffés et Clara suspecta un sortilège de laque magique pour qu'ils tiennent aussi bien. James et Sirius faisaient également partie de l'équipe, et ils semblaient surexcités. S'ils mettaient autant d'entrain au Quidditch qu'au reste, ils devaient se débrouiller assez bien … Et bien que cela rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à Clara, elle se prit à avoir hâte d'assister au match du lendemain. Elle adorait toujours autant le Quidditch …

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très vite … Il est en cours de relecture !


	6. Fan attitude

Le nouveau chapitre, comme promis …

Merci à Grande Troll et Aulandra17, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !

**Chapitre 6 : Fan attitude**

Le samedi matin, Remus fut tiré de son sommeil par un poids qui vint se poser sans douceur sur son ventre et qui se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens. Même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître Sirius et son enthousiasme légendaire. Rares étaient les matins où il était réveillé avant lui, et encore plus ceux où il avait le privilège de le réveiller. Et Remus avait depuis longtemps comprit que Sirius se faisait toujours un honneur et un plaisir de venir lui sauter dessus quand les occasions étaient arrivées … Comme ce matin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour se rappeler la raison d'une heure aussi matinale pour le réveil de Sirius. Et les bruits qu'il entendait à côté, preuve que James semblait aussi excité que Sirius, confirmèrent ce que Remus pensait : ce matin, c'était le premier match de la saison pour Gryffondor. Le premier match de la saison tout court, en fait, mais si Gryffondor n'avait pas joué, Remus aurait pu dormir un peu plus …

Le jeune loup-garou ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius, qui le regardait avec un sourire extra large, et un air de gamin impatient qui vient réveiller son père pour pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël … Remus n'avait pourtant jamais vraiment saisi son utilité, dans ces moments là. Sirius et James n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour aller au terrain de Quidditch, surtout pour y être deux heures à l'avance, comme d'habitude. Mais il s'était fait à l'idée que dans la tête de ses deux amis, ils ne pouvaient se rendre à un endroit aussi important sans que la bande des Maraudeurs ne soit au complet … Ce qui, finalement, ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça : encore une démonstration de leur amitié un peu étouffante, mais qui faisait tellement chaud au cœur …

- C'est le grand jour, mon p'tit loup ! S'exclama Sirius en voyant Remus réveillé.

- Parle pour toi, Patmol. Je ne vois rien de grand dans ce jour … Grogna Remus, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et laissa échapper un sifflement de stupeur. Cinq heure du matin ! Il était cinq heure du matin, et à en juger par l'obscurité du dortoir, le soleil n'était même pas levé. Comme si, chaque année, James et Sirius se faisaient une joie de se réveiller de plus en plus tôt pour leurs matches …

- Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que vous vous levez aussi tôt.

Marmonna Remus en repoussant Sirius et en se levant tant bien que mal. Malgré ce réveil en sursaut, il avait du mal à se remettre les idées en place. Ca avait été encore une petite nuit pour lui … Il avait une nouvelle fois retrouvé Clara dans la salle commune, la veille. A croire qu'il n'était plus le seul à avoir des insomnies … Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, de Quidditch, principalement. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors qu'elle semblait tellement aimer ce sport, et il n'avait pas insisté. Une nouvelle question à mettre dans sa liste, une ! Elle commençait à être bien remplie. Mais il commençait également à mieux la connaître. Petit à petit, et seulement la nuit, il la découvrait. Cette deuxième rencontre au coin du feu l'avait surpris. Il ne pensait pas la revoir, mais finalement, elle semblait avoir de vrais problèmes pour dormir. Il se doutait que cela avait un lien avec sa fuite de Beauxbatons. Fuite dont il ne savait toujours rien, mais il ne désespérait pas d'en savoir un peu plus un jour ou l'autre … Puisqu'elle se livrait un peu plus chaque nuit. Et comme d'habitude … Il écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il semblait qu'elle s'y était faite, et elle devait le considérer comme quelqu'un de peu loquace et de secret. Il en était désolé, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler comme elle le faisait. Lui, il avait des choses à cacher. Et il était loin de la connaître assez pour lui révéler ces choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à personne. Quand ses amis avaient découvert son secret, il avait été mis au pied du mur, mais ce n'était pas lui qui le leur avait dit. Et il espérait que jamais il n'aurait à dire une chose pareille.

Ni James, ni Sirius ne répondirent à Remus, sûrement certains qu'une telle question ne méritait pas de réponse. Ils étaient déjà habillés, lavés, et prêts à descendre dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils durent cependant ronger leur frein pendant que Remus prenait sa douche, et que Peter prenait son temps pour émerger de son sommeil d'où il avait été durement tiré.

Finalement, les quatre garçons descendirent ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils ne croisèrent absolument personne dans la salle commune, ni dans les couloirs. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Remus ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'ils étaient les premiers à aller manger. Il considéra qu'ils avaient même de la chance que les elfes de maisons aient déjà envoyé leur nourriture sur la table : à une heure pareille, il était légitime que même les elfes dorment encore. Mais il semblait bien qu'ils ne dormaient jamais … Ou qu'en tout cas, ils se relayaient pour qu'il y ait toujours plusieurs elfes en cuisine, comme avait pu le constater Remus : il s'était déjà rendu aux cuisines très tard dans la nuit, les années précédentes, et avait été reçu comme en plein jour …

Peter sembla soudain se réveiller à la vue du petit déjeuner. Il se versa un grand bol de thé et entassa les toasts sur son assiette. Remus le regarda faire avec une moue amusée. Que ce soit à cinq heure du matin ou à onze heure, Peter faisait toujours honneur au premier repas de la journée. Aux autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Sirius et James n'étaient pas en reste, mais ils se servaient tout de même avec plus de parcimonie. Il était loin, le temps de leurs premiers matches de Quidditch pour Gryffondor, où ils restaient la bouche fermée devant leurs petits déjeuners, et où le devoir revenait à Remus de leur faire avaler quelque chose avant qu'ils n'aillent sur le terrain. Aujourd'hui, plus confiants, ils n'en demeuraient pourtant pas moins excités : la bouche pleine, ils parlaient avec animation des tactiques de jeu que Lee leur avait appris, et pronostiquaient le résultats, au vu des joueurs de Poufsouffle. Remus les écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en sirotant son chocolat chaud.

- Meyer ne posera pas de problèmes, sauf s'il a appris à manier une batte en deux mois. Il faudra plus se méfier de Harris. Elle est sournoise, elle attaque par-derrière … Déclara Sirius en mordant férocement dans une brioche.

James hocha la tête, la bouche remplie de pain au chocolat, trop pleine pour qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avala sa bouchée avec difficulté et repartit :

- Mais les batteurs, c'est ton problème, mon vieux. En tout cas, j'ai vu la petite Tyrell, elle a pas l'air rassurée. Faut dire que l'année dernière, elle a pas arrêté un seul Souaffle de toute la saison … Ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Y'a pas de raisons qu'elle en arrête un cette année ! Ils n'ont pas changé leur équipe, et ils ont fini bons derniers l'année dernière. Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi Stewart n'a toujours pas changé ses joueurs. Même à Poufsouffle, il doit bien y avoir des bons joueurs …

Remus eut un sourire et tourna la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Un petit groupe d'élèves venaient d'entrer, faisant immédiatement taire James et Sirius, l'air tous plus endormis les uns que les autres. Seul un grand garçon aux cheveux roux, très longs, semblait parfaitement réveillé : Stewart, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. La mine sombre, il jeta à peine un regard aux Maraudeurs avant de conduire son équipe à sa table. Les joueurs de Poufsouffle, levés tôt et vraisemblablement sous la contrainte, étaient tous très pâles. Ils se mirent à manger sans grand enthousiasme, encouragés par Stewart.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard narquois et se remirent à manger. Remus ressentit une légère peine pour les Poufsouffle : même s'il ne jouait pas au Quidditch et qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, il suivait tout les matchs avec attention, et effectivement …. L'équipe des Poufsouffle se faisait régulièrement écraser depuis que Stewart en était devenu le capitaine. Et à en écouter Sirius et James qui s'étaient remis à parler à voix basse, cette année ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se remplit. Les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivèrent quelques minutes après ceux de Poufsouffle, pas plus réveillés mais le teint un peu moins grisâtre. Ensuite vinrent les spectateurs … La plupart des Serpentard supportaient mollement les Poufsouffle, seulement pour ne pas voir Gryffondor gagner. Les Serdaigle étaient plus réalistes et choisissaient leur camp en fonction des affinités.

Remus regarda les élèves s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Certains encourageaient l'équipe de leur choix en passant, donnant des tapes dans le dos de leurs joueurs favoris … Les exclamations fusaient, la tension montait. Remus avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures, à discuter de Quidditch avec Peter, en écoutant d'une oreille James et Sirius, intarissables sur le match à venir. Mais quand il regarda sa montre, il vit qu'il n'était descendu que depuis trois quarts d'heure. Le match n'était pas encore pour tout de suite …

- Alors les garçons, prêts pour le grand match ? Fit une voix féminine derrière Remus.

Il ne se retourna pas, il avait déjà reconnu Clara. Elle était accompagnée de Sarah et de Lily, comme souvent, maintenant. Elle semblait s'être vite fait des amies, ici, et Remus en était plutôt content. Elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin de lui, si elle avait d'autres personnes à qui se confier …

La jeune française s'assit à côté de lui, où il y avait malheureusement une place de libre. Lily la laissa là et alla manger avec d'autres filles de Gryffondor, ne voulant pas se mêler à une conversation avec les Maraudeurs, mais Sarah s'assit en face de Clara, à côté de Peter, qui en sembla étrangement satisfait. Remus remarqua ça distraitement, le notant dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il s'appliquait à fixer Sirius qui avait engagé la conversation avec Clara.

- Tu as de la chance, Clarinette, cette année ce sont nous qui ouvrons la saison. Tu vas nous voir à l'œuvre … Déclara Sirius, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

- Tu auras surtout la chance de nous voir gagner. Les prochains matchs seront un peu moins assurés que celui-là … Ajouta James.

Clara haussa les sourcils et se leva légèrement de son banc pour regarder l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Elle secoua la tête avec une petite grimace amusée et regarda à nouveau James et Sirius.

- Ils sont si mauvais que ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

James allait acquiescer mais il se figea et regarda Clara avec de gros yeux. Remus eut un petit sourire amusé. Peter fixait James, sans comprendre, et Sirius éclata de rire.

- Hey ! C'est nous qui sommes bons ! Corrigea-t-il finalement.

- C'est ça … On verra bien tout à l'heure, fit la jeune fille en souriant toujours aussi largement.

- Tu seras obligée de t'incliner. Tu n'es pas pour les Poufsouffle, j'espère ? Demanda soudainement James.

Clara eut l'air surpris, et elle haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Remus savait pertinemment qu'elle était pour sa maison, mais pas James, apparemment … Ou du moins, faisait-il semblant de ne pas le savoir.

- Bon, personne ne t'as expliqué ? Je sais pas comment ça marche à Beauxbatons, mais ici, on est obligé de supporter son équipe … Commença Peter.

Clara le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, comme s'il venait de dire une bonne blague. Sarah ricanait doucement, et même Sirius et James regardaient Peter en riant. Remus essaya de cacher un sourire, par égard au pauvre Peter, qui venait de se faire avoir une fois de plus …

Remus avait laissé Sirius et James au vestiaire, et montait maintenant les marches menant aux gradins du terrain de Quidditch, accompagné de Peter. Seuls quelques supporters acharnés étaient déjà présents, et Remus n'eut aucun mal à leur choisir les meilleures places avant que la foule n'arrive vraiment. En attendant, il s'accouda à la rambarde, les yeux perdus sur la pelouse verte en contrebas, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Peter, à côté de lui, avait ouvert un livre. Il pouvait rêvasser sans mauvaise conscience …

La victoire était sans nulle doute déjà accordée à Gryffondor, mais qu'en serait-il des prochains matchs ? Serpentard avait une équipe digne de sa maison : rusés, sournois, ils ne reculaient devant rien pour gagner, et surtout pas devant la violence et la tricherie. L'année précédente, une des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor avait terminé le match à l'infirmerie, et n'en était sortie qu'une semaine plus tard. Les Serpentard, en dehors de ça, jouaient assez bien, et à chaque fois le résultat final était serré. Mais les meilleurs étaient bien les Serdaigle. Ils gagnaient depuis six ans … Et toujours grâce à leur attrapeur fétiche et à leur gardien. Cette année, peut-être auraient-ils moins de chance, sans l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient de bons poursuiveurs, mais leurs batteurs étaient plutôt inefficaces. A part jouer les gardes du corps, ils ne semblaient pas savoir faire grand chose d'autre …

Remus n'aimait pas voler, mais il aimait regarder les matchs de Quidditch. Il aimait analyser la façon de voler de chaque joueur, de chaque équipe. Il décortiquait chaque stratégie, ce qui était très utile à James et à Sirius, qui lui demandaient toujours un compte-rendu détaillé, à la fin de chaque match. Mais combien de fois avait-il du refuser une place de batteur ou d'attrapeur … Même de commentateur ! Il préférait être tranquillement assis sur un banc, au milieu de la foule des élèves, et laisser son regard vagabonder où il voulait, sans contraintes.

Il revint sur terre quand les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Il regarda un groupe de filles de cinquièmes années qui se mirent juste derrière lui en gloussant fortement et en lui jetant de fréquents regards, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir. Il se tourna pour ne plus les voir, mais il entendait toujours leurs chuchotements … Un peu plus clairement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. James et Sirius n'étaient pas là, et pourtant, il y en avait toujours pour venir se poster près de lui … Comme si en le connaissant, on pouvait s'approcher de ses amis. Cela avait le don de le mettre très mal à l'aise … Et il finissait généralement très agacé par les murmures et les gloussements. Comment faisait Sirius pour apprécier ça ?

- La place est libre ?

Agacé, Remus tourna la tête vivement de l'autre côté, prêt à inventer un mensonge pour garder les places à côté de lui libres et rester tranquille pendant le match. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que des groupies se mettent juste à côté de lui ! Clara le regardait avec un air embarrassé.

- Oh, euh … Je suis désolée, je te dérange. Fit-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

- Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était … Enfin, c'est bon, les places sont libres, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Clara lui rendit son sourire et s'assit, en posant son sac sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle. Elle devait garder une place pour Sarah ou Lily …

- Merci, dit-elle seulement.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Peter. Les gradins commençaient à être bien remplis, et elle venait de prendre les dernières places au premier rang. C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait … Parce qu'il ne concevait pas vraiment qu'elle ait pu choisir de se mettre à côté de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus entendit la voix magiquement amplifiée du commentateur, un Serdaigle de septième année nommé Swatters, retentir dans tout le stade.

- Chers élèves de Poudlard, bienvenue pour le premier match de la saison ! Cet événement tant attendu de nous tous confrontera l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Poufsouffle. Et voici les joueurs qui entrent sur le terrain !

Remus regarda l'équipe en rouge entrer en volant sur le terrain, sous les huées et les applaudissements, tandis que le commentateur annonçait le nom de chaque joueur. Il repéra vite Sirius, la batte sur l'épaule, qui faisait de larges sourires aux gradins rouges et or. Ce faisant, des hurlements stridents retentirent aux oreilles de Remus. Agacé, il tenta de faire abstraction des groupies de Sirius qui faisaient tout pour qu'il les remarquent. James, pas très loin de son meilleur ami, avait un peu plus de retenue. Comme d'habitude, il semblait voler tout naturellement dans l'air, comme si son balai n'était qu'une partie de son costume, et pas le moyen de voler.

- Il semblerait que Lee ait finalement décidé d'apporter quelques changements à son équipe, annonça le commentateur. Gareski a remplacé Smith, espérons qu'il fera mieux que son prédécesseur …

- Smith était vraiment mauvais ? Demanda une voix à côté de Remus.

Clara s'était penchée vers Sarah pour entendre sa réponse, et Remus se retourna vers le terrain. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait ?

- Et voici l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! Cette fois, pas de changements notables dans l'équipe …

Remus regarda les joueurs vêtus de jaune apparaître sur le terrain et se poster en face de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mme Bibine, l'arbitre, vint se poster entre chaque capitaine, le Souaffle sous le bras droit, un sifflet dans l'autre main.

- Que les capitaines se serrent la main ! Ordonna-t-elle un peu inutilement.

Lee, le capitaine de Gryffondor, s'avança vers Stewart, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Stewart lâcha un rictus crispé pour faire bonne figure et serra la main du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Les sympathies échangées entre les deux capitaines, le match peut commencer ! Ironisa Swatters.

Remus se raidit légèrement sur son siège et se pencha un peu vers le terrain. Un fin sourire vint éclairer son visage, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Complètement absorbé par le Souaffle qui avait volé dans les airs, lancé par Mme Bibine et reprit par …

- Potter, qui commence fort le match avec une superbe manœuvre pour éviter les deux poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, Stewart et Phillips. L'équipe de Gryffondor a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis l'année dernière, on dirait. Potter fait la passe à Douglas, qui vole vers les buts de l'équipe adverse, et qui passe à … Non, le Souaffle est repris par Stewart, qui le relance vers Roehler … Ou plutôt, qui tente de le relancer, puisqu'il est empêché par un Cognard superbement lancé par Black.

Le Souaffle était à nouveau dans les mains des Gryffondor. James volait avec grâce et aisance vers l'autre bout du terrain. Avec les deux autres pousuiveuses, Emily Norton et Chloé Douglas, ils semblaient en parfaite harmonie : s'échangeant le Souaffle sans effort, semblant presque se moquer des autres poursuiveurs qui n'arrivaient pas à leur reprendre la balle rouge, ils montraient à tous la mécanique bien huilée de leur trio. Finalement, Douglas s'élança vers un des trois cercles délimitants les buts adverses, leva la main qui tenait le Souaffle, feinta en faisant une passe par derrière à James, qui n'eut qu'à lancer la balle vers un deuxième cercle, absolument pas protégé par Tyrell, la gardienne.

Remus applaudit ce premier but avec les autres Gryffondor. Peter, à côté de lui, s'était levé et sifflait James, le visage rayonnant, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu son ami marquer de points jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A chaque match, le jeune garçon se laissait un peu trop emporter … Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Remus détourna les yeux de Peter pour regarder à nouveau le terrain.

Le Souaffle était à nouveau aux mains des Poufsouffle. Roehler, la poursuiveuse de cinquième année, évita un Cognard lancé par Gareski, le deuxième batteur de Gryffondor, et parti en vrille, l'air déboussolé, en lâchant la balle rouge. James la rattrapa et la lança à Emily Norton, qui la rattrapa sans mal. A ce moment là, Remus se leva brusquement de son siège, en même moment qu'une bonne partie des élèves à côté de lui. Meyer, le batteur de Poufsouffle, avait lancé de toutes ses forces un Cognard sur James, alors que le Gryffondor regardait ailleurs.

Une grande clameur s'éleva de toutes les bouches autour de Remus quand James reçu le Cognard derrière le crâne, l'assommant à moitié. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps parut s'arrêter. Remus fixait son ami avec horreur : il semblait sur le point de glisser de son balai, l'air complètement désorienté. Finalement, quand Sirius s'approcha de lui, il sembla reprendre ses esprits, et se frotta la nuque avec une grimace furieuse. Mme Bibine siffla un penalty, que James se fit un plaisir de tirer : il marqua sans peine, sans même avoir besoin de feinter. La petite Tyrell semblait au bord des larmes.

Le match repartit et continua sans autre incident notoire. Le score en était à 30-110 en faveur de Gryffondor : les trois buts marqués par Poufsouffle étaient dus à Stewart. Williamson, le gardien, arrivait sans mal à arrêter les Souaffle venant des deux autres poursuiveurs de la maison du blaireau. Stewart semblait presque être le seul joueur qualifié de l'équipe, avec peut-être Harris, la farouche batteuse qui défendait ses poursuiveurs avec une rage qui étonna Remus.

Et finalement …

- Lee plonge ! S'exclama Swatters, le commentateur. L'attrapeur et capitaine des Gryffondor aurait-il vu le Vif d'Or ?

Remus reporta son attention sur Lee, qui avait effectivement l'air d'avoir repéré le Vif. Penché sur son balai, l'air extrêmement concentré, il plongeait à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Remus grimaça : il détestait ce genre de manœuvre, quand le sol se rapprochait si vite … Il avait toujours l'impression que le joueur allait s'écraser, et il ne comprenait jamais comment il arrivait à redresser son balai à temps.

Hinds, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, était à l'autre bout du terrain quand Lee avait entamé sa manœuvre. Par chance, elle semblait avoir un très bon balai, qui la mena rapidement vers le lieu où il semblait y avoir le Vif. Mais Lee avait une grande longueur d'avance : il tendit le bras, alors que le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, inclina légèrement son balai et cueillit sans peine le Vif d'Or. Il redressa alors brusquement son balai, stoppant immédiatement sa chute vertigineuse. Ses pieds se posèrent doucement au sol, et Remus se remit à respirer. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il s'était arrêté le temps que Lee attrape le Vif.

Remus se leva, et, du coin de l'œil, il vit Clara, Sarah et Peter faire de même à côté de lui. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour le terrain. Alors que retentissaient de grandes clameurs, de gigantesques applaudissements, James et Sirius semblaient aux anges. Les bras levés en signe de victoire, ils félicitaient avec force leur équipe. Les six joueurs rejoignirent rapidement leur capitaine, qui tenait toujours le Vif dans sa main. Lee disparu alors sous la masse de ses coéquipiers qui le félicitaient avec force frappes dans le dos et embrassades. Remus eut un sourire. Pour des joueurs qui estimaient la victoire assurée avant même le début du match, ils semblaient tout de même soulagés d'avoir gagné …

Remus se laissa pousser par la foule des élèves qui rentraient dans leur salle commune dans un joyeux brouhaha. Il savait qu'il retrouverait là-bas James et Sirius, ainsi que les autres joueurs, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les attendre aux vestiaires : ils devaient être en train de se féliciter et de discuter du match avec leur équipe, et Remus en entendrait parler assez souvent pour ne pas vouloir un peu retarder l'échéance.

Dans la bousculade, il ne vit plus Peter à côté de lui. Il était arrivé dans le hall, et était plongé au milieu d'élèves de Serdaigle qui parlaient à voix basse du match sans faire attention à lui. Comment était-il arrivé au milieu d'eux, il ne savait pas trop, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cela … Il s'arrêta donc pour attendre la masse des élèves en rouge et or qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils étaient bien plus bruyants que les Serdaigle … Et fêtaient déjà leur victoire avant même d'avoir atteint leur salle commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle en rouge et or. Les joueurs étaient revenus, et avaient été accueillis avec les honneurs. Pour ça, Remus était certain que les Gryffondor étaient les plus chaleureux de tout Poudlard. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais vu les autres maisons faire tant de bruit pour accueillir des joueurs de Quidditch, même victorieux.

Remus avait eu la chance de trouver un fauteuil pour lui et pour Peter avant qu'ils ne soient tous accaparés par les joueurs et les élèves les plus âgés. Il avait ainsi pu s'asseoir avec James et Sirius qui s'étaient débarrassés des filles qui leur tournaient autour. Remus les avait regardé faire avec un petit sourire, mais il s'était sentit rougir jusqu'aux racine de ses cheveux quand il avait vu que certaines de ses filles ne semblaient pas là que pour ses deux amis. Et pour rien arranger, Sirius semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué …

- Comment se fait-il que même après les matches de Quidditch, alors que tu n'as pas joué, il y a quand même des gens pour venir te dire que tu étais merveilleux ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait vexé.

- Elles n'ont quand même pas dit ça ? Fit Remus, légèrement catastrophé et complètement mal à l'aise.

- En fait non, elles ne l'ont pas dit, mais leurs yeux parlaient pour elle. Mon pauvre Lunard, tu devrais apprendre à déchiffrer la langue des femmes, celle qui n'est pas toujours parlée … Dit Sirius avec un air docte.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Peter entre eux, Remus aurait volontiers mit un coup bien senti à son cher ami Patmol … Et ce dernier semblait le savoir, au vu de son sourire resplendissant. Il essayait de se convaincre que Sirius ne disait cela que pour le taquiner, mais il avait aussi vu les regards de ces filles … Et ce n'étaient pas Peter qu'elles regardaient comme ça. Remus se leva légèrement de son siège en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant mais James le prit par le bras et le força à se rasseoir.

- Allons allons mon p'tit loup, calme toi. Nous avons de la visite, et il serait mal vu de défigurer Sirius devant deux jeunes filles …

Remus jeta un regard étonné à James qui fixait quelqu'un derrière lui. Remus se retourna pour voir que, effectivement, deux jeunes filles se tenaient près de lui. Sarah et Clara s'étaient glissées derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, à travers la cohue des élèves agglutinés vers eux. Sarah ricanait de la remarque de James, et Clara avait un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança d'un air déterminé vers Sirius. Et Sirius semblait s'attendre à ce qu'elle vienne le voir.

- Alors, qu'en dit la critique sportive ? Non, ne dis rien, je sais que tu es absolument bouche bée devant la magnificence de notre équipe de Quidditch.

- Magnificence ? Est-ce que tu aurais appris un nouveau mot, Sirius ? Fit Sarah sur un ton sarcastique.

Remus et James avaient été prêt à faire la même remarque, à en juger par l'air frustré mais étonné de James. Qui aurait cru que Sarah Wyllers pouvait parler comme ça à Sirius ? C'était plutôt une bonne surprise …

Sirius semblait lui aussi plutôt surpris mais il eut le bon sens d'éclater de rire à cette remarque. Les filles qui arrivaient à l'avoir aussi bien que les Maraudeurs se comptaient sur les doigts de la main …

- Je suppose que tu viens d'utiliser un mot très compliqué pour vanter les mérites de ton équipe, fit Clara avec un sourire. Et même si je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit, je sais déjà que tu as exagéré … Ton équipe a gagné, mais j'ai noté plusieurs défauts dans leur jeu, ajouta-t-elle avant que Sirius n'ai eut le temps de protester.

- Des défauts ? S'exclamèrent James et Sirius en même temps.

Le sourire de Clara s'agrandit. Elle ne devait pas vraiment savoir dans quoi elle s'était engagée … Remus avait sentit, la veille, qu'elle s'y connaissait relativement bien en Quidditch, mais allait-elle vraiment réussir à soutenir une discussion avec James et Sirius ? Ils étaient tellement mordus de ce sport qu'ils en devenaient incollables.

- Des défauts, oui … James, tu as tendance à faire toujours le même genre de feintes. Tu as du faire au moins quatre fois la feinte de Porskoff, et si j'étais tes adversaires je ne me ferais plus avoir par ce genre de truc. Sirius, tu as complètement raté ta défense en double batte au début du match. Désolée si tu pensais que cela passerais inaperçu … J'avoue que ton revers de Cognard a été vraiment réussi, mais heureusement qu'il y avait ça pour te rattraper, sinon tu serais descendu dans mon estime.

Si Remus resta sans voix devant cet étalage de connaissances au Quidditch, ce ne fut pas le cas de James et de Sirius. Le premier se mit à grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pas ma faute si ces abrutis de Poufsouffle … Perdre à chaque fois … Pas besoin de changer …», et Sirius poussa un sifflement admiratif, nullement vexé par les critiques mordantes de la jeune française.

- Dis donc toi, tu crois m'impressionner en citant quelques manœuvres ? Il en faudra un peu plus pour me prouver que tu t'y connais en Quidditch … Rétorqua-t-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Mais malgré ça, Remus savait que Sirius était impressionné. D'une part parce qu'elle venait de lui assener une critique comme peu osaient le faire, d'autre part parce qu'elle semblait au moins aussi cultivée que lui dans ce sport. Alors que Clara lui répondait vivement, Sirius tapota le bras de son fauteuil, invitant Clara à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s'y installa tranquillement, sûrement ignorante de l'honneur qu'il venait de lui faire. La plupart des filles dans cette pièce auraient tué pour occuper une place aussi proche de Sirius Black …

C'est ainsi installés que le match Black - Marchal débuta. Remus n'avait plus vu ça depuis sa première année, où James et Sirius avait passé une bonne semaine à tester les connaissances au Quidditch de l'autre. Et il était clair que Sirius venait à nouveau de trouver quelqu'un de sa taille. Même si Clara cherchait souvent ses mots et devait expliquer maladroitement des tactiques qui portaient des noms français, elle tenait tête à Sirius sans problème. James suivait le débat d'un air très attentif, ajoutant quelquefois une précision ou posant une question à l'un des deux duellistes. Car cela ressemblait fort à un duel … Sirius avait un honneur à tenir et mettait un point d'honneur à étaler sa science et à chercher à piéger Clara. Elle semblait quand même un peu plus modeste et se contentait de répondre simplement aux questions de Sirius. Elle commença par faire la liste de tout les défauts de l'équipe de Gryffondor qu'elle avait remarqué, et ils enchaînèrent sur le Quidditch en général. Elle se trompa peu de fois, mais Sirius eut l'avantage, au bout d'une bonne heure, quand il commença à énumérer la liste des clubs de Grande Bretagne, qu'il avait apprise lors de leur quatrième année pour impressionner une Serdaigle de septième année. Clara s'avoua vaincue sur ce plan, ce qui fit pousser un grand cri de joie à Sirius. La plupart des élèves se tournèrent vers lui mais retournèrent vite à leurs occupations, trop habitués par les hurlements de Black pour en tenir rigueur. Clara, elle, sembla un peu surprise par ce débordement de joie, et ce fut James qui lui expliqua à quel point Sirius aurait perdu la face s'il avait du reconnaître qu'elle s'y connaissait plus que lui en Quidditch. A cet éclaircissement, Clara arqua un sourcil et éclata de rire.

- Les garçons, tous les mêmes … Fit-elle finalement sur un ton sarcastique.

- J'ai un honneur, moi ! Se défendit Sirius, mélodramatique.

- J'ai un honneur aussi, mister Black ! Mais ce n'est pas avec toi que je le perdrais, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Et dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu t'y connaisses autant en Quidditch et que tu ne sois venue à aucun de nos entraînements ? Tu aurais pu nous donner tes conseils ou tes précieuses critiques, non ?

Remus vit le visage de Clara se crisper imperceptiblement, et il sut, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, que le moment de complicité entre elle et Sirius était terminé. Pourtant, c'est sur un ton dégagé que Clara répondit à Sirius.

- Je voulais me faire une idée de votre équipe pendant un vrai match, pas pendant un entraînement. C'est fait, maintenant … On verra la suite au prochain match !

Elle se leva sur ces mots, quittant sa place auprès de Sirius, semblant toujours aussi à l'aise, mais Remus avait noté quelques infimes changements dans sa gestuelle. Il devait bien être le seul à l'avoir vu, mais elle était légèrement plus raide, et son dos s'était voûté de façon presque insignifiante. Mais les faits étaient là … Clara Marchal venait une nouvelle fois de lui prouver qu'elle avait des secrets et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à les confier aux autres.

Elle s'éloigna avec Sarah, alors que Sirius et James se mettaient à parler avec animation. James parlait des connaissances de Clara, et Sirius parlait seulement de Clara. Mais Remus ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Son esprit était resté avec une française un peu trop mystérieuse à son goût …

---------

Un avant-goût du prochain chapitre ?

« - Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas ou je te jure que je te tue ! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Chapitre qui devrait arriver sous peu ..

A bientôt !

Narcheska


	7. Nightmare

Je poste ce chapitre en catastrophe avant de partir m'installer pour l'Université, pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre une semaine de plus … Mais maintenant, mes MAJ vont être plus espacées ! Désolée …

Merci aux reviewers, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

**Chapitre 7 : Nightmare **

Une bonne partie de la nuit de Clara fut hantée par le visage de Sirius. Sa journée avait été aussi merveilleuse que douloureuse. Le match lui avait rappelé des émotions qu'elle avait mit de côté depuis des mois et qu'elle avait voulu oublier. Mais elle avait toujours été dingue de Quidditch et ce match lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle était à nouveau fan de ce sport … Comme elle l'avait montré à Sirius. Et comme elle le regrettait ! Elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière et ne jamais insister auprès de Sarah pour aller voir les garçons. Non, jamais elle n'aurait du aller les voir pour leur montrer qu'elle s'y connaissait un peu mieux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Tout ça pour une bête histoire d'orgueil … Elle avait juste voulu leur montrer qu'elle en savait à peu près autant qu'eux, et qu'elle pouvait se montrer intéressante quand elle le voulait … Elle avait tout gagné ! Sirius avait reconnu qu'elle était une vraie connaisseuse de Quidditch, James l'avait félicitée … Même Remus avait quitté son masque impassible pour montrer un peu d'étonnement.

Mais voilà, elle était allée trop loin. En s'asseyant à côté de Sirius, en entamant ce duel de connaissances, elle avait remué des souvenirs douloureux. Elle se souvenait à présent qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'un garçon la touche, et que de voir un balai la faisait plonger dans un abîme de culpabilité. Pourtant, elle avait apprécié cette soirée avec les Maraudeurs, à parler de Quidditch. Pour un peu elle avait failli oublier tout ce qui la tracassait. Mais il avait fallut qu'il pose cette question … Et il avait cassé la magie de l'instant. De toute façon, ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas rendus compte à quel point ils lui avaient fait du bien, tous. Peut-être qu'ils ne parleraient plus jamais de ça, mais elle, elle s'en souviendrait encore longtemps. C'était la première fois depuis sa fuite de Beauxbatons qu'elle était aussi proche d'un individu mâle, et cela faisait encore plus longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas été heureuse. Sirius Black pouvait se vanter de lui avoir fait autant de bien que de mal, ce soir là … Mais désormais, elle se tiendrait loin de lui. Ou du moins, elle essayerait. Cela faisait trop mal de se rappeler des bras de Joram autour de sa taille … Et il suffisait qu'elle voit un garçon pour s'en souvenir.

C'est très fatiguée que Clara se leva, le dimanche suivant le match de Quidditch. Mais comme énormément d'élèves de sa maison avaient passés une bonne partie de la nuit à parler du match au coin du feu, elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir l'air épuisée quand elle descendit dans la Salle Commune. L'air de rien, elle évita James qui lisait un parchemin dans un fauteuil, et elle se dirigea vers Lily. La rouquine était déjà plongée dans un énorme livre et elle remarqua à peine Clara quand elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Hello … Bien dormi ? Fit la jeune française d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Bien, bien …

Elle leva les yeux de son livre, le claqua brusquement et fit un sourire fatigué à Clara.

- Enfin, quand je dis bien … Si tu avais évité de parler dans ton sommeil, ça m'aurait arrangée pour mieux dormir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Clara fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil … Mais au moins, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait dormi … Et rêvé ! C'était un bon point, elle qui avait eu l'impression en se levant d'avoir passé une nuit blanche …

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de beau ?

Lily eut une grimace amusée, et Clara s'effraya un peu de cette mimique. Cela ne présageait rien de bon …

- Beau, je ne dirais pas ça … Lily eut un rire silencieux avant de continuer : Tu as dit plusieurs fois le nom de Sirius …

Clara manqua de s'étouffer et fixa Lily avec des yeux effarés. La préfète en face d'elle contenait avec peine son rire et avait mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire malicieux. Clara, elle, ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle …

- Tu me fais marcher … C'est une blague … Je n'ai pas rêvé de … de Sirius !

Elle avait subitement baissé le ton en disant son nom. Il venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers et elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'il sache qu'elles parlaient de lui.

- Il faut croire que si, puisque que tu as parlé de lui …

Clara avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'avoir rêvé une seule fois de lui. Elle avait pensé à lui avant de s'endormir, mais c'était tout ! Non, vraiment, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait !

A ce moment là, Sarah s'approcha des deux filles et s'assit à la dernière place libre à leur table. Elle avait un sourire extra large aux lèvres, et elle l'adressa à Clara … Cette dernière rentra la tête dans les épaules, une moue piteuse sur le visage.

- Alors dis donc, que t'as fait le beau Black pour que tu le repousses avec tellement d'entrain cette nuit ?

- Que je le … Repousse ? Répéta bêtement Clara.

Lily prit un air totalement innocent et ajouta :

- J'ai du oublier ce détail … En fait, tu parlais de lui comme s'il était vraiment en train de t'agacer …

- « Sirius ! Arrête ! » « Sirius stop it now ! » Fit Sarah en imitant un accent français.

Clara écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait repoussé Sirius dans ses rêves ? Cela devenait grave, là ! Est-ce qu'il se pouvait qu'elle ait rêvé qu'il … Non ! Pourquoi aurait-elle rêvé d'une chose pareille ?

- Bon … Calmez-vous et oubliez ça, d'accord ? Je ne me rappelle pas de mes rêves donc inutile d'en parlez à nouveau.

- Ooooh, d'accord … Pas besoin de te fâcher …

- Je ne me fâche pas ! Je suis juste …

Elle se coupa elle-même en voyant Lily et Sarah qui avaient éclaté de rire. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait faim … Et il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

Lily et Sarah se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent Clara, encore à moitié mortes de rire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elles étaient en train de s'imaginer …

Installée devant son verre de jus de citrouille, Clara devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder Lily et Sarah. Les deux filles avaient arrêté de rire, mais elles faisaient tout pour capter son regard, et quand elles y arrivaient, elles lui faisaient de grands sourires attendris. Clara aurait voulu leur expliquer qu'elles se faisaient des idées, et qu'elle n'était vraiment pas attirée par Sirius. Mais elle savait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait surenchérir sur ce qu'elle avait dit cette nuit. Alors elle se résigna à passer le reste de son petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec elle-même et son croissant … Pas que cela soit très passionnant, mais lui au moins ne lui jetait pas des regards compréhensifs.

Elle mordait à belles dents dans son compagnon de fortune quand une boule de plumes agressive atterrit juste devant elle. Il s'agissait à première vue d'un hibou, l'air passablement fatigué, qui sautilla vivement sur place en battant des ailes. De couleur gris sombre, il avait les plumes ébouriffées, les yeux injectés de sang et un air mauvais. A une de ses pattes, un parchemin roulé serré, clos avec un cachet en cire indéfinissable.

Lily tendit la main vers le rapace pour tenter de le calmer et la retira immédiatement quand le hibou claqua férocement du bec en sa direction. Sarah, elle, regardait l'animal d'un air méfiant et se garda bien de le toucher. Par contre, elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Clara. Manifestement, l'animal ne délivrerait sa lettre qu'à sa destinataire … Et il fixait Clara avec un air qui n'admettait pas le doute.

Sur ses gardes, Clara tendit lentement la main vers le hibou, prête à la retirer si jamais il faisait le moindre mouvement suspect. Il ne bougea cependant pas, continuant de fixer la jeune fille. Clara put ainsi détacher le parchemin, toujours sans savoir de qui il venait. Elle ne savait vraiment pas qui pouvait l'écrire … Son petit frère n'aurait jamais utilisé un tel animal pour sa correspondance. Alors que le hibou s'envolait avec un hululement furieux, Clara fixait le parchemin sans l'ouvrir. Son imagination s'était emballée et elle avait déjà trouvé des dizaines d'expéditeurs potentiels à cette lettre. Mais elle craignait ce qu'elle y lirait. Ce hibou lui avait flaqué la frousse, et elle ne s'attendait qu'à de mauvaises nouvelles venant d'une telle sorte de facteur.

Elle releva la tête pour voir que Lily et Sarah, silencieuses, la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Elles ne riaient plus, elles attendaient que Clara ouvre sa lettre. Alors la jeune fille brisa d'un coup sec le cachet de cire et déroula le parchemin. Après tout, elle devait se faire des idées … Si ça se trouve, c'était son oncle, qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre hibou pour lui envoyer de ses nouvelles … Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'écriture, mais dès les premiers mots elle comprit. Cette fois encore, la lettre était en français. Mais ce n'était ni son oncle, ni son petit frère. Ses doigts crispés froissaient légèrement les bords de la lettre, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses yeux étaient plantés sur les deux premiers mots et elle n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. « Salut Chérie ». Une seule personne au monde l'avait appelée comme ça … L'estomac de Clara se retourna et elle sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le dos. Elle arrivait presque à sentir l'odeur de Joram, son souffle dans son cou …

Elle aurait du arrêter sur ces mots, froisser la lettre, la jeter au feu et maudire à jamais le souvenir de Joram, mais elle devait savoir, maintenant. Comment avait-il su où elle se trouvait ? Que comptait-il faire ? Est-ce que son petit frère était toujours en sécurité ? L'idée que par sa faute Joram tue Lucas était insoutenable. Elle devait absolument savoir … Une curiosité morbide, douloureuse la forçait à continuer à lire les lignes tracées de la main de son bourreau.

Lentement, elle continua de lire la lettre. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, d'être dans la Grande Salle, qu'autour d'elle Lily et Sarah la regardaient avec des mines d'incompréhensions. Elle ne voyait plus que les mos qui s'enchaînaient pour former des phrases aux significations toutes plus dures les unes que les autres … Quand elle eut fini de lire les derniers mots, des baisers pleins de haine tracés sur le papier, elle se leva brusquement, manquant de faire basculer sa chaise en arrière. La lettre se retrouva immédiatement froissée dans sa main droite, sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant tout la Grande Salle …

Avant que les larmes ne jaillissent, elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant sur place Lily et Sarah, bousculant sans le voir un élève qui voulait rentrer dans la salle quand elle en sortait. Sans se retourner, elle courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, sans savoir où elle allait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, maintenant, mais il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour les voir. Les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court, elle entra dans les toilettes au détour d'un couloir et se pencha au dessus d'un lavabo. Une envie de vomir comme elle n'en avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elle était en Angleterre lui tordait l'estomac, lui soulevait le cœur. Son petit déjeuner vint éclabousser le lavabo et Clara glissa par terre, la tête entre les mains. Ses épaules se secouaient convulsivement au rythme de ses sanglots, ses mains tremblaient … D'un geste nerveux, elle froissa de plus belle le parchemin, puis le rejeta au loin pour ne plus voir l'écriture de Joram.

Elle resta prostrée par terre pendant un temps indéfinissable. Elle essayait de réfléchir calmement, mais à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un regard vers la lettre, une terreur sans nom lui serrait le cœur et bloquait ses pensées. Le visage de Joram était gravé derrière ses paupières …

Finalement, Clara poussa un long soupir et alla récupérer la lettre, par terre. Elle la fourra dans sa poche sans la regarder, mais ne put empêcher un frisson désagréable la parcourir. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. D'accord, il l'avait menacée de tuer son frère, de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie de l'achever, d'accord il lui demandait de revenir sur le champ en France si elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution. Mais cela ne voulait pas … Peut-être pas … Dire qu'il avait trouvé son frère. Ni qu'il allait débarquer ici et la faire rentrer de force à Beauxbatons. Elle était sous la protection de Dumbledore. Et son frère était en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison ultra sécurisée de son oncle. Normalement … Joram ne pouvait rien faire. Ce n'était que du bluff, et rien d'autre. Il essayait de l'effrayer … Et il fallait avouer que cela marchait parfaitement bien. Et puis, il avait dit d'autres choses. D'un autre genre. S'il avait essayé de lui saper le moral … C'était gagné. Mais pour l'instant, elle se savait encore chez elle, à Poudlard. Il avait tord, elle devait s'en convaincre. Elle avait des amis, ici … De vrais amis. Même en leur cachant tant de choses ?

Clara poussa un gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière, frappant un grand coup l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait comme ça sur elle ? Il était complètement fou ! Elle était partie, il lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça, un humain normal aurait abandonné ! Mais pas lui … Clara le voyait de moins en moins comme un humain normal, décidemment.

- Clara ?

Clara redressa brusquement la tête. Sur le pas de la porte, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris remplis de compassion la regardait sans bouger. Mary Sullivan, sa camarade de chambre … La dernière personne que Clara s'attendait à voir. Apparemment, elle était entrée sans se douter qu'elle la trouverait là …

Clara se leva, se frotta les yeux pour essuyer ses dernières larmes, et fit un sourire maladroit, sans joie, à Mary. La jeune fille en face d'elle ne se débarrassait décidemment pas de cet air inquiet …

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Clara eut un moment envie de l'envoyer balader. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état … Mais le mal était fait, et ce n'était pas en lui répondant vertement que Mary allait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Je … Je suppose que ça pourrait aller mieux.

Mary parcourut du regard le lavabo souillé, puis le visage de Clara et elle eut une moue ironique. C'était la première fois que Clara la voyait aussi expressive …

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, et ce sont tes affaires, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Si je peux te donner un conseil, soit tu vas à l'infirmerie, soit tu vas t'enfermer dans le dortoir, mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie comme ça ne reste pas là, tout le monde peut rentrer à n'importe quel moment.

Un point pour Mary. Non, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la voie comme ça, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache dans quel état elle se trouvait. L'infirmerie était plus proche de ses toilettes, elle aurait pu y aller et être tranquille tout l'après-midi, mais elle n'était pas malade. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller mentir à l'infirmière …

Clara hocha vaguement la tête. Elle découvrait Mary sous un nouveau jour. Elle ne lui avait plus vraiment adressé la parole depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, et elle ne la connaissait vraiment pas, mais elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une fille timide et pas très sociable. Elle n'avait pas essayé de discuter avec elle … Et finalement, il s'avérait qu'elle n'était pas si associable que ça. En tout cas, Clara était plutôt contente qu'elle n'essaye pas d'en savoir plus.

- Merci …

Mary inclina légèrement la tête, et un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage d'habitude si neutre.

- De rien. Maintenant, tu devrais t'en aller. Je ne dirais à personne que je t'ai vue …

Clara hocha la tête, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais elle sentait que cela aurait été inutile de se répandre en discours d'explications ou de remerciements. Elle ne savait pas comment Mary avait su qu'elle voulait que ça reste entre elles, mais elle était contente de ne pas avoir eu à le lui préciser.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, Mary s'écarta et Clara sortit dans le couloir. Sans se retourner, elle marcha d'un bon pas dans les couloirs. Elle avait encore les jambes flageolantes, et elle devait avoir une mine affreuse … Si sa rencontre avec Mary lui avait un peu changé les idées, Joram n'était pas encore sorti de son esprit.

Elle s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, devant une tapisserie usée, et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tenta de faire taire les battements irréguliers de son cœur, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son visage et prononça une formule que sa mère lui avait apprise un an plus tôt, en cas de déceptions amoureuses. Immédiatement, son visage reprit un teint correct et non plus grisâtre, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine. Ainsi, même si elle était toujours en mille morceaux à l'intérieur, rien ne montrait dans son apparence qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps il y avait à peine dix minutes. Il suffisait qu'elle se tienne droite, qu'elle sourie … Non, elle ne sourirait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Il suffisait qu'elle n'en parle à personne, qu'elle fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si sa fuite de la Grande Salle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle se conduirait normalement, ou presque, parlerait de choses futiles et si quelqu'un essayait de parler de sa conduite … Elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Clara prit une profonde inspiration et souleva la tapisserie devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Elle marcha dans le passage secret sombre qui déboucha juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, marquant l'entrée de la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle faillit faire demi-tour et aller se cacher dans un autre recoin sombre de Poudlard, mais elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment … Et cela lui changerait sûrement les idées de voir un peu de monde, de parler de choses frivoles.

Elle carra les épaules, se redressa et s'avança vers le portrait. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame (« Ad Vitam Aeternam ») et franchit le passage. Immédiatement, elle fut frappée de plein fouet par le bruit des conversations. La plupart des Gryffondor étaient là, le temps à l'extérieur n'étant vraiment pas propice à des balades dans le parc. Ils parlaient tous dans leur coin, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, cela fit un choc à Clara. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait là … Qu'elle n'était plus à sa place ici. Elle regarda sans les voir un groupe de troisièmes années qui jouaient à la bataille explosive, ses yeux parcoururent un cercle de filles qui gloussaient, et finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur une table. Lily et Sarah étaient en grande discussion. La rouquine semblait mécontente, et Sarah faisait de grands gestes avec les mains. Clara n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'y prendrait pas part, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus sa place entre les deux jeunes filles. La lettre de Joram avait déjà commencé à faire son effet …

Pourtant, elle s'avança vers les deux filles, un faible sourire sur le visage, en essayant d'être naturelle. Elle s'assit sur la chaise libre, à côté de Lily, non sans remarquer au passage qu'elles avaient subitement arrêté de parler quand elle arrivée … Lily fit un grand sourire à Clara, et, sans mentionner sa fuite, commença à lui parler du match de Quidditch de la veille. Peu à peu, le sujet dévia vers les joueurs de Quidditch, vers ceux qu'elles trouvaient les plus mignons …

Clara suivait la conversation sans vraiment y participer, ajoutant quelque fois un « oui », un « à mon avis, non » … Un autre jour, elle aurait été complètement absorbée par la discussion, et aurait été enchantée de savoir quels étaient les meilleurs partis de Poudlard. Mais là, elle avait l'impression que Sarah et Lily se forçaient à parler avec elle.

Et à mesure que le jour avançait, Clara sentait que ce sentiment se renforçait. Toute la journée, elle participa aux conversations, tentant à chaque fois de plus s'impliquer, de ne pas montrer son malaise. Elle était certaine que quiconque ne savait pas qu'elle était partie en courant de la Grande Salle ce matin ne pouvait pas le deviner en la regardant, maintenant. Mais pourquoi alors se sentait-elle tellement mise à l'écart ? Elle ne voyait rien dans le comportement de Lily ou de Sarah qui puisse montrer qu'elles étaient fâchées, mais Clara s'imaginait très bien ce qu'elles pensaient. Elle ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, et elles devaient lui en vouloir. C'était normal … Mais même en sachant ça, Clara ne pouvait pas leur dire. Parce que parler, cela aurait été donner de la valeur aux paroles de Joram. Cela aurait remué le couteau dans la plaie. Cela lui aurait rappelé sa douleur encore trop récente. Alors elle se tut. Et elle souriait. Finalement, elle se rappelait comment faire. Amèrement, elle pensa qu'elle avait de grands talents d'actrices. Alors que sa seule envie était d'aller pleurer dans son lit, elle arrivait à discuter, à sourire. Pas encore à rire, pas encore …

Et la journée se termina, Clara se dirigea vers son lit, enfin. Elle avait l'impression d'être épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Les respirations des filles du dortoir s'étaient faites plus régulières, elle était la seule à ne pas dormir. Elle n'était plus obligée de suivre ce que les filles disaient, elle pouvait penser librement. Et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été libérée de ses pensées, cet après-midi.

Couchée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond, Clara vit avec horreur le visage de Joram réapparaître devant ses yeux. Elle sursauta violemment, se redressa dans son lit, le souffle court, les muscles tendus. Comme à Beauxbatons, elle avait l'impression que Joram la voyait, qu'il la guettait. Un craquement, soudain … Elle agrippa précipitamment sa baguette magique et la pointa sur les tentures autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que ses camarades, qui dormaient tranquillement. Elle se faisait des idées. Mais elle avait tellement peur … Elle n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. Si Joram avait réussi à la retrouver, à lui écrire, alors il pouvait venir la voir. Elle ne pensait plus à Dumbledore et à sa protection, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

La gorge sèche, la baguette toujours à la main, elle repoussa ses couvertures sans faire de bruit et sortit à pas de loups de la chambre. Pieds nus et en pyjama, sa baguette allumée, elle éclaira chaque recoin sombre de l'escalier en colimaçon avant d'oser le descendre. Et chacun de ses pas étaient mesurés pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle arriva enfin dans la salle commune après un temps qu'elle trouva interminable. Elle balaya la salle commune avec le maigre faisceau de sa baguette. Là ! Dans le coin, dans l'ombre. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Elle l'avait vu ! Il avait bougé ! C'était lui. Il allait la tuer … Non. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas ou je te jure que je te tue ! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle qui se vantait de ses talents de comédienne … Elle avait espéré maîtriser un peu plus sa voix, ne pas montrer sa peur à Joram.

La silhouette bougea, un bras tendu vers elle. Glacée de peur, elle poussa un cri.

- Non ! N'avance pas … Murmura-t-elle.

- Clara, c'est moi !

Il sortit de l'ombre, les deux bras tendus vers elle, paume dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas de baguette. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux dorés, son air inquiet … Ce n'était pas Joram, c'était Remus.

Clara recula d'un pas en le voyant avancer. Elle l'avait menacé … Elle l'avait prit pour Joram. Elle avait eu tellement peur … A bout de souffle, comme si elle venait de courir, Clara prit appui sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle avait les jambes qui flageolaient sous elle. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la tuer.

- Clara, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'était encore approché d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle voyait son visage flou … Elle pleurait ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

- Sorry … Désolée … Sorry … Répéta-t-elle d'un voix faible.

Elle sentit un bras autour de ses épaules. Remus la soutenait fermement, avec une force qu'elle ne lui avait même pas soupçonnée, et en la portant à moitié la fit s'asseoir dans un canapé. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le repousser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Personne ne devait la toucher. Surtout pas un garçon !

- Clara, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est-ce que tu pensais que j'étais ?

Clara tourna la tête et regarda Remus. Assit à côté d'elle, il avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules. Et cet air soucieux. Elle avait du lui faire peur, à le menacer comme ça … Elle avait été tellement idiote … Elle avait vraiment cru voir Joram. Et sa dernière heure arriver, également … Elle avait voulu se défendre jusqu'au bout, même en sachant que Joram la tuerait. Et elle était tellement soulagée que ce ne soit que Remus. Que Remus ! Pour une chance …

- J'ai cru … J'ai cru que tu étais … Quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, sans remarquer qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Joram ! My parents' killer ! He wanna kill me ! He wants me to go back to France, but I can't ! If I obey, he'll kill me ! He's mad ! He scares me ! He's so … Bad !

Clara aurait pu parler ainsi encore longtemps. Les mots sortaient tout naturellement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé français. Et elle avait tellement envie de se décharger ! De se confier à quelqu'un … Elle avait besoin qu'on l'écoute, qu'on la réconforte, qu'on la rassure. Mais l'air perdu de Remus l'arrêta dans son élan. Il n'avait absolument rien comprit de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle baissa la tête et se tu. Elle avait cru qu'il voudrait l'écouter ? Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui raconter ses problèmes, de lui demander qu'il l'écoute et qu'il la soutienne. Il n'était même pas son ami …

- Je … I do not understand … Commença Remus d'une voix mal assurée.

Clara releva soudainement la tête et observa le jeune homme. Elle ne lui avait jamais apprit ces mots. Il eut un sourire timide et secoua la tête.

- Mon français est pitoyable, je suis désolé …

- C'est pas encore ça, hein, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle avait essayé de faire de l'humour ? Avec la tête de déterrée qu'elle devait avoir, cela ne devait pas être joli à voir. Elle remonta les genoux sur le canapé, les entoura avec ses bras et posa sa tête dessus, les yeux perdus dans le feu.

- Qui est Joram ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle le lui avait dit, tout à l'heure, en français, alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire en anglais, maintenant ? Il semblait vraiment vouloir savoir. Il avait fait l'effort de parler en français, de dire une vraie phrase avec un verbe, pas juste un mot. Peut-être qu'elle avait le droit de se confier à quelqu'un, finalement. Même si cela ferait mal de reparler de ça … Au fond, cela la soulagerait, et elle le savait.

Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa et prit la parole, mais sans regarder Remus. Elle fixait toujours le feu, comme pour y trouver un peu plus de courage.

- Joram … Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, Joram était mon petit ami l'année dernière à Beauxbatons. Je … Je pensais que je l'aimais, parce qu'il était populaire, beau et sûr de lui. Et je pensais aussi qu'il m'aimait, moi la petit sotte amoureuse. Et un week-end … Il est rentré chez lui, comme souvent. Moi je suis resté à l'école, parce que j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch. Et mes parents … Mes parents se sont fait tuer. Et quand Joram est revenu … Il m'a dit … Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui les avait tués.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle revoyait la scène comme si elle y était. Le sourire de Joram, sa voix mielleuse, la façon dont il lui avait parlé … C'était insupportable. Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, oubliant la présence de Remus à côté d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus que l'image de Joram …

- Tu pensais que Joram était dans la salle commune ? Il n'est pas en France ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête. Elle tenta de faire un sourire ironique, mais ne parvint qu'à tordre sa bouche en une grimace piteuse.

- Si, je suppose que si. Mais … Je me suis enfuie de Beauxbatons pour qu'il arrête de me … Enfin … Pour ne plus le voir. Je pensais qu'il ne me retrouverais pas. Mais il m'a envoyé une lettre, ce matin. Il sait que je suis ici, et il veut que je revienne, sinon … Sinon il tueras mon frère. Et je … J'ai eu peur … Puisqu'il sait où je suis, il pourrait être là … C'est bête à dire, je sais ! Mais il est capable du pire, et il pourrait très bien être venu en Angleterre juste pour me ramener … Et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, parce que je pensais à chaque fois qu'il allait surgir … Je suis descendue en me disant que comme ça je le verrais arriver, et je t'ai vu, j'ai paniqué … J'ai vraiment cru que c'était lui, mais je suis tellement désolée … J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu … Que Joram … Enfin, j'ai cru que …

- Que j'allais te tuer ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête lamentablement.

- Je suis vraiment désolée … Répéta-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire menacer de mort mais ça remet les idées en place.

Elle le regarda en arquant un sourcil et il eut une grimace.

- Hem, désolé. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire.

- Bah, essaye toujours de détendre l'atmosphère, ça peut pas faire de mal … Dit-elle soudain.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de faire de l'humour. Elle lui en était même plutôt reconnaissante. Il essayait de lui changer les idées, sans s'apitoyer sur son sort …

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es partie, ce matin ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie … La lettre de Joram m'a … Effrayée … Et remuée. Je pensais qu'ici j'étais en sécurité, j'ai découvert que non.

- Tu es toujours en sécurité ici. Malgré tout ce que ce Joram peut te dire, avec Dumbledore il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Clara se mordit la lèvre. C'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, mais elle n'y croyait plus trop.

- Je … Je ne sais pas. Et puis … Il y a Lucas, mon frère. Joram m'a menacée de le tuer, lui aussi. Et s'il faisait ça, je … C'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Mon petit frère …

Ses derniers mots se brisèrent dans un sanglot.

- Est-ce qu'il est en sécurité ?

- Je ne sais pas … Je pensais que oui, mais je ne suis plus sûre, maintenant … Il est chez mon oncle, le frère de mon père, un homme complètement … Paranoiac … Comment on dit en anglais ? Il a toujours peur qu'on vienne le tuer chez lui, sa maison a des systèmes de sécurité incroyables, il a réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle soit incartable … Mais même avec ça … S'il le retrouvait ? Oh … Si Lucas était tué lui aussi … My God …

Remus resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Clara, et sa chaleur corporelle la rassura un peu plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je suis sûr que ton oncle est conscient de ce qu'il fait, et que Lucas ne court aucun danger. Tu es en sécurité, et lui aussi. Joram ne peut pas venir à Poudlard, et si la maison de ton oncle est incartable, alors il ne peut pas y aller non plus. Tu vois ? Aucun danger.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux toujours tournés vers le feu. La voix de Remus était rassurante, chaude et amicale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'entendre ces paroles, et elle avait l'impression que Remus était la meilleure personne qu'elle aurait pu trouver.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Joram a tué tes parents ?

Clara se raidit légèrement, et après quelques secondes, elle répondit :

- Non. En fait … Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Il m'a dit … Il m'a juste dit qu'il était … Content de le faire … De savoir que ma vie serait brisée après ça … Il … Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi … Mais … Il a dit qu'il avait des ordres venus « d'en haut ».

- Tes parents étaient des Aurors ?

- Non. Ils travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie, à Paris. Et je … Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on voulait les tuer ! D'après ce que je sais … Ils ont toujours été très respectables !

- Excuse-moi, mais peut-être que tu ne savais pas tout …

Il reprit la parole vivement en voyant que Clara s'était redressée dans l'intention de répliquer, indignée.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien sûr, je ne veux pas dire que tes parents te cachaient des choses, mais si Joram avait réellement des ordres venus de plus haut … D'un sorcier puissant … C'est peut-être que tes parents avaient déjà eu affaire à lui … Et, je ne sais pas, mais peut-être qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose qui a fait que … Qu'il a ordonné de les tuer.

Clara resta silencieuse. Bien sûr, ce que disait Remus n'était pas idiot. Peut-être que ses parents lui avaient caché des choses … Cette pensée n'était pas vraiment pour plaire à Clara, qui se sentit immédiatement trahie par ses parents … Et tout de suite après, elle se maudit d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille. Ils étaient morts, et elle trouvait encore à les blâmer ! Elle était horrible …

- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire. Tu as peut-être raison, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils sont morts. Mais je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu faire.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas essayer de le savoir ? Peut-être que des membres de ta famille sont au courant …

Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Si ça se trouve, cela faisait partie d'un secret de famille qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de connaître. Ou alors il y avait un tabou … Ou tout simplement, peut-être que personne n'était au courant. Et le meilleur moyen de le savoir …

- Je pourrais demander à mon oncle. C'est le frère jumeau de mon père, il est sûrement au courant. Et … Je suppose que … Au point où j'en suis, ça ne coûte rien de demander.

- S'il est au courant, au moins tu sauras pourquoi est-ce que Joram a fait ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment une consolation, je sais, mais c'est déjà ça.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se replongea dans la contemplation du feu qui mourrait. Un frisson la traversa : une fois ses émotions passées, elle commençait à se rendre compte à quel point il faisait frais dans la pièce. Sans rien dire, Remus sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le feu en murmurant « Incendio ». Les flammes jaillirent dans l'âtre et une douce chaleur envahit Clara.

- Thanks …

- You're welcome … Répondit Remus en souriant.

Une nouvelle fois, Clara remarqua que ces mots là, ce n'était pas elle qui les lui avait appris.

- Tu as fait des progrès en français, non ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'émerveiller.

- Bah … J'ai cherché à apprendre quelques mots qui pourraient m'être utile … A la bibliothèque, il a un dictionnaire de français. Mais à mon avis, je dois avoir une prononciation catastrophique.

- Je trouve que c'est pas mal, moi. Pour quelqu'un qui a appris à parler avec un livre, tu te débrouilles assez bien, tu sais !

- Tu trouves ? Merci ! J'avais envie de … De pouvoir parler un peu plus avec toi. Mais je suis encore loin de savoir parler aussi bien que toi tu parles anglais.

Clara allait de surprises en surprises. Il s'était cassé la tête à apprendre du vocabulaire pour parler avec elle ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le motiver à faire ça.

- Tu feras des progrès … Moi, j'ai été forcée de me mettre à votre langue parce que je ne connaissais pas de français, ici.

- Ca ne te manque pas, de ne pas parler français ?

- Si … Un peu. Mais maintenant, le français c'est … Ca représente des mauvaises nouvelles. A pars quand c'est Lucas qui m'écrit. Mais c'est sûr que ça me manque.

- Alors si je comprends bien … Il va falloir que je me bouge un peu plus pour apprendre ta langue ? Demanda Remus d'un ton moqueur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui parut surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Mais … Pour parler avec toi ! Puisque tu n'as pas de français dans ton entourage … Je pourrais en devenir un, non ? Je sais, je ne suis pas encore prêt d'y arriver, mais je pourrais essayer.

Clara le regarda d'un air interdit puis elle éclata de rire. Cela faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir rire … Et Remus était tellement gentil ! Il faisait tout ces efforts pour elle, juste pour qu'elle puisse parler français ? Alors ça … C'était étonnant ! Et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu ferais ça ?

- Et bien … Oui, si ça ne t'embête pas.

Maintenant, il semblait gêné. Comme s'il avait parlé trop vite.

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! C'est … Remus, c'est vraiment … Tu es adorable !

Il haussa les sourcils, et elle-même dut tirer une drôle de tête. Elle avait vraiment dit ça ? Elle le pensait, bien sûr, mais le dire …

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux avec des yeux ronds puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Clara se sentait bien. Un poids semblait s'être envolé de ses épaules, et la menace Joram ne pesait plus aussi lourd. Comme si la présence de Remus et ses efforts pour la faire sourire tenaient ses idées noires à distance.

Clara se mit donc à apprendre de nouveaux mots à Remus, et celui-ci les répétait avec beaucoup de sérieux, tellement de sérieux que Clara se mettait à pouffer à presque toutes ses phrases. Elle rigolait comme une gamine, alors qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de drôle … A chaque fois, il faisait semblant d'être vexé, et elle prenait des mines contrites pour se faire pardonner.

Au bout d'un moment, Clara sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur elle, d'un coup. Blottie sur ce canapé, bien au chaud, à côté de Remus, elle était trop bien installée. Elle étouffa un bâillement mais n'arriva pas à résister bien longtemps au sommeil. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi … La tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

---------

Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le week end suivant, si tout va bien …


	8. Mauvaises nouvelles

Ouf ! J'ai fini à temps d'écrire ce chapitre … Je m'étonne moi-même ! Cette semaine, j'ai bien cru que ne réussirais pas à le finir pour aujourd'hui …

Merci à Grande Troll et Isatys, mes deux revieweuses. Merci de continuer à me lire !

Sur ce … Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

Remus se réveilla lentement, encore à moitié plongé dans son rêve. Un rêve étrange … Où Clara le menaçait de le tuer, puis fondait en larmes et lui expliquait que son ancien petit ami avait tué ses parents et voulait la tuer à son tour. Ensuite, son rêve était devenu plus agréable et il s'était vu avec Clara en train de rire devant le feu … Et Remus ne savait pas trop comment il avait fait pour imaginer une chose pareille. Son imagination s'emballait, ces temps-ci …

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, encore fatigué. Son épaule gauche était engourdie et il était assis … Assis ? Dans son lit ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit la cheminée de la salle commune juste devant lui. Oh … Il tourna lentement la tête, mais avant même de la voir, il su qu'il n'avait finalement pas rêvé. Clara dormait sereinement, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche s'arrondit en un O stupéfait. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Il avait passé la nuit avec Clara Marchal ? Il avait vraiment proposé à la jeune fille de lui apprendre le français pour pouvoir parler avec elle ? Pas qu'il le regrette … Mais il s'était connu moins démonstratif !

Il regarda la fenêtre : à travers, il voyait que le ciel était en train de s'éclaircir … Il regarda sa montre : les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se lever pour aller en cours. Et il préférait qu'on les voie pas comme ça, blottis tout les deux dans un canapé … Il savait à quelle vitesse les rumeurs pouvaient faire le tour de Poudlard.

Il secoua légèrement Clara, avec un peu de regrets. Il ne lui avait pas vu un visage aussi paisible depuis des semaines. En fait … Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi détendue.

Clara remua un peu et secoua la tête. Elle poussa un soupir et ouvrit les yeux, puis regarda Remus, l'air ensommeillé. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne réagit pas, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle sursauta et se recula brusquement, soudain complètement réveillée.

- Remus … ? Oh non … Je me suis endormie ?

- On dirait, oui … Je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te réveille avant que tout le monde n'arrive.

- Je suis désolée, Remus, vraiment … Je ne voulais pas … Quoi ?

Elle regarda à son tour sa montre et se leva d'un bond.

- On est lundi ? Mais on a cours ! Oh la la … Je suis vraiment désolée …

Remus ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mettait dans tout ses états … Enfin, bien sûr, cela devait faire un peu bizarre de se réveiller à côté de lui sans même savoir qu'elle s'était endormie. Et il fallait avouer que ça ne devait pas être très agréable, comme réveil.

Clara se baissa devant Remus, qui était toujours assit dans le canapé, et elle posa sa main sur son genoux. Malgré son air affolé, elle parla d'une voix posée, très calme. Un sourire reconnaissant flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Remus … Merci beaucoup pour cette nuit. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi

- Ce que … ? Oh … C'est rien …

- Pour toi, peut-être, mais je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée, même si tu ne t'en es pas forcément rendu compte. Et je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta nuit.

Sur ces paroles, elle se releva et s'observa, tirant sur le bas de son pyjama, grommelant à voix basse. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu, et poussa un soupir.

- Bon … Je vais me préparer. Merci encore, Remus !

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant et fit volte face. Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir et disparut de la vue de Remus. _Wemus_ …

Il secoua la tête et se leva à son tour. Après avoir passé la nuit dans un canapé, encore tout habillé, il ne devait pas avoir l'air très frais … Il monta à son dortoir et poussa doucement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Pas de chance …

- Remus ? Marmonna une voix passablement endormie. Déjà réveillé ? … Pas possible ça …

Remus vit la tête de Sirius surgir d'un enchevêtrement de draps. Les cheveux en pétard, la marque de l'oreiller sur une joue, il semblait avoir du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, poussa un grognement indigné et replongea sous ses couvertures.

- Profites-en bien, il te reste encore une bonne demi-heure … Fit Remus en passant devant son lit pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il referma précipitamment la porte alors qu'un oreiller venait s'écraser dessus. Sirius ne semblait pas avoir apprécié d'être réveillé « aussi tôt ».

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé, il vit que Sirius s'était levé lui aussi. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'un coussin ne vienne s'écraser sur son visage.

- Ca t'apprendra à me réveiller aussi tôt ! S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Immédiatement après, il reçu lui-même un coussin à l'arrière du crâne … Coussin qui venait du lit de James.

- T'es pas obligé de nous faire subir la même chose ! Maugréa James d'une vois pâteuse.

- Je vous fais partager ma douleur. C'est tout à fait légitime que je ne sois pas le seul à …

Il fut coupé dans son élan par l'oreiller de Peter qui passa juste devant son nez, le manquant de peu.

- Loupé mon p'tit pote ! S'exclama Sirius. Même James avec ses yeux de taupe fait mieux que toi !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la taupe ? Grogna James sans conviction.

Sirius ne semblait vraiment pas concerné par l'envie de dormir des deux autres Maraudeurs. Une fois complètement réveillé, Sirius était intenable … Et comme il n'était jamais le premier à se lever, il considérait qu'une fois que lui était debout, les autres n'avaient plus besoin de dormir. C'était une conception assez bizarre et plutôt égoïste que Remus avait du mal à saisir … Mais c'était du Sirius Black tout craché.

James émergea de son lit, semblant considérer que sa nuit était totalement fichue. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Sirius, je te ferais remarquer qu'en tant que Poursuiveur, je me dois de savoir viser en toutes circonstances. Commença James.

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Remus d'un air interrogateur. Et ce n'était sûrement pas une remarque de Quidditch qu'il allait lui faire …

- Tu t'es couché tard, hier, non ? Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer.

- J'ai terminé le devoir d'étude des runes, ça m'a prit du temps, répondit simplement Remus.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il y avait peu de choses qu'il cachait à ses meilleurs amis, mais s'il leur révélait qu'il avait passé la nuit en toute amitié avec Clara … Il se doutait de leur réactions. Et elles seraient un peu trop exagérées par rapport à la réalité.

James retomba lourdement sur son oreiller en émettant un borborygme incompréhensible, du moins pour Remus.

- Le monsieur te dit que travailler autant que ça, c'est pas humain … Traduisit immédiatement Sirius.

- Mais qui a dit que Remus était humain ? Fit la voix de Peter venant des profondeurs de son lit.

Cela devait sûrement être un genre de blague … Sirius et James échangèrent un regard gêné qui n'échappa pas à Remus. Ce dernier était légèrement mal à l'aise. Il savait que Peter ne disait jamais ce genre de choses méchamment, et il ne se vexait plus pour si peu. Mais pour James et Sirius, ce genre de blagues ne semblaient pas vraiment de bon goût … Pour lui non plus, évidemment, mais c'était Peter ! Il ne réfléchissait pas toujours à ce qu'il disait avant de parler … Et les deux autres Maraudeurs avaient tendance à trop vouloir l'épargner.

Remus échappa au silence gêné qui s'était installé en descendant dans la salle commune. Tout les matins, il y attendait ses amis avant qu'ils ne descendent tous ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner. La salle commune commençait à se remplir, et le silence qui régnait quand il était monté s'habiller avait disparu pour quelques discussions ensommeillés. Un groupe de quatrièmes années qui grattaient fébrilement leurs parchemins, sans doute pour un devoir en retard, deux garçons de septième année qui terminaient leur nuit dans les meilleurs fauteuils de la pièce … Clara n'était toujours pas descendue, ou alors elle se trouvait déjà dans la Grande Salle avec Sarah et Lily. Il se raisonna, se traita d'idiot : Clara avait eu besoin de quelqu'un a parler … Et c'était sur lui qu'elle était tombée, point, fin de l'histoire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, ou quoi que ce soit … Il avait cru, quand elle s'était réveillée, qu'elle avait été vraiment reconnaissante qu'il ait été là, mais lui non plus n'était pas bien réveillé à ce moment là, et à bien y réfléchir, elle avait sûrement dit ça pour être polie, rien de plus. Rien de plus …

Il tourna la tête vers l'escalier en entendant la voix de James retentir, et quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme fit son apparition, en compagnie de Sirius. Ils étaient en grande discussion … Remus sourit intérieurement, mais resta de marbre quand ils s'approchèrent. Ils avaient dit assez de fois le mot « Rogue » pour qu'il sache ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Et il n'était pas question de les encourager … Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Comme à chaque fois, les deux compères allaient monter tout un plan pour attraper Rogue, ils lui demanderaient son avis, des conseils, et il les aiderait malgré lui à mettre leur plan à exécution. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, il ne dirait rien, il les suivrait et avec un peu de malchance c'est lui qui poserait la touche finale à leur traquenard. Et finalement, il rirait avec eux de leur blague, même si c'était cruel, même s'il aurait aimé que cela soit autrement. Mais il fallait se l'avouer : pour ça, Remus Lupin était un grand lâche. Il ne se mettait jamais en travers du chemin de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne disait jamais le fond de sa pensée. Son excuse ? Un peu faible … Mais il s'y accrochait. Il ne voulait pas perdre les seuls véritables amis qu'il ait jamais eu … Et qu'il aurait jamais.

James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, s'assirent à sa table et commencèrent à parler avec animation d'un plan dont Sirius avait eu l'idée _en rêve._ Et effectivement, c'était Rogue qui en faisait les frais. Comme d'habitude … Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois où les victimes ne portaient pas de blasons verts : James s'était vengé personnellement d'un Poufsouffle qui était sorti avec Lily, l'année précédente, et qui avait jeté la jeune fille sans cérémonie. Cette vengeance, dite personnelle, avait bien sûr requit l'aide des trois autres Maraudeurs. Pour une fois, James avait voulu faire dans la discrétion. Ca n'avait pas été très subtil … Mais personne ne s'était douté de rien quand le Poufsouffle s'était trouvé une grande passion pour la gente masculine … Du moins, personne n'avait soupçonné un coup des Maraudeurs. Et c'était la seule fois où personne ne s'était tourné vers eux avec des regards suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Remus ? Demanda soudain James.

Il n'en disait absolument rien, puisqu'il n'avait pas écouté le début de la phrase, mais c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée de le dire à James.

- Tu sais bien ce que j'en dis.

- Oui, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, ce sera grandiose ! Snivellus n'osera plus se montrer au moins pendant une semaine ! Avoue que ne plus voir cette masse de crasse ambulante serait vraiment un service pour l'école, non ?

- Et je me demande même pourquoi tu n'as pas encore reçu de médaille pour ça, ironisa Remus.

- Je suis incompris. Nous sommes incompris ! S'exclama James, dramatique. Si on nous comprenais, personne ne nous enlèverais de points quand on essaye de laver Servilus. Mais dans ce château, la propreté corporelle n'est pas encore un point majeur du règlement …

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant légèrement. Bien sûr il pensait, comme ses amis, que Rogue aurait bien besoin d'un décrassage de temps en temps, mais de là à ce que ça devienne une affaire d'état … Il n'y avait bien que James et Sirius que ça semblait déranger autant.

Remus fit un effort de concentration dans les minutes qui suivrent pour essayer de saisir le plan des deux Maraudeurs, et quand Peter descendit enfin du dortoir, il avait comprit en gros ce que Sirius et James mijotaient.

Les quatre garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle, le sujet de conversation restant toujours bloqué sur le plan d'attaque contre Rogue, malgré tout les efforts de Remus pour changer de sujet.

Ils s'installèrent à la table, à côté d'un groupe de Septième années qui leur jetèrent à peine un regard. Par contre, une jeune Serdaigle blonde se leva précipitamment de la table à côté et vint se planter devant Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Remus la connaissait juste de vue, comme tout les garçons de Poudlard : une crinière blonde et ondulée, des yeux bleus océan, une poitrine généreuse et des formes agréables … Sylvia Cnapps était une de ces jeunes filles que Remus trouvait sans intérêt. Bien sûr, elle était très jolie … Mais c'était son seul atout. Et si, comme tout les garçons de Poudlard, il aimait bien la regarder passer dans un couloir, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'essayer de discuter avec elle.

- Salut Sirius, minauda-t-elle en remuant sa chevelure.

- Salut Sylvia … Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur.

Remus échangea un regard avec James : Sylvia était déjà venue voir Sirius au moins quatre fois depuis le début de l'année, avec chaque fois un nouveau prétexte pour tenter de sortir avec lui. Et à chaque fois, Sirius avait une nouvelle excuse pour se défiler. Pourtant, que la jeune fille s'intéresse à lui semblait le flatter, parce qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec elle à ce jeu-là. A chaque fois, il multipliait les sourires et les paroles doucereuses, et à chaque fois elle espérait un peu plus longtemps … Remus trouvait cela légèrement puéril, et très certainement cruel. Elle n'était même pas chez Serpentard … Mais c'était une amie de Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius, qu'il détestait cordialement. Ceci expliquant cela … A se demander quand même pourquoi Bellatrix n'était toujours pas intervenue.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir au bal avec moi ?

Remus haussa les sourcils, étonné. Elle s'y prenait tôt ! Pour être sûre qu'il n'avait pas encore de cavalière, sans doute …

- Au bal ? Au bal de Noël ? Répéta Sirius.

- Bien sûr, espèce de gros bêta ! Pas au bal de la St Valentin … Quoique …

- Il n'y a pas de bal pour la St Valentin …

- Et heureusement, marmonna James à côté de Remus.

Remus eut un léger sourire. Sylvia éclata d'un rire cristallin et lança à James un regard condescendant, comme s'il était profondément demeuré. Cela ne plut pas du tout à ce dernier, qui détestait qu'on le prenne de haut … Et encore plus quand c'était une fille qui le regardait comme ça. Sylvia était une des rares filles de Poudlard qui avaient pour James autant d'admiration que pour Peter. C'est à dire pas beaucoup … Mais Sylvia n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius, et Remus n'était même pas sûr qu'elle connaisse le prénom de James.

- Alors, Sirius ? Insista Sylvia en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sirius semblait un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas de cavalière pour le bal, bien entendu … Il aurait pu refuser, mais apparemment cet échappatoire ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Finalement, il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Ah, Sylvia … Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai déjà une cavalière.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie. Elle sembla complètement perdue pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, et Remus eut presque pitié d'elle.

- Quoi ? Mais … C'est dans presque un mois !

- Je sais bien, mais je voulais être sûr qu'elle n'ait pas de cavalier, alors je m'y suis prit à l'avance. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras ma démarche …

- Mais … Non ! Tu devais … Et qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce que tu as prit le soin d'inviter aussi tôt ?

Maintenant, elle semblait furieuse. Les poings serrés, elle lançait des regards noirs aux filles autour d'elle, comme si toutes avaient commis un crime. S'il y avait vraiment eu une heureuse élue, elle aurait été foudroyée sur place … A condition que Sylvia ait su qui c'était.

- Ca, ce sera une surprise. Et puis, si je te le disais, je suis sûr que tu ferais tout pour qu'elle soit malade le soir du bal … Au mieux.

- Je suis sûre que c'est cette Française ! Elle est tout le temps collée à toi ! C'est à elle que tu l'as demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Non mais franchement ! Tu as vu comme elle …

Elle fut soudain interrompue par Sirius qui grimaçait désagréablement en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sylvia.

La Serdaigle se retourna vivement, prête à invectiver la personne qui osait la déranger pendant un moment aussi important, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Clara.

- Comme elle quoi ? J'aurais vraiment aimé savoir ce que tu allais dire sur moi … Siffla Clara.

Remus observa la jeune fille, impressionné. Un sourire narquois était posé sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient froids, et s'il avait été à la place de Sylvia … Il n'aurait pas tenté d'énerver un peu plus la jeune Française. Il était clair qu'elle était fatiguée, mais aussi qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, et qu'un rien pouvait la faire exploser. Et il savait aussi que depuis la veille, elle était sur les nerfs … Même s'il était le seul à le savoir, lui n'aurait jamais provoqué Clara, et il espérait que Sylvia serait assez sage pour en faire autant.

Sylvia resta interdite une seconde, puis elle regarda Sirius, cherchant de l'aide vers le jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il regardait Clara sans rien dire. Sylvia ouvrit la bouche, outrée que Sirius fasse si peu attention à elle.

- J'en étais sûre ! C'est toi qu'il a invitée ! Tout ça parce que tu es nouvelle ! Mais tu ne l'auras pas aussi facilement ! Ce n'est pas en minaudant avec tes airs d'étrangère que tu arriveras à la séduire ! Non mais tu t'es regardée ? T'es arrivée il y a trois mois et tu te crois déjà toute permise ? Cracha Sylvia à toute vitesse en regardant Clara d'un air mauvais.

Sirius se leva de sa chaise en secouant la tête, sûrement pour mettre fin à ce débit de paroles insultantes, mais le sourire de Clara s'élargit alors dangereusement, le clouant à sa chaise sans qu'elle n'ait rien besoin de dire. Tout comme Remus, et tout ceux qui observaient la scène, Sirius avait comprit que Clara allait se débrouiller toute seule pour régler ça …

- 'Scuse me ? Who's talking to me ? Oh please … Just a stupid girl ? A stupid girl who thinks that I don't understand what she says … Oh Merlin … So puerile … As Sirius was hers ! So, shut up and listen to me. I don't know what your name is, and I really don't care. What I want is just to live far from you, and please, don't insult me behind my back … I can become really nasty when I want. Understand ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, comme si elle attendait une quelconque réponse, mais à pars elle, personne n'avait comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire … Et c'était sans doute l'effet recherché. Et elle avait parlé tellement vite que Remus avait à peine saisi quelques mots par-ci par-là … Même si le ton qu'elle avait employé laissait peu de doute sur le sujet de son discours. Elle eut un sourire ironique et secoua la tête.

- Bien, j'ai ton attention ? Tu vois, je comprends tout ce que tu dis, et tu ne comprends rien de ce que moi, je te dis. Qui est la plus idiote des deux ? Sans insinuer que tu es idiote, bien sûr … Evite de m'insulter encore comme tu viens de le faire, à partir de maintenant, parce que la prochaine fois je ne prendrais même pas le temps de m'expliquer avec toi avant de sortir ma baguette.

Elle fit mine de faire demi-tour, puis se ravisa et se planta à nouveau devant Sylvia, un très large sourire aux lèvres.

- Juste une dernière chose … Si je vais au bal avec Sirius, ce n'est absolument pas tes affaires. Tu n'es pas sa fiancée, que je sache ?

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la table, royale, sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait lancé l'imagination de tout ceux qui avaient entendu ses derniers mots …

Sylvia la regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de répartie, d'après ce que Remus savait, mais là, Clara lui avait cloué le bec avec encore plus d'efficacité. A nouveau, la Serdaigle se tourna vers Sirius en quête d'aide, mais Sirius était plongé avec James dans un énorme fou rire, ce qui acheva de vexer la jeune fille. Dans sa tête, il devait être clair que Clara et Sirius allaient au bal ensemble … Et qu'elle était définitivement hors compétition.

Finalement, elle poussa un petit cri indigné et se sauva de la Grande Salle, sous le regard d'une bonne partie des élèves. Cette histoire allait arriver en un temps record aux oreilles de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'y assister en direct …

Toute la matinée, Remus n'entendit parler que de ça. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que Sirius et James emblaient avoir momentanément oublié leur plan anti-Rogue. Le mauvais côté … En fait, il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Remus s'amusa beaucoup des nouvelles versions de l'histoire, dans lesquelles Clara provoquait Sylvia en duel et où Sirius devait intervenir pour empêcher sa dulcinée de tuer la frêle Serdaigle. Il semblait effectivement que dans l'esprit de beaucoup de monde, Clara Marchal était bien la cavalière de Sirius pour le bal … Et malgré tout ce que James put dire, Sirius nia toute la matinée avoir invité Clara.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'était juste une excuse comme une autre pour faire partir Cnapps ! C'est pas de ma faute si cette folle a pensé à Clara …

- C'est ça … Et Clara est rentrée drôlement facilement dans ton jeu, on dirait !

- Bah … Elle est intelligente, cette petite ! Elle voulait juste embêter Sylvia, pas de ma faute quand même !

Et comme ça toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi … Clara, elle, ne semblait absolument pas touchée par tout les ragots. En fait, d'après ce que pouvait en juger Remus, elle tentait surtout de garder les yeux ouverts pendant les cours. Elle ne prenait pas de notes et ne semblait pas vraiment écouter, mais au moins faisait-elle l'effort de ne pas s'endormir sur sa table. Son altercation avec Sylvia ne semblait pas l'avoir marquée, et sans doute qu'elle ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur de la rumeur. Le midi, la moitié de l'école était persuadée que Clara était la cavalière officielle de Sirius, et le soir, ils pensaient qu'elle sortait avec lui.

Remus bailla largement et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, complètement crevé. Il était dans la salle commune avec les Maraudeurs, le soir même, et il essayait tant bien que mal de terminer un devoir d'enchantements. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape ses nuits … La pleine lune était passé depuis peu, et il avait passé un peu trop de nuits dans la salle commune avec Clara ces derniers temps pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait déjà en retard. Cette nuit, il la passerait dans son lit, qu'il fasse des cauchemars ou pas.

- Fatigué, Lunard ? Demanda Peter en levant la tête de son parchemin.

- Mmmh … Un peu. Je me suis couché tard cette nuit, répondit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il serait volontiers allé se coucher immédiatement, mais la soirée n'était pas très avancée … Et il ne couchait jamais aussi tôt, sauf les lendemains de pleine lune. Là, ce n'était pas le cas, et cela aurait sûrement attisé la curiosité des Maraudeurs. Et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de leur avouer qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Clara. Surtout maintenant que Sirius parlait de l'inviter vraiment pour le bal de Noël …

- Je ne savais pas avec qui j'irais. Maintenant, j'ai la candidate toute trouvé ! S'exclama Sirius, mais à voix basse pour que personne autour d'eux ne l'entendent dire une chose pareille.

Il tenait apparemment à ne pas démentir la rumeur comme quoi il sortait déjà avec la jeune fille … Et tout les Gryffondor semblaient persuadés que c'était le cas, même si Clara n'avait pas parlé à Sirius de la journée. Mais Remus voyait régulièrement des curieux jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de la table où Clara était assise avec Lily et Sarah. Ils devaient sûrement attendre le moment où elle se lèverait pour aller rejoindre Sirius …

- Alors tu vas vraiment lui demander ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'elle pouvait refuser ? Demanda James.

- Et bien … Non, pas vraiment. Elle m'apprécie bien, non ? Il suffira que je le lui propose en toute amitié … Sans aucune arrière-pensée … Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra !

Remus en doutait un peu plus que lui. La nuit dernière, Clara lui avait semblée plutôt dégoûtée par tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un mâle … Mais après tout, il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur ce qu'elle pensait de Sirius.

- C'est vrai que pour une fois, Sylvia a eu une bonne idée. Enfin, elle m'a donné une bonne idée. Clara, c'est pas mal, non ? Elle est mignonne, elle s'y connaît en Quidditch, elle a du cran, elle a de la conversation …

- Tu en parles comme si c'était un objet … Fit remarquer Remus avec une légère grimace.

Sirius parut un peu surpris puis il haussa les épaules et eut un sourire conquérant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me connaît, Lunard ! Pour moi, les filles ne sont pas des objets sans valeur …

- Oui, ce sont des objets de grande valeur, rectifia James d'un ton sarcastique.

- Moquez-vous ! Je sais apprécier les filles qui en valent la peine. Et je n'en ai pas encore trouvé beaucoup, c'est tout.

- Clara ne vaut pas la peine que tu parles d'elle comme si c'était une vraie personne ? Insista Remus.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard et leurs sourire s'élargirent d'un coup.

- Tu voulais peut-être l'inviter avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse ? Demanda Sirius.

Remus haussa les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, agacé. Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien …

- Je te rappelle que je n'irais pas au bal, murmura-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sirius et James baissèrent les yeux, l'air coupable. Au moins, en parlant de ça il était sûr qu'ils ne l'ennuieraient plus avec Clara. La soir du bal tombait à la pleine lune … Comme souvent, d'ailleurs. Mais cela devait sûrement être très romantique qu'un bal se passe pendant que la lune était bien ronde … Le parc était éclairé naturellement pour les couples qui souhaitaient un peu de calme, et se balader au clair de lune dans la neige immaculée devait être quelque chose de très romantique. Il n'avait jamais testé … Puisque la plupart de ses bals s'étaient passés dans la Cabane Hurlante. L'année dernière, il avait pu se rendre au bal, mais devoir inviter une fille avait été une épreuve comparable à une nuit à la Cabane.

- Ah oui … Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié … Marmonna Sirius.

- Je m'en doutais.

Remus eut un léger sourire et fit un geste évasif avec la main.

- Pas de bal pour moi ! Au moins, pas besoin de me trouver de cavalière …

- L'année dernière, tu avais bien trouvé cette Serdaigle … La rousse, là … C'était quoi, son nom ?

- Roxanne Wilson, répondit Remus.

- Voilà, Wilson. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non pour revenir avec toi cette année. Enfin, il a des dizaines de filles qui n'auraient pas dit non … Ajouta James.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et James l'empoigna par l'épaule, le secouant légèrement, l'air faussement énervé.

- Hé oh, Lunard, t'as 16 ans, il est peut-être temps que tu ouvres les yeux !

Pas cette conversation … Remus trouvait que cela revenait bien trop souvent ces temps-ci. Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et soupira légèrement, plus amusé qu'agacé.

- Laisse-moi grandir tout seul, papa, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

- C'est ça ouais … N'empêche que t'es même pas fichu de voir les filles qui te dévorent des yeux ! T'es quand même pas modeste à ce point ? S'exclama James. Tu t'en rends même pas compte !

Remus ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher : Sirius soupira bruyamment, et James se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. Mais Sirius regardait déjà ailleurs … Il regardait Lily qui venait de se lever et qui se dirigeait vers le tableau d'affichage.

- Quoi ? Demanda James en suivant son regard.

- Tu vas demander à Lily d'aller au bal avec toi ?

Remus eut un sourire et remercia silencieusement Sirius de ce changement de sujet plus que satisfaisant. A présent, c'est James qui était gêné et qui ne savait plus quoi dire …

- Hem … Peut-être … Oui, bien sûr que je vais le lui demander ! Mais elle va encore refuser …

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et fixa James comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième œil au milieu du front. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant que James veuille proposer à Lily de venir au bal avec lui, il le faisait tout les ans …

- James ! Tu es enfin devenu réaliste ! Merlin, c'est un grand jour ! Profites-en ! Tu sais qu'elle va refuser, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas voir directement une autre fille ?

Remus eut un petit rire narquois et James flanqua un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sirius.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle, vraiment ! On ne sait jamais, elle peut toujours accepter !

- Elle n'est pas encore assez désespérée pour ça, ironisa Peter.

James grimaça, vexé. Pour se donner une contenance, il ajouta une phrase sur son parchemin, fit semblant de s'absorber dans son écriture, puis il releva la tête et regarda Peter avec un sourire mauvais.

- Et toi, avec qui tu y vas ? Avec Jorkins ?

Les joues de Peter s'embrasèrent. Bertha Jorkins était une cinquième année, à Poufsouffle, et elle aimait beaucoup Peter. L'année dernière, il était allé au bal avec elle, et il avait fini par sortir avec elle, par la suite. Mais il avait rapidement lâché leur histoire … Il fallait avouer que Bertha était une vraie pipelette toujours à l'affût des ragots, et Remus avait beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Et sincèrement ... Il était content que Peter ne soit plus avec elle.

- Je ne pense pas … Elle ne veut plus me parler depuis l'année dernière, bredouilla Peter.

- Ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! S'exclama Sirius, exprimant tout haut ce que James et Remus pensaient tout bas.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Remus sentit que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls malgré lui. Il regarda sa montre : il avait enfin atteint une heure respectable pour aller se coucher sans faire naître de soupçons. Il rassembla ses parchemins et sa plume, fourra tout ça dans son sac et se leva.

- Je vous laisse débattre de vos futures cavalières, moi je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit Lunard ! Répondirent trois voix enthousiastes.

Il passa à côté des groupes d'élèves qui travaillaient studieusement ou qui jouaient à la bataille explosive, jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage et faillit rentrer dans une élève qui venait juste de se lever de sa chaise.

- Hey, fais un peu attention où tu … Oh, salut Remus, fit Clara en s'adoucissant immédiatement.

- Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- C'est pas grave ! Je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui … La fatigue, tout ça … J'ai tendance à crier sur tout ce qui bouge. Enfin, il paraît que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Tu allais te coucher ? Tu as l'air fatigué … Remarqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et il hocha la tête, l'air un peu coupable. Clara ramassa son sac, fit un petit signe de la main à Sarah et Lily et se dirigea vers l'escalier en compagnie de Remus.

- Désolée, je sais bien que c'est de ma faute … Fit-elle quand il y eut moins d'oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Remus, perplexe.

- Si tu es fatigué ! Ta nuit n'a pas été très … Paisible. Au début, j'avais pas l'intention de te gâcher le sommeil.

- Oh, ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas … Tu n'as pas gâché ma nuit. De toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Au moins, ça m'a changé les idées. Enfin, je veux dire …

Clara grimaça légèrement et poussa un petit soupir.

- Ca … Je te raconte ma vie, c'est sûr que tu dois pas entendre ça tout les jours. Je le referais plus, promis. Bonne nuit !

Elle se retourna et commença à monter les escaliers, puis elle revint vers Remus.

- Et tu pourras dire à Sirius que je suis désolée pour ce matin ? Je ne voulais pas insulter sa copine ou quoi que ce soit … J'étais énervée.

Remus eut un petit rire.

- Pas de risque qu'il t'en veuille … Il va plutôt venir te remercier un de ces jours, je pense.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle. Enfin bref. On verra ça demain.

A nouveau, elle se retourna et monta les escaliers, disparaissant de la vue de Remus, qui emprunta à son tour les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

Deux semaines passèrent sans événements notoires. L'idée du bal semblait avoir effacée dans l'esprit de James et Sirius celle de faire une farce à Rogue. Quelques jours après l'incident Sylvia, Sirius demanda discrètement à Clara si elle voulait bien venir au bal avec lui, et elle n'accepta que quand il lui eut assuré que c'était juste pour passer un bon moments entre amis, sans plus. Cette fois, les rumeurs avaient un fond de vérité, même si Clara et Sirius étaient loin de sortir ensembles. En fait, ils se parlaient assez peu en dehors des cours. Même Remus parlait moins avec Clara. Il n'avait plus eu de vraie conversation avec elle depuis la nuit où elle lui avait exposé tout ses secrets. Leurs discussions nocturnes s'étaient faites rares pendant ces deux semaines, ayant tout deux du sommeil à rattraper.

James avait bien évidemment demandé à Lily de venir au bal avec lui, et bien évidemment, elle avait refusé. Il s'était donc rabattu sur Sarah Wyllers, qui avait semblée plutôt contente de venir au bal avec lui. Là aussi, ils avaient convenus que ce serait en pure amitié … Ou plutôt, c'était James qui avait posé cette condition. Sarah était la meilleure amie de Lily … James avait expliqué longuement à Remus qu'il devait faire bonne impression à Sarah, mais pas sortir avec elle, parce que cela pouvait passer comme une insulte à Lily. S'il le disait …

Peter n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalière, deux semaines avant le bal, mais il ne désespérait pas. Et Remus … Remus avait eu plusieurs propositions. Une petite brune toute timide de Poufsouffle dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom, une originale habillée bizarrement de Serpentard, une Gryffondor complètement hystérique, et même Roxanne, sa cavalière de l'année précédente. Bien entendu, il les avait toutes refusées, gentiment mais fermement. Il n'avait donné aucune excuse, mais il savait que le jour J, il prétexterait une maladie qui l'obligerait à garder le lit toute la nuit.

Deux semaines après le match de Quidditch et l'affaire Sylvia, le dimanche matin, Remus et les Maraudeurs étaient tranquillement installés dans la Grande Salle, prenant leur petit déjeuner comme une grande part des élèves de Poudlard. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, mais il régnait une ambiance encore fatiguée. Les conversations étaient basses, calmes. Le plafond enchanté était d'un blanc éclatant, et sur les fenêtres, la neige fraîche commençait à s'amonceler. La première neige de l'année, en ce début de décembre …

Remus leva les yeux en voyant des hiboux trempés entrer par les hautes fenêtres de la salle. En passant déposer le courrier à leur destinataires, ils arrosaient les élèves alentour de gros flocons glacés. Il y eut quelques cris, plus amusés qu'énervés : il y avait peu de courrier, en ce dimanche matin. Quelques élèves chez Gryffondor, dont Clara, avaient reçu des lettres. Remus regarda Clara et se figea. Elle tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe rouge vif, et elle semblait pétrifiée de stupeur. Finalement, elle se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit de la Salle ouvrir la Beuglante avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre d'elle-même. Plusieurs élèves la regardèrent passer en ricanant, mais elle ne sembla pas les voir.

Quand elle passa le pas de la grande porte, Remus se retourna vers son petit déjeuner, mais presque immédiatement après, il entendit des éclats de voix étouffés. Il se redressa légèrement, jetant des regards autour de lui, mais il semblait le seul à les entendre. Soulagé, il tendit néanmoins l'oreille, conscient que c'était très malpoli d'entrer comme ça dans la vie privée de la jeune fille. Il ne saisit pas ce que la voix masculine disait, mais il entendit très nettement un grand éclat de rire, un rire froid et odieux, et des pleurs d'enfant.

Remus sentit un frisson le parcourir, et il se leva hâtivement. Il devait absolument vérifier si ses craintes étaient fondées … Tant pis si Clara pensait qu'il l'avait espionnée. Sans donner d'explications aux Maraudeurs, il sortit vivement de la Grande Salle, pénétra dans le Hall et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au parc et qui était ouverte, laissant entrer un courant glacé. Il s'avança et vit une silhouette prostrée sur les marches couvertes de neige.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle en silence. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard vers lui. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais avait prit son visage entre ses mains et fixait un rond de neige fondue devant elle, là où la Beuglante s'était auto détruite. Elle était très pâle et respirait avec difficultés. Le cœur de Remus se serra. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester dans la neige, tu vas attraper froid.

Clara émit un petit bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un ricanement méprisant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il fut effrayé par ce qu'il put lire dans ses yeux. Elle avait une expression vide, complètement désabusée. Il ne savait pas en détails ce qu'il y avait eu dans cette Beuglante, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il s'était attendu à une autre réaction. De la peur, de la colère, de la tristesse … Mais pas de l'indifférence.

- Je vais retourner en France. Dès aujourd'hui, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix détachée.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il te tuera.

Un faible sourire sans joie releva les coins de la bouche de la jeune fille et il se reprocha ses paroles un peu brutales. Mais c'était la vérité, et ils le savaient tout les deux.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Mais je préfère mourir plutôt que de le laisser tuer mon frère.

- Il l'a retrouvé ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Et il va le tuer si je ne reviens pas. Je prendrais le premier Poudlard Express pour Londres, ce matin même.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses craintes étaient donc vraies … Il secoua la tête, horrifié. Il était vraiment désolé pour Lucas, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte.

- Clara … Même si tu y vas, il le tuera. Il … Après ce que tu m'as raconté, je pense qu'il n'a vraiment aucune raison de laisser ton petit frère si tu reviens. Au contraire, il voudra te faire du mal …

Le visage de Clara se crispa en une grimace douloureuse. Elle se dégagea de son bras, se leva et se campa devant lui, mains sur les hanches. Elle avait quitté son masque d'indifférence, et elle semblait en colère. Contre lui ?

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il tue Lucas, tu comprends ? Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es pas dans la même situation que moi ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux ressentir ! Toi tu as tout ce que tu veux, tu es heureux, alors ne viens pas me donner des conseils sur ce que je dois faire ! Quand on a une vie sans problèmes, on se tait et on n'essaye pas de se mettre à la place des autres … Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Remus accusa le coup sans rien dire, mais elle avait touché à l'endroit douloureux. Elle était en train d'insinuer que sa vie à lui était rose, comparée à la sienne ? Comment pouvait-elle juger aussi facilement ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas … Des sentiments mêlés l'assaillaient désagréablement. Entre la colère, la déception et la tristesse, il ne savait plus que penser. Il se leva à son tour, en essayant de ne pas montrer à la jeune fille à quel point elle l'avait blessé.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop sèche.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'en sais rien ! Puisque tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Je t'ai raconté tout mes secrets, tout mes problèmes, à toi seul ! Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur toi. Alors oui, je juge sur ce que je ne connaît pas. Tu as du succès, tu es populaire … Et tu as des amis formidables, qui ne sont pas du genre à te poignarder quand tu as le dos tourné. Alors s'il te plaît, ne viens pas me dire que tu es un pauvre malheureux.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un pauvre malheureux, et ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes intentions.

Elle fit une moue ironique et secoua la tête.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne te croirais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Je te fais confiance, mentit-il en essayant d'y mettre du cœur. J'ai été très touché que tu me racontes tout ça à moi, et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Vraiment.

Elle hocha la tête, avec l'air de celle qui n'y croit vraiment pas. Elle semblait déçue.

- Moi aussi, je te faisait confiance, un peu trop, sûrement. Mais je te demande une dernière chose : ne dit pas à tes amis pourquoi je suis partie. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi. Je vais me passer de ton aide, et tu te passeras de mes histoires. Ca ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes ?

Remus resta interdit quelques secondes. Il pensait qu'elle était devenue son amie, et finalement, il avait réussi à tout ficher en l'air … Il avait juste voulu l'aider, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle était sur les nerfs, elle avait besoin de piquer une crise sur quelqu'un, et manque de pot, c'était sur lui que c'était tombé. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait de lui … Il ne pensait pas qu'il tenait autant à son estime, avant aujourd'hui. Mais qu'elle le voie aussi mal lui faisait de la peine. Enormément.

- Alors voilà, c'est fini, tu vas rentrer et retourner à ton calvaire, sans te battre, sans rien faire ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis détourna la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai fui mes problèmes, et ça n'a rien arrangé. Et … Je sais pourquoi Joram m'en veut, maintenant. Je sais pourquoi il a tué mes parents.

Elle baissa les yeux, et Remus attendit qu'elle continue. Il en voulait pas lui demander de continuer, elle l'aurait sûrement très mal prit, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi Joram avait fait ça, et comment elle l'avait appris.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et il vit clairement qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et il était le seul au courant. Finalement, elle poussa un léger soupir et continua :

- Il y a deux jours, mon oncle m'a envoyé sa réponse. Il en savait un peu plus que ce que je pensais …

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, et sa carapace de mauvaise humeur sembla se fendiller. Elle regarda Remus avec un peu plus de détresse dans les yeux.

- Mes parents et mon oncle … Ils faisaient partie d'un groupe … Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça en anglais. Ils traquaient les sorciers au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, et … Dit-elle alors que sa voix se cassait et qu'il sentait de la peur dans son ton. Ils ont tué le père de Joram, plusieurs mois avant que je ne commence à sortir avec lui. Je ne savais pas ! Gémit-elle. Je ne savais pas que mes parents étaient des assassins ! Mais c'est pour ça … C'est pour ça que Joram les a tués, c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti avec moi, c'était pour me faire souffrir plus, pour que j'aie mal autant que lui … Et il va me tuer, il va tuer Lucas, je le sais. Il veut se venger. C'est … C'est pour ça que je vais … Retourner en France. Il va me tuer, et je vais essayer de le convaincre de laisser Lucas. Comme ça … Je …

Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Remus. Cette fois, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié à quel point elle lui en voulait. Elle secoua la tête, l'air perdu, se passa une main sur le visage et des sanglots secouèrent ses épaules. Remus la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, sans réfléchir. Il y avait encore le risque qu'elle le repousse … Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle passa ses bras atour de son torse et le serra contre lui, toute tremblante.

- Je veux qu'il me tue … Je veux mourir … Mes parents … Etaient des assassins … Je ne veux plus … Je ne veux plus continuer … Sanglota-t-elle. Pas en sachant ça. Et je ne veux pas que Lucas le sache. Je ne veux pas ! Je veux qu'il soit heureux, c'est tout … Si Joram me tue … Au moins, il sera libre, il ne lui fera pas de mal …

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, murmura Remus.

- Tais-toi ! Ne me dis pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Je veux juste mourir. Ne plus penser à ça. Ne plus me lever la nuit parce que je fais d'horribles cauchemars. J'en ai assez de tout … J'en ai assez de tout cacher à tout le monde. Je ne peux parler à personne. Je n'ai pas d'amis, ici … Même toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance … Je pensais … Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, et si … Si c'était vraiment le cas … Alors tu me parlerais un peu plus de toi. Mais je me suis trompée … Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Remus comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi elle s'était énervée tout à l'heure … Mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se tue, qu'elle se jette dans … La gueule du loup.

- Je te fais confiance. Tu m'as fait confiance, et je te fais confiance. Il faut que tu me croies. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment ici, même si tu ne le sais pas. Lily et Sarah t'apprécient énormément, Sirius et James n'ont pas encore réussi à te trouver de défauts, et pourtant ils cherchent … Et moi … Tu es la première fille qui me parle aussi franchement. Et je t'assure que ça fait quelque chose. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de beaucoup parler de moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne parle pas.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je dois y aller quand même. Je ne veux pas qu'il tue Lucas … Gémit-elle.

Elle avait été touchée par ses arguments, elle commençait à flancher. Mais il y avait encore le problème de Lucas … Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Effectivement, Lucas se ferait sûrement tuer si Clara ne rentrait pas en France.

- Tu … Tu es sûre qu'il a retrouvé ton frère ?

- Je … Oui ! Je l'ai entendu. Et il me l'a dit.

- C'était peut-être seulement une ruse pour t'attirer en France.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Puis elle secoua la tête et soupira.

- Arrête de me donner de faux espoirs !

- J'essaye juste de te convaincre de rester. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te faire tuer.

- Mais pour mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois suppliante.

Pour ça, il n'avait pas de solution miracle. Il n'était pas …

- Dumbledore ! Il faut que tu lui en parles. Il saura quoi faire, lui. Il pourra t'aider. J'en suis sûr.

Clara fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être … Tu as peut-être raison. Je … Je vais aller le voir. Mais …

Elle se tut et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Remus. A nouveau, il la serra contre lui. Il était soulagé. Soulagé qu'elle ait abandonné l'idée de partir en France, soulagé qu'elle n'ait plus d'idées aussi noires, soulagé aussi qu'elle ne soit plus en colère contre lui. Mais il se sentait coupable de lui avoir dit qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus, mais celui-là avait été plus difficile à dire …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère. Je sais que c'est dur … Mais dis-toi que Joram t'as peut-être menti. Et que Dumbledore fera tout pour t'aider. Ca va s'arranger.

- Merci … Je vais essayer. J'irais le voir cet après-midi.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans bouger pendant un bon moment. Remus ne sentait pas le froid, la chaleur corporelle de Clara le réchauffait bien assez. Et il fallait avouer que la tenir dans ses bras … Il se sentait bien, d'avoir réussi à la faire changer d'avis, d'avoir pu lui éviter la mort … Ou au moins de l'avoir retardée.

Finalement, Clara se détacha de ses bras et essuya ses larmes. Elle eut un faible sourire, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place et poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Je … Voulais simplement te remercier, Remus. Encore une fois. Il faut croire que tu es un genre de chevalier servant, toujours prêt à m'aider. Mais rappelle-toi juste que l'amitié et la confiance, ça va dans les deux sens. Dommage que tu n'ai pas encore saisi ce concept. On aurait pu être amis.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle remonta vivement les quelques marches menant au château et disparu dans le hall, le laissant planté là, dans la neige, abasourdi. Décidemment, elle y tenait, à cette confiance réciproque … Et à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait, il se sentait mal. Il pensait qu'elle avait oublié cette question, mais finalement, elle ne lâchait pas aussi facilement. S'il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié soudain si précieuse, il faudrait qu'il se décide à être un peu plus loquace. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Il avait peur qu'elle la rejette. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'appréciait assez pour rester son amie en sachant ce qu'il cachait. Elle avait donc bien raison : il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, et c'était une pensée douloureuse … Mais il savait que l'amitié de la jeune fille, toutes ses confidences, ne tiendraient pas le coup devant ce qu'il avait à lui confier.

Et c'était bien dommage.

-----

La suite arrivera peut-être le week-end prochain si j'arrive à l'écrire dans les temps, mais je ne vous garantis vraiment rien.

A bientôt !

Narcheska


	9. Starlight

Encore une fois, chapitre terminé à temps ! J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire … A mon avis, les prochains chapitres arriveront moins souvent encore. Je m'en excuse d'avance …

Merci à Aulandra17 et à Grande Troll pour vos reviews !

Bon, je sais que l'histoire du bal n'est pas très originale, je ne voulais pas la mettre, au début, mais finalement, je trouvais que ça m'arrangeais bien pour … Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Chapitre 9 : Starlight**

Juste après avoir quitté Remus, Clara était allée voir Dumbledore et avait du rassembler tout son courage pour parler au vieux sorcier des craintes qu'elle avait. Par chance, Dumbledore était quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Il l'avait écoutée avec beaucoup d'attention, et lui avait promit de faire tout son possible pour la protéger, et pour retrouver Lucas. Clara ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusions : si Joram ne la voyait pas arriver d'ici quelques jours, il tuerait son frère. Et même Dumbledore n'y pourrait rien. Et à cette pensée, Clara avait envie de sauter dans le premier train pour Londres qui passerait. Mais elle essayait de ne pas penser à ça. Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier du monde, même le Seigneur Noir le craignait. Il pourrait faire quelque chose. Même pour une simple Française comme elle. Il fallait qu'elle continue d'y croire.

Et puis … Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de mourir, au final. Elle avait vraiment voulu se sacrifier pour Lucas, et au début elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Remus l'avait fait flancher. Remus … Un sacré cas, celui-là. Elle détestait l'idée de mentir à ses amies, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait voulu fuir Sarah et Lily. Mais il y avait toujours Remus ! A lui, elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait tellement aimé lui raconter ses problèmes … Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais là aussi, il y avait eu une ombre. Remus l'écoutait, il était très gentil, mais il ne parlait jamais de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle savait que sa vie n'était pas rose, qu'il avait aussi ses problèmes, plus ou moins graves, comme tout le monde. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, et elle se sentait vexée qu'il ne lui en parle pas. C'était puéril, elle le savait, mais elle voulait qu'il lui raconte un peu ses doutes et ses peurs, lui aussi. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger ça de lui, mais elle savait aussi que l'amitié ne se construisait pas sans qu'il n'y ait un minimum de confiance. Elle ne demandait pas à Remus qu'il lui raconte tout, seulement, elle voulait qu'il lève un peu le voile sur sa vie. Et il ne lui avait toujours rien dit, mais elle avait prit le parti de croire qu'un jour il se confierait un peu plus à lui. Elle avait prit sur elle pour croire ce qu'il lui disait, pour croire qu'il avait confiance en elle. Et elle espérait qu'elle avait raison d'y croire. Remus restait la dernière personne qui la retenait vraiment ici. Bien sûr, Sarah et Lily comptaient énormément pour elle, mais elle n'était pas aussi proches d'elles qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elles n'étaient pas encore ses amies intimes … Et puis, il y avait Sirius … Sirius qui l'avait invitée au bal, Sirius qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes, Sirius qui n'avait pas démenti une seule fois la rumeur qui disait qu'ils sortaient ensemble … Sirius et son sourire de tombeur, Sirius qui lui avait promis la meilleure soirée de sa vie …

Le temps était passé trop vite. Deux semaines où Clara n'avait pas eu une seconde à elle. Elle avait passé deux semaines à essayer de ne pas penser à Lucas, à essayer de sourire à tout le monde, à essayer de ne pas voir les regards mauvais de dizaines de filles jalouses … Deux semaines à essayer de ne pas parler à Remus avec trop de froideur, à essayer de lui parler sans avoir l'air de lui tirer les vers du nez … Et deux semaines à se demander ce qu'elle mettrait pour le bal, à se demander même si elle irait …

Plusieurs fois, elle avait été tentée d'aller voir Sirius pour lui dire qu'elle n'irait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage d'aller faire la fête en sachant que peut-être … que Lucas était peut-être mort. Mais à chaque fois, quand elle était sur le point d'aller voir son cavalier, elle se reprenait, se rappelait qu'il lui avait promis une super soirée … Elle espérait que ce serait assez bien pour lui faire oublier momentanément son petit frère.

Clara ne savait pas trop quoi attendre de ce bal. Elle allait de surprises en surprises ! Après avoir apprit qu'on devait y aller accompagné (cela n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes pour trouver un cavalier), elle avait apprit qu'elle devait aussi se trouver une robe de soirée. Une vraie robe de soirée ! Elle n'était pas allée à beaucoup de bals, en France, mais jamais elle n'y était allée habillée avec classe. Les bals anglais n'étaient vraiment pas comme les bals français, à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Mais Lily et Sarah s'étaient fait une joie de lui inculquer les bases du bal à l'anglaise, et elles l'avaient traînée dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements de Pré-Au-Lard dès que l'occasion se présenta. Clara avait été émerveillée devant les dizaines de robes de soirée qu'elle y avait vu, et elle avait eu un mal fou à en choisir une seule. Pour ça, elle était bien une vraie fille … Elle était complètement folle des belles tenues, et toutes ces couleurs, toutes ces coupes lui avaient fait oublier pendant quelques heures ses angoisses. En essayant les robes, elle s'était même mise à penser à ce que Sirius penserait en la voyant. Même si elle ne cherchait pas à lui plaire, elle avait quand même essayé de trouver une robe qui la mette en valeur, pour que Sirius la trouve belle, et qu'il ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisie pour cavalière.

Sarah était complètement excitée à l'idée du bal. Elle y allait avec James, et cela semblait lui faire vraiment plaisir. Contrairement à Lily, elle ne détestait pas le Maraudeur, et le trouvait même plutôt marrant. Alors, aller au bal avec lui … Elle espérait que cette soirée serait inoubliable et que James serait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Elle avait été vraiment flattée qu'il lui demande à elle de venir au bal avec lui, même si elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec une rousse aux yeux verts qui l'avait envoyé bouler peu de temps avant. Mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle y allait avec lui, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler des Maraudeurs, à tel point que Lily la menaça à plusieurs reprises de lui lancer un Silencio si elle ne se taisait pas un peu. Clara était très amusée par cette situation, mais à la place de Lily, elle n'aurait pas du tout supporté ça. Elle détestait James, et voilà que sa meilleure amie devenait intarissable d'éloges à son sujet …

Lily, quant à elle, allait au bal avec Jonas Macmillan, un élève de leur âge de chez Serdaigle. Il était préfet de sa maison, tout comme Lily, et d'après ce que Clara avait vu de lui, il était plutôt imbu de lui-même et croyait aux valeurs morales telles que l'honneur, la loyauté et la droiture. Clara ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois et l'avait trouvé d'un ennui mortel : grandiloquent, pompeux, il s'exprimait avec des mots compliqués et elle n'avait pas saisi tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Mais Lily disait qu'il était très gentil, très drôle, et que lui n'était pas un gamin immature. Sarah avait immédiatement comprit le sous-entendu et n'avait plus fait aucun commentaire sur Jonas.

Le jour tant attendu par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard était enfin arrivé. C'était le premier samedi des vacances de Noël, et les élèves qui avaient voulu rester pour le bal pourraient prendre le Poudlard Express dès le lendemain. En attendant … Tout le monde se préparait fébrilement.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Clara était montée dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année pour se changer, en compagnie de Sarah et de Lily. Peu de temps après, Mary et Cassandra les rejoignirent, et c'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que les cinq filles commencèrent à se préparer.

Clara enfila sa robe avec délicatesse, prenant soin de ne pas la froisser, malgré le sortilège de défroissage instantané que Lily avait eu la bonne idée de mettre. Elle se planta devant le miroir et elle eut un petit sourire, bien contre son gré. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'habillait comme ça et elle se trouvait plutôt pas mal. La robe, moulante, était faite dans un tissu bleu sombre aux reflets changeants. Coupée comme un corset, elle lui laissait les épaules nues, et elle avait mit un châle en soie bleu pâle autour de son cou, plus par soucis d'esthétique que pour se réchauffer.

Elle porta ses mains à ses cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec. Elle ne les détachait jamais, trouvant beaucoup plus pratique de les laisser attachés. Elle n'aimait pas les avoir dans les yeux. Mais elle ne faisait jamais de coiffure compliquée ou un peu élaborée, et elle se trouvait complètement dépourvue, ce soir où elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas les attacher en queue toute bête. Et le maquillage … Elle ne se maquillait jamais, non plus. Et si elle essayait de se maquiller maintenant, elle avait bien peur de se retrouver tartinée comme un clown …

En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Lily et Sarah et resta le souffle coupé. Les deux jeunes filles étaient superbes … Sarah avait mis une robe chinoise rouge brodée de fil d'or, qu'elle avait fait venir exprès de son pays, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon qu'elle avait attaché avec deux piques en bois rouge. Lily portait une robe jaune orangée, d'une coupe plutôt étrange, moldue sûrement, qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient coiffés en anglaises et ses yeux verts étaient soulignés par un maquillage discret, très joli.

- Wahou … Vous êtes superbes … Souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

Les deux jeunes filles lui firent des sourires éclatants.

- Merci … Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais ! Fit Lily. Mais pour Sirius, il va falloir faire mieux que ça … Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Avant que Clara n'ait eut le temps de protester quoi que ce soit, Sarah surenchérit :

- Elle n'a pas tord. Il te manque encore quelques petites choses … Tes cheveux ! Tu ne vas pas les attacher, j'espère ?

- Heu … Je pensais que je les attacherais, mais je ne sais pas encore …

- Alors oublie ! Coupa Sarah. Tu les attaches tout le temps ! Ce soir, c'est une grande occasion, alors tu vas nous sortir le grand jeu. Viens par là, je vais te les arranger …

Sarah avait un ton autoritaire et Clara ne tenta pas de lui résister. Elle vint se planter devant la jeune chinoise qui lui détacha les cheveux et qui commença à les brosser avec énergie. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les cheveux de la jeune fille qui commença à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle allait leur faire. Mais Sarah semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait …

- Maintenant, il te faudrait du maquillage , déclara Sarah une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

- Je peux te le faire, si tu veux … Proposa une voix derrière Clara.

Elle se retourna et vit Mary, elle aussi habillée, et elle aussi superbe dans sa robe de soirée. Et à en juger par le remarquable maquillage qu'elle s'était fait, elle savait se servir de ses couleurs.

Clara hocha la tête, sans trop savoir dans quoi elle s'engageait, et Mary s'approcha d'elle. Elle se mit à la maquiller, l'air très concentrée, comme une grande professionnelle. C'était une véritable expérience pour Clara, qui ne s'était jamais maquillée, et encore moins faite maquiller. Mais elle avait hâte de voir le résultat.

Quand Mary se recula pour observer son travail, Lily, Sarah et Cassandra se précipitèrent pour voir le résultat. Clara attendit leur verdict avec un peu d'inquiétude, mais quand elle vit leurs mines ébahies, puis quand elle entendit leurs exclamations admiratives, elle en conclut que Mary devait avoir fait du bon travail. Elle se leva et alla se mettre devant le miroir … Et resta bouche bée devant le résultat. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules en boucles souples, et quelques mèches lui encadraient savamment le visage, sans pour autant lui tomber dans les yeux, ce qui était un très bon point. Ses yeux bleus sombres étaient très légèrement maquillés, et sa bouche était seulement recouverte d'un gloss irisé. Le tout formait un très joli tableau … Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre, devant ce miroir.

- Là, si Sirius ne tomba pas immédiatement dans tes bras, alors je ne suis pas une Gryffondor ! Déclara Sarah.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me tombe dans les bras ! Se défendit Clara.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, il ne pourra pas résister !

Lily, à côté de Sarah, hochait la tête d'un air ravi, et même Cassandra et Mary semblaient d'accord avec Sarah. Clara secoua la tête en riant légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas séduire Sirius ! Mais si elle lui plaisait … Et bien, cela prouverait au moins qu'il la trouvait jolie. Et même si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, c'était toujours flatteur.

Il était encore tôt quand Clara descendit dans la salle commune. Elle savait que Sirius n'était pas encore prêt, mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre dans le dortoir. Elle voulait voir les robes des autres filles, les couples formés pour le bal …

En arrivant en bas des marches, elle vit Remus qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il était habillé normalement, et elle doutait vraiment qu'il reste comme ça pour aller au bal. Il devrait se dépêcher pour s'habiller s'il voulait arriver à l'heure !

- Remus ?

Il se retourna, sur la défensive, et quand il la vit, une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage. Finalement, il sembla se remettre de sa surprise et s'avança un peu vers elle, l'observant avec attention. Elle remarqua qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude, qu'il ne semblait pas très bien, mais elle mit ça sur le compte des jeux de lumières venant du feu et des torches.

- Clara, tu es … Magnifique.

Clara eut un grand sourire, et elle sentit que ses joues viraient au rouge. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, avait rougit …

- Merci beaucoup ! Et toi, tu n'es pas encore habillé ?

Il eut une légère grimace et haussa les épaules.

- Je … Je ne suis pas sûr d'y aller. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je pensais aller à l'infirmerie.

Un peu inquiète, Clara s'avança vers lui, mais il recula de quelques pas.

- Mais ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, c'est bon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va … Je vais aller me coucher et demain ça ira mieux, j'ai l'habitude.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'habitude d'être malade ? C'était vraiment pas de chance que ça tombe le soir du bal …

- Tomber malade le soir du bal … T'as pas de chance …

Il haussa les épaules. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination, où il avait l'air de plus en plus mal en point ? Il faisait peine à voir … Clara n'avait pas envie de le laisser déambuler dans les couloirs dans cet état.

- Vraiment … Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? On dirait que tu vas tomber raide …

Il eut un faible sourire.

- Ca va, je te dis. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est vraiment rien. Je dois avoir la grippe, c'est pas bien méchant.

Elle soupira et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Bon, si tu le dis … Alors va vite à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas que tu t'écroules devant moi.

- Bonne soirée … Murmura-t-il.

- Je penserais à toi. J'espère que ça va passer … Si ça va mieux et que tu veux descendre, tu peux passer nous voir, hein !

Il hocha la tête et se retourna, puis passa à travers l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Clara le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, vraiment désolée pour lui. Elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas trop grave … Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il semblait tellement mal en point … Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle se sentait vraiment ingrate.

Finalement, elle se reprit et se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidée à aller retrouver Remus et à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, qu'il le veuille ou non, quand elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Sirius, en bas des escaliers, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il avait une robe de sorcier noire, plutôt simple, mais très classe, et il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout.

- Et bien dis donc … J'ai bien fait de t'inviter … Siffla-t-il, admiratif.

Elle fronça les sourcils, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu aimes ma robe ?

- Et pas que la robe ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça … Ca te va très bien !

Il semblait sincère … Et Clara sentit ses joues s'empourprer, à nouveau. Sirius s'avança vers elle et lui tendit le bras, comme un parfait gentleman. Un peu surprise, Clara lui prit le bras. Elle se serait attendu à ça de la part de James, sûrement, mais pas de lui … Mais c'était une bonne surprise.

- Merci … Commença-t-elle.

- Merci à toi ! On va être le plus beau couple de la soirée, ça je te le promet.

- C'est gentil, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais tu n'as pas encore vu Lily et Sarah …

- En même temps, c'est toi ma cavalière, alors je laisse Lily et Sarah à James. Et je suis sûr que tu es plus jolie qu'elles.

- Arrête de me flatter ou je vais penser que tu as une faveur à me demander … Fit Clara en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'arrête avec les compliments. De toute façon, tu verras bien que je ne vais pas être le seul à t'en faire, ce soir …

- On verra ça. Dis donc … J'ai croisé Remus, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien …

Le sourire de Sirius disparut immédiatement et il eut une petite grimace.

- Ah oui … Il nous as dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais Pomfresh va lui donner un truc et ça ira mieux après. Tout les hivers c'est la même chose, il attrape tout les virus qui passe.

- Oh … Il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Et le soir du bal !

- C'est sûr … Mais de toute façon, il n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirées.

- C'est quand même plus agréable que de passer la nuit malade ! Mais bon … J'espère qu'il ira vite mieux. Il était vraiment pâle …

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton rassurant. Au pire, il passera le week-end à dormir, et lundi il sera debout pour la bataille de boules de neige du siècle. Allez, arrête de penser à ça. A mon avis, il préférerait qu'on passe une super soirée à s'amuser plutôt qu'à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle hocha la tête et eut un sourire, chassant Remus de ses pensées. Sirius avait raison : Remus irait vite mieux, et en attendant … Ils avaient une soirée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse devant eux !

Clara descendit le grand escalier de marbre qui menait dans le hall, au bras de Sirius. Un sourire ébahi aux lèvres, elle observait avec de grands yeux émerveillés les robes des filles autour d'elle, les parures superbes qui décoraient ce hall, d'habitude si froid … Au bout d'un moment, Sirius se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ferme la bouche ou tu vas baver sur ta robe.

Immédiatement, Clara referma la bouche en réprimant un petit rire. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était bouche bée … Mais elle n'avait jamais vu ça ! Toutes ces filles qu'elle ne connaissait qu'avec des uniformes et qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître, habillées avec classe … Et puis la musique, l'ambiance ! Elle n'était pas encore entrée dans la Grande Salle, mais elle était déjà stupéfaite par les changements dans le décor habituel.

Sirius l'amena dans la Grande Salle, et Clara ne pu retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Partout, on voyait des couples qui dansaient, des groupes qui discutaient … Les murs avaient perdu leur austère couleur grise sombre pour un revêtement imitant les murs givrés, étincelants de glace. Des stalactites pendaient du plafond, une neige artificielle tombait du ciel sans jamais atteindre les élèves, les quatre tables avaient disparu, laissant la place à pleins de petites tables rondes joliment décorées …

- On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu de bal de ta vie … Se moqua Sirius.

- J'ai déjà vu des bals, mais pas des comme ça ! Je croyais que ça n'existait plus que dans les contes de fée pour enfants !

- On est à Poudlard, Princesse ! Fit Sirius avec un petit rire. C'est comme les contes de fée … Mais le Prince Charmant est encore mieux.

Clara éclata d'un rire moqueur et se tourna vers Sirius, hilare. Il eut une moue vexée, et elle secoua la tête, toujours en riant.

- Les Princes Charmants doivent passer des épreuves avant de gagner leurs Princesses … Tu devras me prouver que tu es digne de moi !

Il du se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas refusé le fait qu'il était un Prince Charmant, parce que son sourire revint aussi sec. Un air dragueur, sûr de lui, purement Sirius Black …

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir … Je suis un vrai Prince Charmant, moi ! Et je vais te le prouver. Même si je n'ai jamais lu de contes de fées.

- Quoi ? Arrête, tout le monde en a lu ! S'exclama Clara.

- C'est bon pour les moldus et les fillettes … Dit-il d'un ton supérieur.

- Les quoi ? Les fi-yet ?

- Les fillettes, les gamines, les rêveuses !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ébahie, et lâcha le bras de Sirius, le plantant là, au beau milieu du hall. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres.

- Je suis une rêveuse, alors ?

Atour d'eux, quelques personnes se retournèrent et les regardèrent en souriant. Sirius prit la même posture que Clara, mains sur les hanches, sourire narquois.

- Prouve-moi le contraire ! Proposa-t-il calmement.

L'assurance de ce type était vraiment sans limite ! Il ne se démontait jamais, en toutes circonstances il gardait son calme et son sourire ironique …

- Non non, je trouve que t'as raison. J'ai été un peu trop rêveuse d'accepter d'aller au bal avec toi. Il te faut une fille mûre, pas une gamine comme moi.

Elle fit mine de chercher un visage dans la foule, puis repéra celle qu'elle cherchait.

- Tiens tiens, mais ce n'est pas Cnapps là-bas ? Elle serait sûrement ravie de savoir que tu es à nouveau libre …

Clara eut la grande satisfaction de voir l'aplomb de Sirius diminuer à vue d'œil. Il regarda vers Sylvia et s'assura qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, puis il reprit Clara par le bras, fit de grands sourires aux curieux pour les disperser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est bon, tu n'es pas une gamine, je le reconnais. Mais me fais pas un coup pareil !

- Et tu lisais des contes de fées, comme les petites fi-yet de ton âge ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête en grimaçant.

- J'ai lu des contes de fées, mais je ne suis pas une fi-yet, comme tu dis !

- Prouve-le moi … Lui murmura Clara en riant.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, puis un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage et il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Elle se laissa mener en rigolant, curieuse de voir ce qu'il lui réservait, et contre toute attente … Il se mit à danser. Un rock effréné avec elle pour partenaire … Alors que la musique était un slow langoureux. Elle se prit au jeu et tenta de son mieux de le suivre, surprise qu'il se débrouille aussi bien. Elle avait quelques notions de rock, mais elle laissa Sirius mener la danse. Elle se contentait de suivre ses mouvements … En essayant de respirer entre deux éclats de rire.

Autour d'eux, un grand cercle s'était formé, des couples enlacés qui ne voulaient pas prendre de coups, ou des curieux venus voir ce drôle de couple qui faisait fi de la musique. Clara essayait de ne pas trop y prêter attention, mais elle était rarement au centre des attentions, et si elle ne voulait pas s'étaler par terre lamentablement, il fallait qu'elle suive Sirius sans le laisser distraire. Elle se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de la façon dont elle dansait, ou même qu'on la critique parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en accord avec la danse, mais se ridiculiser à cause d'un stupide faux pas, ça jamais !

Clara commençait à manquer de souffle. … Et rire en dansant n'était pas non plus très conseillé … Un point de côté commençait à lui scier le ventre, et elle devait bien s'avouer vaincue. Mais Sirius semblait infatigable, et prenait un malin plaisir à la faire tourner sans relâche, sans lui laisser de répit pour respirer. Il lui souriait toujours de cet air moqueur et suffisant, mais Clara n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait mettre sa fierté de côté …

- Arrête ! Soupira-t-elle entre deux tours. Je t'en prie !

- On demande grâce ? Est-ce que tu serais prête à reconnaître que je ne suis pas une fi-yet ?

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir autant de souffle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à placer deux mots de suite sans haleter comme un petit chien !

- Tu n'es … pas une … fillette … Sirius Black !

Immédiatement, il s'arrêta de danser. Il s'inclina devant elle, comme pour la remercier de cette danse, et il lui reprit le bras. Elle reprenait avec peine son souffle et le regarda sans rien dire, en secouant la tête. Il eut un petit rire moqueur et la conduisit en dehors de la piste de danse. Au passage, Clara vit Lily qui les regardait en rigolant, au bras de Jonas qui lui, ne rigolait pas du tout. La rouquine lui fit un signe de la main auquel Clara répondit en souriant, puis elle la perdit de vue.

Mais avant de parvenir à une table, Sirius fut stoppé par une fille aux cheveux bruns et épais, aux paupières lourdes, qui les toisa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle affichait un air méprisant qui déplut immédiatement à Clara.

- Bellatrix … Est-ce que tu pourrais virer de mon chemin, tu bouches le passage ! Grogna Sirius.

Apparemment, il la connaissait. Clara, par contre, ne savait pas du tout qui était cette fille. Elle semblait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'eux, peut-être un an de plus. Elle portait une robe vert et argent très lourde, brodée de fils d'argents et de strass. Elle avait de grosses boucles d'oreilles en argent, ainsi que beaucoup de bagues et de bracelets. Et au goût de Clara, l'ensemble était un peu trop chargé …

- Sirius. Toujours à faire ton intéressant … C'est pitoyable. Et avec … ça.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Clara, lui jeta un regard profondément dédaigneux qui fit frémir la jeune fille puis retourna à Sirius en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

- Tu tâches notre nom, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Sirius lâcha Clara précipitamment, les poings serrés. Clara lui jeta un coup d'œil : il avait perdu sa superbe habituelle, et semblait furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, les ailes de son nez frémissaient, mais il semblait faire de gros efforts pour se contenir. Clara se sentit de trop. Il l'avait lâchée … Il avait honte d'elle ? Il ne voulait pas que cette fille le voie ? Mais qui était-elle ? Sa fiancée ? Sa sœur ?

- Je m'en rends parfaitement compte, et j'assume mes actes. Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin, je ne te le répéterais pas, cracha Sirius d'un ton sec.

La fille eut un rire méprisant et s'écarta, comme si elle lui offrait une faveur. Au passage, elle lança un nouveau regard hautain à Clara qui le lui rendit avec toute la rage dont elle était capable. Cette Bellatrix lui déplaisait au plus haut point …

Clara tourna la tête vers Sirius, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait le dos de Bellatrix avec fureur.

- Hem …

Il se tourna vers elle, un peu surpris, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits. Il eut l'air gêné, comme si elle l'avait surpris pendant une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir.

- Désolé … Soupira-t-il. Cette fille est stupide, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit.

- Oh … C'est pas grave. C'était qui ?

- Ma cousine, grogna Sirius.

- Quelle greluche ! Ironisa Clara.

Sirius eut une grimace amère et Clara eut peur de l'avoir insulté. Après tout, c'était sa cousine … Peut-être qu'il l'appréciait en temps normal, et que ce soit c'était juste une petite dispute passagère …

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la table où étaient assis James et Sarah. Sirius se laissa tomber pesamment sur la chaise à côté du Maraudeur et Clara s'assit timidement à côté de lui, en échangeant un regard désolé avec Sarah. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle avait espérée …

James regarda Sirius, puis Clara, puis à nouveau Sirius, l'air vraiment perplexe. Clara se leva précipitamment, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rester là alors que Sirius lui faisait là tête.

- Je vais chercher à boire. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Bierraubeurre, répondirent Sirius et James en même temps.

- Je viens avec toi … Fit Sarah en se levant.

Elles s'éloignèrent des garçons et se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Sarah se tourna vers Clara, l'air embarrassée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sirius n'a pas l'air … Dans son assiette.

- Je crois qu'il m'en veut … On a rencontré sa cousine et elle lui a dit qu'il tâchait leur nom en venant au bal avec moi. Et je l'ai légèrement insultée …

- Oh … Il est vraiment en colère ?

- J'en sais rien ! Mais il ne m'a plus adressé la parole, après ça … Et tu as bien vu la tête qu'il tirait !

Sarah eut une moue désolée, sans rien répondre, ce qui conforta Clara dans son idée. Elle regarda dans la direction des deux garçons, qui étaient en train de parler. James était penché vers Sirius, qui semblait plutôt en colère. Clara se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu le blesser … Et s'il s'attirait des ennuis dans sa famille, ce serait à cause d'elle !

Les deux filles prirent les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre et retournèrent lentement vers la table où James et Sirius étaient toujours en train de parler.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'elle te dit ? Demanda James d'un ton dédaigneux.

Clara était juste derrière eux, et ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Elle était certaine qu'ils parlaient d'elle …

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut bien penser !

- Vu comme ça, on dirait pas, fit remarquer James.

- Elle m'a énervé, c'est tout.

Sarah regardait ses pieds, comme si elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle semblait vraiment gênée. Clara, elle, avait l'impression de s'être pris une gifle. Elle se planta devant Sirius, lui mit sa bouteille de Bierraubeurre dans les mains et tourna les talons, les joues brûlantes. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle avait honte. Sirius Black l'avait invitée pour venir au bal, et elle avait réussi à le dégoûter d'elle en moins d'une heure … Elle n'était vraiment pas douée. Elle qui voulait passer une bonne soirée !

Elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers la sortie, en ignorant les couples enlacés et les groupes d'amis qui discutaient gaiement quand une main se referma sur son bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius. Elle détourna les yeux et essaya de se dégager, mais il la tenait fermement.

- Lâche-moi !

Il la lâcha précipitamment. Elle devait avoir parlé un peu trop brusquement … Elle se mordit la lèvre, se traitant d'idiote. Elle était vraiment la reine des gaffeuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Sirius, désorienté.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, après ce que j'ai fait.

Elle aurait parlé français qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus perplexe.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

C'est lui qui lui demandais ça ? Apparemment, il y avait un gros malentendu … Pourtant, Clara savait ce qu'elle avait entendu, et ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était très gentil de la part de Sirius de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui imposer sa présence toute la soirée.

Elle détourna la tête et soupira, puis regarda à nouveau Sirius. Il semblait plutôt déçu, maintenant. Elle l'avait déçu … Autant monter tout de suite au dortoir plutôt que de rester plus longtemps à ce satané bal ! Mais elle lui devait un minimum d'excuses …

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que je ne … Convenais pas à ta famille. Je ne voulais pas insulter les Black, ou quoi que ce soit.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Clara se sentit complètement ridicule. Et encore plus quand il éclata soudainement de rire, un grand rire sonore et moqueur.

- Insulter les Black ? Tu rigoles ?

D'accord, elle n'avait pas été très délicate, mais ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de sa part de se moquer d'elle comme ça. Elle était désolée, il ne comprenait pas ce mot ?

- Pas vraiment, non, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Au ton de sa voix, il s'arrêta de rire et la regarda à nouveau comme s'il ne la comprenait pas.

- Mais tu n'as pas insulté … Oh et puis on s'en fiche ! Ma famille mérite bien d'être insultée de temps en temps …

Clara le regarda sans comprendre. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire qu'elle avait le droit d'insulter sa famille ? Elle avait du mal comprendre … Même s'il avait utilisé des mots assez simples à comprendre, elle avait du en confondre deux.

- C'est assez dur à concevoir, hein ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton doux en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Heu … Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit … Oui, c'est difficile à concevoir. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on insulte ma famille, moi.

- Mais toi, tu les aimes. Ils t'aiment, ils t'entourent de toute leur affection, ils sont là pour toi quand tu en as besoin, tu as les même idéaux qu'eux … Bref, c'est ta famille et c'est bien normal que tu ne laisse personne les insulter. Moi … C'est différent. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec mes parents.

Clara ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Sirius, en désaccord avec sa famille ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait avoir des problèmes ! Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, qu'il vivait complètement heureux … C'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Mais pour lui aussi, elle se trompait. Pour Remus, c'était moins dur de deviner qu'il pouvait avoir des problèmes. Mais Sirius ! Sirius était toujours en train de rire, de se moquer, de trouver le côté amusant des choses, comme si la vie n'était qu'une grande plaisanterie.

- Mais … Pourquoi ?

Il eut l'air gêné, et elle regretta d'avoir posé la question. C'était un peu trop indiscret …

- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? Ca pourrait être long … Ironisa-t-il.

- Si tu veux bien me le dire, je suis prête à t'écouter !

Il sourit, d'une façon moins moqueuse que d'habitude, plus sincère, dans un sens.

- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on aille dehors ? Il y a un peu trop de monde, ici …

Elle haussa les épaules. Ca lui était complètement égal … Et s'il préférait qu'ils soient seuls pour en parler, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était contente qu'il veuille bien lui révéler ça, alors qu'elle n'avait pas été très agréable avec lui jusqu'à maintenant.

Sirius la prit à nouveau par le bras. Elle ne voyait plus aucune trace de moquerie ou de suffisance dans son regard. Il était devenu un peu plus humain, plus accessible. Même s'il restait Sirius Black, le dragueur aux sourires ravageurs …

Il l'emmena dans le hall, puis franchit la porte qui menait dehors. Le ciel était dégagé, et on voyait une multitude d'étoiles dans le ciel. La lune était pleine et éclairait comme un projecteur la neige immaculée, faisant briller les cristaux de neige autour d'eux. C'était magnifique … Il n'y avait personne, et le silence qui régnait était plutôt agréable. Mais le froid, un peu moins …

Elle frissonna et serra ses bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius la regarda et se frappa le front en poussant une exclamation tragique.

- Suis-je bête ! Attends …

Il plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette, qu'il pointa vers Clara. Une formule incompréhensible plus tard, la robe de la jeune fille dégageait une douce chaleur. Elle eut un sourire ravi.

- Merci !

Il sourit sans rien dire, remit sa baguette dans sa poche et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le parc, leurs pas faisant crisser la neige sous leurs pas. Clara adorait ce bruit, et elle souriait d'un air béat : depuis toute petite, elle aimait la neige et l'hiver. Les batailles de boules de neige ; les descentes en luge ; le ski ; les soirées au coin du feu, un bol de chocolat entre les mains …

- Alors … Quel est donc le secret de Sirius Black ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas un secret. La famille Black est réputée pour son allégeance aux Mages Noirs et à toutes les idées des Sangs-Purs. Ca ne me plaisait déjà pas beaucoup quand j'étais petit, mais en arrivant ici, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Je ne te raconte pas le scandale … Un Black se doit d'être à Serpentard, vois-tu. C'est dans notre Sang, dans notre Sang si puuur qui coule dans nos veines. Un vrai Black se doit de lécher les bottes des puissants Sangs-Purs, de Voldemort et de ses acolytes … Et il faut brûler tout ces moldus, tout ces Sangs de Bourbes, tout ces traîtres ! Mais j'ai appris à dire clairement à mes parents que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes ces débilités, et forcément, ça n'a pas plus à grand monde. Et ma mère … Ma mère aime bien me donner de jolis petits surnoms, ces temps-ci, du genre « traître à ton sang », « honte de ma chair » et d'autres choses encore plus agréables.

Clara l'écoutait avec effarement. Comment est-ce qu'une famille pouvait être aussi odieuse avec des membres de sa famille ? Comment des gens pouvaient penser comme ça ? Et par Merlin, comment est-ce que Sirius arrivait à être toujours aussi souriant, toujours aussi sûr de lui, alors que sa famille le détestait ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant sa grimace horrifiée.

- C'est gentil de te mettre dans cet état pour moi, mais tu vois bien que je suis toujours vivant, alors pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Ca ne te va pas du tout, les grimaces … Fait un sourire à Tonton Sirius ou je vais vraiment penser que j'ai toutes les raisons de pleurer !

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de Clara, mais c'était seulement pour faire plaisir à « Tonton Sirius ». Elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi sourire à l'histoire du jeune homme …

- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-il. Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.

- Sirius … ! Tu … Je ne savais pas que tu … Mais comment est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Clara.

- Comment je fais quoi ? Fit-il, un peu surpris.

- Pour supporter ça ? Je veux dire que … Si mes parents se mettaient à se conduire comme ça avec moi …

Elle se tu, la gorge serrée. Cela faisait partie des choses auxquelles elle ne devait pas penser.

- Je … Je commence à m'habituer. Je te mentirais en disant que ce n'est pas difficile, mais ça va. J'ai des amis formidables qui me soutiennent, et quand l'ambiance à la maison va vraiment trop mal, je sais que je peux aller dormir chez James pendant un certain temps.

Clara hocha la tête sans rien répondre. Oui, l'amitié, c'était quelque chose qui aidait beaucoup … Elle, c'était son amitié avec Remus, principalement, parce que c'était le seul à qui elle se confiait. Mais il y avait aussi Lily et Sarah, et puis lui, Sirius … Finalement, tous les quitter, ça aurait été trop dur. Même s'ils ne savaient pas, c'était sympa de pouvoir penser à autre chose grâce à eux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un banc, que Sirius déblaya avec sa baguette, et ils s'assirent dessus en continuant de parler de la famille de Sirius. Ils entendaient quelques conversations dans les environs, de quelques personnes qui, comme eux, avaient eu besoin d'un peu de calme pour parler, mais le parc était vaste, ils étaient tranquilles.

Finalement, la conversation dériva sur la cousine de Sirius qui devait se marier dès sa sortie de Poudlard, et avec qui le mariage était arrangé depuis son enfance. Clara essaya de ne pas penser à Joram et se dépêcha de faire dévier la conversation sur les couples qu'ils verraient bien se marier après Poudlard. Bizarrement, Sirius pariait sur James et Lily …

- Mais Lily déteste James ! S'exclama Clara en riant.

- Mais James est fou amoureux de Lily, répliqua Sirius. Elle finira bien par s'en rendre compte.

- Il l'aime vraiment ? Lily pense que c'est un pari que tu as fait avec lui.

- Hey ! Je ferais jamais ça ! Se défendit Sirius.

- Mouais, c'est ça ! Je suis sûre que t'en es capable !

- Quoi ? Oh, tu me déçois … Maugréa Sirius d'un air vexé.

Mais devant la mine moqueuse de Clara, il fut bien obligé de reconnaître la vérité.

- Bon, ok, _peut-être_ que _des fois_ je pourrais avoir _l'idée_ de ce genre de paris ! Mais là, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. James a flashé sur Lily depuis notre première année et il n'abandonnera pas. Ca me fait un peu pitié de le voir insister comme ça, alors que c'est presque perdu d'avance … J'espère vraiment que Lily finira par découvrir James, parce que ce serait la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver, à tout les deux.

Clara découvrait Sirius sous un nouveau jour, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Elle allait vraiment de surprises en surprises ! Mais elle ne pensait pas que Sirius tenait tant que ça que James et Lily soient ensembles … Ni qu'il se faisait autant de soucis pour James !

- C'est quand même un peu bizarre à imaginer. Je vois mal Lily avec James … Dit-elle finalement.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un très beau couple. Explosif et surprenant, pas comme ces couples à la guimauves qui passent leur temps à se bécoter dans les couloirs.

- Ce serait assez marrant à voir, fit Clara en souriant.

- C'est clair ! Maintenant … Faut espérer que ça se fasse. Mais je ne veux plus intervenir là-dedans, je me suis pris assez d'insultes de la part de miss Préfète Parfaite.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Clara en riant. Tu as essayé de les mettre ensembles ?

- Hey, ne te moque pas ! James m'avait supplié, il me faisait pitié … J'étais jeune, à cette époque, je suis allé voir Lily … Et je l'ai regretté ! Elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur …

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Clara rigolait doucement.

- J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer les entremetteurs, c'est tout ! Mais James, c'est un cas à pars. Il est amoureux fou d'une fille qui le déteste … C'est moins compliqué pour Remus ou pour Peter. Au moins, quand ils ont des vues sur des filles, il y a moins de risques pour qu'ils se fassent jeter comme James avec Lily.

Clara haussa les sourcils, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle allait peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur Remus …

Mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur leurs relations amoureuses, parce que Sirius ne lui révéla rien sur Remus ou sur Peter. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas le lui dire à elle, et c'était bien compréhensible.

Une nouvelle fois, la conversation dévia et Clara ne comprit pas trop comment ils en arrivèrent à parler des étoiles et du ciel.

- C'est la pleine lune … Murmura Clara en fixant l'astre au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Mmh …

- Je trouve ça magnifique. Le paysage change, on voit des choses qu'on ne voit pas le jour … Et la lumière qui se reflète sur la neige … J'adore les nuits de pleine lune.

- Mmh …

- T'as pas l'air convaincu ! S'exclama Clara en riant.

- Bof, je vois pas vraiment ce que ça a de beau. C'est juste un gros truc qui brille.

- Dis donc, t'es un vrai poète toi !

- J'aime pas la pleine lune, c'est tout ! Je préfère encore quand il n'y a pas de lune. Il fait complètement noir, on peut se déplacer sans que personne ne nous voie, la nuit est à tout le monde … Et personne ne sort, quand il n'y a pas de lune. Au moins, on est tranquille.

Clara ne releva pas le « on ». Elle essayait de comprendre son point de vue …

- Bof, je trouve ça plutôt lugubre, moi.

- Parce que la pleine lune, c'est pas lugubre ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Ben … Je trouve pas … Bon, bien sûr, y'a toutes les bestioles du genre loups-garous et d'autres machins pas très sympathiques …

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il avait l'air plutôt surpris …

- Tu vois bien que c'est lugubre ! Dit-il finalement.

- On ne croise pas des loups-garous à chaque coins de rue ! Et à Poudlard, excuse-moi, mais si tu vois un loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite, alors là … Faudra que tu m'appelles, parce que je veux voir ça !

Clara vit avec surprise Sirius faire une moue indéfinissable.

- Hey, je rigolais ! J'ai pas trop envie de rencontrer un loup-garou … Ca doit pas être agréable … Fit-elle en rigolant.

- C'est sûr … Répondit-il enfin.

- Mais je soutiens que je préfère la lune quand elle est pleine. Tant que je ne croise pas de bestiole poilue qui essaye de me croquer, ça va …

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier et s'approcha d'elle, mains tendues vers son cou. Il se lécha les lèvres, comme un loup affamé, et Clara eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, sale bête ! Tu n'es pas encore un loup, juste un chiot …

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un loup-garou sanguinaire et affamé ?

- Je ne savais pas que les loups-garous contrôlaient leurs transformations … Se moqua-t-elle.

- Alors je ne suis pas un loup-garou, seulement un loup affamé … Et tu es ma proie !

Il la prit dans ses bras en grognant férocement et essaya de la mordre dans le cou, mais elle tourna la tête en riant, en tentant de le repousser gentiment. Il se mit à la chatouiller et elle se tortilla dans tout les sens pour lui échapper, pliée de rire, mais elle ne parvint qu'à resserrer son emprise sur elle. Si elle avait vraiment voulu se dégager, elle aurait pu le faire facilement … Mais elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, en fait.

- Tu en peux plus m'échapper … Supplie-moi avant que je ne te tue !

- Je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas ! Je suis à toi, mais ne me tue pas, pitié ! Le pria-t-elle en riant.

Totalement prise par le jeu, Clara ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle disait. Si elle avait réfléchi à ses paroles, elle aurait été épouvantée par ce qu'elle venait de dire … Mais c'était Sirius qui la tenait, pas Joram. Et avec Sirius, elle se sentait tellement plus en sécurité qu'avec Joram … Elle ne pensait plus à ses problèmes. Elle était contente d'être là, de pouvoir rire avec Sirius, sans penser à son frère ou à Joram.

Sirius cessa de la chatouiller et la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Ils étaient très proches, elle était presque assise sur ses genoux. Il l'entourait de ses bras, elle sentait sa chaleur contre elle …

Elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien, mais elle ne le recula pas. Le cœur battant, elle ne voyait plus que ce visage souriant, confiant, ces yeux qui pétillaient … Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, entoura Sirius de ses bras et se laissa aller à leur baiser.

-----

Niark niark niark ... J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ...

Narcheska


	10. Incompréhension

Terminé ce chapitre ! Ouf ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, j'aimais pas du tout ce que j'écrivais … J'ai effacé tout mon début parce que c'était pas du tout en accord avec l'idée que je me faisais de Remus …

Et encore une fois, fini juste à temps ! Mercredi, j'ai eu un peu d'espoir de pouvoir le finir plus tôt et de pouvoir entamer le 11 avant ce week-end, mais des événements de dernière minute m'ont empêchée d'écrire jeudi, donc voilà …

Je raconte ma vie, là, non ? Désolée, je le referais plus !

Alihosty : Moi aussi, je préfère Remus, mais Sirius est un tombeur, et Remus n'ose jamais rien … Alors bon … (QUOI ? Je viens de faire un reproche à Mumus ? OoOoh noon … ) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Aulandra17 : C'était fait exprès, laisser sous-entendre un Clara-Remus ... Mais c'est Sirius qui l'a emporté !

Grande Troll : J'ai trouvé tant bien que mal du temps pour écrire, effectivement ! Mais merci beaucoup de tes encouragements !

Tinn-Tamm : Arf, s'il n'y a que ça comme défaut, alors je suis vraiment trèès contente ! Merciiii beaucoup ! Mais c'est un défaut qui se corrige de semaine en semaine, tu sais ! J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux pour écrire, en tout cas !

**Chapitre 10 : Incompréhension **

Remus avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était habitué à la présence des Maraudeurs avec lui, parce qu'il s'était déchaîné, cette nuit. Il avait eu du mal à supporter d'être enfermé, d'être seul dans cette Cabane, alors qu'il avait passé ses trois dernières transformations avec ses amis. Alors il s'était fait mal. Vraiment mal. Et pas que physiquement …

Sa nuit avait été hantée par le bal. Par Clara, surtout. Il regrettait de l'avoir vue avant qu'elle ne descende au bal. Il ne voulait croiser personne, il était descendu tôt, mais il était tombé sur elle. Avec sa robe de bal elle était tellement belle … Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, et il lui avait menti, encore une fois. Il était vraiment misérable … Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, qu'elle ait pitié, alors qu'il lui mentait comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas être allé à ce bal … Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé devoir inviter une fille, danser avec elle et s'amuser avec ses amis. Etait-ce d'avoir vu Clara qui lui avait donné tellement envie ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Mais surtout, il regrettait que ce soit Sirius qui était allé au bal avec Clara. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne se comprenait pas, mais il était jaloux de Sirius. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et cela le rendait malade. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Sirius pour ça.

- Lunard ! s'exclama soudain une voix familière.

Remus ferma les yeux, et prit une inspiration. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer dans l'infirmerie … Mais ils avaient vu qu'il ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers James, Sirius et Peter, en retenant une grimace de douleur. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce bal. Il ne voulait pas soutenir le regard de Sirius alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'envier et à le jalouser. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Sirius. Il avait juste passé la soirée avec Clara, ils avaient sûrement dansé, rigolé, discuté, et ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. Il aurait aimé être à sa place … Mais non. Il était un loup-garou, il ne pouvait pas aller au bal. Et de toute façon, il avait passé plus de moments avec Clara que Sirius. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux. Si Sirius et Clara s'entendaient bien, c'était même plutôt une bonne nouvelle. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire. En tant qu'ami de Sirius, il devait se réjouir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était insensé, égoïste et irrationnel, mais Remus était jaloux de Sirius et il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi. Et il se détestait d'en vouloir autant à son meilleur ami.

- Ca va ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix anxieuse.

Il hocha la tête, s'arrachant une nouvelle grimace.

- J'ai déjà vu mieux. Mais ça passera.

- On est vraiment désolés pour cette nuit …

James jeta un coup d'œil vers le local de Pomfresh, puis, assuré qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, continua :

- On t'a laissé tout seul …

Remus esquissa un sourire. James et sa conscience … C'était assez comique à voir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air très frais, il avait du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à faire la fête, et pourtant il trouvait encore le moyen de s'excuser.

- T'en fais pas, je suis habitué. Et je n'allais pas vous gâcher cette soirée … C'était bien, d'ailleurs ?

Immédiatement, les trois compères perdirent leurs masques désolés pour des mines réjouies. Apparemment, oui, ça avait été une bonne soirée. Ils avaient tout trois des airs fatigués, et Remus avait l'impression que Peter allait s'écrouler de fatigue d'un moment à l'autre, mais ils avaient l'air heureux. En fait, ils ressemblaient aux Maraudeurs des lendemains de pleines lunes … Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas sa faute.

- D'entre nous, c'est Sirius qui en a le plus profité …

Sirius eut l'air un peu gêné, mais un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres, alors que James et Peter ricanaient comme des gosses.

- Je n'ai pas profité … Se défendit mollement Sirius.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des explications ?

- Sirius sort avec Clara … Expliqua Peter. Tu sais, la Française.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, complètement stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais il était content pour Sirius … Du moins … Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il était content. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

- C'est vrai ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, et Remus eut un petit rire. Sirius avait l'air enchanté. Ce n'était même pas une surprise, à bien y réfléchir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Sirius avait trouvé Clara mignonne, et il était plus ou moins attirée par elle. Mais Remus avait toujours pensé que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Il savait pourtant bien que Sirius n'était pas du genre à rester ami avec une fille qu'il trouvait mignonne …

- Je sors pas vraiment avec elle … Mais c'était génial,ce bal ! On a passé toute la soirée à discuter, de choses et d'autres … On a parlé de ma famille, de Quidditch, d'étoiles, de couples, de trucs bidons … Cette fille est extra. Elle est différente des autres. Elle ne me colle pas comme une groupie, elle se conduit normalement avec moi. Ca change !

- Tu te rends compte, Sirius a enfin trouvé une fille qui lui convient. On va fêter ça dès que tu seras sur pied ! S'exclama James en riant.

- Vous êtes pas obligés de m'attendre … Murmura Remus.

- Tu rigoles ? S'écria Sirius. Il ne se passera rien sans toi, vieux.

Remus détourna le regard et fixa le plafond, une boule au fond de la gorge.

- Merci … Répondit-il finalement.

- T'as l'air fatigué … On va peut-être te laisser. On te racontera tout ça ce soir. Tu penses que tu seras sorti ?

- Je sais pas … Sûrement.

- Repose-toi bien … Fit James, l'air gêné. J'espère que tu te remettras vite.

- Te fais pas de soucis pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, le rassura Remus.

James eut un faible sourire, mais il semblait toujours aussi coupable. Sirius sur son petit nuage, Peter au pays des rêves, James rongé de remords, et lui complètement dépité … Ah, ils étaient beaux les Maraudeurs !

Finalement, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et laissèrent Remus seul. Seul et complètement perdu. Il ne se comprenait plus … Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pour Sirius, comme d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, et qui flottait au dessus de sa tête comme une ombre, désagréable. Il se sentait coupable sans réussir à dire ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Et c'était extrêmement désagréable.

Le soir, Remus sortit de l'infirmerie, épuisé mais guérit. Les potions de Pomfresh étaient toujours aussi efficaces … Il ne garderait que des courbatures pendant plusieurs jours, des cicatrices là où il s'était vraiment fait mal, et une fatigue pesante qui le suivrait là aussi pendant quelques temps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à James, il avait bien l'impression qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Il arriva finalement au portrait de la Dame en rose, et pénétra dans la salle commune, pensant la trouver pleine, mais fut surpris de voir qu'elle était presque vide. Bien sûr … Les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noël. Il ne restait plus grand monde … Remus avait oublié ce détail, les vacances étaient arrivées et il avait deux semaines de libres devant lui. Il balaya la salle du regard : à une table, deux garçons de cinquième année qui riaient, et devant le feu, installés dans les meilleurs canapés … James qui parlait avec animation, Peter qui somnolait, en boule dans un fauteuil, Sirius qui riait aux éclats, et Clara qui ne disait rien, un large sourire illuminant son visage, assise par terre, le dos contre les genoux de Sirius. S'il n'avait pas été au courant, il aurait vu dans cette position une simple marque d'amitié, mais il savait que Clara ne s'était pas mise là juste pour avoir un dossier confortable, et que ce n'était pas tombé sur Sirius par hasard.

- Remus ! S'exclama Clara en le voyant.

Elle se leva et le rejoignit. Elle avait à nouveau cet air inquiet, le même que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça en public, et Remus fut un peu surpris. Il hocha la tête et sourit à la jeune fille d'un air rassurant.

- Ca va, merci.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop inquiétée pour lui … Mais Sirius avait du lui changer efficacement les idées.

- T'as l'air encore fatigué … Sirius m'a dit que tu étais souvent malade, en hiver … C'est pas de chance. Mais j'espère que ça va vite passer. Je vais passer mes vacances avec vous, j'aimerais bien que tu sois là aussi !

Remus regarda Clara avec de grands yeux interdits. Elle allait passer ses vacances avec eux ? Lily et Sarah étaient sûrement rentrées chez elles pour les fêtes … Remus sourit largement, content qu'elle passe plus de temps avec eux. Mais l'ombre planait toujours dans son esprit, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se réjouir de ce qu'il entendait.

- Ca va passer. Demain, je serais en pleine forme … La rassura-t-il.

- Ah, Mumus, tu nous as enfin rejoins … Viens t'asseoir par là, tu vas avoir droit au récit de notre soirée en détails ! Fit James en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Remus esquissa un sourire en entendant ce surnom et alla rejoindre James sur le canapé. Clara se réinstalla au sol, après avoir tiré la langue à Sirius d'un air taquin.

- Je suis tout ouïe … Fit Remus en regardant ses amis tour à tour.

Peter lui répondit par un léger ronflement auquel répondirent quatre rires fatigués.

Finalement, ce fut James qui prit la parole, et Remus s'installa confortablement pour écouter le récit de la soirée, comme tout les ans. A cela près que Clara était là et qu'elle ajoutait quelques fois une précision ou un commentaire. Ainsi, Remus apprit que Clara et Sirius s'étaient donnés en spectacle en dansant devant tout le monde sur une musique un peu inappropriée, que Bellatrix Black avait essayé de leur gâcher la soirée sans succès, que James s'était entendu à merveille avec Sarah et qu'il ne désespérait pas que cela parvienne aux oreilles de Lily, qui en passant avait donné l'impression à tout le monde de passer une soirée assommante avec son Macmillan. D'après Clara, elle était même montée se coucher assez tôt … Peter s'était réconcilié avec Bertha Jorkins, pour le grand malheur de Sirius et de James. Sirius et Clara donnèrent peu de détails sur leur soirée, par contre. James apprit à Remus que les deux étaient sortis dehors pour discuter et étaient revenus plusieurs heures plus tard en rigolant comme des gamins et qu'ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés de la soirée. Mais si James avait tout de suite vu un changement entre eux, il n'était pas sûr que beaucoup d'élèves sachent qu'ils étaient ensembles. Chose rare, Sirius s'était fait discret quant à son couple. Habituellement, il aurait plutôt fait tout son possible pour que toute l'école soit au courant. Et Remus soupçonnait bien que Clara y était pour quelque chose … Tout ce petit monde était allé se coucher très tard cette nuit, pour ne pas dire très tôt, tenus debout par des litres de Bierraubeurre et des danses entraînantes.

Pour une fois, Remus n'était donc pas le seul à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et il n'eut même pas besoin de proposer qu'ils aillent se coucher : ce fut décidé d'un commun accord quand la tête de James bascula en arrière, que Clara se mit à bailler de plus en plus fort et que Peter émergea doucement de son sommeil.

- Allez … Tout le monde au lit ! Bailla Sirius en se levant difficilement de son fauteuil.

Comme si cela avait été un signal, ils se levèrent tous plus ou moins rapidement et s'étirèrent avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Les deux garçons de cinquième année étaient montés se coucher depuis bien longtemps … Et Remus se demandait encore comment il faisait pour tenir debout. Il avait mal partout, et son humeur n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Ses amis semblaient s'être vraiment bien amusés, à ce bal … Sans lui.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'accentua quand il vit Sirius et Clara s'éloigner un peu d'eux. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou du Maraudeur, qui l'enlaça tendrement. Remus détourna les yeux vivement mais vit quand même leur baiser, et étrangement, il se sentit aussi mal qu'avant une pleine lune.

Les jours qui suivirent auraient du être merveilleux. Les Maraudeurs étaient réunis, ils n'avaient pas cours, et la neige était tombée en quantité. Et Clara semblait s'être très bien intégrée à leur groupe. Sans être initiée à leurs secrets tels que les Animagi ou les sorties la nuit dans la forêt, elle était quand même devenue plus proche d'eux en quelques jours que n'importe qui d'autre en six ans. Remus n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, au contraire, il appréciait sa présence. Mais il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau. Une ombre qui restait cachée, que Remus ne définissait toujours pas, mais qui arrivait à lui serrer l'estomac et le cœur pendant les meilleurs moments.

Tout les jours, ils visitaient le château, faisaient découvrir des salles cachées à Clara, puis ils descendaient tout les cinq dans le parc et se baladaient en discutant. Cela se finissait irrémédiablement par une bataille de boules de neige enchantées … Ce mardi, veille de Noël, n'échappait pas à la règle. Peter était déjà couvert de neige et geignait dans son coin en essayant d'enlever le liquide froid qui lui coulait dans le dos. Remus s'était construit un genre de muraille dérisoire qui lui servait surtout à cacher sa réserve de munitions. Les cheveux trempés lui collaient sur le front et dans la nuque, mais il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du froid. Il riait aux éclats et maniait la baguette comme un chef d'orchestre, visant tour à tour James, Sirius et Clara. Mais il était loin d'atteindre la précision de visée de James et de Sirius. Quand ces deux-là avaient une cible, ils la manquaient rarement. Chacun de leur côté, ils étaient redoutables, et Remus espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas l'idée de s'allier contre les trois autres.

Remus profita que Sirius et James étaient en train de refaire le plein de munitions pour observer la jeune fille à la dérobée. Une écharpe rouge et jaune nouée autour du cou, un bonnet assorti et trempé enfoncé sur la tête, le nez et les joues rouges, des mèches échappées de sa natte lui collant au visage, elle avait l'air vulnérable, mais heureuse. Comme une petite fille inconsciente de la noirceur du monde autour d'elle. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi détendue.

Soudain, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, lui fit un sourire espiègle et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir lui envoya une boule de neige dans la figure. Le temps que Remus essuie la neige de ses yeux qu'il avait reçu une autre boule dans le cou, lancée avec un peu plus de force. Un rire retentit et Remus pointa sa baguette sur l'agresseur : aussitôt, une boule surgit et dans un magnifique arc de cercle alla se fracasser dans la nuque de James. Il grimaça mais presque aussitôt, deux autres boules vinrent le frapper au visage : une de Sirius et une de Remus.

- Vous avez pas le droit de vous mettre à deux contre moi ! Geignit l'attaqué.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que deux rires sonores et moqueurs.

James était plus près de Sirius que de Remus. Il se leva brusquement de son petit abri et se jeta sur Patmol, laissant sa baguette par terre, ramassant la neige à mains nues, et la frottant sur le visage du pauvre Gryffondor qui s'étranglait à moitié, riant et criant à la fois. Remus et Clara échangèrent un regard : allaient-ils intervenir ? Mais avant qu'ils n'aient prit de décision, Sirius avait prit l'avantage et plaqué James au sol avec un cri de victoire. A présent, c'était le jeune Potter qui avait le visage dans la neige et qui gesticulait pour se dégager.

Une boule de neige vint frapper Sirius au visage, et il lâcha James un instant pour regarder, un peu surpris, d'où venait le projectile.

- Remus ! Grogna Sirius en s'avançant vers lui.

- J'ai rien fait ! Se défendit l'intéressé du ton le plus sincère qu'il put, dans la mesure où il était plié de rire.

Une autre boule de neige s'écrasa sur le visage de Sirius, et cette fois, il ne pouvait pas accuser Remus. Clara regardait le ciel d'un air innocent, un sourire mal dissimulé aux lèvres. Sirius la regarda sans réagir puis un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber dans la neige. Ils roulèrent quelques mètres plus loin en riant et Remus regarda ailleurs.

Il retourna à ses boules de neige et vit que James s'époussetait juste devant lui en pestant, essayant d'enlever la neige qui lui était entré dans le pull. C'était une trop belle occasion … James tourna la tête vers lui et sembla se rendre compte que Remus le regardait en souriant férocement, à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un o alarmé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Remus avait lancé ses boules de neige sur lui. Il prit la fuite et se retrancha derrière son petit fortin , prépara la riposte et la bataille reprit entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, Peter ayant déclaré forfait et Sirius et Clara … Un peu trop occupés pour se soucier de choses aussi futiles qu'une bataille de boules de neige.

Quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, que le soleil commença à se coucher et que le froid entreprit de se faire sentir, ils rentrèrent tous dans le château, trempés, fatigués, mais encore morts de rire. Sirius et Clara avaient fini par revenir et s'étaient joints à eux pour une ultime bataille, pendant laquelle les garçons s'étaient finalement ligués contre Clara. La jeune fille avait été recouverte de neige des pieds à la tête, refusant de se battre contre une telle injustice, restant raide et droite dans la neige sous les boules qui pleuvaient sur sa tête. Elle refusa pendant quelques minutes de leur adresser à nouveau la parole, alors qu'ils rentraient au château, mais elle rendit les armes quand elle se mit à grelotter et accepta les bras de Sirius avec plaisir. Et bien qu'il se plaignit haut et fort qu'elle trempait ses vêtements et qu'elle allait lui faire attraper froid, il la garda bien serrée contre lui.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils montèrent se changer et se retrouvèrent tous autour de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Clara claquait des dents et semblait gelée, malgré les flammes et les bras de Sirius. Elle était assise par terre, sur le tapis, les bras serrés autour du corps, et fixait le feu sans rien dire.

- Tu as froid ? Finit par demander Peter, un peu inutilement.

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard coupable et se levèrent en même temps.

- Tournée de Bierraubeurre ! Annonça James.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

- Où tu vas trouver ça ?

- Mais … Aux cuisines, bien sûr !

Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe et haussa les épaules, un sourire résigné aux lèvres.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Remus.

Peter regarda Sirius, puis Clara, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se leva également et rejoignit les deux garçons pour l'escapade à la cuisine. Pour Remus, c'était plus pour se changer un peu les idées qu'ils descendait. Il se sentait un peu coupable que la jeune fille ait attrapé froid par leur faute. Il n'avait pas proposé de se mettre tous contre elle, mais il n'avait émis aucune opposition et n'avait pas été le dernier à la bombarder.

Remus marchait devant, plus par habitude que par nécessité, le pas vif. Quand ils sortaient en dehors des heures réglementaires, les Maraudeurs avaient bien besoin de son ouie surdéveloppée pour éviter préfets, professeurs et autres concierges. Ce soir, ils n'avaient encore enfreint aucun règlement, sauf si l'accès à la cuisine était interdit aux élèves, ce dont Remus était presque sûr.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et sans problèmes à la cuisine, où ils furent accueillis par une horde d'elfes de maison surexcités, qui piaillaient des « Joyeux Noël monsieur Lupin, monsieur Potter, monsieur Pettigrow » à tout va. C'était assez comique de voir tout ces petits êtres leur tourner autour en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient. Remus venait souvent à la cuisine, seul, quand il loupait des repas, ou tout simplement quand il avait une _faim de loup_. James n'eut pas le courage, ni l'envie sûrement, de dire aux elfes qu'ils ne venaient que pour des Bierraubeurres, et ils repartirent les bras chargés de gâteaux de Noël et de sucreries. Ils ne feraient pas honneur au festin, ce soir … Ils iraient sans doute pour faire bonne figure et récolter les vœux des professeurs, mais avec les provisions qu'ils avaient récoltés, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant le lendemain.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Clara, assis sur le tapis, Sirius tenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, en train de parler à voix basse. Leur ton n'était pas vraiment joyeux et ils arrêtèrent de parler en les voyant entrer. Clara se leva en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient ramenés, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, et regarda toutes ces bonnes choses avec des yeux ébahis. Elle finit par se mettre à rire et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « m'étonnerez toujours ».

Ils s'installèrent à une table, déballèrent leur repas et se mirent à manger en parlant joyeusement. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Sirius jetait de fréquentes regards à Clara, et même s'il n'était pas le dernier à dire des bêtises, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui ne riait pas. Clara, quant à elle, avait retrouvé son expression que Remus lui avait toujours connue : un sourire en façade, mais un air triste dans le regard. Il y avait eu quelque chose pendant leur absence …

Pendant un moment, Remus cru que Clara et Sirius s'étaient quittés, mais à la fin de leur festin, il eut la preuve que non. En tout cas, leur baiser ne fut pas celui d'un couple séparé. Et bizarrement, Remus fut déçu … Il fut le premier surpris par ce sentiment et se raisonna intérieurement. Pourquoi aurait-il souhaité que ces deux là se séparent ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui …

James et Peter semblaient ne s'être rendus compte de rien, en tout cas personne ne parla de ça de toute la soirée. Ils finirent les réjouissances par une partie de bataille explosive à laquelle Peter ne voulu pas participer, et que Remus gagna haut la main. Sirius s'en sortit avec de la suie sur le visage, James faillit se faire brûler les sourcils et Clara évita de justesse de se retrouver le visage aussi noir que Sirius. Remus gagnait toujours, à ce jeu. Il gagnait aussi toujours aux échecs, mais plus personne n'avait l'idée de lui proposer une partie. C'était bien dommage … Même quand il proposa une partie à Clara, elle refusa en voyant les signes alarmés de James et de Sirius dans le dos de Remus.

Ils se séparèrent vers minuit, se souhaitant des Joyeux Noël et des Bonne Nuit enthousiastes. Clara monta seule dans son dortoir et les garçons montèrent dans le leur en parlant bruyamment. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius ferma la porte avec soin et se tourna vers eux, la mine relativement sombre. Ils allaient enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé … Remus s'assit sur son lit et observa Sirius avec attention.

- Vous saviez que les parents de Clara étaient morts ?

Peter haussa les épaules, guère concerné, mais James eut l'air vraiment étonné. Il secoua la tête, et Remus vit qu'il était plutôt surpris par cette nouvelle … Et attristé.

C'était donc ça … Clara l'avait dit à Sirius. Elle n'était sans doute pas entrée dans les détails, comme la première fois où elle avait parlé à Remus, mais elle le lui avait dit.

- Remus ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je … Je le savais. Elle me l'a dit.

Sirius et James le regardèrent avec des yeux surpris. Ils ne comprenaient sûrement pas comment elle avait pu le lui dire, alors qu'ils ne se parlaient jamais. Mais Remus n'avait jamais pu leur avouer toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées avec elle.

Finalement, Sirius détourna le regard de Remus. Ce dernier lui était reconnaissant de ne pas insister et de ne pas lui poser milles et unes questions.

- Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Elle … C'est le premier Noël qu'elle passe seule.

- Elle n'est pas … Commença James, mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Elle n'était pas seule, en effet, ils étaient là. Mais elle n'avait pas de famille qui lui souhaiterait une bonne fête, et personne pour lui offrir de cadeaux. Elle était seule. Remus n'avait pas pensé à ça, et il se sentit très égoïste, sur le coup. James et Sirius durent penser la même chose que lui car ils se regardèrent avec un air mal à l'aise. Mais pour le coup, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose … Et ils allèrent finalement se coucher sans voir trouvé quoi que ce soit à faire pour Clara. S'ils l'avaient su avant, avait dit James … Oui, s'ils avaient su avant. Remus l'avait su. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça. A vrai dire … Depuis qu'elle était avec Sirius, il essayait de ne plus trop penser à Clara et à ses problèmes, estimant peut-être que son ami était là pour ça. Et à cette idée, Remus se sentait plutôt misérable …

Remus se réveilla le premier le lendemain. Un rayon de soleil était entré à travers ses rideaux et il observa pendant quelques minutes les grains de poussières étincelants virevolter devant ses yeux. Son lit était vraiment confortable, les draps étaient chauds, et dehors, il faisait froid. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas pressé de se lever. Il profita encore quelques minutes du calme puis il repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit tas de cadeaux devant son lit, puis sur son armoire, puis son ses vêtements posés sur la chaise … Des cadeaux ? Il se réveilla totalement, se rappelant quel jour c'était. Noël. Et il avait reçu des cadeaux. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, et il regarda les lits des Maraudeurs. Ils dormaient encore … Sûrement pas pour longtemps. La question était : est-ce que ce serait lui qui les réveillerait ? Sirius le tuerait certainement pour un tel acte, et James râlerait un bon coup, mais c'était Noël. Une fois par an. Cela valait bien le coup … Et Remus se retenait trop souvent du plaisir de réveiller ses amis. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Il s'approcha du lit de James et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec. La couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, Remus ne voyait de son ami qu'un bout de joue et une oreille, ainsi qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs. C'était bien suffisant. Il se pencha doucement vers James et prit une inspiration.

- Debout là-dedans ! Cria-t-il.

Il avait trouvé plus judicieux de crier sur James plutôt que sur Sirius, il risquait moins de se prendre un coup malencontreux.

James sursauta violemment, ouvrit des yeux embrumés par le sommeil et la myopie et regarda autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Des lits à côtés, Remus entendait des bruits étouffés. Des jurons, principalement.

- Keskispass ? Bredouilla James en regardant Remus, l'air hagard.

- REMUS ! Rugit Sirius en écartant ses rideaux.

Peter poussa un soupir, et Remus eut un large sourire. Il ouvrit les bras en grand, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

- Joyeux Noël !

Sirius se figea, et sa grimace se transforma en sourire. James parut comprendre que le château n'était pas en feu et replongea sous sa couverture en grommelant, tandis que Peter poussait des petits cris de joie en découvrant le tas de cadeaux au pied de son lit.

Remus pouvait enfin aller déballer ses paquets, il n'avait plus mauvaise conscience de le faire alors que ses amis dormaient. Même James avait fini par se lever, finalement attiré par ses cadeaux, lui aussi.

Remus avait reçu trois paquets de sa mère : un livre sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il cherchait depuis des mois dans toutes les librairies qu'il connaissait, des vêtements neufs, et comme tout les ans, une petite pile de photos de famille qu'il mettrait dans son album. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui envoyer une lettre de remerciements … Même si tout les ans il recevait à peu près le même genre de cadeaux, c'étaient plus des marques d'affections que des choses avec une réelle valeur marchande. Et le fait qu'elle ai trouvé son livre le touchait beaucoup. Sa mère s'intéressait beaucoup à ce qu'il aimait et le soutenait dans ce sens … Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans sa mère. Elle avait toujours été là, quand son père était parti également … Elle l'entourait de toute son affection, de tout son amour, et ce depuis toujours. A ses premières pleines lunes, elle était là jusqu'au dernier moment et dès qu'il était redevenu humain, comme si un sixième sens lui indiquait cet instant précis. Même quand tout le reste de sa famille s'était détourné de lui, sa mère était là, comme pour former un rempart contre le jeune Remus et les assauts du monde extérieur. Petit, quand il perdait le goût de vivre, il avait toujours pu compter sur son soutien et son amour. Maintenant, il avait les Maraudeurs, en plus. Mais il n'imaginait pas de vivre sans sa mère.

Il y avait des gens qui arrivaient à vivre sans leurs parents, comme Sirius. Lui s'était détaché d'eux peu à peu par désaccord, et il en avait été soulagé. D'autres personnes n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de vivre sans leurs parents, comme Clara. Lui se passait de père, mais sans sa mère …

Remus releva la tête de ses paquets, se sentant soudain très coupable. Et Clara, qu'avait-elle eu comme cadeau ? Il ne s'en était pas soucié …

Il sortit du dortoir et descendit de la salle commune sous le regard étonné des Maraudeurs. Il devait quand même aller lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, c'était la moindre des choses.

Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, il vit Clara assise dans un fauteuil, devant le feu. En le voyant, elle se leva. Elle avait pleuré. Elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Il est vivant ! Remus, il est vivant ! C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie ! Oh my God … I'm so happy …

Elle riait et pleurait en même temps, sa voix était saccadée, serrée par l'émotion. Il se recula de quelques pas et la regarda, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était vivant ? Qui était vivant ? Il remarqua un bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait bien serré dans sa main. Elle suivit son regard et lui montra la feuille, puis essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main en poussant un petit rire. A nouveau, elle le serra contre lui en murmurant :

- Lucas est vivant ! He's alive ! Oh, merci, merci …

Elle le lâcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant. Remus se retourna et vit Sirius et James qui les regardaient. Sirius avait l'air ébahi, et James plutôt gêné. Mais Clara ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait enlacé Remus devant son petit ami, car elle ne montrait aucun trouble. Au contraire, elle resplendissait de bonheur et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sirius avait parlé d'une voix égale, mais Remus y entendit un peu de sécheresse, et à nouveau, il se sentit coupable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais Clara le devança.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Mon petit frère est vivant, alors que je pensais qu'il …

Son sourire frémit puis disparut, et Sirius perdit toute froideur. Clara regarda Remus d'un air un peu perdu. Mais elle en avait dit un peu trop pour qu'il puisse rattraper quoi que ce soit …

- Je pensais qu'il était mort.

L'atmosphère s'était sensiblement refroidie. James et Sirius, visiblement, ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue. Et Remus … Remus ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, devant ses deux amis. C'était une sensation plutôt désagréable que de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas parler librement devant eux. Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé.

- Joyeux Noël … Finit-il par dire à voix basse.

Clara éclata de rire, et Sirius et James se permirent un sourire.

Clara avait finit par expliquer aux Maraudeurs les grandes lignes de son histoire. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Joram, mais elle avait dit qu'elle craignait que le meurtrier de ses parents ne s'en prenne ensuite à son frère. Et Remus apprit par la même occasion que la Beuglante de Joram n'avait été qu'un leurre pour la faire rentrer : Dumbledore avait apprit de source sûre que Lucas n'avait pas quitté la maison de l'oncle de Clara et qu'il y était en sécurité. Joram pouvait bien le chercher, il y avait peu de risques pour qu'il le trouve. Et Dumbledore avait ajouté que des Aurors recherchaient Joram. Il serrait bientôt derrière les barreaux …

Clara avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore comme un cadeau de Noël et elle en parlait comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Toute trace de tristesse semblait s'être envolée de son regard, et la journée se passa plus joyeusement que toutes les autres auparavant. L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille faisait plaisir à voir … Et Remus ne se sentait plus aussi coupable. Il essayait lui aussi de profiter à fond de la fin des vacances, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le chiffonnait.

Pourtant tout se passait bien. Les Maraudeurs étaient toujours aussi soudés, James parlaient toujours autant de Lily qu'il allait bientôt revoir, Clara et Sirius semblaient s'entendre toujours mieux et devenaient quasiment inséparables … Quand ils étaient tout les cinq, presque rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Clara et James n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques, et Sirius ne la défendait pas du tout, il était même plutôt du genre à en rajouter. Mais quelquefois, ils échangeaient un regard, et ils semblaient se déconnecter momentanément de la réalité. Ils ne se tenaient pas souvent par la main, et ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre, mais quelquefois ils se mettaient à l'écart et Remus se forçai à discuter avec James pour penser à autre chose. C'était peut-être ça, le problème.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait sa gorge s'assécher quand Sirius et Clara avaient des moments de complicité où ils étaient dans une bulle éloignée de leur monde. Il en venait à regretter le temps où il était le seul à connaître ses secrets , le seul avec qui elle parlait librement. Ce n'était plus le cas et cela le chagrinait. Il devait bien se l'avouer : il était jaloux. Mais jaloux de quoi ? Il ne se comprenait plus.

-----

Hem hem … Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre … Mais je suis déjà impatiente d'écrire le prochain ! J'ai trouvé des idées qui devraient être pas mal. Normalement.

Un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre ? Il n'est pas encore commencé, mais bon … C'est pour vous donner envie !

« Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Clara recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les larmes aux yeux, et balbutia :

- Sorry … »

A bientôt ...


	11. Full Moon

Miracle ! J'ai fini ce chapitre mercredi soir ! Alors que d'habitude c'est le samedi quand je me force …

Bon, cette fois faut avouer que j'étais motivée, je me suis complètement éclatée à écrire ce chapitre ! Je crois que c'est un de mes préférés . Mais à mon avis ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde … Chhhhut ! Je ne vais pas en dire plus, ce serait dommage de vous gâcher le spectacle …

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire !

Sandiane : De la torture ? Noon … Juste un peu de souffrance psychologique, rien de bien méchant ! Mais merci d'apprécier quand même cette torture :p !

Tinn-Tamm : La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me laisser terminer ma fic, après tu pourras me tuer, si tu veux. Et moi, mon personnage préféré c'est Remus, pas Sirius, alors … Désolée si je brutalise un peu le ptit chiot ! Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup, au moins ça prouve que tu t'es attachée au coupe ! Et ça me fais très plaisir !

Maelys : Et bien … Merci !

Grande Troll : Vi, il souffre le pauvre Mumus. Et il a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Clara, c'est moi qui te le dis … Oups ! Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit !

**Chapitre 11 : Full Moon**

Clara avait passé des vacances géniales. Elle s'était rapprochée des Maraudeurs, elle garderait toute sa vie les souvenirs mémorables des batailles de boules de neiges dans le parc de Poudlard, et surtout … Elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire pour Lucas. Il fallait avouer que jusqu'à Noël, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas fondre en sanglots, le soir, quand elle était seule dans son lit. La journée, il y avait les garçons, et notamment Sirius, qui lui changeaient les idées et l'empêchaient sans le savoir de penser à son frère. Mais la nuit … La nuit, elle tremblait. Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'inquiétait. Et elle ne pouvait pas en parler.

Elle était descendue plusieurs fois dans la salle commune, la nuit, mais Remus n'était pas venu une seule fois. Elle ne s'en était pas vexée, elle savait qu'il était fatigué à cause de sa maladie et qu'il avait sûrement envie de dormir. Mais il était le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier … Même à Sirius, elle n'avait rien dit à propos de Joram. C'était assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler aussi franchement qu'à Remus. Ou du moins … Elle lui parlait franchement, lui disait ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de ce qu'il faisait, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit de sa vie. A part pour ses parents … Elle lui avait finalement dit qu'ils étaient mort la veille de Noël, parce qu'il s'était inquiété de la voir aussi sombre. Elle n'avait pas pu lui mentir, et avait senti comme un poids qui s'ôtait de ses épaules en le lui disant.

Mais c'était terminé. Plus d'inquiétudes, plus de nuits blanches. Elle pouvait se remettre à vivre sans craindre constamment de recevoir un hibou avec une nouvelle macabre à l'intérieur. Bien entendu, la menace Joram pesait toujours, mais bien moins lourd qu'avant. Et Dumbledore lui avait fait entendre que les Aurors allaient bientôt le retrouver …

La rentrée scolaire arriva rapidement mais ne parvint pas à entacher la bonne humeur de Clara, qui retrouva Lily et Sarah avec plaisir. Dans le hall, les élèves entraient chargés de leur valises et venaient se mettre à l'abris de la tempête de neige. C'est là que Clara retrouva les deux jeunes filles, couvertes de neige, habillées chaudement, Lily à la mode moldue, et Sarah à la mode sorcière. Clara les accueillit avec de grands sourires, mais elle resta à distance le temps qu'elles ôtent la neige dont elles étaient couvertes.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient été mises au courant pour elle est Sirius le soir même du bal, et c'est donc un des premiers sujets qu'elles abordèrent quand elles furent changées et séchées, bien installées devant le feu. Mais Clara n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer sa soirée à parler d'elle et de Sirius, ni de leur raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ces vacances. Et avec les oreilles qui traînaient autour d'elles … Elle ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard sache qu'elle était vraiment avec Sirius. En deux semaines, la rumeur avait du disparaître, et maintenant que c'était la réalité, et pas qu'une rumeur, Clara préférait que cela ne se sache pas.

- Il t'a offert un cadeau ? Demanda finalement Sarah.

- Un cadeau ? Non ! Ca ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est ensembles ! Répondit Clara, surprise.

Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça, et encore moins à lui en offrir un, à lui. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas vexé pour ça … Il ne lui en avait pas du tout parlé, donc … Cela signifiait sûrement qu'il s'en fichait. Et franchement, elle ne se voyait pas lui offrir un cadeau après seulement deux semaines, même pour Noël !

Sarah parut un peu déçue, sans doute qu'elle aurait aimé savoir ce que Sirius Black pouvait offrir comme cadeaux à ses petites amies. Clara avait du mal à se voir comme telle. Elle savait que Sirius était du genre tombeur, qu'il avait eu d'innombrables copines avant elle, et que cela ne durait généralement pas longtemps. Mais elle avait vu aussi certaines de ces filles et elle souhaitait sincèrement qu'elle ne leur ressemblait pas. La plupart regardaient Sirius avec des yeux de merlans frits, c'en était pitoyable. Clara espérait vraiment qu'elle ne regardait pas Sirius comme ça. Elle s'en serait sûrement rendue compte … Et elle ne se sentait pas amoureuse comme ça. Sans doute qu'elle regardait Joram comme ça, l'année dernière. Mais c'était terminé. Plus jamais elle ne se soumettrait comme ça à un garçon. Plus jamais.

Bon, bien sûr, elle s'était aussi juré, il y a quelques mois, de ne plus jamais avoir d'histoires avec des garçons, ni de tomber amoureuse, mais … Sirius, c'était Sirius. Elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec lui, il la faisait rire, il ne la regardait pas seulement comme une potiche ou comme une décoration, et elle avait l'impression qu'il la respectait. Cela faisait une énorme différence avec Joram …

- En parlant de cadeaux … Merci beaucoup pour les vôtres ! Fit Clara.

Lily lui avait offert un bracelet avec pleins de petits pendentifs en argent de différentes formes, que Clara ne quittait plus. Et Sarah lui avait envoyé une tunique chinoise en soie rouge, que Clara trouvait tellement belle qu'elle n'osait pas la mettre. Elle l'avait essayée juste une fois, et elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait la porter. C'était bien trop beau pour qu'elle puisse la porter tout les jours … Pourtant, Sirius avait insisté pour qu'elle la remette !

- Bah, ça nous a fait plaisir ! Merci à toi aussi, fit Lily en souriant.

- Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi vous offrir … S'excusa Clara.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à leur trouver un cadeau à chacune, et finalement avait opté pour deux CD de rock français pour Lily, et un pendentif en pierre enchantée en forme de lune pour Sarah.

La conversation dériva sur les cadeaux que les filles avaient reçu, et finalement elles se mirent toutes trois à gémir en cœur sur les cours qui reprenaient, le lendemain. Clara aurait voulu que ces vacances continuent encore longtemps …

La semaine commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Les professeurs semblaient penser que les élèves avaient prit trop de repos pendant les vacances et qu'il fallait les remettre rapidement au travail. Les sixième année de Gryffondor eurent donc une montagne de devoirs à rendre dès le premier soir, et Clara se mit vraiment à regretter les vacances. Le rythme de la première journée avait été infernal, et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les jours prochains. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir Sirius très souvent …

Avant la rentrée, elle avait posé des conditions : elle ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard les voit ensembles, elle ne voulait pas qu'on les regarde comme des bêtes curieuses quand ils passeraient dans les couloirs. Alors ils se voyaient plus ou moins en cachette … En cours, ils ne se mettaient pas ensembles, mais à table et dans les couloirs, elle se rapprochait des Maraudeurs pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. Discuter seulement … Et quelquefois, ils s'écartaient, allaient dans un couloir un peu plus désert, et la conversation tournait court. Mais ces moments étaient trop courts et trop rares pour eux deux. Elle voyait bien que Sirius n'était pas très satisfait par cette situation, et il fallait avouer que elle non plus n'aimait pas trop ces moments trop fugaces, mais elle restait intransigeante. Si peu à peu, des élèves se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle ne voulait pas en faire une affaire d'état ni s'afficher clairement avec lui. C'était comme ça, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Au moins, cela avait eu comme effet de rapprocher Sarah et Lily des Maraudeurs, pour le plus grand plaisir de James. En effet, si Clara se mettait à table avec eux, les deux filles s'asseyaient avec elle. Et elles n'arrivaient généralement pas à ignorer les Maraudeurs bien longtemps … Sirius et James étaient constamment en train de leur parler, de leur demander leur avis, comme si elles étaient réellement amies avec eux. Sarah était très contente de cette situation. Lily … Un peu moins. Mais elle s'y faisait, et la plupart du temps elle discutait avec Remus plus qu'avec James ou Sirius.

Une semaine passa ainsi, avec son rythme infernal et ses devoirs à la pelle. Clara passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque avec Lily et Sarah pour terminer ses devoirs, et de moins en moins de temps avec Sirius. Elle aurait vraiment voulu profiter un peu mieux des moments qu'elle passait avec lui, mais avec les montagnes de devoirs qu'ils avaient, et les élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs, de plus en plus nombreux à les regarder avec de grands yeux curieux, n'étaient pas vraiment pour les rapprocher.

Clara était de plus en plus fatiguée, la bonne humeur de la lettre de Dumbledore s'était définitivement envolée. Elle essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Sirius, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour décompresser. Mais même ça, ça la faisait stresser. Plusieurs fois, elle lança des regards furieux à des filles de deuxième et troisième année qui s'étaient arrêtées au détour d'un couloir en les voyant tout les deux enlacés.

Clara et Sirius étaient installés dans la Salle sur Demande, pendant un de leurs rares moments où ils étaient seuls, et totalement seuls. D'une cheminée en pierres un feu flambait joyeusement, réchauffant agréablement la pièce. Clara aimait venir ici, surtout quand c'était Sirius qui la décorait. Sur un mur, on voyait de grandes affiches animées des équipes de Quidditch préférées de Sirius, et quelques-unes françaises que Clara avait fait découvrir au jeune homme. Quelques torches éclairaient faiblement la pièce, lui donnant un air accueillant. Un canapé rouge, très confortable, était placé face au feu, avec une multitude de coussins et de poufs un peu partout dans la pièce. Un épais tapis de laine recouvrait le sol, et Clara passait plus de temps par terre que sur le canapé. Sirius avait catégoriquement refusé d'ajouter des décorations qui auraient pu lui faire penser à chez lui.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on se voie ailleurs qu'ici ? Demanda Sirius pour la énième fois.

Il était allongé par terre, les bras croisés sous la tête, et regardait le plafond. Clara était couchée sur le ventre à côté de lui, les coudes appuyés par terre, le menton entre les mains. Elle poussa un soupir et il se redressa, une moue irritée sur les lèvres. Ils se voyaient aussi ailleurs, ils le savaient tout les deux, mais c'était le seul endroit où ils étaient tranquille, et ils venaient rarement.

- Non, franchement.

- Tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble. Pourquoi tu continues à faire comme si c'était pas le cas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle n'allait pas lui avouer ! La dernière fois qu'elle était sortie avec quelqu'un, elle l'avait fait devant tout le monde et ça s'était très mal passé. Au fond d'elle … Elle devait redouter qu'il se passe la même chose. Elle essayait de mettre le plus de différences possibles entre cette histoire et celle avec Joram.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me mette dans la même catégorie que tes anciennes copines.

Il haussa les sourcils et claqua sa langue d'un air agacé. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas très subtil de dire une chose pareille … Cela pouvait sous-entendre certaines choses plutôt désagréables pour Sirius.

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite ? Demanda-t-il.

Son ton avait changé, Clara sentait qu'elle commençait à toucher une corde sensible. Mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

- C'est bon, t'énerve pas. Je voulais juste dire que … Tu es sorti avec des filles …

- Pour l'instant t'as pas tord, ironisa-t-il. C'était effectivement des filles. Mais encore ?

- Je sais pas moi, qu'est-ce que tu leur trouvais ? On dirait que … Elles te regardent comme si tu étais un Dieu personnifié ! Elles doivent pas avoir beaucoup de cervelle …

Sirius la regardait à présent comme s'il hésitait entre rire et se fâcher, et Clara se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu rigoles, là, non ?

Il était vexé, et c'était bien compréhensible.

- Je me suis mal exprimée … Marmonna-t-elle.

- Clara ! On sors ensemble ! Ca veut quand même dire que … Un minimum … Que tu m'apprécie, non ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Se défendit-elle.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? On dirait que … Je sais pas, que tu trouves que mes ex sont assez bêtes pour avoir voulu sortir avec moi !

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai juste dit que … Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer !

- Tu es jalouse ? Finit-il par demander.

- Quoi ? Jalouse d'elles ? Ca va pas non ? S'exclama Clara.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas du tout convenir à Sirius.

- Alors dis-moi clairement ce qui ne va pas ! Tu as honte d'être avec moi ? Tu ne veux jamais qu'on nous voie ensemble !

- Je n'ai pas honte ! Tu ne comprends pas !

- Non, effectivement, je ne comprends pas ! Tu m'expliques tellement bien, en même temps, je dois être complètement bouché !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Même moi je ne sais pas … C'est compliqué !

Il soupira et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. Il essayait de se calmer, pour avoir une conversation qui ne finirait pas avec des cris. Clara savait qu'elle devrait faire la même chose, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'était énervée toute seule, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, et préférait chercher des reproches à faire à Sirius plutôt que de reconnaître qu'elle avait tord. Elle s'assit elle aussi en face de lui, fuyant son regard. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait tord et s'en sentait coupable, mais elle était trop énervée. Elle avait envie que cette conversation se termine, qu'ils oublient ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle voulait aller parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas rester avec Sirius. Parce que décidemment, cette histoire était trop compliquée. Elle regrettait de s'être engagée avec lui, cela ne lui créait que des soucis. Pourtant, elle l'appréciait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle aimait être avec lui. L'embrasser, être dans ses bras, rire et parler avec lui, c'était agréable. Mais si elle le considérait juste comme ça, ça n'irait pas. Pour qu'ils continuent, il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus entre eux.

- Bon. Je t'écoute, dit-il calmement.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Que voulait-il qu'elle dise ? Elle venait de se rendre compte que leur histoire ne les mènerait à rien. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Et elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle pourrait le devenir. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient amis. Seulement amis.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je crois que … Je ne veux pas qu'on soit toujours ensemble, comme un couple normal, parce que … Cela voudrait dire qu'on est un couple normal.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais il n'y avait plus de traces d'agacement dans son regard. Et cela mit Clara plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Mais alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je sais pas. Je … C'était plus simple quand on était pas ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas fait pour être simple. J'essaye de faire des efforts, je te jure. Mais on dirait que tu t'en fiches ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Pour toi, j'ai changé. Vraiment. Demande à James ou à Remus. Je n'étais pas comme ça avec les filles, avant toi.

Clara l'écoutait avec effarement. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Parce que ce serait encore plus dur d'y mettre fin.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire de miracles. Je suis Sirius Black, je ne peux pas devenir un autre, même avec une baguette magique. Et il y a des choses … Que je ne peux pas changer.

_Je ne peux pas devenir un autre. _C'était peut-être ça, le problème. Elle attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Elle avait accepté cette relation en sachant dans quoi elle s'engageait, mais elle avait pensé, peut-être, que ça pourrait changer. Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée ? Sans doute. Cela aurait peut-être marché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un mélange de ce qu'elle aimait de Sirius, et de ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait vraiment de lui ? Elle ne le savait même pas !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'était tu, il la regardait sans rien dire, attendant sûrement une réaction, une réponse. Qui ne venait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle voulait fuir, s'en aller de cette salle et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais elle avait commencé quelque chose avec lui, et elle devrait le finir. Aujourd'hui, si possible, si elle en avait le courage.

Elle prit une inspiration.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Sirius.

- Je sais, répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Je pensais que ça pourrait changer, avec le temps. Ca ne fait que trois semaines, Clara. Ca peut encore changer.

Même lui ne semblait plus trop y croire, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne fit rien pour l'encourager. Elle se sentait assez ignoble.

- Je … Je suis désolée, Sirius. Mais … Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ce que tu as fait pour moi. C'est super, vraiment. Et j'ai été plus heureuse avec toi qu'avec … Mon ex … Pendant les vacances, c'était vraiment … Bien. Et je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais c'est de l'amitié, c'est tout.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, un sourire vint soulever le coin de ses lèvres et Clara se sentit un peu rassurée. Il n'avait pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir.

- C'est ta manière de me faire comprendre que c'est fini ? J'imaginais que les Françaises avaient des manières plus violentes de le dire.

- Quoi ? Les Françaises ne sont pas violentes, juste impulsives ! Se défendit Clara avec force.

- Impulsives ! C'est un doux euphémisme ! J'ai côtoyé une Française, et je peux te dire qu'elle n'était pas seulement impulsive !

Clara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Sirius avec un air provocateur.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, moi j'ai côtoyé un Anglais ! Et ce n'était pas un cadeau non plus !

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Les Anglais sont de vrais cadeaux, si tu ne prends pas en compte Rogue, qui dois être un bâtard.

- Des cadeaux ! Laisse-moi rire …

Les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. En apparence, du moins. Mais Clara était contente que Sirius ait réagi comme ça. Sans doute qu'il était plus peiné, ou plus vexé qu'il ne voulait le montrer, mais il avait choisi d'en rire, et c'était mieux pour tout les deux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se perdent en excuses et en explications. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il restent amis. Et elle espérait bien que c'était le cas.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Sarah.

Elle semblait sidérée. C'était si étonnant que ça ? Clara avait rejoint Lily et Sarah dans une salle d'étude vide où elles avaient rendez-vous pour travailler leurs Enchantements. Mais Clara avait eu le malheur de leur dire qu'elle avait rompu avec Sirius …

Lily n'avait rien dit, mais la nouvelle ne semblait pas trop l'étonner, ni l'émouvoir, d'ailleurs. Elle souriait, d'un air un peu moqueur. Sarah, par contre, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Comme ça, on allait pas ensemble, c'est tout.

- Vous alliez très bien ensemble ! Fit Sarah, le ton légèrement déçu.

Cela étonna un peu Clara, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

- C'est toi qui le lui a dit, je suppose ?

- Oui ..

Sarah et Lily eurent un petit rire narquois, et Clara fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans ?

- Tu dois être la première à lâcher Sirius Black avant qu'il ne le fasse, expliqua Sarah.

- Et comment il a prit la nouvelle ? Demanda soudain Lily.

- Pas si mal, j'ai eu l'impression. En tout cas, quand je suis partie on s'entendait assez bien. Dommage pour toi, mais je crois que je vais continuer à aller m'installer avec les Maraudeurs, le midi.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça …

- Ah ? Finalement, tu ne les trouve plus si puérils … Remarqua Clara.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce sont des gamins arrogants et immatures, se défendit Lily. Mais je suis bien obligée de te tenir compagnie, sinon ils auraient vite fait de t'enrôler dans leurs plans pour faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

- Je me disais bien … C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour la Coupe de fin d'année !

Lily haussa les épaules, un petit sourire du genre « bien sûr, pour quoi voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » sur les lèvres.

- Miss Préfète-Parfaite … Fit Clara d'un ton moqueur.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! On dirait J… Potter !

Clara et Sarah échangèrent un regard : elle avait bien faillit dire James ! Elle qui ne l'appelait que par son nom de famille, et seulement quand elle n'avait pas le choix de le nommer ! La plupart du temps elle parlait de « lui » comme si c'était le pire des Serpentard.

Lily surprit leurs sourires narquois et fit mine de se vexer : elle redressa le dos, pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard d'une manière très digne, très hautaine. Outrée de s'être fait démasquer ? Mais elle semblait ne plus détester James autant qu'au début d'année … Même si elle était loin de l'avouer !

Le week-end se termina, sans que Clara ait vraiment eu le temps de se reposer. Elle avait travaillé avec les filles tout le samedi, et le dimanche elle était allée voir un entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle avait fini par céder à James et à Sirius qui tenaient absolument à ce qu'elle vienne les voir au moins une fois. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait apprécié. Et en même temps, elle n'était pas sûre d'y retourner une autre fois. Le Quidditch, pour elle, c'était définitivement rattaché à la mort de ses parents, comme beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs. Elle avait fait des efforts pour crier des encouragements et des critiques à James et à Sirius, du haut de son gradin, mais elle en était sortie déprimée.

Même si elle savait que son frère était en sécurité, et que Joram ne pouvait théoriquement pas venir la chercher ici, elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. A Noël, elle avait ressenti plus forte l'absence de ses parents, mais elle avait été éludée par la lettre de Dumbledore. Maintenant, la grisaille revenait, la déprime aussi.

Elle était restée très proche des Maraudeurs, malgré sa séparation avec Sirius. Ils avaient accueilli la nouvelle sans faire de commentaires, du moins pas devant elle, et ils avaient continué de se conduire avec elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne regrettait donc pas vraiment son geste. Pas vraiment. Mais quand elle sortait avec Sirius, elle n'avait plus d'idées noires. Pas le temps ? Sûrement. Mais maintenant, elle y repensait, et elle s'était mise à regretter ces moments avec Sirius où elle ne faisait que rire pendant des heures, comme protégée par ses bras et son sourire.

Et comme pour confirmer son humeur, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait le vendredi, au petit déjeuner. Comme s'il avait prit l'habitude de lui envoyer de ses nouvelles le matin, afin de lui gâcher entièrement la journée. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle n'avait plus de remparts contre lui, Joram lui envoya une nouvelle lettre.

Cette fois, Clara savait que c'était lui qui lui écrivait. Comme un pressentiment … Comme si elle attendait cette lettre depuis le début de la semaine. Avec une certaine ironie, elle pensa qu'au moins, elle avait une raison de déprimer, maintenant. Avant même d'ouvrir la lettre, elle sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules, une boule lui nouer la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Il était curieux de voir avec quel détachement elle prenait cette lettre. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait été terrorisée. Là … Elle était fatiguée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui disait, parce qu'elle savait que cela lui ferait du mal.

Une nouvelle fois, elle quitta la Grande Salle pour aller ouvrir sa lettre. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard que lui lança Remus quand elle passa devant lui. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce parchemin cacheté qui allait l'abattre et lui miner le moral pour les jours à venir.

Une fois seule, dans un couloir, elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait. La peur avait finit par arriver, et une curiosité morbide la poussait à décacheter la lettre, alors qu'elle aurait pu la lancer dans un feu sans même l'ouvrir. Cela lui aurait évité bien de la douleur … Et elle était loin de s'imaginer à quel point.

Elle brisa le sceau et se mit à lire. Joram était furieux, cela se sentait au ton de ses phrases. « Je suis affreusement déçu que tu ne sois pas venu quand je te l'ai demandé. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été gentil. C'est fini. Tu pensais que j'avais été cruel avec toi ? Tu ne sais même pas jusqu'où je peux aller pour te faire revenir. Tu penses être en sécurité auprès de Dumbledore ? Profites-en bien. Il ne sera pas éternellement là pour te protéger. » Puis venaient les menaces. D'un autre genre, cette fois. Il ne voulait plus s'en prendre à elle ou à son frère, mais « à tes amis. Je sais que tu t'es fait de très bons camarades, dans ton école anglaise. Profite bien d'eux tant que tu le peux encore, tu pourrais très vite devoir les pleurer comme tu as pleuré tes chers parents. Dès l'enceinte de Poudlard franchie, ils sont à ma merci. Et je peux te jurer que tu me supplieras de les achever quand tu les auras entendus hurler. Je sais avec qui tu discutes, je sais avec qui tu sors, je sais avec qui tu travailles, je sais qui tu aimes et qui tu n'aimes pas et je sauras qui frapper le moment venu. » Clara avait l'impression d'étouffer. « Je ne suis pas seul. Tu peux m'enfermer, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir une vengeance. Tu pensais avoir peur ? C'est maintenant que tu vas vraiment savoir ce que peur veut dire. Tu penseras à moi toutes les nuits avant de t'endormir, et si tu arrives à dormir avec la mort des tes amis sur la conscience, tu penseras aussi à moi quand tu te réveilleras. Et il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Jusqu'à maintenant, je voulais juste que tu revienne. C'est fini. Je veux te tuer, mais revenir ne servira plus à rien. Je viendrais te chercher et tu seras la dernière à mourir. »

Il bluffait. Sans aucun doute. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Venir en Angleterre, s'en prendre à des élèves de Poudlard juste devant Dumbledore, c'était du suicide pur et dur. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait mit des Aurors à sa recherche. Et comment pouvait-il savoir qui frapper ? Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le nom des gens avec qui Clara discutait. Non, elle était presque sûre qu'il bluffait. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en persuader …

La journée passa et comme toujours elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aux yeux des autres, elle essaya de se comporter normalement et de vivre, tout simplement. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle n'avait pas envie de s'effondrer en larmes ni de partir au plus tôt pour Paris. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement. Elle avait presque réussi à s'en convaincre. La réalité était trop monstrueuse pour qu'elle la regarde en face et qu'elle l'accepte. Non, décidemment, une horreur pareille n'était pas possible. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer Joram en train de s'en prendre à Lily, à Sirius, à Remus, ou à n'importe qui.

Mais à mesure que la journée avançait, et que la nuit tombait, elle se rendait compte de ce que Joram avait dit. Et s'il était sérieux ? Et s'il mettait vraiment ses menaces à exécution, cette fois ? Jusqu'où était-il réellement près à aller pour la tuer ?

Elle remarqua à peine que Sarah et Lily montaient se coucher, leur promettant qu'elle monterait rapidement, et elle resta assise à sa table à ruminer ses questions sans y trouver de réponses. Elle vit les Maraudeurs descendre de leur dortoir, s'étonner qu'elle soit toujours là et finalement sortir dans les couloirs. Il était tard, elle était seule. Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Sûrement en train d'explorer le château …

Clara avait froid. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, mais elle n'osait même pas bouger. La lune, bien ronde, éclairait sa table d'une lumière froide, et pour une fois Clara trouva cette lumière sordide. Sirius avait raison, finalement. La pleine lune, c'était désagréable. Elle mettait à nu ses pensées et ses peurs. Le fantôme de Joram était plus présent que jamais, et Clara réalisait qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à ses amis. Qu'il pouvait les tuer sans états d'âmes comme il avait tué ses parents. Il allait venir en Angleterre, s'il n'y était pas déjà, et allait traquer tout les amis de Clara jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle. A la lumière de la lune, comme ce soir, il les égorgerait de ses mains et ferait couler leur sang. Elle entendrait leurs hurlements et ne pourrait rien faire, sinon pleurer pour qu'il arrête. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas, au contraire. A coup de sortilèges Impardonnables et de Magie Noire, il ferait souffrir ceux que Clara aimait et quand ils seraient tous mort, ce serait elle qui souffrirait. Mais y avait-il pire supplice que de voir couler le sang de ses proches ? Voir la douleur sur un visage aimé … Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps quand Clara sortit de ses cauchemars éveillés. Suffocante, couverte de sueur froide, elle ne savait plus où elle était. La lumière blanche qui l'éclairait lui faisait mal aux yeux et l'inquiétait. Où était Remus ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour la consoler, pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réchauffer, comme il savait si bien le faire ? Elle avait besoin de lui, ce soir plus que tout les autres. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il était toujours vivant, qu'il n'était pas encore mort à la lumière de la lune. Mais il n'était pas là et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était toujours vivant. Et s'il avait rencontré Joram, cette nuit justement ? Un sanglot franchit les lèvres de Clara. Pas Remus …

La lumière de la lune, cette lumière blafarde et porteuse de malheur, finit par disparaître au profit de l'aurore. Clara n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était passé autant de temps. Engourdie, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, elle ressenti seulement à ce moment une fatigue sans nom s'abattre sur elle. Mais elle n'irait pas dormir, pas en sachant que Joram l'attendait sinon dans son lit, au moins dans ses rêves.

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant le portrait s'ouvrir, puis se refermer sans bruit, sur … Sur rien, sur personne. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais ne vit personne. Elle frissonna, glacée de peur. Les fantômes, à Poudlard, n'étaient pas invisibles. Ce n'était pas un fantôme. Et dans l'état de fatigue et de paranoïa où elle était, Clara n'imaginait pas que le portrait se soit ouvert sans raison.

Soudain, elle entendit un murmure, un souffle. Elle se tourna brusquement, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Et elle pouvait bien regarder partout, elle ne voyait rien. Elle eut un rire nerveux : elle délirait. Elle n'avait rien entendu et le portrait ne s'était pas ouvert. Elle était fatiguée, il fallait qu'elle dorme. Mais un simple regard au dortoir la pétrifia de frayeur. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller se coucher. Elle avait peur des cauchemars qu'elle ferait, et rien que le fait d'y penser lui tordait l'estomac.

Mais elle avait des vertiges de fatigue, elle devait se coucher et dormir, au moins quelques heures. Cette nuit avait été éprouvante. Mais elle ne dormirait que si elle était sûre de pouvoir le faire tranquillement, sans avoir peur de faire des cauchemars et de se réveiller en hurlant. Est-ce que l'infirmière accepterait de lui donner une potion de Sommeil ? A Beauxbatons, elle en avait déjà pris, pendant les périodes d'examens. Ici, elle ne savait pas si c'était autorisé. Mais elle ne risquait rien à demander … Elle avait même tout à gagner.

Elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape et sortit de la salle commune. Elle savait vaguement où était l'infirmerie, et par chance, elle retrouva facilement son chemin. Il était vraiment très tôt, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs. L'infirmière ne serait même pas levée … Clara se traita d'idiote. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de remonter tout les étages jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle irait frapper chez l'infirmière, et si elle n'y était pas … Elle attendrait devant la porte. Ou alors elle s'en irait, elle verrait sur place.

Un soupir soulagé franchit ses lèvres quand elle vit que la grande porte de l'infirmerie était ouverte. Elle entra, sans faire de bruit, mais avant d'avoir vraiment franchi la porte, elle se figea. Elle venait d'entendre une voix, une voix qui avait prononcé un nom. « … votre potion, Remus. Dormez, vous irez mieux après. »

Elle voyait l'infirmière, qui lui tournait le dos, et qui s'adressait à quelqu'un couché sur un lit, dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, mais qu'elle devinait aisément. Remus. Le cœur de Clara se serra douloureusement et se mit à battre la chamade. Les images d'horreur de sa nuit défilèrent dans sa tête et elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

L'infirmière tira les rideaux autour du lit et quitta Remus puis entra dans son bureau, sans voir Clara. La jeune fille s'avança en silence dans l'immense salle. Elle cru que le chemin jusqu'au lit de Remus était interminable, chaque pas était un supplice. Elle craignait de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces rideaux. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que c'était seulement une mauvaise coïncidence, qu'il était tombé malade et que par malchance c'était tombé aujourd'hui. Si ce n'était que ça … Mon Dieu, elle aurait ri d'elle-même pendant très longtemps après ça. Ri d'avoir eu aussi peur pour une simple grippe ou un virus dans ce genre. Et quand elle atteignit les rideaux, elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait le voir avec le nez rouge, le teint pâle, et qu'il lui dirait que, pas de chance, il avait attrapé un refroidissement.

Clara passa la main par l'entrebâillement du rideau et l'écarta doucement, mais elle eut un haut-le-cœur quand elle vit le corps allongé sur les draps. Elle eut du mal à le reconnaître. Des bandages rouges de sang lui entouraient les bras, l'épaule, le torse. Des contusions bleuissaient petit à petit un peu partout sur sa peau. Les traits tirés, des cernes presque noires sous ses yeux clos, une griffure tout le long de la joue droite … Remus était dans un triste état.

Clara ouvrit la bouche en grand, cherchant de l'air, pliée en deux comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup dans le ventre. Elle ne supportait pas ce spectacle et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux du visage de Remus. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Le monde s'était à nouveau arrêté de tourner. Par sa faute. Par sa faute Remus avait été blessé. Elle voyait son sang à travers la gaze et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Joram en train de le faire couler. Remus avait souffert, cela se voyait. A cette pensée, Clara se sentit mal. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, et pourtant c'était vrai. La réalité l'avait rattrapée.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Clara recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les larmes aux yeux, et balbutia :

- Sorry …

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Aucun mot ne pouvait excuser ce qu'elle avait fait. Aucun mot ne pourrait effacer les blessures de Remus.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie, hantée par le regard de Remus. Elle qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit se sentait poussée par une énergie qui semblait inépuisable. Elle marcha pendant un bon moment dans les couloirs, sans but, laissant ses pas la mener, empruntant des passages secrets qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà emprunté.

La main tendue vers le mur, elle effleurait les pierres froides pour garder un contact avec la réalité, pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Elle avait vu Remus blessé, souffrant, elle avait entendu sa respiration hachée par la douleur. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour imaginer les pires scènes de torture. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle était sûre d'une chose : Joram avait mit ses menaces à exécution, le soir même où elle avait apprit ce qu'il projetait. Et il s'en était prit à Remus. Remus qui avait toujours été là pour elle, Remus qui était le seul au courant de la vérité dans sa totalité.

Clara ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal depuis la mort de ses parents. A nouveau, elle était responsable de la souffrance d'autrui. Ou du moins, elle s'en rendait à nouveau responsable. Pour ses parents, elle n'avait pas été là pour mourir avec eux, et elle pensait, un peu naïvement sûrement, que si elle avait été là ils seraient peut-être toujours vivants. Et aujourd'hui, c'était pire. Elle était réellement coupable. Sans elle, Remus ne serait pas à l'infirmerie.

Elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Remus dans ce lit. Tout. Elle était prête à mourir pour réparer ces erreurs. Pour que Remus lui pardonne.

A cause de Joram, elle avait tout perdu. Sa famille, sa maison, ses amis français, et maintenant la seule personne en qui elle avait vraiment confiance.

…

Pas de meurtre, ok ? Je tiens pas à mourir avant d'avoir fini d'écrire ma fic.

Bon, alors désolée pour ceux qui pensais que l'extrait serait un baiser, c'était pas vraiment ça, hein … C'était bien Remus qui ouvrait les yeux, par contre. Bravooo ! En même temps, si vous aviez deviné ce que c'était vraiment, je vous aurais pas cru. :p

(Et c'est la fin du couple Clara / Sirius, désolée, il y en a qui m'ont dit qu'ils aimaient bien ce couple … Mais franchement, Clara, avec Sirius ? Naaan … )

Laissez-moi une ptite review, je veux savoir vos réactions ! Surtout pour ce chapitre, parce que au départ il ne devait pas tourner comme ça … Dans le script, j'avais pas prévu la dernière scène comme ça, mais Clara a réagi un peu différemment de ce que je pensais … Mais ça m'a bien fait marrer d'écrire ça comme ça.

Hem … Oui, je sais, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie. A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	12. Face à Face

Je suis morte de fatigue, j'ai les yeux défoncés, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher … Mais j'ai terminé ce chapitre ! On est mercredi soir, et je n'aurais pas le temps d'y toucher avant vendredi soir … Alors je me suis forcée à tout bien finir ce soir. Tout ces efforts pour vous quand même ! Mais j'ai hâte de le voir en ligne, celui-là … Pas comme l'autre, je me suis moins amusée à l'écrire, mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même.

Enjoy !

Grande Troll : Comment ça sadique ? Je suis pas sadique, loin de là … J'aurais pu faire bien pire !

Tinn-Tamm : Et oui, t'as Sirius à toi toute seule maintenant, c'est une consolation quand même, nan ? En tout cas je suis bien contente de voir que c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre que tu vas me trucider.

Maelys : Pour un couple Remus/Clara ? Ah … L'avenir nous le dira !

Dragonise : Je sais, mais j'ai pas trop le place de mettre les Serpentard, en fait j'y pense pas trop, parce que j'ai surtout à l'esprit l'histoire de Clara. Mais à bien y réfléchir, les Serpentard pourraient bien avoir un rôle à jouer dans les prochains chapitres.

**Chapitre 12 : Face à face**

Il y avait quelqu'un, juste devant lui. Il y avait eu quelqu'un. La personne avait disparu, il ne savait pas trop comment. C'était une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres et un air horrifié. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. C'était assez dommage, il était sûr qu'elle était bien plus jolie quand elle souriait. Et puis, voir un fantôme ! C'était tellement courant, ici, plus personne ne semblait aussi épouvanté en les croisant ! C'était sûrement pour autre chose qu'elle faisait cette tête. Et puis, il lui semblait qu'elle avait dit quelque chose. Il n'avait pas bien comprit quoi. « Saut oui » ? Cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était absurde. Pourquoi le déranger pour lui dire une chose pareille ? Il allait s'endormir, elle l'avait réveillé !

Remus était complètement sonné par la potion que lui avait administrée Pomfresh. Une potion de Sommeil, pour qu'il récupère de sa nuit pour le moins agitée. Avec les Maraudeurs, il était sorti dans la forêt, pour la première fois. Le loup avait hurlé de ravissement. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu aller voir ailleurs, parcourir plus en détails ce parc si proche, qu'il avait à peine aperçu. Il y avait des odeurs tellement appétissantes. Il avait eu tellement faim. Patmol avait eu du mal à le retenir, et le loup s'était même battu contre lui, mais il avait finalement capitulé. Les deux s'en étaient sortis avec des belles griffures. Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller s'excuser auprès de Sirius. Même métamorphosé, il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi avec son ami. La lycanthropie n'excusait pas tout.

Lycanthropie ? Griffures … ? Oh … La nouvelle avait fini par arriver au cerveau engourdi de Remus, et la stupeur le sortit complètement du brouillard. Puis la stupeur fit place à l'horreur. Il se surprit à souhaiter avoir rêvé. Mais même s'il était complètement assommé quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il était certain de ce qu'il avait vu.

Clara l'avait vu.

Toute la matinée, tout le début de l'après-midi, Remus avait rongé son frein. Il était déchiré entre deux désirs : celui d'aller s'expliquer avec Clara, et celui de la fuir, de s'en aller le plus loin possible d'elle. Il ne voulait plus la voir, il ne voulait plus subir son regard, il ne voulait pas revoir ses yeux horrifiés comme ce matin, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans explications, pas elle qui lui avait toujours donné la vérité. Il devait être loyal avec elle, il devait aller s'excuser et au moins essayer de lui expliquer son comportement. Elle devait lui en vouloir à mort. Elle devait penser qu'il n'était qu'un sale monstre. Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas lui adresser la parole.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu comme ça ? Pourquoi dans cet état ? A choisir, il aurait préféré qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle autrement. Plus doucement. Mais pas couché dans un lit, immobilisé par la douleur !

Remus avait essayé de sortir de l'infirmerie plus tôt, mais Pomfresh n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ses blessures étaient à peine cicatrisées, il devait avoir une tête à faire peur, et chaque mouvement était un supplice. Mais il avait tenu à sortir au plus tôt. Et dès la fin de l'après-midi, il s'habilla et quitta l'infirmerie. Il devait retrouver Clara.

Ses pas le menèrent d'abord à la tour de Gryffondor, et de monter toutes ces marches lui rappela qu'il sortait à peine d'une nuit de pleine lune. Il arriva devant le portrait d'entrée à bout de souffle. Il ne s'était pas vraiment ménagé et avait franchi les escaliers au pas de course. Pourtant, il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Clara. La confrontation allait faire mal. Très mal.

Avant de franchir le portrait, un horrible doute s'insinua en lui. Et si elle l'avait dit à tout le monde ? Et si tout les élèves étaient déjà au courant qu'il était un loup-garou ? Remus se sentit très mal à cette idée. Ce serait la fin de sa scolarité ici, il devrait partir, il ne verrait plus ses amis. Il perdrait ce qu'il considérait comme sa maison.

Mais il se raisonna : Clara n'était pas comme ça. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Il avait toujours gardé ses secrets, pourquoi n'en ferait-elle pas autant ? Sûrement parce qu'il lui avait menti et que son secret était autrement plus grave. Elle devait lui en vouloir, et qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait faire sous le coup de la colère ?

Il prit une inspiration et entra dans la salle commune, s'attendant à être hué et à voir des doigts tendus vers lui. Mais personne ne se retourna, personne ne fit attention à son entrée. Il soupira de soulagement et se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir pensé ça de Clara. Elle qui avait toujours voulu qu'il lui fasse confiance … Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre lui : il venait de se prouver qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant, il voulait réellement penser qu'elle pouvait garder son secret. Si au moins il lui avait dit, et non pas attendu qu'elle le voie elle-même …

- Remus ! Cria une voix par-dessus le bourdonnement des voix.

Remus eut un léger sourire et rejoignit les Maraudeurs à une table, un peu à l'écart des groupes d'élèves. Ils semblaient tous exténués, et Sirius en particulier. Remus tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui, la mine contrite. Il avait oublié sa confrontation avec Sirius, complètement absorbé par Clara.

- Désolé pour cette nuit, murmura-t-il.

James et Peter eurent des sourires indulgents, et Sirius se passa la main sur le torse avec une grimace amusée.

- Tu m'as laissé quelques jolis souvenirs de guerre … Plus tard je montrerais ça à mes enfants, comme ça ils auront l'impression d'avoir un héros pour père.

- Te vante pas trop non plus, Patmol, le rabroua James en riant.

- Ne suis-je pas un héros ? Au péril de ma vie, j'ai … Heu, enfin, quand on y pense c'était pas si terrible que ça, hein Lunard ! De toute façon je dois pas être le seul à avoir de jolies petites marques.

Remus baissa piteusement la tête. Effectivement, Sirius avait risqué sa vie pour qu'il n'aille pas goûter la chair humaine du côté du château. Et Remus se sentait vraiment coupable. Plus jamais il ne sortirait de la Cabane Hurlante, promis. Et les griffures qu'il avait récoltées au passage n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il se serait infligé s'il avait vraiment pu se soumettre à la vigilance de ses amis. Il n'osait même pas penser aux possibles victimes qu'il aurait pu faire, cette nuit.

- Allez Remus, fais pas cette tête ! A pars ça, avoue que c'était sympa ! Ca te change de tes quatre murs sinistres …

- Il vaut mieux que je reste enfermé plutôt que de devoir me battre contre vous à chaque fois. Je suis incontrôlable, je le sais bien.

- Arrête un peu, tu veux ? On peut très bien t'arrêter quand on veut, j'en suis la preuve vivante, fit Sirius.

Remus ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand James lui coupa la parole.

- Bon, on va pas débattre de ça toute la soirée ? On en a déjà parlé. Si on changeait de sujet, plutôt ?

Remus haussa les épaules, notant dans un coin de sa tête de revenir à ce sujet le plus tôt possible.

- On a vu Clara, ce matin, en rentrant, annonça Sirius, l'air grave.

Remus sursauta. Clara. Il l'avait oubliée. Il se leva à moitié, jeta des coups d'œil partout dans la salle, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Quand il se rassit, il remarqua les regards perplexes des Maraudeurs.

- Heu … Ca va ? Demanda James.

- Oui … C'est que … J'ai vu Clara, moi aussi. Ce matin. A l'infirmerie.

Ils ne parurent pas comprendre, puis soudain …

- A l'infirmerie ?

- Mais … A l'infirmerie … Comme dans « ce matin à l'infirmerie » ?

- Bravo Sirius, tu gagne la palme de la perspicacité, je suis fier de toi, ironisa Remus. Oui, à l'infirmerie, ce matin. Elle est venue près de mon lit, je ne sais pas comment elle en est arrivée là mais elle m'a vu. Et elle n'a pas apprécié.

Les trois garçons paraissaient catastrophés.

- Et tu lui as expliqué ?

- Elle est partie sans me laisser le temps de réagir. J'étais complètement abruti par une potion de Sommeil, le temps que je me rende compte qu'elle m'avait vu, elle devait déjà être à l'autre bout du château.

- On ne l'a pas revue de la journée. A mon avis, elle est descendue à l'infirmerie après qu'on l'ait vue, dans la salle commune. On était sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle ne nous a pas vus, mais … A mon avis, elle a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, elle semblait épuisée. Elle devait se douter de quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'elle est allée te voir, supposa James.

- Il faut que je la voie. Il faut que je m'excuse, elle doit me détester !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius. On t'a bien accepté comme tu es, nous !

- Oui, je sais, mais … Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Elle avait l'air vraiment … Dégoûtée. Ce n'est pas vraiment réconfortant.

- On … Le soir du bal, on avait parlé de loups-garous, commença Sirius. Elle ne semblait pas trop dérangée par le concept … Enfin, tant qu'elle n'en « croisait pas à un détour de couloir », les loups-garous ne la dérangeaient pas.

- C'est pas vraiment rassurant, ça, tu le sais, Sirius ?

Le jeune homme eut une grimace désolé.

- C'est juste que … Non, franchement, elle ne juge pas les gens comme ça ! Enfin, je ne crois pas … Quand on étais ensemble … Elle me semblait pas de ce genre de filles.

Remus lui fit un léger sourire reconnaissant. Sirius essayait de le réconforter ? C'était courageux de sa part d'essayer, mais il n'était pas sûr que Clara lui pardonne aussi facilement.

- En tout cas, il faut vraiment que je la trouve. Même si c'est pour m'en recevoir plein la figure. Au moins, je serais fixé sur ce qu'elle pense. Vous ne savez pas où elle pourrait être ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, James fit signe que non.

- Essaye la Salle sur Demande … Elle aime bien y aller, ajouta quand même Sirius.

- Merci …

Il fit volte-face et sortit de la salle commune, sans trop savoir où la chercher. Dans la Salle sur Demande ? C'était une solution, mais si elle n'y était pas ? Il y avait des dizaines de salles vides dans tout le château où elle pouvait s'être réfugiée, sans compter le parc, la Forêt, le lac … Si elle voulait réellement le fuir, comme il le pensait, il n'avait presque aucune chance de la retrouver. Mais il fallait éviter de voir les choses sous cet angle, sa situation était déjà bien assez noire comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute une couche.

Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, espérant vraiment qu'elle y soit. Cela lui éviterait de devoir déambuler dans tout le château et il lui en serait vraiment reconnaissant. Une fois au sixième étage, il s'arrêta un instant, puis passa trois fois devant le mur nu en pensant à « une salle où Clara se serait réfugiée ». Et la porte apparut. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Clara était réellement là. Il avait une chance pas possible. A moins que Clara ait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas la trouver ici … Elle ne connaissait pas encore toutes les possibilités de cette salle.

Remus posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, le cœur battant. S'il entrait dans cette salle, il était certain que cela se passerait mal, et qu'ils en souffriraient tout les deux. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? S'il n'entrait pas, il ferait sûrement plus de mal encore. Il fallait qu'il se conduise en Gryffondor, aujourd'hui, et qu'il entre malgré les conséquences. Si Clara ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, par la suite, ce serait entièrement de sa faute et il ne pourrait s'en prendre à personne, mais au moins aurait-il essayé de s'expliquer avec elle.

Courage … Il ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva dans une chambre et eut le souffle coupé en voyant l'état où elle était. Des posters de Quidditch pendaient lamentablement aux murs, déchirés. Des cadres contenant des photos avaient été piétinés. Une étagère qui devait au départ être couverte de livres en tout genre était renversée sur le sol, ses livres éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le bureau avait été rasé de ses objets, et par terre, à côté, on pouvait voir des parchemins pêle-mêle, des bouteilles d'encres brisées, des plumes cassées, et même un dictionnaire portant le drapeau anglais aux pages arrachées. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un grand lit, le seul encore intact. Clara était assise dessus et lui tournait le dos. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas réagi … Ses cheveux détachés faisaient un rideau devant son visage et Remus ne voyait pas son expression. Il resta quelques secondes à contempler la jeune fille, et le décor où elle se trouvait. Est-ce que c'était sa chambre, ou juste un endroit qu'elle avait créé pour se défouler ?

- Clara ? Dit-il soudain.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Quand elle le vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, avec la même expression d'effroi qu'elle avait déjà eu à l'infirmerie. Mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré, et son visage montrait des traces évidentes de fatigue. Elle avait de jolies cernes sous les yeux …

En voyant son expression horrifiée, Remus eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait donné une gifle. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir le plus vite possible de cette salle. Il était évident qu'elle non plus n'avait pas envie de lui parler …

Elle se leva brusquement, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, l'air complètement paniquée, et recula de quelques pas, comme si elle voulait mettre le plus d'espaces entre eux. Elle avait peur du monstre qu'il était. Peur qu'il se venge ? Qu'il la morde ? Remus lisait clairement dans ses yeux la crainte, et cela lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison d'être effrayée. Qui ne le serait pas devant un loup-garou ?

- Remus, I … balbutia-t-elle. Please, forgive me, I didn't want that …

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Qu'il lui pardonne ? Mais qu'il lui pardonne quoi ? Il était le seul fautif, dans l'histoire. Il se sentait vraiment comme un monstre devant elle, à tel point qu'elle se sentait obligé de le supplier de l'épargner. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire : elle s'excusait de l'avoir vu ce matin, d'avoir surpris ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir, d'avoir enfin appris la vérité. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il allait la tuer, ou quelque chose comme ça. Son air affolé parlait pour elle … Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle voie ça ? Elle ne semblait même pas en colère, seulement épouvantée. Il aurait préféré des cris. Tout sauf ça. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours redouté : que quelqu'un qu'il appréciait vraiment se mette à le regarder avec effroi.

- Clara, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça. Je …

Elle secoua la tête, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Elle poussa un gémissement et s'appuya contre le bureau, derrière elle, comme si ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher. Remus ne s'était plus senti aussi mal depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient découverts son secret … Et ils avaient réagi tellement différemment !

- So sorry … My fault … Beg your pardon …

- Arrête, s'il te plaît !

Elle se figea, et il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait parlé un peu sèchement … Mais il devait mettre les choses au clair. Elle avait peur de lui ? Il devait au moins essayer de lui expliquer qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et qu'il était prêt à mettre autant de distance possible entre eux pour qu'elle ne craigne rien de lui. Même s'il devait souffrir de cet éloignement.

- Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et détourna la tête, ses larmes menaçants de couler d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Ecoute … Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris comme ça … Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais … De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, ce serait arrivé …

Elle plaqua à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche et étouffa un gémissement. Remus essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il était en train de perdre son calme, alors qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas céder à la panique. Mais que cela se finisse comme ça … C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu. Il avait eu l'impression que Clara était devenue son amie, et il avait mit fin à ce début d'amitié d'une manière brutale.

- Le mieux … Je vais m'éloigner de toi, j'éviterais de te parler, ou quoi que ce soit … Comme ça … Si tu veux …

Si elle comprenait quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il racontait, elle savait lire entre les lignes ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses pensées. C'était trop compliqué ! Il n'avait encore jamais dit ça à personne …

Elle baissa les yeux puis hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

- It's better … No doubt … You're right, it's not possible to live like that …

Elle parlait lentement, elle utilisait des mots simples à traduire, et Remus comprenait chacune de ses phrases. Elle acceptait cette situation, elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne de lui pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal ? Il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle réagisse comme les Maraudeurs ! Qu'elle refuse cet éloignement et qu'elle lui propose plutôt qu'ils restent amis … Mais c'était égoïste de souhaiter une chose pareille. Lui imposer son amitié ? Non … Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir tout les jours, cela se lisait clairement sur son visage. Il la dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait !

- I … I'm going to leave Hogwarts. I promise it won't happen again.

- Quoi ? Non ! Si quelqu'un doit quitter Poudlard, c'est moi.

Elle eut un rire sans joie, qui fit froid dans le dos à Remus.

- Toi ? Non, toi tu resteras ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tu partirais ? C'est de ma faute si on en est là. Personne n'est au courant, Remus, alors c'est à moi de partir. Comme ça, je suis sûre que ça ne recommenceras pas.

Elle parlait en anglais, cette fois. Sûrement pour être sûre qu'il comprenne.

- Même si tu pars, ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrivera plus, tu sais.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de la frapper. Elle recula encore de quelques pas, affolée, et jeta des coups d'œil fébriles autour d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, horrifiée.

- Et … Tu n'es pas la seule au courant. Les Maraudeurs …

- Tu leur a dit ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, ils l'ont découverts tout seuls …

Bizarrement, cette nouvelle ne sembla pas l'enchanter particulièrement. Au contraire … Elle eut l'air triste, et Remus prit ça pour lui : elle regrettait que les Maraudeurs soient au courant, et qu'ils ne le rejettent pas.

- Je vais partir. Dès ce soir. Murmura-t-elle. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Ne prends pas cette décision à la légère. Si c'est seulement à cause de moi que tu pars …

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! Mais je ne peux même plus te regarder en face …

- Quoi ?

Là, il n'avait pas tout compris. Ce n'était pas sa faute ? Alors c'était la faute à qui ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- Remus, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui es arrivé cette nuit. Je … Si j'avais su que …

- Tu ne serais pas devenue mon amie ?

Elle hocha la tête et Remus baissa la tête. C'était terminé, elle l'avait dit. Si elle avait su plus tôt qu'il était un loup-garou, jamais elle ne se serait rapprochée de lui. Elle le considérait comme un monstre. Elle était comme tout le monde.

- Bon. Alors … On va faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, dit-il. Oublie qu'à un moment on a été amis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment enchantée, mais elle acceptait ce compromis. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré quelque chose de plus définitif ? Qu'il s'en aille vraiment de Poudlard, par exemple ? Si elle le lui demandait, il serait obligé d'accepter.

Il tourna les talons, les joues brûlantes, prêt à s'en aller, enfin.

- Remus !

Il se retourna, regarda Clara, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

- Tu … Tu m'en veux, je sais, mais … Si j'avais su … Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là. Je te promets que j'aurais tout fait pour empêcher ça.

- C'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter, dit-il sèchement. J'ai compris.

Il avait bien comprit qu'elle aurait évité de le connaître si elle avait su plus tôt qui il était vraiment. Et dans le fond, il était déçu. Il aurait tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement. Qu'elle soit un peu plus tolérante. Mais il s'était fait des illusions. Elle le détestait.

Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait honteux, il était déçu, et il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose auquel il tenait.

Il entra dans la salle Commune et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de James sans regarder personne, complètement démoralisé. Il avait à peine remarqué la présence de ses amis près de lui. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, ressentant à nouveau la fatigue de la pleine lune. Il avait envie d'aller se coucher et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Remus ? Finit par demander James.

- Ca s'est mal passé ? Ajouta Sirius.

Il tourna la tête vers eux. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de tout leur raconter. De toute façon, cela devait se voir assez clairement sur son visage.

- Ca s'est mal passé. Elle … Elle a peur de moi, ajouta-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Aïe …

Oui, comme Peter le disait si bien : Aïe. Ca faisait mal, très mal.

- Je pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça. A la rigueur, avoir peur, c'est … Bon, si on te connaît pas trop, c'est normal, mais quand même ! De nous quatre c'est toi qui l'embête le moins, elle a pas à avoir peur de toi ! Elle aurait pu le comprendre quand même ! S'exclama Sirius.

C'était aussi ce que Remus souhaitait : qu'elle comprenne.

- Je peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, c'est normal de … De réagir comme ça.

Sirius secoua la tête. Il se semblait pas d'accord.

- Non, non je pense pas. Quand on commence à te connaître un minimum on sait que tu ne pourrais pas faire de mal à un elfe de maison.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors que cette nuit … Murmura Remus d'un ton las.

- C'est une fois par mois ! Et je l'ai cherché ! Si j'étais resté bien tranquillement dans mon dortoir comme elle, il ne me serais jamais rien arrivé. Sérieusement, Remus ! Clara traîne avec nous depuis des semaines, elle doit bien commencer à nous connaître, non ? Nous on a réussi à te faire confiance, pourquoi pas elle ? Qu'est-ce qui change ?

- Elle ne donne pas sa confiance à n'importe qui … Essaye de te mettre à sa place.

- C'est ce que je fais, figure-toi. Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye. Mais décidemment, je n'arriverais jamais à la comprendre. Elle avait l'air de t'apprécier !

Remus haussa les sourcils. Lui aussi avait eu l'impression qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Demanda James.

Remus fut un peu surpris. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. En parler ? Il n'avait pas eu l'impression. Il aurait du se renseigner un peu mieux …

- Je sais pas trop. On a pas vraiment parlé de ça, en fait … On a juste décidé de … D'arrêter de se parler. Je vais l'éviter, et je pense qu'elle aussi. De toute façon, elle ne m'aurait plus jamais adressé la parole, alors …

- Tu as essayé de la convaincre que tu étais inoffensif ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non.

- Quoi ? Et tu vas la laisser penser que tu es un … Monstre, sans même essayer de la faire changer d'avis ? S'offusqua James.

- Ca ne servira à rien.

- Bien sûr que ça servira à quelque chose ! Mais quoi, Remus ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser t'éviter tout le reste de l'année ! Fit Sirius.

- Il n'y a que moi qu'elle évitera, elle viendra toujours vous voir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! S'énerva Sirius.

Remus soupira. Il ne voyait pas de solutions à son problème et il aurait apprécié qu'ils parlent d'autre chose. Mais ils continuèrent d'essayer de le convaincre et d'échafauder des hypothèses pour prouver à Clara qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'elle pensait pendant toute la soirée. A table, ils essayèrent de comprendre pourquoi elle se conduisait comme ça, pour en déduire que si elle ne voulait pas les écouter, eux, alors ils mettraient fin à leur amitié. Et comme le dit Sirius, c'était bien dommage mais il fallait faire un choix, et Remus était plus important qu'elle.

Remus était touché. Il savait à quel point Sirius s'était attaché à Clara. Quand elle l'avait quitté, cela n'avait pas semblé le déranger, mais il savait que pour une fois, il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec une fille. Il avait trouvé en Clara un genre d'âme sœur, qui avait le même caractère que lui, et Remus le soupçonnait de commencer à tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais elle était restée insensible aux charmes de Sirius, et il avait baissé les armes. Clara n'était pas pour lui. Tant qu'ils restaient amis, ce n'était pas dramatique, mais si Clara cessait de leur parler, comment réagirait Sirius ? Et voilà qu'il décidait lui-même de mettre fin à son amitié avec elle, seulement pour Remus. Pour Sirius, cela devait revenir à un genre de sacrifice … Remus en venait à espérer qu'ils arriveraient à la convaincre. Pour le bien de tous, il fallait qu'elle les écoute.

La nuit était tombée, il commençait à être tard, les garçons étaient toujours en train de parler dans la salle commune. Peu à peu, la salle se vidait, et Clara n'était toujours pas revenue.

Remus tourna la tête en voyant Lily s'avancer vers eux, l'air inquiet. James se redressa sur son siège et sourit à la jeune fille, mais elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle se dirigea vers Remus : il était bien le seul à qui elle parlait volontiers sans y être forcée. Mais ce soir, elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour venir les voir, alors qu'ils étaient tout les quatre.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est Clara ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Remus.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre garçons secouèrent négativement la tête. Lily soupira, mais il n'y avait pas l'agacement habituel dans ce soupir.

- On ne l'a pas vue de la journée, et elle n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir. Je pensais que … Qu'elle devait être avec vous.

Cette fois, il y avait à nouveau la petite touche de contrariété dans son ton qu'elle avait toujours quand elle leur parlait.

- T'inquiète pas Lily, elle a pas du aller bien loin. Si ça se trouve, elle avait besoin d'être seule. On l'a vu ce matin, elle n'a pas disparu, fit James.

Lily le regarda, pinça les lèvres puis finalement hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

- Hier soir, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle a reçu une lettre et elle est restée plongée dans sa lecture toute la soirée. Elle n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais elle semblait bouleversée.

Remus resta bouche bée. Il avait oublié cette fichue lettre ! Il l'avait pourtant vue, quand elle était sortie de la Grande Salle ! Elle avait semblé tellement contrariée … Cela ne pouvait être que Joram. Il voulu aller lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre, la rassurer peut-être, quand il se rappela qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Clara avait été gâtée, hier : Joram lui avait écrit, et elle avait découvert Remus sous un jour complètement nouveau …

- C'est ce que je disais : elle avait besoin d'être seule. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, elle serait venue vous voir bien plus tôt, reprit James.

- Elle n'est pas descendue pour manger, ni ce matin ni ce soir ! Je ne sais même pas si elle va venir dormir ici cette nuit. Je commence quand même à me faire du soucis pour elle …

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase à contrecoeur, comme si elle ne voulait pas avouer ses inquiétudes à ses ennemis jurés.

- Elle va rentrer, Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est devenue une vraie Maraudeuse, elle se couche à l'heure qu'elle veut sans tenir compte des couvres feu … Ironisa Sirius.

- Ca, c'est de votre faute ! Et si j'étais toi je ne m'en vanterais pas ! S'exclama Lily.

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse, et monta vivement les marches de son dortoir. James se racla la gorge, soupira et se tourna vers Remus.

- Bon, on va la chercher, décida-t-il.

- Qui ? Clara ?

- Non, Lily ! Bien sûr que je te parle de Clara ! Tu l'as entendue ? Apparemment elle a reçu une lettre qui lui a miné le moral. On est ses amis, non ? Alors on va aller la chercher et lui remonter bien gentiment le moral. Et au passage, on lui montrera à quel point le grand méchant loup est doux comme un Boursouflet.

Remus soupira.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous retenir …

- Tu supposes bien. Et tu vas venir avec nous.

- Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! Se défendit Remus.

Sirius prit l'air d'un adulte qui parle à un enfant particulièrement borné.

- Si, tu vas venir, et tu seras aux premières loges quand Clara se rendra compte que tu n'es pas celui qu'elle pense.

- Elle ne voudra pas me voir.

- Alors tu resteras derrière la porte en attendant.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je vous attends ici.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le visage fermé, furieux, Remus marchait dans les couloirs, encadré par Sirius et James qui veillaient à ce qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Il trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, et aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs en ce moment. Mais comment leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus revoir Clara ? Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas eu à subir son air effrayé, ses regards lourds de sens. Ils n'avaient jamais du supporter ça, et s'ils savaient ce que ça faisait de se sentir comme une bête sauvage échappée de sa cage, jamais ils ne l'auraient forcé à venir. Remus leur en voulait énormément.

S'ils voulaient retrouver Clara et lui remettre les idées en place, après tout, qu'ils le fassent, si ça pouvait les avancer. Mais qu'ils le forcent à venir ? Il trouvait ça complètement stupide, et vraiment inutile. En le voyant, Clara refuserait tout dialogue.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur Demande, mais ils eurent beau passer et repasser devant le mur en souhaitant tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, aucune des portes qui apparurent ne s'ouvrit sur Clara. Remus était appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés, et regardait leurs vaines tentatives sans rien dire. Cela l'aurait étonné que Clara soit restée là en sachant qu'il pouvait débarquer à tout moment.

Finalement, James eut la bonne idée de proposer d'aller la chercher ailleurs. A ce rythme, ils y seraient encore le lendemain … Clara pouvait être n'importe où. Mais Remus ne leur fit pas le plaisir de le leur faire remarquer : il était bien décidé à ne plus leur adresser la parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils le relâchent. Et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de trouver Clara. Peut-être qu'ils se lasseraient, au bout de quelques heures … Malheureusement, James et Sirius n'étaient pas les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard pour rien.

- Ca tombe bien, ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais envie d'essayer un sort que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque … Je pensais l'inclure à la carte, mais je n'étais pas sûr de son fonctionnement.

Remus craignait le pire. Cela devait être un genre de sort qui permettait de trouver des cachettes, quelque chose comme ça …

- Apparemment, il suffirait de prononcer le sort et le nom de la personne qu'on cherche, dans un certain rayon, pour savoir exactement où elle se trouve.

Gagné. Cela allait leur faire gagner énormément de temps. Une autre fois, Remus aurait été très intéressé, surtout pour l'inclure à leur carte de Poudlard. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de tester un nouveau sortilège.

James sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura le sortilège, ainsi que le nom de Clara. La baguette émit une faible lumière blanche, vibra légèrement et James eut un sourire.

- Tour d'astronomie ! Murmura-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc avec entrain vers la tour, Remus toujours surveillé par ses deux chiens de garde. Pas moyen de leur fausser compagnie … En tout cas, il resterait à l'écart de la conversation et il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne sache même pas qu'il était venu avec eux. Il espérait qu'aucun des Maraudeurs n'aurait l'idée de lui dire qu'il était là.

Ils durent faire un détour, au cinquième étage, pour éviter le concierge, que Remus n'avait pas eu la bonté de leur signaler, et sur lequel ils avaient presque faillit tomber. Il eut droit à des regards de reproche, mais il le leur rendit si bien qu'ils n'émirent aucune critique à haute voix. Tant mieux pour eux … S'ils voulaient pas qu'il s'énerve vraiment, ils avaient intérêt à se taire.

Finalement, James ouvrit la porte s'ouvrant sur le haut de la tour. Ils se retrouvèrent sous le ciel étoilé, et Remus se tassa légèrement sur lui-même. La lune était presque ronde, et éclairait la scène comme en plein jour. Il recula et s'appuya contre le mur, ses jambes faiblissant sous son poids. Merlin qu'il détestait cette lune, cette nuit plus que toute autre …

En face d'eux, une silhouette était accoudée aux créneaux, la tête levée vers le ciel. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et Remus se réfugia encore un peu plus dans l'ombre du mur. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne le verrait pas, et tout se passerait bien.

Sirius s'avança vers Clara, mais elle se recula, ne le laissant pas la toucher.

- Clara … Ca va ?

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait aller ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Allez-vous en, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne.

- Tu ne nous as pas fait de mal.

- A vous, non. Mais à Remus, si. Oh … My God … Il doit tellement me détester … Vous aussi, je suppose, non ?

- Heu … Non, non, bien sûr que non. Et tu sais, Remus non plus ne te déteste pas. Il pensait plutôt que c'était toi qui …

- Moi ? Tu te moques de moi ! Allez-vous en … Fit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Remus entendit plus qu'il ne vit Sirius soupirer. Il vit la silhouette de Clara s'écarter encore un peu de lui, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui fasse du mal, lui aussi.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes au courant, et …

- Justement, c'est de ça qu'on voulait te parler.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Gémit-elle.

Remus se laissa glisser le long du mur. Décidemment, ses jambes étaient traîtres, ce soir. Il aurait aimé partir, il en avait enfin l'occasion, les Maraudeurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour Clara. Il pouvait s'enfuir sans faire de bruit, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. La fatigue, la lune, et maintenant les paroles de Clara, tout cela lui avait enlevé ses dernières forces.

- Un jour ou l'autre, on t'en aurait parlé, de toute façon.

- C'est vraiment pas nécessaire … Jusqu'à maintenant, on vivait tous très bien sans en parler.

- Mais cette nuit, il y a quelques petites choses qui ont changé, non ?

- Quelques petites choses … Répéta Clara d'une voix blanche.

- Tu ne risques rien, tu sais. Il faut juste que tu t'en rende compte.

- Quoi ? Mais … Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ! C'est pour vous !

- Ca c'est bon, t'en fais pas, on est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'on risque, et crois-moi, on ne risque pas grand-chose.

Elle poussa une exclamation puis eut un rire sans joie. Un rire qui fit froid dans le dos à Remus. Cette fille le considérait vraiment comme le pire des assassins. Dans quelques minutes elle allait parler de le mettre à Azkaban … Et le pire c'est qu'elle aurait raison. Mais c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais entendu personne en parler comme ça devant lui. Il était le seul à se dire ce genre de trucs, habituellement.

- Pas grand-chose ? Pas grand-chose ? Mais il pourrait tous vous envoyer à Ste Mangouste, dans le meilleur des cas ! Et moi je n'aurais que mes yeux pour pleurer, en sachant que tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Parce que je n'aurais rien fait …

Remus avala sa salive, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il se sentait mal …

- Dis donc, ça fait assez longtemps qu'on le connaît pour savoir qu'il n'est pas comme ça ! C'est notre ami, je te rappelle ! Intervint James avec force.

Clara resta silencieuse, mais Remus comprit qu'elle était complètement ébahie par ce que James venait de dire. Il entendait sa respiration qui s'était faite plus erratique, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

Cette fois, Remus pensait en avoir entendu bien assez. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à la faire changer d'avis, il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Il avait déjà assez mal comme ça … Et il se doutait que dès demain matin, il devrait aller boucler ses valises, et quitter Poudlard. Avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, Clara semblait décidée à le faire virer de l'école. Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Mais Clara reprit la parole, et il se figea.

- Mais vous avez bien vu ce qu'il a fait à Remus !

Là, quelque chose clochait. Remus, logiquement, ne s'était pas fait de mal à lui-même. En tout cas, Clara ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça. Donc … Elle ne parlait pas de lui. Est-ce que depuis le début, elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que finalement, elle n'avait pas passé cette nuit à penser à un certain loup-garou, mais plutôt à … A un français, par exemple ? C'était complètement possible : elle avait reçu une lettre, la veille. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle passait la journée, au minimum, à déprimer. Et là, elle avait franchi un cap dans les niveaux de déprime, c'était tout. Et par malchance, elle l'avait vu à l'infirmerie. Par contre, là, ça ne collait plus. Que faisait-elle là-bas ? Et de quoi parlait-elle depuis le début, alors, si ce n'était pas de sa lycanthropie ?

- Clara, est-ce que tu parles de Joram ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, assez pour voir sa réaction. Tout d'abord, en le voyant, elle sursauta et recula un peu, puis elle fronça les sourcils, l'air complètement perdue.

- De qui est-ce que tu voudrais que je parle ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

C'était comme si on venait d'enlever un poids gigantesque de ses épaules. Remus ouvrit la bouche, interdit, puis éclata de rire. Clara ouvrit de grands yeux et le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Qui est Joram ? Finit par demander James.

Clara sursauta à nouveau et tourna les yeux vers lui, avec toujours cet air de totale incompréhension.

- Mais je croyais que … Tu ne sais pas qui est … Mais je croyais … De quoi est-ce que vous me parlez depuis tout à l'heure ? Pas de Joram ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Alors que Sirius et James faisaient non de la tête, elle se tourna vivement vers Remus et pointa le doigt vers lui, l'air accusateur, en secouant la tête fébrilement.

- Mais je t'ai vu ! A l'infirmerie ! Ce matin ! Tu étais … Tu …

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se passa une main tremblante sur la bouche, regarda les Maraudeurs tour à tour, puis finalement tomba par terre, à genoux. Remus se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, inquiet.

- Clara, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je … Je ne comprends pas … Cette nuit … Tu … Tu n'as pas … Ce n'est pas Joram qui t'a … ?

Le jour commençait à se faire dans l'esprit de Remus. Il était temps de le faire dans celui de Clara. Il devait mettre fin à tout ses mensonges.

- I'm a werewolf, Clara. It was … Full moon ?

Elle leva brusquement la tête, et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

- A werewolf ? Tu plaisantes ? Fit-elle d'une voix faible. Mais ce n'est pas possible …

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle poursuivit, ébahie :

- Le soir du bal ! C'était la pleine lune ! Et hier … Tu n'étais pas malade, alors ! Espèce de … Espèce de sale menteur !

Elle lui donna une claque sur l'épaule, l'air furieux.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Se défendit-il, vexé.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis la vérité ! Et moi qui pensais que … Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi ridicule ! Tu m'as menti ! Tout le long ! Tu disais que tu étais malade ! Et moi je te croyais ! Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je me suis senti mal, aujourd'hui ! A cause de toi ! A cause de tes mensonges ! Je voulais me tuer ! Tout ça pour toi ! Je pensais que c'était de ma faute !

Elle semblait hors d'elle. Elle débitait ses reproches en criant presque, les yeux plantés dans les siens, la voix tremblante d'émotion, et Remus prenait conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait donné à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait été réellement sur le point de se suicider ? A cause de lui ?

- J'y crois pas ! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Tout ça parce que tu es un stupide … Menteur … Je te déteste !

Elle éclata en sanglots et laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de Remus. Contre toute attente, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres.

- J'ai … J'ai eu tellement peur … J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute … Ne me refais plus jamais ça … Sanglota-t-elle. Never … I couldn't stand … I was so scared … Just because of you, just because of your lies …

- Je … Je suis désolé, Clara, je ne savais pas que ça irait aussi loin, si j'avais su, je te l'aurais dit, mais …

- You didn't trust me ! Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je ferais ? Que j'irais le dire à tout le monde ?

Elle le repoussa comme si c'était lui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et le regarda d'un air dégoûté. Remus était complètement perdu. Il était soulagé que le malentendu soit enfin résolu, et qu'elle ne le regarde plus comme un monstre assoiffé de sang. Mais si les regards qu'elle lui lançaient n'étaient plus emplis de peur, ils étaient maintenant pleins de déception. Il l'avait trahie … Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui pardonner.

Finalement, elle détourna les yeux et cessa de le fixer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son visage prit un air fatigué et elle poussa un grand soupir. Elle se leva sans jeter un seul regard à Remus, et sembla se rendre compte que James, Sirius et Peter étaient là, eux aussi. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas comprit grand chose. Elle pinça les lèvres et se tourna vivement vers Remus.

- Fais-toi plaisir, explique-leur un peu la situation, et n'hésite pas à bien leur montrer à quel point j'ai été idiote, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils s'en soient bien rendus compte.

- Clara je …

- C'est bon. Stop. Je suis fatiguée, je me suis inquiétée toute la journée et toute la nuit pour rien, et franchement, la seule chose qui me fasse envie, là, tout de suite, c'est d'aller dormir. Je me sens complètement ridicule, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Demain matin, on s'expliquera un peu mieux.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il hocha la tête, comme un petit enfant prit en faute. Il se sentait coupable … Pour lui aussi, la journée et la nuit avaient été éprouvantes. Et lui aussi, son lit lui manquait terriblement. Il laissa donc Clara s'en aller dans l'escalier sans rien dire, n'ayant qu'une envie : aller se coucher et ne plus penser à tout ça.

Quand les pas de la jeune fille se furent évanouis, Sirius poussa un sifflement admiratif, et James eut un petit rire.

- J'ai pas tout comprit, mais dans l'ensemble, ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais ! S'exclama ce dernier.

- Elle t'a mouché correctement, hein, Remus ? Se moqua Sirius.

Remus haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer …

----

Alors, votre avis ? Il devrait se réjouir ou pas ? Et la vraie question : est-ce que Clara va lui pardonner ou pas ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu … Et que Clara vous paraît pas trop bizarre ! Il paraît qu'elle a des sauts d'humeur pas possible et que ça choque un peu …

(Baille) Sur ce, bonne nuit ! A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Confrontation

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre de « Speak » …

Maelys : Merciii !

Grande Troll : Oui, c'est vrai, le pardon est plus simple à apprendre que la tolérance, quand on a jamais apprit à accepter les différences des autres c'est dur de commencer. Merci de ta review !

Mina Murrey : Arf, non, je crois pas que cette fic soit le reflet de mes fantasmes ... Quoi que ... Mais je serais plutôt du genre groupie de Remus, moi. Lol, enfin, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup ! (Et aussi un grand merci pour m'avoir signalé que je n'aceptais pas les reviews anonymes, je n'étais même pas au courant -- )

hindouch : Merci !

Tinn-Tamm : Remus a réusi à monter dans le Top 3 ? Il est presque au même niveau que Sirius ? Wahouu ! Faudrait que tu me donnes l'adresse de la fic qui t'as fait changer aussi radicalement d'avis ! Elle doit être géniale.

Flamel : Roooooh et bah merci beaucoup ! Je suis allée voir ta fic, d'ailleurs, et j'ai beaucoup aprécié le premier chapitre ! J'espère que tu mettras vite la suite ...

Et sur ce … Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Confrontation**

« I'm a werewolf, Clara » répétait sans fin la voix dans sa tête. Il déclinait cette phrase à tout les temps et à tout les tons, passant des inflexions larmoyantes au ton plein de reproches. Un loup-garou gigantesque courait dans la neige près d'elle, elle le regardait sans rien dire, comme hypnotisée par cette voix et par la danse de l'animal autour d'elle. Quelquefois, il s'approchait d'un peu trop près, et elle voyait sans réagir les crocs du loup se rapprocher de son cou … Mais il reculait toujours avant d'avoir pu la mordre, comme si une barrière invisible les séparait. Et à chaque fois, il semblait furieux de ne pouvoir l'atteindre. Il poussait des hurlements qui résonnaient à ses oreilles et qui la blessaient.

Soudain, il se figea, il se tapit dans la neige comme si elle l'avait menacé. Les oreilles rabattues, il la fixait de ses yeux dorés, et elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. Les poils sur son visage disparurent progressivement, le loup prenait un visage humain. Cette vision lui faisait mal, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Le corps agité de frissons nerveux, le loup perdait de sa physionomie animale et elle entendait ses os craquer désagréablement. Le visage qui apparut était crispé par la douleur, mais les dents serrées ne laissaient passer aucune plainte. Elle, elle suffoquait pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait avoir mal pour quelqu'un.

- I'm a werewolf, Clara.

Remus se releva, et le regard qu'il posa sur elle était d'une infinie tristesse. Et Clara se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été égoïste.

Clara ouvrit les yeux, dans le noir du dortoir, le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux.

Saleté de rêves ! Pourquoi cette nuit, justement, et pas une autre ? Clara n'avait jamais vraiment fait de rêves constructifs ou moralisateurs. Mais cette nuit, son esprit avait décidé de lui montrer les quelques évidences qu'elle avait oublié, la veille. La fatigue, ou tout simplement la colère, l'avaient fait réagir excessivement. Excessivement ? Le mot était faible. Elle avait littéralement abusé de la gentillesse de Remus en l'insultant comme elle l'avait fait. Mais elle ne regrettait même pas ses paroles. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du, qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il lui restait un fond de colère et de fierté qui refusait de reconnaître ses tords.

La veille, quand elle s'était couchée, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, à ce qu'elle avait appris, et la seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'elle s'était ridiculisée aux yeux des Maraudeurs. Comment aurait-elle pu voir ça autrement ? Elle avait été complètement aveugle et s'était bien enfoncée dans sa méprise. Rien qu'à penser à ce qu'elle avait dit devant eux … Elle en rougissait. Ils avaient cru qu'elle parlait de Remus, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte ! Et elle en avait rajouté … Et devant Remus, en plus ! Elle ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça devant personne. Elle avait pleuré devant lui ! Elle l'avait supplié ! Tout ça parce quelle avait prit ses cauchemars pour une réalité … Tout ça parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité ! Bon, d'accord, elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte par elle-même si elle avait réfléchi, sans doute. Mais n'était-ce pas lui le plus fautif dans l'histoire ? Clara tenait à sa fierté, et il y avait des choses quelle ne supportait pas de faire. Se ridiculiser comme elle l'avait fait, par exemple. Se planter en beauté et devoir le reconnaître devant ses amis. Remus allait le payer très cher ! Si jamais elle lui adressait à nouveau la parole, bien entendu … Ce qui n'était déjà pas sûr.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et enfouit le visage dans son oreiller. Stupid, stupid girl ! Elle était complètement perdue. Dès qu'elle pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé hier, elle avait envie de tuer Remus sur place. Mais quand elle pensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et à son rêve … Elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller lui parler et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'être un loup-garou, mais si c'était comme dans son rêve … La douleur qu'il ressentait … Cela devait être horrible. Et il supportait ça tout les mois … Il avait du courage. Et dans un sens, elle comprenait qu'il ne le lui ai pas dit. Beaucoup de gens, et elle aussi, sans doute, craignaient les loups-garous. Est-ce que les professeurs étaient au courant ? Il avait de la chance de pouvoir étudier ici, si c'était le cas, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde capable d'accueillir un loup-garou dans ses murs.

Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Toutes ses pensées la ramenaient à Remus le loup-garou. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il plus vraiment humain ? Comment est-ce que les Maraudeurs l'avaient apprit ? Est-ce que Dumbledore le savait ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà mordu quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'elle devait avoir peur de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle devait continuer à lui parler ? Est-ce qu'elle devait lui en vouloir à mort de lui avoir caché une chose aussi importante ? Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à le regarder dans les yeux, maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité ? Et … Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait, à elle, d'avoir mal réagi, la veille ?

Résultat, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, quand le soleil serait levé et qu'elle devrait se confronter aux Maraudeurs. Les éviter ? Peut-être. Leur parler comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Impossible, elle n'y arriverait jamais, et eux non plus. Prendre Remus à part ? Cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, et surtout pas aux Maraudeurs, en fait. Dès qu'elle croiserait leurs regards, cela lui rappellerait à quel point elle avait été ridicule devant eux. Si ça se trouve, ils se moqueraient d'elle. S'ils faisaient ça … Elle allait mourir de honte. Elle n'en menait déjà pas large …

Peu à peu, le soleil entra dans le dortoir, et Clara entendit les filles commencer à remuer. La veille, quand Clara était rentrée, elle avait trouvé Lily et Sarah, assise sur le lit de cette dernière, en train de discuter à voix basse, alors que Mary lisait tranquillement et que Cassandra dormait. Et il était apparut que les trois filles l'attendaient … Lily avait semblé soulagée de la voir, et Clara s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait découché la nuit précédente, et qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de toute la journée. Enfin, pas aux filles, en tout cas. Encore quelque chose à rajouter dans sa liste des trucs stupides qu'elle avait fait pendant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Clara ne s'était pas vraiment expliquée, pourtant. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de France, que cela lui avait miné le moral et qu'elle avait eu besoin d'être seule pendant un moment. Et en son for intérieur, elle s'était promis de leur dire enfin la vérité, dans la semaine. Il le fallait … Elle avait bien vu ce que les mensonges pouvaient entraîner ! Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre Lily et Sarah comme elle avait perdu Remus.

Clara s'éclipsa rapidement du dortoir, une fois sa douche prise, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de discuter avec Lily ou Sarah. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire, pas aujourd'hui du moins, ce qui la tracassait. Mais elle se promit de le faire très rapidement … Quand elle aurait résolu le problème Maraudeurs.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune, en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle soit encore vide. Perdu … Il était déjà trop tard, il y avait plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui discutaient par-ci par-là, profitant du dimanche pour buller en toute tranquillité. Par chance, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là. Etaient-ils déjà levés, ou faisaient-ils la grasse matinée, elle n'en savait rien, elle était juste soulagée de ne pas les croiser tout de suite. Il fallait encore qu'elle réfléchisse. Tout était encore trop embrouillé dans sa tête …

Lily et Sarah finirent par la rejoindre dans la salle commune, et elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Sur le chemin, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, du match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu dans une semaine, des devoirs que Slughorn, le professeur de potion, leur avait donné et d'un Poufsouffle de cinquième année que Sarah avait rencontré la veille et avec qui elle voulait faire plus connaissance. A aucun moment, elles ne parlèrent de la lettre ni de la disparition de Clara, et elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et de parler de choses sans importance. Surtout que quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle vit les Maraudeurs, assit à la table des Gryffondor, en train de manger joyeusement. Enfin, joyeusement … Sirius et James parlaient avec animation, comme d'habitude, mais Remus mangeait en silence, la mine plutôt sombre. Quand les filles passèrent devant eux pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, Clara regarda de l'autre côté pour ne pas avoir à leur adresser la parole, les joues en feu. Ce qu'elle se sentait idiote …

Elles s'assirent loin des garçons, et une fois installées, Sarah et Lily jetèrent des regards perplexes à Clara. Cette dernière fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et se servit un grand bol de café, mais ses deux amies ne comptaient pas en rester là.

- Tu es fâchée avec les Maraudeurs ? Demanda finalement Sarah.

Clara leva la tête de son assiette et croisa le regard de la chinoise, puis détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi elle les avait évité, quand même ! Cela impliquerait de raconter la situation désagréable où elle s'était trouvée, et surtout … Trahir le secret de Remus. Elle ne savait pas si les filles étaient au courant, mais dans le doute elle s'abstiendrait de leur dire ce qu'elle savait.

- Pas vraiment … Marmonna Clara.

Lily reposa immédiatement le croissant qu'elle allait porter à ses lèvres et donna toute son attention à Clara. Sarah, quant à elle, avait posé ses coudes sur la table, joint ses mains et posé son menton dessus. Clara ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de s'expliquer …

- Hier, ils sont venus me chercher, et je n'avais envie de voir personne, donc je les ai envoyé balader.

Lily eut un sourire en coin et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est tout ?

Clara hocha la tête.

- J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs et je me suis énervée pour pas grand chose. Et bon … Je sais pas trop si je dois aller leur reparler ou pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent, avoua Clara.

Lily eut un petit rire et Sarah se tordit le coup pour voir les Maraudeurs, à l'autre bout de la table.

- Bah, ils ne sont pas aussi rancuniers qu'ils en ont l'air ! Et s'ils se vexent seulement pour ça, franchement …

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase, mais sa petite grimace parla pour elle. Clara aurait aimé la croire, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, hélas.

- Sirius n'arrête pas de jeter des regards dans notre direction, remarqua Sarah d'une voix moqueuse.

Clara sursauta légèrement et regarda dans la direction des Maraudeurs. Elle tomba sur le regard de Sirius, et il eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention. Elle ne détourna pas tout de suite le regard, et elle eut le temps de le voir faire un petit signe de la main, l'incitant à venir les voir. Elle détourna vivement la tête, se sentant rougir. A chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa ridicule réaction de la veille … Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sarah, qui affichait un large sourire.

- Je crois que Sirius voudrait que tu le rejoigne.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le rejoindre ! Répliqua Clara.

- Ah ! Alors, finalement, c'est toi qui est fâchée avec eux, et pas le contraire.

- Est-ce que tu aurais enfin ouvert les yeux à propos des Maraudeurs ? Fit Lily d'un ton moqueur.

Clara secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout ça, mais comment le leur expliquer ? Elle avait peur d'aller leur parler, mais elles ne pouvaient pas le comprendre …

- Mais non … C'est juste une embrouille passagère. Ca passera, mais là, maintenant, je n'ai pas envie d'aller leur parler.

Sarah regardait toujours dans la direction des Maraudeurs, mais Clara gardait les yeux fixés sur la table, devant elle. Pas question qu'elle tombe à nouveau sur le sourire de Sirius, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre …

Mais Sarah finit par se lasser de leur jeter des coups d'œil, et Lily de poser des questions incessantes à Clara. Elles n'arrivèrent pas à tirer quoi que ce soit de plus de la jeune fille, qui commençait à être légèrement agacée par cet interrogatoire. D'accord, elle était d'habitude en très bons termes avec les Maraudeurs, et elle ne les avait encore jamais évités comme elle le faisait, mais est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir quelquefois ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas vraiment … Enfin, pas à tous. Elle en voulait à Remus, seulement à lui.

Clara se plongea toute la journée dans le travail pour ne pas avoir à croiser les Maraudeurs, et pour réduire au maximum les risques de conversations avec Sarah et Lily qui auraient pu dériver vers les Maraudeurs. Elle présentait comme excuse le fait qu'elle avait perdu sa journée, la veille, et qu'il fallait qu'elle rattrape son retard. Par chance, Sarah avait bien plus envie de parler du garçon de Poufsouffle qu'elle trouvait « si mignon » que des Maraudeurs, et la plupart de leurs conversations tournèrent autour de lui.

Le dimanche se termina, sans qu'elle n'adresse une seule fois la parole aux Maraudeurs. Par contre, elle savait maintenant que le Poufsouffle s'appelait Joan, qu'il aimait la divination et l'arithmancie, qu'il avait une sœur en septième année, et que Sarah comptait le revoir le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs, elle comptait sur Clara et Lily pour l'aider à le séduire. Clara promit en riant qu'elle l'aiderait : cela lui changerait efficacement les idées.

Le lendemain, Clara mit autant d'énergie à éviter les Maraudeurs que la veille, et elle se rendait de plus en plus compte des efforts qu'ils faisaient, eux, pour attirer son attention. Combien de fois, en cours, Sarah lui donna des coups de coude dans les côtes, pour lui signaler chaque faits et gestes de Sirius, de James ou de Remus !

Elle était en binôme avec Lily, pendant le cours de potions, quand James tenta une approche plus directe. Il s'était installé juste à côté d'elles, avec Sirius, et profita du brouhaha ambiant pour parler à Clara. Celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas le regarder. Elle savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, ils se vexeraient pour de bon, et elle pourrait faire une croix sur son amitié avec eux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'envisageait pas d'avoir une conversation sur le cas Remus. C'était trop … Effrayant.

- Clara ! Arrête un peu de nous ignorer, c'est pas drôle !

Clara leva son verre doseur à la hauteur de ses yeux pour vérifier le niveau de venin d'Acromentula à verser dans sa potion, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Après tout, la salle était bruyante …

- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu nous en veux à tous, ou juste à Remus ?

Elle vit Lily tourner la tête vers elle avec un air intrigué, puis se replonger dans sa potion. Mais Clara savait qu'elle suivait à présent la conversation avec plus d'attention. Raison de plus pour ne pas répondre à James.

- Monsieur Potter ! Votre potion n'avance pas bien vite … Remarqua Slughorn sur un ton amusé. Dépêchez-vous, ou même monsieur Pettigrow vous aura rattrapé !

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion et fit un sourire assuré au professeur.

- Pas de problème, professeur, c'est un retard stratégique !

Slughorn eut un petit rire et se mit à parler avec James de ce retard stratégique, laissant à Clara un répit plus qu'agréable. Parce que si James avait insisté encore un peu, elle aurait sûrement fini par craquer …

Le soir venu, pour éviter à nouveau toute conversation intempestive, elle se plongea dans une traduction en français de ses cours de potions, ce qui lui donna une excellente excuse pour ne plus adresser la parole à personne pendant plusieurs heures. Avec Lily, elles s'étaient installées dans une salle de classe vide, elles étaient tranquilles. Clara se sentait enfin plus légère … Pas besoin de jeter des coups d'oeils fébriles un peu partout pour guetter les Maraudeurs !

Lily était plongée dans un livre, dans un coin de la pièce, et Sarah était partie à la bibliothèque retrouver son Poufsouffle, quand Clara entendit le son d'une chaise que l'on tire, à côté d'elle. Complètement plongée dans son travail, elle le remarqua à peine. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger ici, et s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'il y avait encore des dizaines de places libres un peu partout ? Sans doute Sarah … Et sans doute pour lui parler d'un des Maraudeurs, ou de Joan. Clara n'avait pas du tout envie de l'entendre en parler, alors elle resta plongée dans son travail. Et après tout, elle commençait à se plonger vraiment dans sa traduction, qui lui faisait un très bon entraînement pour les prochains cours.

La personne supposée être Sarah, se racla la gorge, mais Clara l'entendit à peine. Elle venait d'attaquer un passage difficile, et si elle s'arrêtait à ce moment crucial, elle allait perdre sa phrase.

Nouveau raclement de gorge, sans que Lily ne réagisse. Clara nota deux mots sur son parchemin pour ne pas les oublier et releva la tête, une grimace agacée aux lèvres, pour dissuader Sarah d'entamer une discussion avec elle. Elle se trouva face à face avec des yeux couleur d'ambre et une moue gênée. Qui n'appartenaient absolument pas à Sarah. Clara eut un léger mouvement de recul et sentit une nouvelle fois le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête sur ses parchemins, gênée, sans voir qu'il détournait aussi la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'avaient pas enchanté cette port en entrant ?

Clara était complètement prise au dépourvu, et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Lui parler ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Et devant Lily ! Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ça devant elle ! Et surtout … Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait lui pardonner de lui avoir menti.

Remus prit une grande inspiration et elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- Il faut qu'on ait une certaine conversation, je crois …

- Un jour ou l'autre, faudra bien, marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est pas l'enthousiasme qui t'étouffe … Je te rassure, je ne viens pas de mon plein gré, Sirius m'a menacé de m'enfermer avec Rogue dans la Salle sur Demande si je ne venais pas.

Lily claqua son livre, fit un petit sourire à Remus et se leva.

- Je vous laisse …

Clara aurait voulu la retenir, c'était le seul moyen pour éviter cette conversation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir Remus éternellement … Merlin qu'elle se sentait idiote, dès qu'elle croisait son regard ! Mais elle se rendit compte quand elle le regarda à nouveau qu'elle le voyait différemment. L'image de son rêve se superposait à la réalité, et c'était à peine si elle ne s'attendait pas le voir se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux.

Un silence gêné suivit le départ de Lily, tout deux prenant bien soin de regarder ailleurs. Clara ne comptait pas entamer la conversation, et si cela pouvait le faire partir, tant mieux.

- Je suppose que je te dois tes excuses, finit-il par dire.

Elle consentit enfin à le regarder, mais l'image du loup-garou en train de se transformer en humain était toujours aussi présente à son esprit, et elle avait du mal à soutenir le regard de Remus.

- Tu supposes bien, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Satanée fierté … Elle s'était ridiculisée devant lui et elle n'arriverait pas à lui pardonner tout de suite. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu … Mais elle avait besoin de résister encore un peu. Elle devait se venger, même si c'était bas et puéril. Elle se sentait comme une gamine boudeuse, et elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle était, mais c'était un de ses plus gros défauts et elle ne comptait pas lutter contre.

- Ok, je m'excuse, j'aurais sûrement du te le dire plus tôt. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à crier ça sur tout les toits, ni à me confier facilement. Surtout pas à propos de ça.

Elle soutint son regard. La conversation risquait d'être musclée.

- Et quoi, tu pensais que j'allais le dire à tout le monde ? Que j'allais m'enfuir en hurlant ?

- Entre autres. Je ne pouvais pas savoir comment tu allais réagir …

- Oh, merci de toute cette confiance, vraiment, tu m'honores ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de confiance. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais dit … Je sais pas moi, que j'étais amoureux de McGonagall.

Clara eut un petit rire narquois.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais, j'avais compris que c'était important pour toi. Mais je t'estimais assez pour ne pas aller le dire à tout le monde ! Moi, j'avais confiance en toi.

- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais c'était un choix difficile à prendre. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne !

- Et moi, tu crois que j'ai déjà déballé toute ma vie, tout mes secrets à quiconque d'autre qu'à toi ? D'accord, c'est pas la même chose que toi, mais j'y mets aussi beaucoup d'importance ! Et je pensais qu'en retour tu me ferais confiance aussi !

- C'est pour ça que tu me racontais tout ça, alors ? Pour que je te racontes mes secrets à mon tour ?

Elle fut estomaquée. Ca, c'était mesquin ! Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement qu'elle était comme ça ? Elle en resta sans voix, outrée qu'il ait pu penser une chose pareille. Décidemment, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, avec lui.

Il parut se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Ou peut-être, qu'il avait dit une bêtise … En tout cas, il baissa la tête, comme un gamin prit en faute, et poussa un soupir.

- Excuse-moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

- Mais tu l'as dit ! Tu as dit ce que tu penses, pour une fois … Merci de tant de franchise ! Quand je pense que je te considérais comme un ami … Mais toi, tu n'as confiance qu'en tes trois copains, les autres ne sont pas dignes de ton amitié ! C'est bien ce que je pensais … Soit t'es trop faible pour avouer ce que tu penses, et tu me laissais parler sans rien dire parce que t'avais peur que je me fâche, soit … Soit tu es un manipulateur de première, et tu cherchais seulement à rigoler en silence en voyant mes scènes pathétiques ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Cria-t-elle.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. Ou en tout cas … Elle espérait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, essoufflée, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il s'énerve à son tour, et qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle venait de décrire. Elle voulait qu'il lui montre qu'il était bien son ami, et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

Remus la regardait d'un air un peu hébété. Finalement, il prit la parole, sur un ton dur et froid.

- Alors dans l'histoire, c'est toi la victime ? J'ai tout les tords, et toi tu n'as rien fait de mal ? Est-ce que t'as pensé un seul instant à ce que moi, je pouvais ressentir ? Tu crois pas que si j'étais vraiment le salaud que tu me décris, j'aurais passé autant de temps à te consoler quand tu recevais toutes ces lettres ? Je pensais quand même que tu te mettrais un minimum à ma place, mais je vois que la seule qui compte, ici, c'est toi. D'après toi, j'aurais du dès le début aller te voir et tout te dire, histoire que tu sois bien dégoûtée et que tu te trouves un autre confident ? Et si moi, j'avais cru un moment qu'on était amis ? Et si c'est parce que j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes que je te l'ai caché jusqu'à maintenant ? Ca ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit ? Tout le monde est tout blanc ou tout noir, pour toi … J'ai tord, tu as raison, c'est moi qui te dois des excuses, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Bizarrement … Bien qu'elle souhaitât qu'il s'énerve, elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses mots était une insulte qu'il lui jetait à la figure. Ca faisait mal.

Elle avala sa salive, se sentant toute petite devant ce Remus transfiguré : il semblait furieux, ses poings serrés étaient posés devant lui, comme s'il allait en frapper la table pour appuyer ses paroles.

Il n'avait pas tord, elle le savait, et il faudrait bien qu'elle ravale sa fierté pour mettre fin à cette dispute. A son tour de faire ses excuses. Elle allait avoir du mal … Elle détestait reconnaître ses tords. Ca ne sortirait pas facilement … Elle devrait utiliser des moyens détournés pour retarder l'échéance.

- C'est pour ça ? C'est parce que tu pensais que j'allais te fuir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

Il pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, comme à contrecoeur.

- Je sais assez comment les gens réagissent quand ils l'apprennent. Et tu vois, finalement, même en te le cachant, j'ai eu droit à la même réaction.

- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde !

A s'entendre, elle se trouvait ridicule. De pathétiques arguments de gamine qui refuse qu'on la gronde, alors qu'elle sait qu'elle a tord.

- Peut-être. Je crois que c'est aussi ce que je pensais, jusqu'à samedi. J'espérais que … Je sais pas, que tu réagirais autrement, que tu m'accepterais tel que je suis.

Elle haussa les sourcils, très étonnée. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il lui parlerait avec autant de franchise.

- Mais je t'accepte … Commença-t-elle.

Elle se coupa elle-même avant de terminer sa phrase, mesurant à quel point ses paroles pouvaient sembler paradoxales. D'ailleurs, elle-même n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait faillit dire. Est-ce qu'elle acceptait réellement Remus en tant que loup-garou ?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et Remus eut une petite exclamation ironique.

- Au moins, tu te sens pas obligée de mentir, c'est bien, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Excuse-moi, mais je sais pas ce que je dois penser. C'est pas comme si … Comme si tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureux de McGonagall !

Elle tenta un sourire, mais elle n'arriva qu'à grimacer faiblement.

- J'étais loin de m'imaginer un truc pareil. Ca fait longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Cette question, et tant d'autres, lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Il parut un peu surpris.

- J'avais six ans, répondit-il simplement.

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avec un frisson horrifié. Dix ans qu'il devait supporter ça ! Elle, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de subir chaque transformation, à chaque pleine lune. Elle aurait plutôt été du genre à mettre fin à ses souffrances très vite. Elle fuyait ses problèmes plutôt que d'y faire face, elle le savait.

- Oh … C'est que … Ca me fait bizarre de penser à toi comme ça, j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que depuis ce week-end que tu es un … Enfin …

- Et tu me vois différemment ?

Il semblait gêné d'aborder ce sujet. Elle le comprenait, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler, pour mettre les choses au clair. Maintenant que l'orage semblait passé, elle ne voulait plus couper court à la conversation, au contraire. Elle voulait en savoir le plus possible. Pour déterminer si elle pouvait lui pardonner et continuer à être amie avec lui … Parce qu'elle ne savait toujours pas s'il était dangereux.

- Je crois que oui … En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de toi. Tout ce qu'on m'a toujours dit, sur les gens comme toi … Ca a de quoi faire peur, quand même …

Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle tripotait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux, pour occuper ses mains.

- Depuis qu'on se connaît, est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé penser que j'étais un monstre ?

- Non ! Répondit-elle vivement.

- Et la seule différence avec maintenant, c'est que tu es au courant que j'en suis vraiment un …

- Tu n'es pas … Pas vraiment un monstre !

- Tu avais l'air de penser le contraire, remarqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et poussa un soupir.

- I don't know ! Gémit-elle.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, essayant pour une fois de se mettre à sa place. Si elle faisait comme s'il était toujours le même, le Remus qu'elle connaissait avant … Alors ça devait être assez désagréable pour lui, de l'entendre parler comme ça. Elle était en train de dire qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance ou pas ! A sa place, elle aurait été vraiment blessée.

Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'elle devait toujours le considérer comme son ami ? Un loup-garou, quand même ! C'était pas rien …

- Remus, franchement … Je t'aimais beaucoup, avant de savoir … Et … J'aimerais beaucoup que ça ne change rien ! Mais c'est difficile … Je ne sais pas si … C'est dur à dire !

- Tu ne sais pas si tu peux toujours me faire confiance ? Termina-t-il pour elle.

Elle hocha misérablement la tête.

- Bon … Je vais te répéter ce que James et Sirius me rabâchent depuis hier, mais il faut juste que tu gardes à l'esprit que ce n'est pas moi qui parle, mais eux.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part d'eux deux … Mais elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire pour la convaincre. Et à vrai dire, elle n'attendait qu'à être convaincue.

- Bon. On va commencer par le début … J'ai rencontré James et Sirius dans le Poudlard Express, en allant à Poudlard, le jour de notre rentrée de première année. Je ne leur faisais pas confiance, mais ils étaient tellement amicaux, tellement attirants, que peu à peu je me suis lié à eux. Un peu à contrecoeur, tout de même, parce que je ne voulais absolument pas me faire d'amis, ici. Je ne voulais mettre personne en danger, et surtout, je ne voulais pas que les faibles amitiés que je bâtirais s'écroulent du jour au lendemain quand mes amis apprendraient mon secret. Et comme tu t'en doutes, je leur ai caché ma condition du mieux que j'ai pu. Petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'en remettrais pas si je perdais leur amitié. Ils sont … Tout, pour moi. Je m'étais attaché à eux plus que je ne le souhaitais, et c'était la meilleure chose qui m'étais arrivée. Mais en tant que meilleurs élèves de tout Poudlard, ils ont fini par avoir des soupçons, et il ne leur a pas fallut longtemps pour jeter un coup d'œil au calendrier et faire le rapprochement entre la pleine lune et mes disparitions.

Clara l'écoutait sans rien dire. Une partie de la vie de Remus Lupin se dévoilait devant elle, et elle l'écoutait passionnément. Même si elle ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Et elle ne s'imaginait pas trop Sirius ou James en train de lui raconter ça. Mais elle évitait de se poser des questions et elle écoutait. Tout simplement. Et sa rancœur fondait à vue d'œil.

- Je ne leur ai pas dit la vérité, c'est eux qui sont venu me l'apprendre. Comme une évidence. Le sourire aux lèvres, pas ennuyés pour un sou, et même plutôt contents que j'aie réussi à leur cacher ça pendant un an et demi. Ca faisait de moi un maître dans l'art des mensonges, d'après eux. Enfin bref. Contre toute attente … Ils ne m'ont pas rejeté. J'étais vraiment prêt à partir, à m'éloigner d'eux, la mort dans l'âme, mais j'étais prêt à le faire. Ils m'ont retenu, comme si c'était la dernière des stupidités que j'allais faire. Et … Ca fait six ans que je les côtoie, que je dors dans le même dortoir qu'eux, et jamais je ne leur ai fait de mal. Ils ont confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en eux, je mets ma vie entre leurs mains tout les jours, parce que je sais qu'ils pourraient me dénoncer et ruiner mon existence, mais ils ont aussi décidé de jouer chaque jour leur vie en restant près de moi. Et jusqu'à maintenant, ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

Il se tu et baissa la tête, fixant intensément ses mains comme si elles avaient prit brusquement beaucoup d'intérêt. Clara resta silencieuse pendant un moment, encore stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui avait exposé sa vie, et ses sentiments ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait autant de lui … Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle ? Il était tellement réservé … Peu de gens devaient savoir ce qu'il venait de lui dire. A part les Maraudeurs, personne, sans doute.

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il se remit à parler. Sa voix était plus hésitante, cette fois.

- Et il s'est passé la même chose samedi matin. Tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du voir, et finalement, tu as appris ce que je te cachais depuis le début. Là aussi, j'ai eu comme une envie soudaine de m'exiler très loin d'ici pour ne plus jamais avoir à affronter ton regard. Là aussi, c'est quelqu'un à qui je tiens vraiment qui viens d'apprendre la vérité sur moi … Mais la différence … C'est qu'il va bien falloir que je m'exile, finalement.

Clara avait la gorge nouée. Il tenait à elle … Pas autant qu'aux Maraudeurs, sans doute, mais il venait de comparer son amitié à la leur.

Elle essaya de capter son regard, mais il regardait obstinément ailleurs. Il devait avoir prit sur lui pour lui avouer tout ça … Et il redoutait sa réaction.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, elle vit très bien que sa question l'avait choqué. Elle avait sa réponse …

Soudain, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui. Ca lui avait manqué. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance au jugement des Maraudeurs. Ils n'avaient pas peur de Remus ? Elle n'en aurait pas peur non plus. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de raisons d'avoir peur de lui. Il ne fallait pas que ça commence.

Il se raidit une seconde, surprit, mais finalement il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle l'entendit pousser un léger soupir soulagé et elle sourit, la tête enfouie contre son torse. Ils avaient encore besoin d'explications, tout les deux, mais le principal, c'était qu'il étaient enfin réconciliés. Les détails passaient après …

* * *

Argh … J'ai eu tellement de mal à savoir où couper ce chapitre … J'ai du finalement trancher avant de remettre à faire des dialogues sans fin, et il faut que j'arrête de me relire sinon je ne le posterais jamais (ce serait tellement dommaaaaage ) !

J'espère que ça vous a plu …

A la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien !


	14. Nouveautés

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Hey, vous vous rendez compte, on est samedi et je poste ! Hmm … C'est pas étonnant ? Et bien si ... A vrai dire, j'ai bien faillit ne pas réussir à le finir, et cet après-midi je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux que je le continue cette semaine …

Mais bon, il est là, en ligne ! Il est plus court, par contre. Désolée … Je vous promets de faire mieux au prochain chapitre !

Maelys : Ah, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises qu'elle devient humaine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle paraisse trop … Irréelle. Merci !

Grande Troll : Clara _est _gentille, c'est juste qu'elle ne l'est pas assez pour pardonner directement. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien … En tout cas, merci d'apprécier !

Flamel : Merciii beaucoup d'apprécier autant, ça fait plaisir !

Tinn-Tamm : Ah oui, « Parfois les Serdaigle … » !! J'adore cette fic ! C'est une de mes préférées. Remus est vraiment bien décrit là-dedans ! Et la fic de Padfoot, « Parfois, les Gryffondor aussi ont peur » est vraiment bien aussi ! Si tu ne l'as pas encore lue je te la conseille ! ;)

M-A : Noooon, Clara et Sirius c'est fini … Ils étaient trop pareils pour que ça colle, un jour ou l'autre ça aurait fini par péter. Mais bon … J'espère que la suite t'iras quand même, même si ce n'est plus un Sirius-Clara !

Avant de vous laisser lire, juste un mot : MERCI ! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !

****

**Chapitre 14 : Nouveautés**

Il y a des jours où se dit qu'on aurait jamais du naître, pour s'éviter des souffrances inutiles. Et d'autres où on se sens bien, où on a l'impression que tout va pour le mieux et que rien ne peux nous arriver.

Remus venait de passer du premier cas au deuxième sans même s'en rendre compte. Une seconde plus tôt, il faisait face à Clara en espérant qu'elle ne se remettrait pas à le couvrir de reproches comme elle aimait si bien le faire ces derniers temps … Et voilà qu'elle lui avait presque sauté dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas vu le moment où elle avait soudain changé d'avis, il ne savait pas lequel des mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait enfin convaincue, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait enfin décidé de lui faire confiance.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il l'avait perdue, à un moment. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui et qu'elle l'évite comme la peste, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il tenait à elle. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le sache non plus … Ou peut-être que si, justement. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Il avait eu du mal à lui parler franchement, mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté, et même plus.

Mais il ne craignait plus de la perdre. Il n'y pensait plus. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais il avait réussi tant bien que mal à les réparer … Du moins, il l'espérait. Mais elle était la seule fille à qui il parlait aussi franchement, la seule qui avait des problèmes qui soient aussi désespérants que les siens, et il ne pensait pas retrouver quelqu'un comme elle ailleurs. Dorénavant, il essayerait de ne plus créer de situation critique comme celle dont ils venaient de se sortir.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Clara était toujours dans ses bras, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Là aussi, elle était la seule fille qu'il ait prit dans ses bras comme ça. Ca devenait gênant … Elle l'avait prit dans ses bras par pure amitié, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir plus loin.

- Fais toi-même la traduction ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour le langage du corps, vois-tu …

- Faudra que je te donne quelques leçons alors … Fit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce que cette phrase donnait en français, mais en anglais c'était généralement un genre d'invitation aux relations plus qu'amicales. Et elle ne devait pas le savoir … Il fit donc comme s'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu derrière ces paroles. Il n'y en avait d'ailleurs sans doute pas, c'est lui qui se faisait des idées, c'est tout …

- Tu m'as fait peur, n'empêche !

Encore une surprise. Pas du même genre. Il la regarda se rasseoir sur sa chaise à elle et le fixer, une petite moue sur les lèvres. Il secoua la tête et soupira. Il savait bien qu'il lui avait fait peur, mais ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

- Désolé … Mais quelle idée de te pointer à l'infirmerie juste ce jour là ! Et de venir me voir, en plus …

- Et que je meure ignorante ? Au moins, j'ai pu apprendre ce que tu me cachais. C'était pas agréable et j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement, mais bon, tu semblais pas décidé …

Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Il n'avait pas envie que leur dispute reprenne.

- Je te l'aurais dit … Mais pas tout de suite.

Elle eut un sourire qui le rassura légèrement : elle ne semblait pas prête à lui déclarer la guerre à nouveau.

- Je sais, fit-elle d'un ton radouci. Enfin, j'espère …

Lui-même ne savait pas trop. Jusqu'à samedi, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Cela lui faisait bien trop peur. Mais les événements avaient légèrement chamboulés la donne … Maintenant, savoir s'il lui aurait dit, à un moment ou à un autre, c'était impossible. Il préférait d'ailleurs ne pas y penser.

- Tu n'étais pas venue à l'infirmerie pour me voir, si ? Demanda-t-il.

Une ombre passa devant les yeux de Clara et son visage perdit légèrement de ses couleurs.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu y serais, répondit-elle finalement.

Ca, il s'en doutait. Mais pourquoi était-elle descendue, dans ce cas ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été malade ? Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle se confie d'elle-même.

- Je voulais prendre une potion de Sommeil, parce que j'avais peur … J'avais peur de voir Joram dans mes rêves.

Joram. Remus l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là. Mais il n'était décidemment jamais loin d'eux … A croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une conversation qui ne tourne pas autour de lui.

- Tu as reçu une autre lettre de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement, tout en sachant la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ressemblait à nouveau à une petite fille sans défense, prête à baisser les armes et à tout laisser tomber. Qu'est-ce que Joram avait bien pu lui dire, cette fois, pour qu'elle soit démoralisée à ce point ? Et surtout … Pour qu'elle ait fait un lien avec lui ? S'il se souvenait bien … Il n'avait pas tout comprit de ce qu'elle avait dit, dans la Salle sur Demande et à la tour d'Astronomie. Comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose … Et ce quelque chose avait peut-être un lien avec Joram. Mais quoi ?

Clara resta silencieuse un bon moment, comme si elle hésitait à lui raconter ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre. Finalement, elle se mit à parler, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais faire face, cette fois. Je ne pensais pas qu'il … Qu'il irait aussi loin. Je pensais qu'il me répéterais juste ses menaces, comme d'habitudes ! Mais il m'a dit que cette fois … Cette fois, il ferait tout pour me faire souffrir, et qu'il était prêt à tout … Même à … A s'en prendre à vous …

Elle le regardait avec le même air horrifié que ces derniers jours, et il comprit enfin. Ce n'était pas du loup-garou qu'elle avait eu peur, mais de ce que Joram avait pu lui faire. Et elle se pensait coupable de ses blessures.

Et maintenant, c'est lui qui se sentait coupable. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était sentie si mal. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait même plus le regarder en face. Voilà pourquoi elle avait voulu partir ! Parce qu'elle pensait que Joram s'en était prit à lui. A cause de ses mensonges, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Seulement à cause de lui. N'était-il pas le plus grand des égoïstes ?

Il regardait Clara sans rien dire, horrifié. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, comme quoi elle ne pensait qu'à elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre … Il avait vraiment dit des choses pareilles ? Alors que tout ce temps elle avait cru qu'il souffrait par sa faute ? Il l'avait accablée de reproches alors que le seul fautif, c'était lui !

Clara enfouit son visage entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Remus se serait presque cru revenu au point de départ … Quelque chose clochait sérieusement ! Ils étaient censés s'être réconciliés !

- Je suis désolée … Gémit-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Elle avait du penser qu'il lui en voulait, que Joram les menacent eux aussi. Mais ce n'était pas ça du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils arrivaient toujours à des quiproquos ? Ca devenait franchement désagréable !

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai été vraiment idiot … J'avais pas comprit ta réaction, mais en fait … A ta place, j'aurais fait pareil.

Elle perdit un peu de son air terrifié, mais elle semblait quand même loin de la jeune fille qui lui avait sauté dans les bras quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je pensais … Je pensais vraiment que Joram s'était attaqué à toi … Toute la nuit, j'avais pensé à ça ! Toute la nuit je m'étais imaginé ce que Joram pouvait vous faire ! Au début, je pensais qu'il n'était pas capable de venir jusqu'ici, que ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, mais … Mais je me suis laissée convaincre, et quand je t'ai vu … Quand je t'ai vu …

Remus la voyait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa douleur, et il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se casser en mille morceaux. La seule fois où il l'avait vue aussi désespérée, il n'avait rien fait pour la consoler, au contraire. Cette fois, le malentendu était dissipé, et il fallait qu'il réagisse.

Il se leva, et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, elle était blottie contre lui, mais cette fois elle ne s'y était pas mise elle-même, et il ne se sentait pas euphorique. Elle ne le serrait plus avec force, mais se laissait aller contre lui, frissonnante.

- Ce n'était pas Joram. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et je ne le rencontrerais jamais, je te le promets. Il ne peux rien me faire. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ai pu penser une chose pareille, mais je ne pensais pas que te … mentir nous emmènerais à ça. Je te jure que si j'avais su, tu aurais été mise au courant dès le début, même si je devais perdre ton amitié.

- J'ai eu tellement peur … Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de penser que … Que quelqu'un que tu … Que tu aimes beaucoup … Se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital, par ta faute … Je m'en suis tellement voulue …

Il ne pouvait pas savoir, en effet, mais c'était une pensée qui le hantait toutes les nuits depuis bientôt dix ans. Et il espérait que jamais il n'aurait à se rendre coupable de la mort de quelqu'un. Et surtout pas de ses amis. Il se rendait déjà malade d'avoir blessé Sirius, à la dernière pleine lune …

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Arrête de penser à ça …

Elle poussa un soupir étouffé. La tête posé contre son torse, elle ferma les yeux un instant, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

- Mais s'il venait réellement en Angleterre ? Il en serait capable, dit-elle finalement d'une voix lasse. Et il a dit qu'il n'était pas tout seul, que d'autres prendraient le relais si jamais il allait en prison. Et il a dit qu'il savait qui étaient mes amis ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut le savoir ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne ! Même pas à mon petit frère ! Tu crois qu'il pourrait réellement … Essayer de vous tuer ?

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec effroi, comme si le seul fait de les dire pouvait leur porter malheur.

- C'est à toi de me le dire, je ne connais de lui que ce que tu m'as raconté. Et franchement … Il a l'air assez taré, mais de là à venir nous tuer, nous ! Il disait ça juste pour te faire peur, comme pour ton petit frère. Il ne sait pas qui nous sommes, il espérait juste que tu serais assez effrayée pour rentrer … Et ça a faillit marcher à cause de moi, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Elle se recula d'un pas et le regarda avec un sourire amer.

- Ca a failli marcher parce que j'ai donné du poids à ses paroles. Si j'avais réfléchi un peu plus, j'aurais pensé toute seule qu'il n'en était pas capable, j'aurais passé une nuit bien tranquille, je ne serais pas descendue à l'infirmerie et rien ne se serait passée. Dans l'histoire, l'idiote, c'est moi. Mais … Quand même … S'il venait ici … Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais !

- La première chose à faire serait d'aller en parler à Dumbledore. Il ne laissera jamais Joram nous approcher.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

- Il a dit que Dumbledore ne serait pas toujours là pour nous protéger. Mais tant qu'on reste dans le château, on reste sous sa protection.

- Même en dehors du château. Si tu penses à Pré-au-Lard … Si Dumbledore ne nous laisses pas y aller n'importe quand, c'est bien parce qu'il ne peut pas nous y surveiller tout les week-end.

Encore un mensonge ? Pas vraiment … Mais quand il allait à Pré-au-Lard, avec les Maraudeurs, c'était la plupart du temps en dehors des sorties officielles. Jusqu'à maintenant, la seule menace qui planait sur leur tête, c'était de se faire prendre et d'écoper d'une retenue. Pas vraiment effrayant, quand on prenait en compte le nombre phénoménal de retenues qu'ils avaient déjà eu, ensemble ou séparément. Mais la question était : est-ce qu'il allait prendre en compte les menaces de Joram ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le tueur de service puisse brusquement faire des milliers de kilomètres pour tuer une poignée de collégiens. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, et malgré ce que lui avait dit Clara, il ne pensait pas que Joram mettrait ses menaces à exécution. D'accord, ce type était un vrai psychopathe, dangereux sans aucun doute, mais quand même …

Et puis l'idée de mettre fin à leurs sorties lui répugnait légèrement. D'une part parce que c'était un pur bonheur de se balader avec ses amis dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard sans avoir une foule d'élèves autour de soi, et d'autre part … Parce que ne plus y aller signifiait expliquer à James et à Sirius ses raisons. Et cela impliquait aussi leur dévoiler tout ce que Clara lui avait confié. Et il en était hors de question. Même à ses meilleurs amis. Si elle voulait le leur dire, qu'elle leur dise. Mais il ferait honneur à sa confiance, pour une fois.

- J'espère que tu as raison … Finit-elle par dire sur un ton résigné.

- Je te donne seulement mon avis … Reste sur tes gardes, et ne va pas te balader dans les rues de Londres toute seule, mais ici ? Tu ne risques rien, je pense. Et Joram finira bien par se lasser, quand il verra que tu ne réagis pas à ses menaces. Il ne va pas attendre cent sept ans que tu te ramènes en France. Un jour ou l'autre, il passera à autre chose, si les Aurors ne l'ont pas attrapé d'ici là. Et pour ça aussi … Dans quelques temps, il finira bien par atterrir à Azkaban, ou à l'équivalent français.

Elle eut un sourire méchant et hocha la tête.

- Ce serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver.

Quand Remus retourna dans la salle commune avec Clara, peu de temps après, il se sentait bien plus heureux que quand il l'avait quittée. Il était parti retrouver Clara sous les menaces de Sirius, et finalement ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise chose. Il avait apprit la vérité à Clara, elle lui avait enfin expliqué la raison de son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours, et surtout, ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Ils rejoignirent les Maraudeurs, qui étaient assis comme à leur habitude dans les meilleurs fauteuils de la salle. Comme par hasard, il restait juste une causeuse libre près d'eux. Remus et Clara y prirent place sous les regards satisfaits de James et de Sirius. Ces deux là devaient se féliciter de ce qu'ils avaient fait … Et ils n'avaient pas fait pas grand chose. Mais ça devait leur suffire pour être contents.

- Si c'est pas mignon … Commença James après qu'ils se soient assit avec eux.

Ca aurait été étonnant s'ils n'avaient pas fait de commentaires. Mais le mot « mignon » n'était pas vraiment approprié, au goût de Remus. Pas vraiment non plus à celui de Sirius, d'après le regard qu'il jeta à James.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien ? Demanda Sirius en souriant largement.

Clara lui rendit un sourire tout aussi resplendissant. Elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre … Comme toujours devant eux.

- Pas besoin de me rappeler à quel point j'ai été idiote, Sirius.

- Idiote de ne plus nous parler ? Ca, tu l'as dit ! On a du te manquer …

Elle haussa un sourcil d'une façon très comique, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment invraisemblable. Sirius se tassa dans son siège en croisant les bras, l'air vexé, sans même qu'elle ait besoin d'ajouter un mot. Remus se mit à ricaner et fut bientôt rejoint pas Clara et James. Sirius se mit finalement à rire avec eux de bon cœur. Remus se sentait aussi bien … Non, il se sentait encore mieux que pendant les vacances de Noël. Cette fois, aucune ombre au tableau.

- Enfin, ça aurait été dommage si tu ne nous avait jamais plus adressé la parole, dit James.

Clara parut un peu étonnée, mais Remus était totalement d'accord avec James. Et il pensait l'avoir bien fait comprendre à la jeune fille …

- Vous m'auriez manqué aussi. Mais je me sentais trop bête … Et je ne savais pas quoi penser, s'expliqua-t-elle, un peu plus sérieuse.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement convaincue ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est vous. Enfin … Vous avez choisi de … De faire confiance à Remus, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Et ça aurait été dommage de ne pas le faire.

- C'est qu'elle est drôlement intelligente, cette petite … Se moqua Sirius.

Clara piqua un fard et lui tira la langue.

- Je commence à me demander si vous, vous méritez bien que je revienne ! Y'a que Remus qui a parut content ! Fit-elle.

Il avait parut content ? Dans sa bouche, ça sonnait bizarrement. Il savait bien qu'il avait été soulagé, et même plutôt heureux qu'elle lui pardonne, mais « content » … Ca faisait bizarre !

Sirius, par contre, semblait très content d'avoir retrouvé Clara et s'en donnait à cœur joie : il n'arrêta pas de la charrier, et elle se défendit avec force. Ils n'étaient plus que deux à parler et à se lancer des piques, à présent. A un moment, James échangea un regard avec Remus, et ce dernier pu y lire beaucoup d'amusement.

Remus ne disait rien, il se contentait de les écouter. C'était assez drôle de les revoir se chamailler comme ça. Et tout deux semblaient également très contents que ça ait reprit. Clara n'arrêtait pas de s'offusquer et avait déjà flanqué son coude dans les côtes de Remus au moins dix fois pour le défendre de rire. Et si elle se défendait haut et fort qu'elle regrettait de connaître des idiots pareils, elle n'avait pas fait mine une seule fois de partir.

Remus accueillit avec soulagement son lit, ce soir là, ainsi que les suivants. Il pouvait enfin récupérer de sa transformation et dormir sur ses deux oreilles, sans se torturer l'esprit à propos de Clara ou de la pleine lune. Il avait accumulé de la fatigue plus que de raison, et il avait rarement autant regretté de devoir se lever pour aller suivre ses cours.

Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, et c'était tout aussi reposant.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt paisibles. Clara passait beaucoup de temps avec Lily et Sarah, et il sembla à Remus que leurs relations avaient évoluées. Il soupçonna Clara de leur avoir enfin révélé son passé et ses problèmes avec Joram, et il se sentit relativement soulagé de ne plus avoir à porter son secret seul. Et il n'était plus le seul vers lequel elle pouvait se tourner … Mais il devait encore se faire à cette idée. C'était assez bizarre à penser, finalement …

Le week-end arriva, ainsi que le match de Quidditch qui devait opposer Serdaigle à Serpentard. James et Sirius devenaient intarissables à mesure que la date approchait, et Remus s'éclipsa tout l'après-midi, le samedi, pour ne pas avoir à écouter une énième fois leurs théories sur la nouvelle équipe de Serdaigle. Oui, il savait que tout se jouerait à la façon qu'aurait Powell, le nouvel attrapeur, de voler. Oui, il savait que cette année Serpentard pouvait peut-être gagner si jamais la nouvelle gardienne de Serdaigle n'assurait pas devant leurs tricheries. Et oui, il savait qu'on allait enfin apprendre si Gryffondor avait une chance de gagner la coupe cette année ! Il aimait bien le Quidditch, mais il ne fallait pas pousser, non plus ! Il en avait raz le bol d'en entendre parler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre …

Cette fois, Sirius jugea prudent de ne pas réveiller Remus aux aurores le matin du match, et ce dernier fut vraiment satisfait de cet éclat de génie qui avait traversé le cerveau de son ami. Il pu dormir tranquillement jusqu'à une heure décente, alors que les deux fous de Quidditch étaient déjà descendus depuis longtemps dans la Salle Commune pour continuer d'échafauder leurs théories à propos du futur score.

Quand Remus se leva, il était parfaitement reposé, et de très bonne humeur. Après tout, il allait voir un match qui promettait d'être très intéressant, et il le passerait avec ses meilleurs amis. Et un autre bon point non négligeable était qu'il n'avait pas eu à montrer des dents pour dormir un peu plus.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et su avant d'y entrer que James et Sirius étaient effectivement encore en train de parler du match. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls … Une voix féminine participait activement au débat, et il ne lui fut pas bien dur de déterminer à qui cette voix appartenait.

- Clara, ne me dit pas qu'ils t'ont pervertie, toi aussi ! Dit-il en s'asseyant avec eux dans la salle commune.

- Pervertie ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Ils ne sont pas en train de me pervertir, on parlait de Quidditch !

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, ce que James n'eut pas la délicatesse de faire. Clara le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis se tourna vivement vers Sirius qui avait un air bien trop sérieux pour être vrai.

- D'accord, je ne sais pas ce que veux dire pervertir, si je comprends bien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non non, je crois qu'on a bien la même définition, corrigea Sirius avec un large sourire.

Remus soupira. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient lui expliquer ce que ce mot venait faire dans sa phrase ? Au sens propre, ils n'étaient effectivement pas en train de la pervertir. Et le sens figuré devait être assez dur à saisir …

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés, comme en attente d'une explication qui ne venait pas.

- Hem … Ce que je voulais dire, c'était plutôt … Qu'ils étaient en train de t'entraîner dans leurs discussions de Quidditch et que tu ne pourrais plus t'en sortir, donc je me demandais si c'était de ton plein gré ou est-ce qu'ils t'y avaient mise de force.

- Mais quel rapport avec la perversion ? Insista-t-elle.

James ricana, et lui et Sirius mirent un point d'honneur à le fixer en attendant d'une réponse.

- Laisse tomber, tu veux bien ? Soupira-t-il.

Après une explication plus que laborieuse qui avait fait conclure à Clara que l'anglais était décidemment une langue très étrange, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Autour des tables, tout le monde ne parlait que de Quidditch, et même Remus se mit à faire des suppositions sur le déroulement du match. Les joueurs des deux maisons avaient terminé de manger depuis bien longtemps et ils ne purent les voir. Dommage … Remus aurait bien aimé voir la tête de la nouvelle gardienne de Serdaigle. La capitaine avait gardé son nom secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais des rumeurs disaient que c'était plus parce qu'elle n'en avait pas trouvé que pour l'effet de surprise. Et Remus n'était pas surprit que Littleton, la capitaine des Serdaigle, ait eu du mal à trouver un remplaçant à Jones, leur ancien gardien vedette. Il avait gagné sa la réputation de ne laisser passer aucun Souaffle en un seul match, et il fallait avouer que c'était un véritable mur vivant. Il y avait peu de chance que sa successeuse fasse aussi bien …

Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le terrain bien avant que le match ne commence, comme à leur habitude. Cette fois, Clara, Lily et Sarah les accompagnaient, et les discussions furent plutôt soutenues. Sarah défendait son point de vue avec force, et même James n'arriva pas à la convaincre que les Serpentard avaient une chance gagner. Pour elle, les Serdaigle étaient les meilleurs … Même si elle reconnut que son souhait le plus cher était que les Gryffondor les battent enfin.

- Je croyais que tu étais pour les Poufsouffle, remarqua Lily d'une voix douce.

Sarah se tourna vers Lily comme si elle avait dit une énormité et Clara laissa échapper un ricanement. La chinoise se mit à rougir et défendit avec force son amour pour sa maison qui passait devant tout les autres. Et c'était sûrement la chose à ne pas dire devant Sirius …

- Tu es amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle ?? S'écria-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans les gradins.

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était vraiment pas gratifiant pour les élèves aux blasons jaunes et noirs … Sarah se redressa et le toisa avec dédain, malgré ses joues cramoisies.

- C'est interdit, peut-être ? Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une Poufsouffle, toi ?

- Tu sors avec lui ? S'exclama Lily avant de partir dans un grand rire.

Remus avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelques épisodes, mais à l'air de James et de Peter, il n'était pas le seul. Sirius ne devait sûrement pas savoir non plus de qui ils parlaient, mais il était trop occupé à se défendre pour demander qui était l'heureux élu. D'ailleurs, Sarah n'avait pas répondu à la question de Lily.

Ils s'assirent tous ensembles dans les gradins, et par la force des choses, ou plutôt par la force du débat entre Sirius et Sarah, James et Lily se retrouvèrent côte à côté, et Remus se retrouva entre Lily et Clara. Sirius et Sarah étaient bien entendu à côté, pour bien pouvoir défendre leurs points de vue afin de savoir enfin si oui ou non une maison prévalait sur les autres, et Peter était à côté de Sirius, l'air complètement perdu.

Remus ne comprit pas bien comment ce miracle s'effectua, mais Lily engagea la conversation avec James comme si c'était une chose toute naturelle. Elle voulait savoir si lui aussi pensait que Gryffondor était une meilleure maison que les autres … Au ton qu'elle avait employé, James n'avait pas intérêt à répondre oui, et malgré sa surprise totale, il parvint à saisir le danger et exposa à la rouquine des arguments tout à fait convenables sur l'égalité des maisons, mais toutefois sur la fourberie non négligeable des Serpentard. Ce à quoi Lily répondit que certains Gryffondor ne valaient pas mieux que d'autres Serpentard, et James parvint pour une fois à se défendre normalement, comme s'il était vraiment coupable.

Remus n'en revenait pas. Il se tourna vers Clara, qui elle aussi suivait la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

- J'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Lui dit-elle finalement.

- Moi non plus … On dirait bien que Lily ne déteste plus autant James !

- Je suis sûre qu'elle le teste. Elle a peut-être décidé que James avait droit à une seconde chance et elle veut voir s'il est vraiment un abruti fini comme elle le pense depuis le début.

- T'es dure avec lui ! Fit Remus avec un petit rire.

- Quoi, c'est pas ça ? Tu l'as déjà entendue parler de James ? On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais vu de gamin comme lui. Moi je dis que James a enfin une chance de recommencer avec elle et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à la louper ! Enonça Clara d'un air docte.

Remus tourna la tête vers James, qui semblait de débrouiller assez bien, quand la voix magiquement amplifiée du commentateur résonna dans les gradins. Immédiatement, les conversations se turent, et Remus ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à James. Il devait être déchiré entre sa passion pour le Quidditch et sa volonté de continuer sa discussion avec sa bien-aimée …

Mais finalement, tous se plongèrent dans le match et les conversations furent oubliées. Remus suivait les joueurs sans rien dire, alors que James n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires à personne en particulier. Sirius se contentait de pousser des grands cris inarticulés, assez en accord avec Sarah, d'ailleurs. Lily restait silencieuse, et un coup d'œil vers elle apprit à Remus qu'elle n'était pas autant plongée dans le match que les autres.

Les joueurs en bleu filaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvaient les arrêter. Les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle étaient toujours aussi bons, et ceux de Serpentard … Toujours aussi médiocres. Mais leur force résidait plus dans leur ruse que dans leur jeu. Bientôt, le score monta en faveur de Serdaigle. Seuls deux buts avaient été accordés à Serpentard, mais la nouvelle gardienne défendait chèrement son territoire. Elle n'était évidemment pas aussi bonne que son prédécesseur, mais elle se débrouillait assez bien. Et les Serpentard s'en rendirent compte rapidement … Ils adoptèrent leur technique favorite, qui consistait à tricher et à intimider les joueurs adverses jusqu'à ce que leur nombre de points soit un peu plus convenable.

Remus se tendit légèrement en voyant les trois poursuiveurs se rassembler à un bout du terrain et foncer vers Campbell, le poursuiveur de Serdaigle qui tenait le Souaffle. Remus voyait clairement Rosier, le capitaine des Serpentard et attrapeur à ses heures, observer la manœuvre avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon … Graham, l'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard, prit la tête de la formation et fonça littéralement dans Campbell, lui donnant un coup d'épaule violent qui le désarçonna. Le Souaffle lui échappa, bien évidemment, mais le manche de son balai aussi. Alors que Graham attrapait la balle, le jeune Serdaigle glissa de son balai et tomba. En chute libre. A quinze mètres du sol. Remus vit les yeux du joueur s'écarquiller de terreur, alors qu'il se rendait compte que plus rien ne le retenait en l'air.

Tout le monde dans les gradins se leva en même temps, les yeux fixés sur lui, comme poussés par une curiosité morbide. Campbell tombait comme une pierre, les Serpentard restaient immobiles sur leurs balais en contemplant ce spectacle … Il y eu un grand choc, des hurlements, un bruit étouffé qui ne du arriver qu'aux oreilles de Remus, et tout le monde se remit à respirer.

Morowitz, le deuxième poursuiveur Serdaigle, avait rattrapé Campbell avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Ou plutôt … Il lui était violemment rentré dedans, et avait réussi à garder une main sur son manche de balai et une autre agrippée au bout de la tunique de son coéquipier.

Les deux Serdaigle atterrirent tant bien que mal sur le sol, et Campbell tomba à genoux par terre, les jambes flageolantes. Les autres joueurs de leur équipe atterrirent auprès de lui, seule Littleton, la capitaine, était restée en l'air et couvrait d'insultes Rosier et ses camarades.

Remus se rassit, soulagé, et se rendit compte que Clara avait agrippé son bras pendant la chute de Campbell. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, d'ailleurs … Elle se rassit elle aussi, l'air un peu sonnée, puis se figea. Elle tourna la tête vers Remus, regarda sa main, puis le lâcha précipitamment avec un petit sourire. Sans rien dire, elle regarda à nouveau le terrain, pour entendre ce que Bibine disait aux joueurs de Serpentard. Remus esquissa un sourire et se tourna lui aussi vers le terrain.

L'arbitre, après avoir sévèrement réprimandé les Serpentard, décida de ne leur infliger qu'un penalty, au lieu de l'exclusion du joueur en faute. A cette nouvelle, une grande vague de protestations s'éleva dans les tribunes, mais Bibine ne revint pas sur sa décision. Rosier avait du plaider en la faveur de ses joueurs, et beau parleur comme il était, il avait du gagner sans mal …

Littleton tira le penalty, Campbell étant encore trop choqué pour revenir sur le terrain. Elle marqua sans peine, mais les Serpentard avaient eut ce qu'ils voulaient : Campbell ne jouait plus, l'équipe de Serdaigle était défavorisée et déstabilisée. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour reprendre confiance et remonter leur score, malgré toute la bonne volonté de la gardienne des Serdaigle. La seule chance de l'équipe bleue de gagner était maintenant entre les mains de Powell, leur attrapeur. Et celui-ci semblait assez paniqué, après avoir vu ce que les Serpentard avaient fait à Campbell.

Quand soudain il repéra le Vif d'Or, il sembla hésiter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rosier, et s'assura qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avant de foncer pour l'attraper. Il poussa un grand cri qui sonnait plutôt comme du soulagement, et fut reprit en cœur par la masse des Serdaigle, dans les gradins. Rosier ne se rendit compte qu'à se moment là qu'il avait perdu … Son visage se décomposé et ses lèvres articulèrent un juron qui fut couvert par les applaudissements des supporters.

Remus se leva avec les autres et ils descendirent tous ensembles les gradins, pour arriver sur la pelouse menant au château. On entendait des grands cris de victoire venant du terrain, là où les Serdaigle étaient encore réunis pour fêter leurs joueurs. Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, en temps normal, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu aussi peur de perdre, et le soulagement déliait les langues. Ce soir, ils ne feraient sans doute pas de fête comme les Gryffondor avaient l'habitude de le faire, mais les joueurs victorieux auraient droit à tout les honneurs pendant un bon bout de temps.

Les Gryffondor rentrèrent dans leur tour en parlant joyeusement du match, et les Maraudeurs ne faisaient pas exception. James et Sirius étaient déjà en train de parler de la stratégie que leur propre équipe devrait adopter face à Serdaigle, mais Sarah et Clara ne parlaient que de la tricherie de Serpentard. Clara n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle n'en revenait pas, que si un joueur s'était conduit comme ça en France il aurait été expulsé immédiatement, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru les Serpentard aussi tricheurs. Sarah rigolait et lui répondait inlassablement que c'était dans la nature des Serpentard, mais Remus avait l'impression que Clara était stupéfaite que des adolescents puissent avoir un comportement aussi dangereux, pour un simple jeu. Serpentard ou pas.

Dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent tous ensemble, les Maraudeurs et les trois filles, et continuèrent de parler du match. Remus ne disait pas grand chose, il se contentait d'écouter, comme son habitude. Pour une fois, il avait l'avis de Sarah, de Clara et de Lily, et pas seulement de Sirius et de James. Et les jeunes filles avaient des avis un peu différents des leurs, ce qui était plutôt intéressant.

Sirius et Sarah étaient toujours en désaccord et n'arrêtaient pas de partir dans des débats qui semblaient interminables, et James devaient sans cesse leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls pour qu'ils reviennent à la conversation. Clara semblait beaucoup s'amuser à mettre en lumière les défauts des Gryffondor face aux qualités des Serdaigle. Et jamais dans l'autre sens, bien entendu. Mais James était là pour remettre les choses en place et il réussit à trouver plusieurs fois des défauts aux Serdaigle dont les Gryffondor pourraient tirer avantage. Lily, elle, les écoutait en souriant, en riant quelquefois. Elle échangea plusieurs regards avec Remus, pleins de sous-entendus, du genre « ils sont toujours comme ça ? » ou « faites-les taire ! », mais elle semblait apprécier autant que lui le rapprochement des deux groupes. Elle était à nouveau assise à côté de James, et elle ne semblait pas plus gênée que ça par cette proximité. Mais il fallait dire que pour une fois, James faisait preuve de tact et ne l'avait pas encore demandée en mariage …

Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter comme ça, jusqu'à ce que les choses reprennent leur cour. Lily se leva pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque, Clara l'accompagna pour terminer un devoir en retard, et Sarah se rappela qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à son mystérieux Poufsouffle dans le parc.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tout les quatre, comme avant. Les années précédentes, il était rare que les Maraudeurs se mêlent à d'autres groupes, ils étaient plutôt du genre à rester entre eux … Mais cette année ils avaient fait plusieurs exceptions à leur règle. D'abord en acceptant Clara parmi eux sans vraiment la connaître, puis, comme aujourd'hui, en ayant des discussions tout à fait amicales avec un groupe qui n'était pas le leur. Et bizarrement … Remus avait l'impression que c'était une bonne chose. Les Maraudeurs ne cesseraient sûrement pas d'exister s'ils discutaient un peu plus souvent avec Lily, Sarah et Clara.

* * *

Voilà ! Terminé … Fiouu, j'ai eu du mal ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même …

Mais normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait être plus simple à écrire, je suis plus inspirée par ce qu'il va s'y passer !

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère !


	15. Surrender

Joie ! J'ai enfin terminé d'écrire ce chapitre ! Fiouu … La bataille a été rude … Mais j'ai finalement vaincu ! Mouarf, dit comme ça on dirait que je me suis battu contre quelqu'un … Mon seul adversaire, ça a été mon imagination, sur ce coup-là. Je suis restée au moins deux jours à regarder ma page de Word qui annonçait « chapitre 15 : » … Et rien après. Ca fait peur, j'air cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le commencer.

Bref ! Tout est bien qui fini bien …

Et merci aux reviewers, c'est génial que vous soyez toujours là !

Flamel : Merci pour ta review ! Non, je n'ai pas publié d'autres fics, mais tu peux lire "Speak me french" sur twwo, entres autres (c'est là qu'il marche le mieux, en tout cas). Et j'habite en France ... Toi, c'est le Canada, non ?

Maelys : Allez Gryffondor oui :p Lol, merci pour ta review !

Grande Troll : Roooh merci ... Je suis contente que le match t'ai plu, je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste du Quidditch ...

Tinn-Tamm : En tout cas, si tu écris une fic sur Mumus, préviens-moi, que j'aille y jeter un coup d'oeil, en grande fan de Lupin que je suis !

**Chapitre 15 : Surrender**

"Happy Birthday to you Clara, Happy birthday to you !"

Pourquoi est-ce que le bonheur n'existait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse, tout simplement ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait bien, il y avait quelque chose pour noircir son tableau ?

Clara aimait les fêtes d'anniversaire. Depuis toute petite, c'était une occasion pour revoir toute sa famille, pour faire une grande fête chez elle, inviter tout ses amis, manger toute la journée des bonbons et des gâteaux, et ouvrir des paquets cadeaux. Elle aimait recevoir des cadeaux. Sa grand-mère avait toujours eu le chic pour lui offrir des vêtements complètement déjantés. Son oncle trouvait toujours un livre rare avec des illustrations merveilleuses, des photographies de paysages exotiques, la plupart du temps. Son petit frère lui offrait un paquet fait main avec dedans un cadeau tout aussi artisanal, qu'elle faisait trôner sur sa table de chevet, à Beauxbatons. Ses parents … Ils trouvaient toujours le petit truc inattendu qui faisait plaisir.

Mais sa grand-mère était morte il y a deux ans. Son oncle se terrait comme l'assassin qu'il était dans sa grande maison. Son petit frère ne pensait sans doute plus à elle. Elle n'était plus à Beauxbatons mais à Poudlard. Et ses parents … Ses parents ne lui offriraient plus jamais rien. La dernière chose qu'ils lui aient offert, c'était l'assurance qu'elle serait traquée où qu'elle aille, pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

La veille, Clara était restée éveillée tard avec Sarah et Lily à parler de Joan, le Poufsouffle avec qui Sarah comptait bien sortir. Dans leurs lits, elles avaient ri toute la soirée des plans farfelus que la jeune chinoise échafaudait pour tomber par hasard sur Joan.

Pas une seule fois, Clara n'avait eut d'idées noires. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé à son anniversaire. Son seul soucis avait été de savoir si oui ou non elle devrait jouer les entremetteuses pour aider un peu Sarah. Et ce n'était pas le genre de soucis qui la dérangeait vraiment.

Mais voilà, elle avait finit par s'endormir, et elle avait passé le cap fatidique. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait pas réalisé. Quand elle était descendue dans la Grande Salle en parlant avec Lily de son devoir de potions, elle n'avait pas réalisé. Mais quand elle avait vu la date sur la Gazette du Sorcier que tenait un septième année, à quelques places d'elle, elle avait réalisé. On était le lundi 2 février, et elle avait 16 ans. Et personne autour d'elle ne le savait. Et la petite chanson d'anniversaire lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée, agaçante et fatigante, lui faisant regretter toutes les fêtes qu'elle avait pu faire les années précédentes.

Mais non, ce ne serait pas pour cette année. Cette année, elle avait de nouveaux amis, des amis qui ne savaient même pas quand elle était née. Mais quoi, elle ne savait pas non plus leur date de naissance ! Et elle se voyait assez mal leur annoncer : « Hé, vous savez quoi ? C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! ».

A nouveau, elle passa une journée à jouer la comédie. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec ça, pourtant. Elle avait raconté à Lily et à Sarah pourquoi elle avait quitté Beauxbatons, et elle ne pensait plus devoir leur mentir à nouveau. Mais elle avait légèrement oublié que son anniversaire était aussi tôt. Le temps passait bien trop vite … Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié leurs mines quand elle leur avait dit la vérité à propos de Joram. Elles avaient eut l'air tellement désolées pour elle, il y avait eu tellement de pitié dans leurs yeux ! Clara ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Et si elle leur annonçait aujourd'hui que c'était son anniversaire … Elle aurait encore droit à des mines de circonstances, peinées que personne ne le lui ai souhaité … Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait un peu de joie dans tout ça ! Elle voulait des sourires, elle voulait recevoir de grandes tapes dans le dos, elle voulait, elle voulait … Elle voulait quelque chose qui n'existait plus. Elle voulait redevenir la petite fille gâtée qu'elle était encore pas plus tard que l'année dernière, elle voulait être la reine de la journée … Elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ce qui avait bouleversé sa vie en si peu de temps.

Sirius passa dans un couloir, il s'arrêta au niveau de Clara, salua bien bas Lily et Sarah et fit un baisemain à Clara. Elle eut un sourire mécanique, elle laissa échapper un rire. Il lui demanda où étaient les autres Maraudeurs. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir, d'ailleurs. Eux non plus ne savaient pas qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait un an de plus. Qu'elle était égoïste … Aujourd'hui, elle était seule au monde et voulait que tout le monde s'occupe d'elle. Le 2 février, c'était son jour. Mais pas à Poudlard, pas en Angleterre.

Elle répondit par la négative, il la remercia et s'en alla dans la direction opposée à la leur. Elles continuèrent leur chemin en reprenant leur conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le regard de Clara était fixe, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que les filles disaient, à côté d'elle. Ses pensées partaient et vagabondaient dans tout les sens.

- Clara ?

Elle se rendait bien compte que son comportement était ridicule et puéril. Une nouvelle fois, elle se laissait abattre par les événements et ne voyait que les mauvais côtés de sa vie. Juste à cause d'une stupide date qui …

- Clara !

Elle sursauta et regarda Lily en clignant des yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. On lui avait parlé ? Il s'était passé quelque chose ? La rouquine la regardait avec un air bizarre.

- Oui ?

- Ca ne va pas ? Depuis ce matin, on dirait que tu es dans les nuages …

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Clara et elle repoussa ses idées noires au fond de son crâne. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer. Il fallait qu'elle vive, qu'elle sourie. Qu'elle arrête de broyer du noir. Qu'elle s'investisse dans la vie, la vraie.

- Je réfléchissais … Répondit-elle.

- Tu pensais à Sirius ? Demanda Sarah avec un air innocent.

Clara éclata de rire et regarda Sarah en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais penser à lui ? On n'est plus ensembles depuis un bout de temps !

Sarah haussa les épaules comme si cela n'expliquait pas tout.

- Tu pourrais regretter ta décision …

Lily eut un petit rire et poussa la jeune fille.

- Dis donc, arrête de lui mettre ce genre d'idées dans la tête ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se remette avec lui !

- Ca te dérangerait tant que ça ? Demanda Sarah d'un air taquin.

- Pourtant, hier, avant le match, tu n'avais pas l'air si mécontente de discuter avec James ! Renchérit Clara.

Lily mit ses poings sur ses hanches et fit face aux deux filles, un air outré sur le visage.

- C'était une exception ! Vous étiez toutes les deux en train de discuter avec un Maraudeur !

- Ah bon, moi aussi ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, alors … Ironisa Clara avec un large sourire.

- Et d'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça de t'enfermer dans le silence ! Tout plutôt que d'adresser la parole la première à James Potter … Ajouta Sarah.

- Vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi, aujourd'hui ? S'offusqua Lily.

Sarah et Clara échangèrent un regard ravi. Depuis ce week-end, elles voulaient aborder ce sujet, mais elles n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion. Mais elles devaient savoir ce qui avait poussé Lily à cette trêve avec James !

- Allez, avoue …

- Mais il n'y a rien à avouer ! Ce gars est une vraie plaie, un petit prétentieux bourré d'arrogance et il me l'a encore prouvé avant le match ! Il me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit et si on n'avait pas été en public il se serait jeté sur moi ! Il me prend pour sa propriété ! Même Rogue vaut mieux que lui.

Apparemment, elles l'avaient énervée. Ce n'était pas pour cette fois qu'elles sauraient vraiment si Lily avait tenté de se rapprocher de James. De toute façon, Clara aurait été très surprise si elle le leur avait avoué immédiatement. Ce premier essai était un échec, mais elle finirait bien par craquer … Et peut-être qu'un jour, Lily accepterait vraiment la présence de James. Et plus si affinités … Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. S'ils se conduisaient simplement en camarades, ce serait déjà un grand pas pour l'humanité.

Vexée par les insinuations des deux filles, Lily était partie devant et marchait à grands pas, ses cheveux roux voltigeant derrière elle. Clara échangea un regard avec Sarah et elles emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune fille, en essayant de masquer leurs sourires amusés.

Arrivées à son niveau, elles se contentèrent de marcher en silence, Lily se calmant peu à peu.

- Pourtant … Moi, James, je le trouve très sympa, ajouta quand même Clara au bout d'un moment, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lily se tourna vers elle, ouvrit la bouche, plissa les yeux, referma la bouche et finalement ne dit rien. Elle claqua la langue et secoua la tête, puis reprit sa route. Sarah eut un petit rire, elle faillit ajouter quelque chose mais elle se retint. Il fallait juste laisser le temps à Lily d'y réfléchir …

Clara était confortablement installée sur son lit, en train de lire son premier roman en anglais, quand Lily et Sarah entrèrent dans le dortoir. Sarah arborait un sourire resplendissant et poussait des soupirs d'aises toutes les trente secondes, alors que Lily levait les yeux en riant.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Sarah laissa tomber son sac par terre, fit un grand sourire à Clara et énonça comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année :

- La St Valentin tombe un samedi, cette année !

Quelle grande nouvelle ! Clara ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait réjouir autant Sarah. En France, la St Valentin était une fête très commerciale, où tout les couples se ruaient dans les magasins spécialisés pour acheter des petits cadeaux à leur moitié. Ils passaient la soirée dans un restaurant décoré pour l'occasion et dépensaient des fortunes pour « se prouver leur amour ». Et l'année dernière, comme la petite idiote qu'elle était, elle avait souhaité de tout son cœur que Joram la remarque enfin et qu'elle devienne sa petite amie. C'était si romantique, de déclarer sa flamme le jour des amoureux ! Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas fait, et elle aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de faire le premier pas. Ils n'étaient sorti ensembles qu'un mois plus tard, et elle avait été tellement heureuse … Mais Joram n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, et à y repenser, elle avait des frissons désagréables qui lui parcouraient le dos. Elle avait vraiment prié pour qu'il la remarque ? Son seul désir, aujourd'hui, était qu'il ne l'aie jamais regardée !

Maintenant, la St Valentin, c'était pour elle une des nombreuses choses qui lui faisaient penser à Joram. Et à la fille sans cervelle qu'elle était l'année dernière. Bourrée d'idées romantiques jusqu'au cou et ne désirant qu'une seule chose : que le mystérieux garçon de septième année la regarde enfin … C'était pitoyable ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à une chose pareille. Mais à cette époque, Joram n'était pas encore un assassin. Du moins … Elle ne le savait pas, si c'était le cas. Et il était beau, il était riche, il avait du charisme, il avait un sourire sans pareil …

- … Joan a enfin sauté le pas !

L'image de Joram était encore bien présente dans la tête de Clara, et quand Lily prononça le nom de Joan, Clara vit Joram, habillé avec un uniforme de Poufsouffle, qui tenait Sarah dans ses bras. Elle secoua la tête, chassant de sa tête cette image monstrueuse.

- Il m'a invitée à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui !

Sarah s'arrêta de parler, et Lily et elle regardèrent Clara en attendant une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne venait pas. Il y avait toujours Joram qui tenait Sarah … Mais Joan n'était pas Joram ! Même si leurs noms se ressemblaient … Ce n'était qu'un Poufsouffle, et Sarah était amoureuse de lui. Qu'elle aille l'embrasser dans un petit restaurant, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir ! Mais elles attendaient quoi ? Un sourire ? Des félicitations ? Une réaction normale, en somme.

- Cool … Tu vois, finalement, il a bien fini par te remarquer, répondit Clara en esquissant un sourire.

Ce n'était pas terrible, mais c'était sorti tout seul, et cela sembla aller à Sarah qui se remit à sautiller partout, isolée sur son nuage de bonheur. Elle alla s'enfermer en chantonnant dans la salle de bain, et Clara se retrouva seule avec Lily. La rouquine se tourna vers elle, son sourire attendri ayant soudainement disparu de son visage.

- Ca ne va pas, toi, hein ? Dit-elle doucement.

Clara aurait pu lui mentir, cela aurait été tellement simple. Elle avait fait ça toute l'année. Mais avouer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir tant que ça pour Sarah ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devrait forcément lui parler de toutes les idées noires qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui !

Elle haussa les épaules.

- On dirait que tu es ailleurs. Tu n'es pas contente que Sarah sorte enfin avec Joan ? Depuis le temps qu'elle en parle !

Nouvel haussement d'épaules.

- Si, je suis contente pour elle. J'ai juste du mal à le montrer. Mais comme je suis une grosse égoïste et que je ramène tout à moi … Je suis peut-être jalouse, qui sais ? Fit Clara en souriant.

Lily n'était pas dupe, elle vit bien que ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de détourner la conversation. Mais elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que Clara n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- Alors il est temps de te trouver quelqu'un, à toi aussi ! Que tu ne sois pas toute seule à la St Valentin ! Fit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Mais je ne … Comment ça ? Toi aussi on t'a invitée à sortir à Pré-au-Lard ? S'exclama Clara.

Lily haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Clara.

- Nathan Anderson … Il est à Serdaigle, dans notre classe, tu vois qui c'est ?

Clara hocha la tête. Elle voyait bien ce Nathan, il était assez mignon, il fallait l'avouer, mais elle avait espéré un moment que Lily lui annoncerait qu'elle y allait avec James. Chaque chose en son temps ! Lily n'était sûrement pas prête à pactiser avec James. Dommage tout de même …

- Dis donc toi, je sais ce que tu es en train de penser ! S'exclama Lily, mi-amusée mi-fâchée.

Clara écarquilla les yeux, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Ca m'étonnerait …

- Mais je n'irais pas avec Potter, même pour tout l'or du monde !

Clara secoua la tête en riant.

- Mais qui va lui tenir compagnie, à lui ? Il va être déçu !

- Ca fait six ans que je le déçois, il va bien finir par s'y faire ! Et puis … Si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'il ait une copine, ne te gêne pas !

- Me gêner de faire quoi ? Sortir avec lui ? Ca va pas, non ?

- Ah ! Tu vois ! Même toi, tu l'apprécies, et pourtant tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui !

- Mais c'est pas la même chose ! Se défendit Clara. C'est un ami ! C'est tout !

Lily secoua la tête avec un petit rire et Clara soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était tard, elle le savait. Elle se retourna. Se retourna à nouveau. Se mit sur le dos, sur le ventre. S'amusa à faire des ombres sur ses rideaux avec la lumière de la lune qui tombait sur ses mains tendue en l'air. Mais rien à faire, elle ne dormait pas.

Bientôt, ce serait la St Valentin, pleins de couples allaient se former, sans doute pour se défaire quelques semaines plus tard. Les lettres d'amour sur papier rose allaient pleuvoir sur les élèves populaires, des cœurs allait se briser, il y aurait des larmes, des rires … Et elle, que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler de ça. Elle ne voulait pas participer à cette fête non officielle, elle ne voulait surtout pas redevenir la fille guimauve qu'elle était il y a un an. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait personne à regarder en soupirant, et tant mieux. Et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait à repousser personne. Mais de ce côté là, pas de danger : elle ne savait vraiment pas qui pouvait venir lui avouer son « amour ».

Elle soupira, se retourna une énième fois, passa ses mains sur son visage, regarda sa montre, fut découragée par ce qu'elle y vit, et finalement se leva. Elle s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre et sortit en silence du dortoir. Elle allait faire un tour dans la salle commune, avec un peu de chance elle trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire, ou d'assez ennuyeux pour lui donner envie de dormir.

Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans la salle commune. Elle finissait par connaître cette salle aussi bien de jour que de nuit. A chaque fois qu'elle cauchemardait ou qu'elle avait des insomnies, elle venait y faire un tour. Et quelquefois, elle n'était pas seule …

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu reviendrais, fit une voix dans le noir.

Elle se tourna vers le canapé qui avait parlé. Tourné vers le feu, elle ne voyait pas le visage de la personne assise dedans, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir, sa voix était reconnaissable entre mille.

- Tu ne dors jamais ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Tu serais étonnée de savoir que ça m'arrive. Et toi alors ?

- Je suis insomniaque.

Il eut un petit rire, et elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça, la première fois où on s'est parlés ici, remarqua-t-il.

- Il faut croire que c'est une maladie contagieuse …

- Alors tu devrais arrêter de me côtoyer, parce que ça m'arrive souvent.

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui la regarda avec un air un peu étonné. Au bout de quelques secondes, il consentit à répondre.

- C'est ça ou les cauchemars. Je préfère autant ne pas dormir.

A nouveau, il lui parlait avec une franchise qui détonnait. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça … Même s'il avait dit ces mots en fixant le feu, comme s'il avait honte d'avouer la vérité, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui parlait de lui.

- Des cauchemars … A cause de … Du loup-garou ?

Les yeux toujours rivés au feu, il eut cependant un faible sourire.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir Remus comme un vrai loup-garou. Pas comme une de ces bêtes féroces et assoiffées de sang !

- Je préfère. Ca me fait moins bizarre. C'est comme si tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre, pendant une nuit.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comme se comporter avec lui, maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité. Est-ce que c'était un sujet tabou ? Il ne devait pas aimer en parler, ça c'était sûr.

- D'accord, excuse-moi, ce n'était pas très intelligent de te dire une chose pareille.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire résigné aux lèvres.

- Au moins tu dis les choses comme tu les penses … Et j'ai déjà entendu pire.

- Pire de ma part ?

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit légèrement.

- Entre autres, répondit-il.

- C'était affectif ! Si je n'appréciais pas ta présence je ne serais pas là, je serais remontée vite fait à mon dortoir.

- N'empêche, j'ai cru que tu m'évitais, pendant un moment. Ca fait quelques temps que tu n'es plus descendue, le soir.

- Je dormais, espèce de gros malin ! Je t'apprécie, mais j'aime aussi dormir ! Tu sais qu'on peut avoir des conversations sans être obligés de passer des nuits blanches ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est moins drôle si c'est en plein jour et au milieu de plein de monde.

- Un point pour toi. T'es bien plus bavard la nuit et quand on est seuls.

Il haussa les sourcils et elle eut un sourire moqueur. Il fallait avouer qu'elle préférait discuter avec lui la nuit, dans cette salle commune. Elle se sentait mieux, et c'était plus … Intime. Dans le sens où ils se confiaient mieux tout les deux. Enfin, surtout lui. Elle, il suffisait qu'elle soit seule avec lui pour devenir un vrai moulin à parole. A bien y réfléchir … C'est vrai que dès qu'il était là, et qu'elle avait un truc qui lui minait le moral, elle le lui racontait, alors qu'elle n'avait envie que personne d'autre ne le sache.

- Je ne suis pas bavard, répliqua-t-il faiblement.

- Grande nouvelle ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je dois presque t'arracher les mots de la bouche …

- Je préfère écouter les gens parler, se défendit-il.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais tu n'as pas envie, quelquefois, que ce soit toi qui soit au centre des attentions, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu as sûrement des choses très intéressantes à dire, le problème c'est que tu ne les dis pas assez souvent.

- Tu n'exagérerais pas un tout petit peu, là ?

- A peine, ironisa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas muet, non plus ! Si je ne t'avais pas adressé la parole le premier, on ne serait pas là en train de se parler.

Elle allait répliquer, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était la vérité. C'était quand même lui qui était venu l'aider dans son travail, au début de l'année, et c'était lui aussi qui l'avait incitée à se confier.

- Aah … Alors j'avais raison ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.

- A propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Tu es un manipulateur de première ! Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais tu écoutes, et tu places quelques mots bien réfléchis qui poussent tes interlocuteurs à sa confier … A qui tu revends tes informations, et combien ?

Il se frappa le front avec le plat de la main et poussa un gémissement désespéré.

- Je suis découvert ! Et par une française qui ne parle même pas correctement ma langue, en plus … Combien tu veux pour acheter mon silence ?

Elle prit un air carnassier.

- Ce sera très cher … Tu te rends compte que tu viens de m'insulter, en plus ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une insulte, c'était juste une constatation.

- Hey ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle lui flanqua un coup sur l'épaule et il se déroba en riant.

- On ne supporte pas les critiques ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Je parle anglais mieux que tu ne parles français !

- Et alors ? On est en Angleterre, ici !

Elle leva les poings dans un geste dérisoire pour le frapper à nouveau , mais il lui attrapa les poignets. Elle gigota dans tout les sens, tira aussi fort qu'elle pu, mais il avait une poigne de fer, et il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Et ce petit sourire railleur qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres … Elle voulait lui faire payer ses insinuations, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'air …

Elle cessa de se démener, et le sourire de Remus s'agrandit quand il vit qu'elle baissait les armes. Sans lâcher ses poignets, il approcha son visage du sien et murmura :

- Comme quoi, être « quelqu'un d'autre » une fois par mois, ça a ses avantages.

- C'est de la triche !

- Absolument pas …

Elle lui tira la langue et il eut un petit rire. Elle poussa un petit cri de rage et tira sur ses poignets, mais il les maintenait en l'air sans forcer, et elle ne parvint pas à lui faire desserrer sa prise. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, planta ses yeux dans les siens, une lueur moqueuse au fond du regard.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, petite française ! Tu ne peux rien me faire …

Il était tout proche, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait rien faire avec les mains, de ce côté c'était fichu. Et elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de surprise, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable, comme surprise … Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains autour du cou de Remus. Il passa les siennes autour de sa taille avec précautions …

Il détourna brusquement la tête et recula. Elle baissa les yeux, il la lâcha, elle fit de même. Il ne la regardait pas, il fixait le bras du canapé comme s'il était soudainement devenu passionnant.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il finalement.

Il leva la tête et la regarda à nouveau. Il semblait affreusement gêné, et elle n'était pas loin de ressentir la même chose. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, il ne … Oh. Il venait de l'embrasser, et elle avait apprécié. Et il l'avait repoussée. Pas tout de suite, mais il l'avait repoussée quand même.

- Ce n'est pas correct, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Correct ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

- Envers Sirius … Expliqua-t-il.

Sirius ? Que venait faire Sirius là-dedans ? Elle n'était plus avec lui !

Devant son air perdu, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, et … Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il prendrait ça très bien si on …

Il passa une main distraite sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était soudainement plongé dans ses pensées. Clara, elle, essayait de ne pas réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il l'embrassait, il la repoussait … Et elle alors ? Est-ce qu'elle avait envie de sortir avec Remus ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça ! Mais … Il fallait avouer que si c'était à recommencer, elle recommencerait. Mais Sirius ? Est-ce qu'elle devait se sentir mal vis-à-vis de lui ? Il n'était pas son petit ami, ni son père ! Seulement son ami … C'était déjà une raison suffisante, sans doute. Pour Remus, en tout cas, ça semblait suffisant.

Finalement, il releva la tête. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille, ou alors à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était une grosse bêtise qu'ils avaient faillit faire … Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux et cessa complètement de se poser des questions. La seule chose qui importait, c'était lui. Il l'embrassait, et c'était bon.

- Debout ! Allez Clara, on se lève, on a pas que ça à faire !

- Mmmh … ss-moi dormir … Marmonna Clara, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller.

Une main énergique et sans pitié attrapa ses couvertures et les rejeta en arrière. Clara frissonna et se roula en boule en poussant un gémissement qui fut à moitié étouffé par son coussin.

- Clara, tu … Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu tiens comme ça ?

La voix était moqueuse, et Clara ouvrit lentement les yeux pour comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne tenait personne … Oh. En fait, elle tenait son oreiller bien serré dans ses bras. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lâcha précipitamment le coussin. De quoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver pour être dans une position pareille ? Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas … Pourtant, il lui restait un sentiment diffus, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de sourire béatement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre d'images sur cette sensation.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, un peu perplexe, encore bien endormie, et se reçut ses vêtements dans le visage. En face d'elle, Sarah semblait prendre très à cœur son rôle de mère poule.

- Allez, habille-toi, si tu continues à traîner on va devoir sauter le petit déjeuner !

Clara se passa la main sur le visage, bailla largement et hocha la tête.

- Descend, je te rejoins tout de suite … Marmonna-t-elle.

Sarah eut un petit rire et sortit du dortoir, après lui avoir lancé un nouveau regard moqueur.

Clara alla prendre une douche rapide, et une fois sous l'eau chaude, son esprit se remit à fonctionner correctement. Elle resta bouche bée en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit. Remus Lupin l'avait embrassée. Et ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! A ce souvenir, un sourire vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres. Elle avait hâte de le revoir … Mais elle se souvint des rares moments où ils avaient parlé, et il en était ressorti qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, du moins pas officiellement. Sirius l'aurait prit vraiment mal …

Plusieurs coups frappés à la porte vinrent la tirer de ses souvenirs.

- Clara ! S'exclama Sarah à travers la porte. Dépêche ! On a cours, je te rappelle !

- Je sors, je sors ! Descendez dans la Grande Salle, j'ai pas très faim, je vous y rejoins !

Elle entendit Sarah maugréer et s'éloigner, et elle se remit à penser à sa soirée. Elle sortit de la douche, commença à s'habiller, mais son esprit restait avec Remus, dans la salle commune. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas plutôt rêvé ? Ce serait bien plus plausible. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle aurait rêvé de ça, mais elle savait encore moins pourquoi il l'aurait embrassée. Et surtout pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussée. C'était un peu trop beau pour être vrai …

Elle traversa la salle commune, déserte, et son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur le canapé où … Où ils s'étaient embrassés, dans son rêve. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, et continua son chemin. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à faire la part des choses entre la réalité et le rêve. C'était cette histoire de St Valentin qui l'avait perturbée. Dommage …

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, d'où s'échappaient déjà des flots d'élèves se rendant en cours. Les Maraudeurs étaient encore à table, discutant joyeusement, et pas loin d'eux, Sarah et Lily étaient en train de prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Elle passa devant les garçons, mais Sirius lui attrapa le poignet.

- Tu nous évites encore ? Demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air taquin.

- Je ne vous avais pas vus …

- Menteuse, rétorqua James.

- D'accord, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous éviter, mais le détour par la table des Serpentard, ça aurait été trop voyant.

La cloche retentit à ce moment là, et ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. Clara grimaça, elle n'avait toujours rien avalé, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Sarah, elle mourrait de faim.

- Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ? Remarqua James.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air piteux. Remus lui mit entre les mains un pain au chocolat en secouant la tête.

- C'est ça de se lever trop tard … Couche-toi plus tôt, la prochaine fois.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et il planta ses yeux dans les siens une fraction de seconde. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour voir apparaître la même lueur dans son regard que cette nuit … Il eut un léger sourire et détourna les yeux. Si elle avait rêvé de ça aussi, c'était qu'elle avait une sacrée imagination !

Elle quitta les Maraudeurs pour aller retrouver Sarah et Lily, et elles montèrent ensembles les escaliers menant aux étages. Elles avaient cours d'Histoire, Clara allait pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Parce qu'il s'était décidemment bien passé quelque chose, ce n'était plus seulement un effet de son imagination. Et puis, ça avait semblé tellement réel … Et l'insinuation de Remus, et son air tellement … Tellement différent ! Il ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça, avant hier soir.

Le menton sous une main, Clara ne suivait absolument rien du cours. Ce n'était même pas un problème de compréhension : personne n'écoutait ce que disait le professeur, à part Lily, qui prenait quelques notes par-ci par-là. Sirius et James s'échangeaient des bouts de papiers en rigolant sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix, Remus et Peter jouaient au pendu, Sarah dessinait des joueurs de Quidditch sur le parchemin qui était censé lui servir de cours. Et Clara gribouillait des petits personnages, des formes indistinctes, des mots en français … Plusieurs fois, elle avait du arrêter sa main qui allait écrire le nom de Remus. S'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose cette nuit, il n'était pas question qu'elle l'apprenne à tout le monde en écrivant bêtement des mots trop révélateurs sur ses feuilles. Même si personne n'avait l'idée de venir voir ce qu'elle écrivait. On n'est jamais trop prudent …

Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et James. Sirius leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait. Il sourit, lui demanda des nouvelles de la révolte des gobelins, ils discutèrent quelques minutes de l'utilité de savoir que Garguth le Ronflant avait instauré le suicide collectif en 1478 et finalement il retourna à ses papiers avec James.

Elle regarda ensuite Remus. Lui ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était observé. Il fallait dire que c'était déjà plus discret : elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le voir, il était juste séparé d'elle par l'allée entre les tables. Un peu penché vers Peter, il avait un sourire patient aux lèvres. Clara pu sans se gêner détailler son visage, ses mains, son visage à nouveau, ses lèvres en particulier … Le souvenir de la nuit lui revint et elle retourna brusquement à son propre parchemin, les joues devenues soudainement brûlantes.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait penser de cette nuit. En tout cas, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle était plus attirée par Remus que part Sirius. Mais ils n'étaient pas comparables ... Remus, c'était son meilleur ami, son confident, il savait presque tout sur elle … Et Sirius, c'était juste un copain. Elle ne lui parlait pas avec autant de franchise. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais juste comme un ami. Avec Sirius, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Joram, elle les comparait sans cesse. Ils se ressemblaient tant … Mais Remus n'avait rien en commun avec Joram. Et quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras … Elle n'avait plus pensé à rien d'autre qu'à lui. C'était tellement reposant … Il y avait bien des avantages à rester avec Remus. A commencer d'abord par le fait qu'elle avait trouvé ça vraiment très agréable qu'il l'embrasse. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça depuis des mois. Pourtant, elle n'y avait jamais pensé, avant hier !

Au bout de deux heures d'ennui profond, où Clara eut le temps de retourner la situation dans tout les sens, la cloche sonna enfin. Tout le monde se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie, et Clara se retrouva poussée dans le couloir par le flot des élèves impatients de quitter la classe.

Lily lui fit un signe de la main et s'éclipsa pour son cours d'arithmancie. Sarah avait déjà disparu, en route pour la bibliothèque, où elle devait sans doute retrouver Joan. Clara se retrouva donc à nouveau seule avec les Maraudeurs, et ils l'entraînèrent dans les couloirs sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. Sirius l'avait prise par les épaules, dans un geste qu'elle espérait purement amical, et tout en continuant sa discussion avec James, il l'emmena avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ou il consentit à la lâcher.

Ils entrèrent tout les cinq dans la salle commune, presque déserte à cette heure, et s'installèrent à une table. Clara s'assit entre James et Sirius, en face de Remus, et les vit sortir leurs affaires de cours. Pour une surprise … Elle ne les avait pas souvent vus aussi sérieux !

- Vous allez vraiment travailler ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu moqueur.

Sirius eut un léger sourire.

- C'est si étonnant que ça ?

- Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt du genre à tout faire au dernier moment …

Remus esquissa un sourire et James haussa les épaules.

- C'est bien l'image qu'on essaye de donner … Répondit-il. Mais on a une dissertation de potions pour demain, et contrairement à toi, Lily ne viendra pas nous aider, nous …

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de ça ! Vous êtes les meilleurs partout …

Sirius eut une grimace tragique et poussa un petit cri de désespoir.

- Si seulement c'était vrai ! Mais il y en a une qui nous bat à plate couture en potions … Et sans faire d'efforts, en plus !

- Lily ? Elle travaille bien plus que vous ! Ou alors, c'est que vous vous cachez bien, quand vous vous mettez au travail …

Il fallait avouer tout de même que Lily avait des facilités déconcertantes, en potions. Elle était très douée dans à peu près toutes les matières, mais James et Sirius étaient toujours meilleurs qu'elle. Mais en potions, elle n'avait qu'un seul rival : Rogue, le Serpentard au regard froid et aux cheveux gras. Clara pouvait rester à les regarder faire leurs mélanges pendant des heures, elle était ébahie par tant de doigté, cela en devenait fascinant. Ces deux-là semblaient y aller à l'aveuglette, sans suivre au pied de la lettre les instructions des livres, et pourtant … Pourtant, leurs potions étaient toujours mieux réussies que celles des autres.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est rare quand ils se mettent vraiment au travail, répondit Remus avec un demi sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais elle ne parvint à capter son regard. Il évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux, et c'était presque vexant. S'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose cette nuit … Ce dont elle n'était déjà pas sûre ! Alors pourquoi s'évertuait-il à l'éviter ? Elle avait besoin d'un signe, de n'importe quoi qui lui prouve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait seulement imaginé la scène. Ou alors … Peut-être qu'il l'évitait réellement. Qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il espérait qu'en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis.

Elle pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, légèrement en colère. Dans tout les cas, rêve ou pas, elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était vrai ou pas, et elle ne savait pas ce que Remus pensait. C'était frustrant …

Elle sortit ses affaires, elle aussi, et se plongea dans son travail pour ne plus avoir à penser à Remus. Et le devoir de potions lui changea efficacement les idées : elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que voulait le professeur. Elle relut plusieurs fois le sujet, traduisit tout les mots un par un … Elle comprenait le sujet, mais après, écrire une dissertation là-dessus ! Mission impossible …

Elle releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite : Sirius était déjà en train de noircir son parchemin d'un air très concentré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi appliqué dans son travail … Elle abandonna donc l'idée de demander de l'aide de ce côté. Elle regarda à sa gauche : James était lui aussi en train d'écrire, avec des schémas et de longues phrases qui découragèrent immédiatement Clara. Lui non plus, il valait mieux ne pas le déranger.

Elle revint à sa propre feuille, où la seule phrase était celle du sujet. Décidément … Elle comprenait comment James et Sirius arrivaient toujours à avoir de si bonnes notes, sans avoir forcément besoin de travailler sans arrêt. Ils comprenaient tout du premier coup, et les idées semblaient leur venir immédiatement. Ce n'était pas son cas … Et elle aurait aimé demander de l'aide ... Elle leva discrètement la tête et regarda en face, cette fois. Remus n'écrivait pas, lui, mais il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, les yeux fixés à son sujet. Et à côté, Peter regardait par la fenêtre, le menton entre les mains, l'esprit dans un monde qui n'était sûrement pas celui des potions.

Elle posa sa tête sur sa main et fixa son parchemin, toujours aussi immaculé. Tant pis, elle demanderait de l'aide à Lily, ce soir, quand elles auraient fini les cours. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Ils étaient tout les quatre complètement absorbés par leur travail ou leurs rêveries … Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius et le regarda écrire. Apparemment, c'était son brouillon, parce qu'il y avait de superbes ratures sur sa feuille. Mais malgré ça, il avait déjà écrit une belle quantité de paragraphes, et à ce rythme, il aurait bientôt atteint la longueur de parchemin demandée par Slughorn. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à raconter ?

Tiens, Remus s'était lui aussi mit à écrire … Il avait un débit plus lent que Sirius ou James, mais son écriture était plus soignée, et pas une seule fois il ne ratura un mot. Elle remonta son regard vers son visage, et se remit à l'observer, comme pendant le cours d'Histoire. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés accentuaient l'air sérieux qu'il avait tout naturellement. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes, qui semblaient plus foncées que d'habitude. Etait-ce de sa faute à elle ? Elle en revenait à la même question : est-ce qu'elle l'avait vraiment vu, cette nuit ? Cela expliquerait en tout cas ses cernes. Mais comme il en avait toujours, et qu'il était enclin aux insomnies … Elle ne pouvait pas trop savoir.

Clara cessa d'observer Remus et sortit son cours de potions, qu'elle entreprit de relire consciencieusement. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait ce que voulait le prof, au bout d'un moment …

- Une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama James en posant sa plume à côté de ses parchemins.

Clara leva la tête de ses cours et le regarda s'étirer longuement, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il avait déjà fini ? C'était lui qui était rapide, ou elle qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer ? Un peu des deux, sans doute.

- Tu as déjà terminé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'incrédulité.

Il hocha la tête, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à le recopier. J'ai été assez inspiré, et sans me vanter … Sur ce coup, Servilus n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Elle haussa les sourcils, un peu étonnée. Rogue était quand même le meilleur en potions, et même si James souhaitait le battre à tout prix … Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y arrive.

A ce moment là, Sirius posa lui aussi sa plume.

- Et voilà !

- Il y a un truc, là, non ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir fini en si peu de temps !

James et Sirius bombèrent le torse en même temps, leurs sourires fiers collés au visage. Clara eut un petit rire. Il n'y avait bien qu'eux pour faire ça … A première vue, ils passaient pour les pires élèves de l'école, toujours en train de manigancer quelque chose, toujours en train de discuter pendant les cours … Et paf ! Pendant les devoirs, ils récoltaient les meilleures notes. Elle ne savait pas que de tels prodiges étaient possibles.

- Cherche pas, Clara, ils sont toujours comme ça, fit Peter.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sa voix lui avait semblée légèrement envieuse … Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin à lui : il en était au même point qu'elle.

- Ca surprend, au début, mais tu finiras par t'y faire, ajouta Sirius.

- C'est ça … Espèce de vantard, répondit-elle.

Sirius eut un petit rire et haussa les épaules, un petit air supérieur plaqué au visage.

James rangea ses affaires et alla se placer à la fenêtre, où il regarda le parc. Sirius sortit sa baguette et s'amusa à transformer sa plume de hibou en plume de paon. Peter le regardait faire avec des yeux qui brillaient d'envie, et Remus continuait d'écrire tranquillement. Clara avait encore moins envie de travailler, maintenant …

- Peterson m'a invité à aller a Pré-Au-Lard avec elle, pour la St Valentin, annonça brusquement Sirius.

Remus releva la tête et posa sa plume, James revint s'asseoir en quatrième vitesse, et Peter ouvrit de grands yeux. Clara ne savait même pas qui était cette Peterson.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda avidement James.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

- Sirius ! C'est Amy Peterson ! S'exclama James. Elle a les plus beaux …

Il s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil à Clara, puis continua :

- … poumons de tout Poudlard …

Clara éclata de rire. Des poumons ? Il ne la prenait pas un peu pour une cruche ? Il avait bien le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'irait pas s'offusquer s'il parlait de seins … C'étaient des garçons, après tout !

Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Ouais, elle est pas mal …

- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda James.

- Je sais pas … Ouais, je vais sûrement accepter. Tant qu'elle ne me traîne pas chez la mère Pieddodu …

James et Peter ricanèrent, et Remus leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Clara ne savait pas qui était cette « mère », mais elle ne semblait pas très appréciée.

- Et vous alors, avec qui vous irez ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je voulais demander à Lily, mais à mon avis elle va refuser … Commença James.

- Elle y va déjà avec quelqu'un, murmura Clara.

James se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est vrai ? Avec qui ? Elle te l'a dit ? Il est comment ? C'est sérieux leur histoire ?

- James, franchement … Elle n'y est jamais allée avec toi, et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour l'inviter. Fais pas comme si ça t'étonnais … Le sermonna Sirius en souriant.

Clara haussa un sourcil. C'était sympathique, ça, comme remontage de moral !

James s'étala sur la table en poussant un gros soupir.

- Ouais, je sais, je sais …

Il se redressa brusquement, un nouveau sourire collé aux lèvres. Ce gars avait une de ces capacité à se remettre des mauvaises nouvelles … C'était assez épatant.

- Bon, c'est pas grave, il y aura sûrement une fille qui voudra ben y aller avec moi, pas de problème de ce côté là.

Il avait aussi ce côté sûr de lui, qui était très épatant également, et légèrement agaçant. Clara en découvrait chaque jour un peu plus …

- Et toi Mumus, avec qui tu y vas ? Demanda Sirius.

Cette fois, Clara écouta plus attentivement. Les images de son rêve lui étaient revenues à toute vitesse.

Remus haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé.

- Je n'y vais pas.

- Lunard ! C'est pas le jour de la pleine lune, cette fois ! Tu peux pas te défiler comme ça ! S'exclama James.

Clara et Remus haussèrent les sourcils en même temps, mais sûrement pas pour la même raison. C'était la première fois que Clara entendait quelqu'un parler à Remus avec autant de désinvolture de sa condition de loup-garou, et ça faisait vraiment bizarre à entendre.

- Je ne me défile pas, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller me balader à Pré-Au-Lard et de voir tout ces couples enlacés, répondit calmement Remus.

- Mais si tu te trouvais une fille …

Les yeux de Remus quittèrent Sirius pour venir se poser sur Clara, et il croisa son regard une fraction de seconde. Il regarda ensuite James, et répondit d'une voix toujours aussi calme :

- Je ne veux pas trouver une fille, surtout pas une que je ne connaît pas et qui va me parler de vous toute la journée.

James éclata de rire et Sirius répondit :

- Pas bête … Si elle est mignonne, tu pourras toujours nous la présenter.

Remus secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. A nouveau, il croisa le regard de Clara, mais à nouveau il détourna les yeux avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir.

- Il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie …

- Quoi ? S'exclama Clara d'une voix à la limite de l'indignation.

Oh. Elle l'avait vraiment dit ? Mince alors … Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se taire, ce n'était vraiment pas intelligent, ce qu'elle venait de dire, là. Mais est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas jolie ? Peut-être pas … Elle se faisait des idées. Toujours ce fichu rêve …

Remus tourna la tête vers elle, l'air étonné, et Sirius et James la regardèrent bizarrement.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne regardais pas que ton physique quand je suis sorti avec toi, si ça peut te rassurer … Fit Sirius d'un ton taquin.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux offensés.

- Mais j'espère bien ! C'est quoi cette façon de penser ?

- Clara, je rigolais ! Humour ! Se défendit Sirius.

Elle pinça les lèvres, pas vraiment vexée, pas vraiment indignée … Mais il fallait bien jouer le jeu, pour détourner leur attention du cri qu'elle avait poussé à la remarque de Remus !

- Mouais … Marmonna-t-elle.

- Allez, tu sais bien que je ne sortais pas avec toi que pour ton physique, sinon je ne t'aurais même pas adressé la parole … La rassura Sirius, moqueur.

Elle poussa un cri indigné et lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule. Il éclata de rire, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air boudeur.

James rigolait à côté d'elle, et elle lui envoya un coup aussi pour faire bonne figure.

- Maiiiis, je n'ai rien dit moi ! Gémit-il.

- Tu rigolais, ça fait pareil !

Il allait répliquer quand la cloche sonna, coupant court sa réplique sûrement très spirituelle. Clara leva la tête, un peu étonnée. Elle avait oublié qu'ils avaient encore cours … Ils avaient eu juste une heure de trou, mais ils avaient encore enchantements avant que la journée ne soit terminée.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je te ferais regretter tes paroles, à toi … Fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Il lui renvoya un sourire charmeur, et elle détourna les yeux.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune, et se mêlèrent à un groupe de Serdaigle qui se rendaient au même étage qu'eux. Et avant d'entrer dans la salle du professeur Flitwick, Remus passa à côté de Clara et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Un peu plus et tu nous faisais repérer …

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, mais il l'avait déjà dépassée. Elle pu néanmoins voir le petit sourire qui flottait ses lèvres … Elle n'avait peut-être pas rêvé, finalement.

* * *

… Tadaam !! Terminé ! Pour me faire pardonner du chapitre précédent, celui-là était un peu plus long.

Enfin, le baiser des deux z'amoureux … (J'espère que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans la niaiserie … Prévenez-moi, si vous trouvez que c'est le cas !)

Et une dernière chose : pas de chapitre pour le week-end prochain, à mon avis. Je pars en vacances mercredi jusqu'à la rentrée … Je ne vais donc pas beaucoup écrire cette semaine. Je m'en excuse d'avance !


	16. Saint Valentin

Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre avec une semaine de retard … L'avantage c'est qu'il est plus long que les autres, donc … On ne lynche pas l'auteur, merci !

Un énorme merci à tout les reviewers, vos commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir !

Maelys : hemm oui, le Poufsouffle de Sarah s'appelle Joan … Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça pouvait plus se donner à une fille … C'est un peu tard pour changer, par contre. Désolée pour Joan, il portera un prénom de fille !

Tinn-Tamm : Contente de voir que tu apprécies Remus autant que moi ! J'ai hâte de lire ta fic, préviens-moi quand tu la posteras !

**Chapitre 16 : Saint Valentin**

Une bûche craqua, et le bruit résonna dans la pièce presque vide. Remus s'étira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, fatigué. Il fallait qu'il aille se coucher … Il commençait à avoir mal dans le dos, dans la nuque, et il perdait patience.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles, mais il savait bien que personne ne descendait les marches. Il poussa un soupir et regarda sa montre. Il était tard, elle n'était toujours pas là. Ils n'avaient pas précisé d'heure pour se retrouver, à vrai dire ils n'avaient même pas dit clairement qu'ils se retrouveraient ce soir, mais il était descendu en espérant qu'elle serait là. Et elle n'y était pas.

Encore cinq minutes et il remonterait, promis. La pleine lune était dans quatre jours, il avait sans doute mieux à faire que d'attendre en vain dans cette salle commune, alors qu'il pourrait être en train de dormir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir … Non, c'était faux. Il n'avait même pas essayé de dormir. Il était descendu dès qu'il avait été certain que les autres dormaient, dans le dortoir.

Des bourrasques de vent soufflaient, dehors, et il entendit une chouette hululer. Il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait six minutes. Il pouvait remonter, elle ne viendrait pas. Il soupira, et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers l'escalier. Encore cinq minutes.

On était jeudi, ils s'étaient déjà vu la veille au soir, et encore le soir d'avant. Elle avait le droit de ne pas venir, ce soir, elle pouvait vouloir dormir, récupérer son sommeil en retard. C'était même très raisonnable de sa part, et il aurait du en faire autant. Mais voilà, il avait prit goût à ces rencontres nocturnes, et c'était le seul moment où ils pouvaient parler librement … S'embrasser librement.

C'était la première fille à qui il tenait autant, c'était la première avec qui il était aussi téméraire. Il commençait par lui adresser la parole sans qu'elle ne demande rien, puis il se mettait à apprendre le français … Il passait même une nuit avec elle, et voilà qu'il l'embrassait ! Lui, l'embrasser, elle ? Décidemment, il ne se reconnaissait plus. On lui aurait dit ça une semaine plus tôt, il aurait fait enfermer son interlocuteur. C'était une idée inconcevable. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il disait. Et ensuite, parce qu'il était sûrement le plus timide de tout Poudlard. Faire le premier pas avec une fille ? Impossible. Improbable, plutôt, puisque cela s'était finalement produit. Comme quoi … Il se surprendrait toujours. Mais celle qui l'avait le plus étonné, c'était bien elle. Clara. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé …

Quand elle était venue le rejoindre, mardi soir, elle avait parue hésitante. Elle lui avait demandé si elle n'était pas encore en train de rêver … Quelle idée ! Est-ce qu'elle rêvait souvent de lui, pour se demander si ce n'était pas un rêve ? Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus réel … Et pour une fois la réalité surpassait ses rêves.

Soudain, un grincement, une porte qui s'ouvrait. Remus se redressa dans son fauteuil, sa fatigue envolée, son envie d'aller se coucher disparue … Il ne manquerait plus que ce ne soit pas elle. Mais à cette heure, qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? Tout les élèves sains d'esprits dormaient.

La porte se referma doucement, et il entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches. Bientôt, Remus vit apparaître une jeune fille en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, pieds nus, dont les yeux vinrent immédiatement se poser sur lui. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire quand elle le vit et elle le rejoignit rapidement. Elle vint se pelotonner contre lui et il passa un bras autour de son épaule.

- Désolée, mais Mary a mit un temps fou avant de s'endormir, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais descendre … J'ai bien faillit m'endormir avant elle, murmura Clara.

Il eut un léger sourire. Et elle était venue quand même ?

- Tu aurais du rester dormir …

Elle haussa les sourcils et le regarda en secouant la tête.

- On ne se parle déjà pas le jour, alors si on ne se parle pas non plus la nuit …

- On peut s'adresser la parole quand même, la journée, tu sais, remarqua-t-il.

- Mmmh … J'ai trop peur de faire une gaffe. Déjà, l'autre fois, c'était juste …

Remus eut un sourire moqueur à ce souvenir. L'exclamation indignée qu'elle avait poussée, quand il avait dit que le physique n'était pas le plus important … Comique à souhait ! Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle réagirait à ce point … Mais si Sirius ne l'avait pas prit pour lui, elle aurait sans doute eut du mal à s'expliquer. Et il ne valait mieux pas que Sirius apprenne leur histoire … En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Remus n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction. Sirius appréciait énormément Clara et il ne le cachait pas. Il ne leur avait pas non plus franchement caché que leur séparation ne lui avait pas fait vraiment plaisir. Alors s'il apprenait que Clara avait un nouveau copain … Et un de ses meilleurs amis !

- Mais c'est de ta faute ! A faire des sous-entendus comme ça … Grogna-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait vexé.

- Ce n'était même pas un sous-entendu ! Se défendit-il.

- C'est ça ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne m'étais pas adressé, je ne te croirais pas …

- Ca ne t'était pas adressé, dit-il en souriant. Il fallait juste que je trouve quelque chose à répondre à Sirius … Je me voyais assez mal en train de lui annoncer que je voulais passer la St Valentin avec toi.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis elle eut un sourire attendri. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça, pas maintenant … C'était sorti tout seul. Bien sûr qu'il voulait passer le samedi avec elle, mais il comptait l'inviter en bonne et due forme … Et pas pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Alors c'est une invitation ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il détourna le regard et alla poser ses yeux sur le feu, qui lui au moins ne lui faisait pas de sourires déstabilisants. Il la regarda à nouveau, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres. Cette fille avait le don pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Une invitation à rester ensemble au château pendant que les autres seront à Pré-au-Lard, si ça te dit.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, c'était bien normal. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils aillent main dans la main au village, alors que tout l'école y serait.

- C'est pas génial comme invitation, je sais, mais au moins, on aura notre après-midi tout les deux … Se rattrapa-t-il.

- Ca me va ! Mais tu me devras une sortie à Pré-au-Lard quand même …

- Promis, je t'y amènerais un de ces jours. Tu y es déjà allée avec Lily et Sarah, non ?

La question était maintenant de savoir s'il l'y amènerait pendant une sortie officielle ou pas. Elle n'était pas encore au courant que les Maraudeurs s'y rendaient régulièrement en dehors des week-end autorisés … Mais il n'y avait sans doute pas de problème à le lui apprendre. Après tout … Il s'était promit de ne plus lui mentir.

- Oui, avant le bal de Noël. On a fait tout les magasins de vêtements, il me fallait absolument une superbe robe pour plaire à Sirius, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il pinça les lèvres, un tout petit peu jaloux. La robe qu'elle avait mit ce soir là avait beaucoup plu à Sirius … Et à lui aussi. Mais à ce moment là, il avait usé de tout les stratagèmes pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Elle eut un petit rire en voyant sa moue agacée.

- Mais à pars ça, je n'ai rien vu … On n'est même pas rentrées dans le bar. Donc je compte sur toi pour me faire rattraper toutes ces lacunes … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à voir ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir un moment, mais il n'y avait pas tant de choses que ça à voir absolument à Pré-Au-Lard. Il y avait bien sûr quelques incontournables qui faisaient la réputation du village, mais on en avait vite fait le tour.

- Il y a Zonko, un marchand de farces et attrapes que James et Sirius adorent, et qui vend des trucs assez sympas. Il faut aussi obligatoirement passer par chez Honeydukes, une des meilleures confiseries du pays. Les Trois Balais aussi, c'est un bar très réputé pour sa Bierraubeurre … Et Peter aime beaucoup la propriétaire, Mme Rosmerta. Après, il y a les alentours, un parc …

Elle hocha la tête, l'air pensive, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Il y a aussi autre chose que je voulais voir … Je l'avais vu dans un bouquin … Ah, j'ai perdu le nom ! Fit-elle. Un endroit qui est très connu, il paraît … Avec des fantômes !

- Des fantômes ? Il n'y a pas de …

Il éclata de rire en comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était vexée.

- Tu parles de la Cabane Hurlante ?

Elle hocha la tête, la mine un peu méfiante.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si connu que ça … Mais il n'y a aucun fantôme, crois-moi !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Je l'ai lu dans le journal ! Les gens savent de quoi ils parlent, non ?

- Pas vraiment, non … Répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Toi, par contre, tu connais l'explication, et tout ceux qui parlent de fantômes ont tord …

Il esquissa un sourire. Effectivement, il l'avait vexée. Et elle devait croire qu'il était encore en train de se moquer d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire … Elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou, mais elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait les nuits de pleine lune. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'elle ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est à peu près ça, répondit-il.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, outrée par tant de suffisance.

- Te fâches pas ! Je sais que ce ne sont pas des fantômes, parce que c'est moi qui pousse tout ces hurlements.

- Hein ?

Elle semblait abasourdie. Elle le regardait comme s'il était en train de lui raconter qu'il avait couché avec Rogue la nuit précédente. Elle ne le croyait pas, en somme.

- Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard n'entendent des hurlements que les nuits de pleine lune … La Cabane Hurlante a été construite quand je suis entré à Poudlard, pour que je puisse passer mes pleines lunes sans blesser personne. Il n'y a jamais eu de fantômes, c'est Dumbledore qui a lancé cette rumeur.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

Elle sembla y réfléchir une seconde, puis hocha la tête. Elle ne semblait plus si fâchée que ça … Mais il sentait quand même qu'il n'avait pas eu la meilleure réaction possible. Il était très doué pour la mettre en rogne, ces temps-ci ! Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Alors c'est là que tu vas les nuits de pleine lune ? Murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Son ton s'était considérablement radouci, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans sa voix. Il hocha la tête. Et dire qu'il y retournerait dans quelques jours …

- Mais c'est loin d'ici, non ? Les gens ne se posent pas de questions, quand ils te voient y aller, le soir ?

- Je ne traverse pas tout Pré-Au-Lard pour y aller. Il y a un passage secret, dans le parc … Sous le Saule Cogneur, qui me permet d'y aller directement.

- Sous le Saule Cogneur ? Et bien dis donc ! Quand tu m'auras tout dit, aussi … La Forêt Interdite aussi a été plantée pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Bien sûr, et ils ont construit la tour des Gryffondor en mon honneur, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Espèce de … Espèce de James Potter !

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et éclata de rire.

- Est-ce que tu ne verrais pas James comme un gros vantard, par hasard ?

- A peine, répliqua-t-elle. Mais Sirius n'est pas mal non plus dans sa catégorie … Et toi non plus, finalement ! Tu caches bien ton jeu …

- Je ne suis pas vantard, je suis réaliste, expliqua Remus en reprenant une des phrases favorites de Sirius.

- Et tu arrives à passer les portes avec une tête aussi enflée ?

Il lui fit un large sourire en guise de réponse et elle secoua la tête.

Elle passa son bras derrière sa nuque, approcha son visage du sien, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Remus mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas, pour sa plus grande déception. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, les bras passés autour de son cou, et il la prit par la taille, essayant au passage de l'embrasser … Elle tourna la tête pour l'éviter, toujours avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment très proche de lui, maintenant, et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est pas beau de mentir …

Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le cou et il eut un léger frisson.

- Si j'étais parfait, ce serait moins amusant … Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Son rire résonna à ses oreilles.

- Tu es loin d'être parfait, mister Lupin !

Il sentit ses lèvres se poser à la base de son cou, puis son visage revint dans son champ de vision. Elle le regardait avec une petite moue, comme si elle essayait de déterminer s'il était digne de ses baisers.

- Tu es cruelle … Gémit-il.

Le sourire de Clara s'élargit et elle lui tira la langue.

- Chacun ses défauts !

- Aie pitié d'un pauvre loup-garou …

- Pas de pitié pour les vantards ! Répliqua-t-elle. Loup-garou ou pas !

Il prit un air malheureux, celui que Sirius aimait tant utiliser pour faire craquer une fille ou McGonagall …. Si ça marchait pour Sirius, pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas avec lui ?

Clara le regarda faire et éclata de rire.

- Oh, pauvre petite chose …

- Je ne …

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, elle venait de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait gagné …

Remus regarda Clara, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules. Elle allait crier. Il le sentait. Elle n'apprécierait pas.

- QUOI ??

Elle n'avait pas apprécié.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, un peu surpris par une telle réaction. Peter regardait avec attention ses mains, le dos voûté, en attendant que la tempête passe.

- Attendez un peu. Vous êtes encore en train de vous ficher de moi, c'est ça ?

- Heu … Pas vraiment, non. Remus ne t'avait pas dit ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Les jours avaient passés, la pleine lune se lèverait dans une heure et demie, environ, et Remus commençait à se sentir mal. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre Clara se mettre à crier maintenant, et il maudissait Sirius et sa discrétion légendaire. Quelle idée avait-il eu de dire à Clara qu'ils l'accompagnaient à la Cabane Hurlante ? Elle n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient des Animagi ! Encore une chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit … Mais il avait pensé que ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire ça. Ce n'était pas lui, l'Animagus ! Alors bien sûr qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Sirius avait dit ça sur un ton désinvolte, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il semblait avoir oublié que devenir Animagus relevait d'une prouesse, et que ce n'était pas censé être possible pour des adolescents.

A nouveau, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis ils se tournèrent vers Remus.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Non, effectivement ! J'ai pensé que c'était votre rôle !

- Quoi ? Mais … Vous êtes réellement des Animagi ? Demanda Clara en se retournant vers Sirius, l'air plus sceptique que jamais.

James, Sirius et Peter hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et Clara ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé, comme si elle réprimandait un enfant qui mentait effrontément.

- Prouvez-le moi, dit-elle soudainement.

Remus poussa un long soupir. Il en avait assez … Le loup était en train de prendre possession de ses sens, de son humeur, de ses pensées … Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : s'en aller.

Remus regardait sans le voir Sirius, qui semblait en plein dilemme. Et soudain … Plus de Sirius. A la place, un gros chien noir remuait la queue, la langue pendante, la tête tournée vers Clara. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise, mit sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle regardait Sirius en clignant des yeux, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu de magie de sa vie. Et puis … Elle éclata de rire et s'accroupit à côté de Sirius et commença à lui gratter les oreilles. Remus sentit la jalousie lui tordre le ventre et il détourna le regard.

James se transforma en un cerf majestueux, après avoir prit soin de fermer la porte avec un sortilège, tandis que Peter se changeait en rat. Clara se tourna vers eux, les yeux agrandit par la surprise. Elle avait le même visage émerveillé que les premières années qui découvraient Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle caressa James du bout des doigts, passant sa main dans sa fourrure avec un peu d'appréhension, mais il vint frotter sa tête contre son épaule, et la jeune fille s'enhardit jusqu'à lui caresser les bois. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu de cerf d'aussi près … Et elle avait du oublier que c'était un de ses camarades d'école qu'elle caressait comme ça.

- Vous avez fini ? Grogna Remus d'un ton sec.

Clara tourna la tête vers lui et retira précipitamment ses doigts de la fourrure de James, avec l'air coupable d'une enfant prise en faute. Cornedrue tourna la tête vers lui et Remus détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas que le cerf voie la jalousie dans ses yeux.

Les Maraudeurs redevinrent de simples adolescents, et Remus se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un loup-garou jaloux ? Non, sans doute pas. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il était en train de se laisser aller. Il ne se conduisait pas comme ça, habituellement, et la pleine lune n'était pas une excuse.

James se racla la gorge et regarda sa montre, l'air relativement gêné.

- On va y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Remus se leva brusquement, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard de Clara. Oui, l'heure approchait, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se transformer ici, dans cette salle, devant Clara. Il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup les regards qu'elle lui lançait depuis ce matin, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que c'était ce soir, la pleine lune … Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait, pourtant, elle le savait ! Et ce n'était pas parce que c'était sa première pleine lune depuis qu'elle était au courant de son secret qu'elle devait se faire du soucis. Comme d'habitude, il survivrait …

- Remus, je peux te parler ? Juste une seconde.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Clara le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et se planta devant lui sans rien dire. Il la regarda d'un air méfiant, certain qu'elle allait à nouveau le couvrir de reproches. Mais elle ne se mit pas à crier. Elle le prit dans ses bras, tendrement, et le serra contre elle. Un peu surpris d'abord, il finit par se laisser faire. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça …

- Je … Je sais que c'est stupide, hein, mais … Fais attention, d'accord ?

Effectivement, c'était stupide.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit blanc, épuisé. Il laissait faire l'infirmière, comme d'habitude. Et il évitait son regard, comme d'habitude. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine, il savait qu'il devait faire pitié, voire même faire peur, mais il ne voulait plus le voir dans ses yeux. Six ans que ça durait, et ni lui ni elle ne s'étaient habitués au rituel de l'après pleine lune.

Elle nettoya ses plaies, les banda, lui donna à boire sa potion de sommeil, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Il n'avait jamais envie de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Elle le laissa tranquille, il ferma les yeux et oublia enfin la douleur. Le sommeil artificiel dans lequel le plongeait la potion de sommeil avait au moins cet avantage : il oubliait tout et dormait sans craintes, sans risques de rêver d'une bête enragée qui dévorait les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Et cette fois, pas de risques non plus au réveil, à moins de tomber nez à nez avec une Poufsouffle qui s'était cassé le poignet ou une idiotie dans ce genre. Mais il n'y avait bien que Clara pour avoir la curiosité et le culot d'aller ouvrir ses rideaux pour voir qui se cachait derrière. Mais ce matin, elle avait cours et ne viendrait pas lui rendre de petite visite. Elle l'avait déjà vu une fois dans cet état, pas besoin de recommencer.

Clara … Il avait été assez désagréable avec elle, la veille. Et bien qu'il mette ça sur le compte de la pleine lune … Ce n'était pas excusable. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait ? Il était parti sans rien dire, accompagné des Maraudeurs, et il l'avait laissée là, seule dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient investis soi-disant pour travailler. Il l'avait laissée s'inquiéter pour lui sans rien dire pour la réconforter, c'était James qui s'était chargé de lui dire que tout se passait toujours très bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, il ne voulait pas savoir si elle avait réussi à dormir … Lui, à sa place, il aurait passé une nuit blanche à se faire un sang d'encre pour elle, mais il espérait que ce n'était pas son cas.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été si froid avec elle ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie dans le sale état où le mettaient ses métamorphoses, mais ça, elle l'avait déjà vu. Mais même en sachant ça, il avait persisté et il s'était refermé. Pire que quand il ne la connaissait pas. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, et en même temps, il savait qu'elle aurait raison de le faire.

Remus plongea lentement dans la torpeur, les rideaux blancs s'effacèrent, la douleur s'estompa, et Clara disparut de ses pensées. Il ne se posait plus de questions, tout allait bien, au moins pour quelques heures …

La douceur ouatée de ses rêves s'estompa et il retrouva peu à peu ses sensations. Il resta les yeux fermés, alors que le sommeil bienfaiteur le quittait, et il sentit son cou l'élancer douloureusement, ainsi que son dos. C'était tout de même mieux que certaines nuits, où il se réveillait bien plus amoché que ça. Les Maraudeurs avaient vraiment un effet bénéfique sur lui. Il leur en était redevable à vie … Ils ne savaient pas à quel point leur présence était un soulagement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Clara, debout en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cela le réveilla instantanément et il se redressa légèrement dans son lit, malgré son dos qui protesta vivement contre ce traitement.

- Clara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Remus, moi aussi je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Il pouvait râler autant qu'il voulait, il était content qu'elle soit là. Il préférait ne pas imaginer la tête qu'il avait, mais elle avait déjà vu pire. Finalement, ce n'était pas un drame … Ah, il devait être de bien meilleure humeur que la veille pour penser une chose pareille.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement, après avoir vérifié que les rideaux étaient bien fermés autour d'eux.

- Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

- Officiellement, je suis aux toilettes pour l'intercours. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y aille, sinon Slughorn va me poser des questions …

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, je sors ce soir.

- Mais ce soir, tu iras te coucher tôt, tu as trois baby-sitter qui y veilleront.

- Et j'en ai récolté une quatrième, on dirait …

Elle fit la moue et lui tira la langue.

- Bien, puisque tu apprécies tellement ma présence, je te laisse.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, mais il lui attrapa le poignet et la retint à côté de lui quelques secondes. Il se redressa à nouveau et l'embrassa, puis se recoucha normalement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et s'en alla réellement, cette fois. Il la regarda fermer précautionneusement les rideaux … Et quand l'infirmière vint s'enquérir de sa santé, une bonne heure plus tard, il avait toujours un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.

Clara avait vu juste. Le soir venu, une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, il eut sur le dos trois Maraudeurs et une jeune fille qui furent aux petits soins pour lui, et qui l'obligèrent à aller se coucher de très bonne heure. James refusa de lui donner les cours qu'il avait manqué, en lui promettant qu'il les aurait le lendemain matin, à condition qu'il aille se coucher tôt. Et il eut beau râler de toutes ses forces, invoquer le retard qu'il prendrait s'il ne travaillait pas dès ce soir, il n'arriva pas à récupérer ses cours, et il du bien aller se coucher à une heure qui frisait l'indécence. Mais une fois au lit, il reconnut qu'il était épuisé … Même s'il n'aurait avoué ça pour rien au monde aux Maraudeurs.

Il s'endormit sans peine, et il ne se réveilla que quand le réveil sonna, le lendemain, après ce qui lui avait parut à peine quelques minutes. Ce qu'il aurait aimé rester au lit … Il s'enfonça sous ses couvertures en espérant que le réveil se tairait, mais il entendait déjà James se lever, et murmurer plus ou moins discrètement à Sirius de ne pas faire de bruit. Perdu, il était déjà réveillé … De toute façon, il devait se lever, il ne pouvait pas rater les cours. S'il avait le malheur de montrer quelques signes de fatigue, il savait que James allait l'immobiliser magiquement dans son lit et ne viendrait le libérer qu'une fois qu'il aurait vraiment récupéré sa nuit. Et Remus était malade rien qu'à l'idée de rater une nouvelle journée, de devoir rattraper encore huit heures de cours, et de ne pas voir Clara pendant toute une journée … Beaucoup trop de raisons qui le poussèrent à se lever et à effacer toute trace de fatigue de son visage. Il n'était pas fatigué.

Mais comme à chaque fois, il eut du mal à suivre les cours de la journée. Il prit ses notes avec autant de soin que d'habitude, mais il s'accorda tout de même une petite sieste en cours d'Histoire. Sa conscience avait bien fini par se taire en voyant que personne ne suivait ce que disait Binns … Et Clara était juste devant lui, il avait une vue superbe qui lui donnait tout le loisir de rêvasser. Les yeux fixés à la nuque de Clara, à moitié endormi, il ne vit pas les regards inquisiteurs que lui jetait James, assit à côté de lui.

La journée s'écoula lentement, difficilement. Remus se contenta d'agiter sa baguette négligemment pendant le cours d'enchantements, les yeux dans le vague, suivant à peine la conversation entre James et Sirius. Les deux garçons avaient sans peine réussi le sortilège que le professeur avait demandé, et après avoir récolté les félicitations de celui-ci, ils s'étaient plongés dans une grande conversation sur le week-end à venir. Dans la classe, tout le monde discutait en essayant plus ou moins d'effectuer correctement leurs sortilèges, leur conversation était donc noyée par le brouhaha des autres discussions.

James avait accepté d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec une Poufsouffle dont Remus ne retint pas le nom, et qui semblait avoir plus d'avantages physiques qu'intellectuels. Sirius racontait la réaction de Sylvia, quand elle avait apprit qu'il allait déjà au village avec quelqu'un … Et pas avec une française fraîchement débarquée, cette fois. Elle avait d'abord projeté de tuer l'heureuse élue dans d'horribles souffrances, mais quand elle avait vu que la fille en question était Amy Peterson, elle avait finalement comprit qu'elle n'était pas de taille … En effet, Amy, en plus d'avoir de superbes poumons, était aussi une des finalistes du tournoi de duels qui avait eu lieu l'an dernier, et avait la baguette facile. Mais le fait qu'Amy pouvait retourner sa baguette contre lui n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit de Sirius, apparemment. Il fallait préciser qu'il avait battu la jeune fille à ce même tournoi avant de se faire éliminer par un Serdaigle de septième année …

- Remus ! Tu n'as toujours personne avec qui aller à Pré-au-Lard, samedi ? Demanda soudain James.

Remus cessa d'agiter sa baguette et releva la tête vers son ami, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Clara qui avait redressé la tête pour l'observer, mais elle se replongea rapidement dans son sortilège.

- Toujours pas. Mais je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressais pas …

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est de devoir passer un après-midi entier avec une fille qui t'effraie ? Tu sais, on va se retrouver chez Zonko et aux Trois Balais, tu ne seras pas entièrement seul, si ça peut te rassurer …

Remus esquissa un sourire. Sirius se trompait complètement, et il ne savait même pas à quel point. Il allait passer son premier après-midi seul avec une fille et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Surtout qu'ils seraient tranquilles, et qu'ils pourraient se balader dans le château sans se cacher. Il avait hâte d'y être …

- Je ne suis pas coincé à ce point, Sirius, mais merci de t'inquiéter autant. Après, ça me regarde s'il n'y a aucune fille avec qui j'ai envie de passer toute la journée. On va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, ça sera vraiment génial … Au pire elle me racontera sa vie, je n'en aurais rien à faire mais je serais bien obligé de l'écouter poliment, et à la fin elle s'en ira complètement dégoûtée de moi parce que je n'aurais pas aligné plus de deux mots, et je ne serais pas plus avancé. Alors entre nous, je préfère rester ici et avancer mes devoirs, voir même lire tout l'après-midi, ça sera plus constructif.

Sirius soupira et James eut un sourire résigné. Allaient-ils enfin le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de St Valentin ?

- T'es impossible … Pour le bal, ok, tu étais malade, pas de chance. Mais là ! Il n'y a vraiment aucune fille qui te fait envie ? C'est le moment pour tenter ta chance ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas une seule fille dans tout Poudlard qui t'attire un minimum ?

Remus regarda Sirius d'un air condescendant, et ce dernier parut enfin comprendre que non, il n'y avait aucune fille qui arriverait à le convaincre d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec elle pour la fête des amoureux.

Le samedi tant attendu par la plupart des filles de l'école était enfin arrivé. Tout les ans, c'était la même chose, les filles devenaient hystérique, des dizaines de lettres sur parchemin rose atterrissaient sur les tables à l'heure du courrier … Plusieurs groupes de filles tournaient autour de James et de Sirius, et la déception fut intense quand les deux Maraudeurs rejoignirent leurs cavalières d'un jour, en bas des escaliers de marbre. C'était là que tout les couples se retrouvaient avant d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard … Et là aussi que les célibataires se rejoignaient pour aller passer une journée à se serrer les coudes et à ricaner sur le dos de tout ces amoureux de pacotilles. Remus était descendu avec les autres et observait la scène avec un peu de recul, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Une tornade blonde avait sauté sur James dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans le hall. La Poufsouffle, que Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à nommer, semblait enchantée de sortir avec le Maraudeur. Et James ne semblait pas particulièrement triste non plus … Il fallait avouer que sa cavalière était très mignonne : les cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus limpides, un visage anguleux, un sourire d'une blancheur suspecte, elle avait une taille de guêpe mise en valeur par sa robe peu adaptée à la saison, et Remus sentait son parfum d'ici. Par contre, elle avait un rire horrible, qui lui résonnait désagréablement dans les oreilles. Et elle riait à chaque fois que James ouvrait la bouche.

Sirius avait retrouvé Amy Peterson, déjà plus discrète. Elle aussi était très jolie … Une poitrine généreuse, un sourire aguicheur, elle savait où étaient ses charmes et n'avait aucun mal à en user. Beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers elle mais elle ignorait tout le monde et n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius. Ils avaient immédiatement engagé la conversation, et elle avait le bon sens de ne pas rire comme une demeurée quand c'était à lui de parler. Elle remettait fréquemment ses cheveux derrière ses épaules d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, et en profitait pour sourire d'un air charmeur. Remus avait l'impression de voir un mannequin dans une publicité pour un shampoing miracle.

Peter, quant à lui, était avec une petite rousse de troisième année, une Gryffondor elle aussi. Il n'était pas avec Bertha Jorkins ? Quelle surprise … Il aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter, ce soir. La jeune fille lui souriait d'un air candide, et Peter semblait aux anges. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi jolie que la cavalière de James, mais elle aurait peut-être plus de conversation. Et si elle n'attirait pas les regards comme Peterson, au moins il était sûr qu'elle resterait avec lui tout l'après-midi …

Remus promena ensuite son regard vers les autres petits groupes qui s'étaient formés. Il vit Sarah Wyllers tenir la main d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, sans doute le Poufsouffle dont elle avait parlé le jour du match. Lily, à côté de Sarah, était en grande discussion avec Nathan Anderson, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'eux, un grand brun qui avait la côte auprès des filles, et qui semblait enchanté par la promesse de passer un après-midi entier avec Lily Evans. Et à côté d'eux, légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, se trouvait Clara. Elle n'avait pas de sourire éclatant, pas la tenue d'un mannequin, mais elle ne regardait pas les gens de haut et son rire ne lui perçait pas les tympans. Et elle était bien la seule à attirer comme ça son regard …

Une main passa dans son champ de vision et il cligna des yeux, tiré brutalement de ses pensées. A côté de lui, James souriait d'un air narquois.

- Quoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Rien, rien … Répondit James sans se départir de son sourire entendu. Je venais juste te souhaiter de passer une bonne journée, seul avec tes chers livres … Enfin, tu ne seras pas vraiment seul, j'ai entendu dire que Clara aussi restait là. Vous pourrez travailler ensemble …

- Oui, on va peut-être se mettre ensemble, ça ira plus vite. Bon après-midi à toi aussi, Cornedrue …

Le sourire de James s'agrandit et il lui fit un signe de la main avant de sortir dans le parc avec les autres élèves.

Clara le rejoignit et se plaça à côté de lui, tout en continuant de faire des signes à Lily et à Sarah. Quand Rusard, le concierge, ferma les lourdes portes derrière lui, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall. La main de Clara vint prendre la sienne, et elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer, seul avec tes livres et moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Bonne réponse … Murmura-t-elle finalement.

La journée promettait d'être agréable … Les seuls élèves encore dans l'école étaient les premières et deuxième années, ainsi que quelques élèves qui avaient sans doute mieux à faire que de passer un superbe après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard. Autant dire qu'ils étaient tranquilles …

- Je te propose qu'on ne travaille pas tout de suite. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te mettre à tes devoirs, mais si tu pouvais attendre un peu … Se moqua-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle passa sa main dans son dos et la remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle allait le décoiffer, et il ressemblerait à James, dans quelques minutes … Bizarrement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il recula légèrement, gardant le visage très proche du sien, et murmura :

- Alors propose-moi quelque chose de plus intéressant !

- C'est toi qui m'as invitée … Surprends-moi !

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup, le Maraudeur en lui savait exactement quoi faire. Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs, gardant toujours précieusement sa main dans la sienne.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On va visiter un peu …

- Visiter ? Ca fait six mois que je suis là, je dois commencer à connaître le château, je pense … Répondit-elle, peu enthousiaste face à sa proposition.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Elle pensait tout connaître de Poudlard ? Alors que lui-même, Maraudeur aguerri, découvrait encore de nouvelles salles, au bout de six ans d'exploration ? Elle avait encore des choses à apprendre …

- Fais-moi un peu confiance, pour une fois !

- Pour une fois ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement indigné.

- Hmm, bon, d'accord, fais-moi confiance une fois de plus, rectifia-t-il en souriant.

- J'aime mieux ça, marmonna-t-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que je ne connais pas ?

Elle avait toujours ce ton sceptique, qui montrait bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas capable de l'impressionner avec de simples salles.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et dévala quelques marches, puis souleva une tapisserie et entraîna Clara à travers un passage sombre et étroit. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes dans le noir, plus lentement, pour ne pas trébucher, sans allumer leurs baguettes, quand la voix de Clara s'éleva derrière lui, moqueuse :

- Un coin sombre, à l'abris des regards … Décidemment, Remus, tu es pire que ce que je pensais !

Il se retourna pour la regarder. Dans le noir, il ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage, mais c'était suffisant pour distinguer son sourire. Et c'était aussi suffisant pour cacher la rougeur qui était soudainement apparue sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas eu les idées aussi mal placées !

- C'est un raccourci … Se défendit-il mollement.

Elle éclata de rire et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Il se laissa faire et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos.

Il ne su pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans le couloir, en tout cas bien plus qu'il ne leur en aurait fallut pour aller à l'autre de bout de Poudlard sans prendre un seul passage secret. Mais il était tellement bien … Elle avait les mains chaudes, elle avait un parfum envoûtant, et ses lèvres étaient toujours plus attirantes … Mais ils n'avaient qu'un après-midi pour eux, et même si cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de rester là jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent … Il voulait lui montrer certaines pièces avant qu'ils ne fassent à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Il se recula, et se détacha de Clara à regrets. Il garda pourtant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, et ils se remirent à marcher dans l'étroit passage.

- Pratique, les raccourcis … Le taquina-t-elle.

Il était parfaitement d'accord.

Finalement, il souleva une nouvelle tapisserie et ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir, sans fenêtres, éclairé seulement par des torches. Un unique tableau trônait sur un mur, égayant à peine le sombre couloir. Clara tourna sur elle-même, désorientée.

- D'accord, tu as réussi à me perdre … Où on est ?

- Je croyais que je n'avais rien à t'apprendre … Ironisa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de visiter les cachots … Répondit-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers le tableau. Elle le suivit, et quand il s'arrêta devant la peinture, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours plus perplexe. Il chatouilla une poire, qui se mit à gigoter et à rire, et finalement, le tableau coulissa et révéla une ouverture dans le mur. Il se tourna vers Clara et la poussa doucement vers l'ouverture.

- Bienvenue aux cuisines !

Clara entra par le passage et se retrouva dans la vaste pièce, et les elfes se précipitèrent vers elle. Remus entra à la suite de la jeune fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il l'aurait bien emmenée autre part mais … Il était affamé.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, bonjour monsieur Lupin !

Clara se retourna vers Remus, alors que les elfes de maisons les entouraient en leur piaillant qu'ils allaient amener tout de suite de quoi les contenter.

- Tu avais faim, j'espère ? Demanda Remus.

- Pas spécialement … Je suppose que toi si ? Les cuisines … Et moi qui me demandais où est-ce que vous alliez à chaque fois que vous loupiez des repas …

- On en a pas loupé tant que ça ! Marmonna Remus.

- Ca c'est le point de vue Maraudeur … Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par un elfe qui amenait un grand plateau, sur lequel trônait une multitude de gâteaux, de desserts, de fruits et plusieurs pichets de jus de citrouille. Le pauvre titubait sous son poids, mais semblait très fier de contenter tout seul les deux élèves. Elèves qui n'avaient pourtant rien demandé …

Clara regardait toute la nourriture que la créature amenait et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Et quand l'elfe lui tendit le plateau, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Remus, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

- Je suis censée manger tout ça ? Ils veulent m'engraisser, c'est ça ?

Remus eut un petit rire. Il déchargea l'elfe de son fardeau et alla poser le plateau sur la table, où il invita Clara à s'asseoir avec lui.

- Les elfes de maison sont un peu trop serviables … Mais tu n'es pas obligée de tout manger, tu sais.

- Ah, parce que toi tu ne vas pas te gêner !

- Je ne voudrais pas les vexer … Fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle éclata de rire et il se servit d'un fondant au chocolat, son préféré. La cuisine était vraiment un endroit merveilleux pour les gourmands … Et il se défendait assez bien dans cette catégorie. Il pouvait engloutir des quantités de nourritures assez phénoménales sans prendre un seul gramme de graisse, et il ne se privait pas. Sirius aimait beaucoup le charrier avec ça, en criant sur tout les toits qu'il avait toujours une faim de loup et qu'il était prêt à dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main … Cela ne faisait pas vraiment rire Remus, mais il fallait avouer qu'en période de pleine lune, il mangeait énormément aux repas, et la nuit … Il avait bien du mal à ne pas aller assouvir sa faim dans les dortoirs.

Clara, pendant qu'il mangeait, promenait son regard sur la pièce. Elle semblait trouver les elfes très drôles, et Remus s'étonna qu'elle n'en ait jamais vu auparavant. Elle venait pourtant d'une famille de sorciers … Quand il lui fit la remarque, elle éclata de rire et lui répliqua d'un ton moqueur :

- En France, on n'est pas des barbares, l'esclavage a été aboli depuis longtemps, tu sais.

- C'est pas de l'esclavage ! C'est une tradition … Demande-leur s'ils sont malheureux, tu verras ce qu'ils vont te répondre. Ils sont enchantés de travailler ici …

- C'est du bourrage de crâne, c'est tout. Tu as un elfe de maison, chez toi ?

- Non, ma mère préfère tout faire toute seule.

Clara prit une part de son gâteau au chocolat et releva la tête vers lui.

- C'est la première fois que tu parles de ta mère.

Il baissa les yeux, reprit un morceau de gâteau, et le mâcha lentement avant de répondre. Non, il ne parlait jamais de sa mère. Il ne parlait non plus jamais de sa famille, ni de sa vie en dehors de Poudlard, ni de son passé. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, mais parler de ça … Encore moins.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, bien trop attentive soudain à ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas plutôt demander aux elfes si les quatre grandes tables correspondaient à celles de la Grande Salle ?

- C'est encore un sujet tabou ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il releva la tête et haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas tabou. Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est tout.

Il aurait bien eu des choses à raconter, sans doute, mais ce n'était pas assez intéressant pour qu'il les lui dise. C'était du moins ce qu'il se disait, pour ne pas avoir l'impression qu'il lui cachait des choses. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas mentir de ne pas lui parler de sa mère.

- D'accord … Murmura Clara en picorant son bout de gâteau du bout des lèvres.

La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, il ne parlait pas de sa mère non plus aux Maraudeurs. Et encore moins de son père, mais c'était une autre histoire … Il ne parlait jamais de son père. Jamais.

- Je n'aime pas parler de ça, c'est tout. Crois-moi.

Elle releva la tête et sourit.

- C'est bon, pas besoin de te justifier.

Elle avait comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, tant mieux. Ou au moins … Elle n'essayerait pas de le faire parler, pour le moment. Il préférait retarder le moment où il devrait lui parler de sa famille …

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa collation, que Clara avait plutôt qualifiée de festin en voyant ce qu'il avait englouti, ils quittèrent la cuisine et il l'emmena à nouveau à travers les couloirs du château. Ils s'arrêtaient assez fréquemment pour s'embrasser, et plus d'une fois, l'ouïe plus développée de Remus les sauva. Pourquoi est-ce que les élèves choisissaient toujours de traverser le couloir où ils se trouvaient justement quand ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ? En tout cas, cela faisait beaucoup rire Clara, de prendre un air innocent en attendant que l'élève ait tourné à l'angle du couloir. Elle semblait soudainement passionnée par un tableau ou par une lézarde dans le mur, ou alors elle se mettait à inventer des sujets de conversation complètement loufoques, et à chaque fois, le gêneur leur jetait des regards en coin comme s'ils étaient deux échappés de l'asile. Le fait qu'ils rigolaient comme des bossus y était peut-être pour quelque chose, à bien y réfléchir.

L'après-midi passa bien trop rapidement au goût de Remus. Il montra à Clara une salle de musique désaffectée, où un orgue gigantesque trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré par pleins de pupitres et d'instruments divers, tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus ni cours ni clubs de musique à Poudlard … Ils descendirent dans les cachots et il lui ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne salle de retenue, celle que Rusard aimait tant … Au plafond pendaient encore des chaînes qui avaient servi, il y a bien longtemps, à pendre les élèves par les bras ou par les pieds. Et Remus se fit un grand plaisir d'expliquer à Clara toutes les sortes de retenues qu'il supposait effectives dans l'ancien temps. La plupart sortaient tout droit de son imagination, mais il n'avait pas inventé les fouets qui reposaient encore sur une étagère, ni le brasero , dans le coin de la pièce. À se demander si les anciens directeurs se rappelaient bien que c'étaient des élèves qu'ils punissaient, et pas des criminels … Clara ressortit rapidement de cette salle, en marmonnant que les anglais n'étaient décidemment que des barbares et qu'en France, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de torturer des élèves. Remus montra ensuite à Clara un laboratoire de potions où Slughorn se rendait quelquefois, et que les élèves n'étaient pas censés connaître. Et pour cause, il y avait dans cette salle beaucoup de matériel de valeur, qui allait des chaudrons spéciaux aux balances en argent, sans oublier un placard plein d'ingrédients divers. Remus oublia seulement de préciser que Sirius et James venaient quelquefois se servir ici pour créer leurs farces contre les Serpentard …

Et finalement, ils retournèrent à la salle commune une heure avant la fin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et se mirent à contrecoeur à leurs devoirs. Il fallait qu'ils aient avancé un minimum pour ne pas que cela paraisse suspect aux autres …

Assis côté à côté à une table, seuls dans la salle commune, ils ne travaillèrent cependant pas beaucoup. Pourtant, c'était parti d'une bonne intention ! Remus avait sortit son devoir de métamorphose, il avait même commencé à aider Clara. Malheureusement, et ce n'était pas de leur faute, il fallait le dire ! Ils étaient un peu trop proches … Et la métamorphose passa rapidement à la trappe. Entre deux bisous, ils parlaient des salles qu'ils avaient visité, qu'il faudrait qu'ils se refassent une journée comme ça … Remus ne demandait que ça. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait réellement avec une fille, qu'il se conduisait aussi naturellement avec elle, et qu'il pouvait se balader dans les couloirs avec elle sans craintes. Il voulait pouvoir recommencer comme ça tout les jours, et annoncer à tout le monde que oui, il était amoureux de Clara et que c'était génial … À cette idée, il sentit son estomac se tordre. Il était en train de goûter à ce qu'il pourrait avoir s'il ne devait pas se cacher. Et c'était tellement meilleur … Mais le visage de Sirius, furieux, s'imposa à lui, et il sentit la culpabilité naître en lui. Il reconnu que c'était impossible. Péniblement impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla Clara alors qu'il se reculait imperceptiblement.

Il soupira légèrement, gardant Clara serrée contre lui. Il fallait seulement profiter de ces instants, parce que bientôt, ils devraient s'éloigner et faire comme s'ils étaient seulement amis. Ne plus la toucher, ne plus l'embrasser, lui adresser à peine la parole …

- Rien. Mais … Cette journée a été vraiment géniale, et … C'est terminé.

- On pourrait leur dire, tu sais. Ce ne serait pas dramatique …

Remus repoussa Clara, et regarda vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que … ? Commença Clara.

Elle fut interrompue par le tableau qui pivota et qui laissa apparaître Sirius, James et Peter. Les trois garçons avaient les joues rougies par le froid et étaient en grande conversation. Peter semblait très heureux de son après-midi avec sa petite Gryffondor. Par contre, James avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches et semblait plutôt contrarié. Sirius, égal à lui-même, arborait un immense sourire.

Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, et Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Clara. Tournée vers eux, elle souriait à peine, les lèvres pincées. Elle semblait agacée qu'ils soient revenus plus tôt … Remus aussi aurait voulu que cela dure plus longtemps, mais voilà, leur moment de complicité était terminé. Ils n'avaient même pas terminé leur conversation …

- Alors les bosseurs, bon après-midi ? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Clara se tourna vers Remus, lui laissant le loisir de répondre.

- Ca va … Répondit-il simplement. Et vous ?

- Attends attends, on veut d'abord savoir ce que vous, vous avez fait, ça devrait durer moins longtemps que nous, ironisa James.

Clara secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis resté quelques heures à la bibliothèque, et je viens de revenir pour travailler avec Clara. On voulait faire de la métamorphose, mais vous êtes rentrés plus tôt que prévu, mentit Remus avec aplomb.

- On ne voulait pas vous laisser tout seuls trop longtemps, on s'est dit que vous deviez vous ennuyer sans nous, fit Sirius en souriant.

- Dis donc, tu n'es pas le centre du monde … Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas là qu'on va s'ennuyer ! S'exclama Clara.

James éclata de rire et Remus esquissa un sourire. Clara savait que c'était à cause de Sirius qu'il ne voulait pas avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble … Et elle ne semblait pas apprécier.

Sirius sembla étonné que Clara s'en prenne à lui avec autant d'agressivité, mais il avait tellement envie de raconter sa journée qu'il en oublia de se vexer.

Et les trois garçons commencèrent à raconter leur journée … Peter était sur un petit nuage. La jeune fille qui l'avait accompagné pour la St Valentin se nommait Nina Bohrs, et elle était très gentille. Ils étaient restés tout les deux tout l'après-midi, il l'avait emmenée chez Zonko, aux Trois Balais, et même chez Mme Pieddodu, le repaire des amoureux. Et si rien n'était encore officiel, il avait bon espoir que leur relation évolue … Autant dire que Remus ne l'avait pas vu aussi euphorique depuis longtemps. Peter était un garçon timide, un peu maladroit et assez effacé, et il avait bien moins de conquêtes que James ou Sirius. Et il avait déjà avoué à Remus que cela lui pesait un peu, de rester dans l'ombre de ses deux amis … Remus était donc très content pour lui qu'il se soit enfin trouvé une – future – petite amie, et sans l'aide de James et Sirius. Ces deux derniers n'arrêtèrent pas de le charrier, mais il était clair qu'ils étaient aussi ravi que lui que le jeune fille se soit plue avec lui.

James avait passé un après-midi moins agréable. La Poufsouffle qui l'accompagnait, une certaine Kalia Rutherford, était certes très jolie, mais n'avait vraiment que ça d'intéressant. Il avait cru un moment qu'il pourrait passer un bon moment avec elle, quand elle avait commencé à lui parler de Quidditch, mais il s'était avéré qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose … Et elle avait un autre gros défaut : elle supportait l'équipe de Sheffield … Alors que James trouvait cette équipe pathétique, complètement dépassée, et incompétente. Il ne le cachait pas, et quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait été très mécontente. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi chacun de leur côté, James ayant rejoint Sirius, et Kalia … Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était allée faire, mais il s'en fichait légèrement. James Potter n'avait plus rien à faire avec une fille qui supportait les Crécerelles de Sheffield. Remus sourit largement en entendant James raconter son après-midi, avec grandiloquence et une quantité incroyable de soupirs, comme s'il avait passé le pire après-midi de sa vie … Et tout de suite après, se mettre à parler de Lily avec enthousiasme. Il avait croisé la jeune fille aux Trois Balais ! D'accord, elle était accompagnée par ce prétentieux d'Anderson, mais elle l'avait regardé ! Alors qu'en temps normal, elle l'ignorait complètement. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu ! James ne changerait donc jamais … Remus avait cru que Kalia lui changerait les idées et lui ferait oublier Lily, mais peine perdue.

Quand James eut terminé de détailler la tenue que portait Lily quand il l'avait croisée, Sirius raconta à son tour son après-midi. Lui n'était pas fou amoureux d'Amy Peterson, mais il n'était pas non plus déçu de son après-midi. Dommage, pensa Remus, s'il avait pu oublier Clara et sortir avec Amy, les choses auraient été simplifiées … Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, Sirius appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. D'accord, elle était un peu superficielle, son regard était aussi vide que celui des filles en couverture de Sorcière Hebdo, et elle le regardait comme s'il était un Dieu réincarné (ce dont il ne se plaignait d'ailleurs pas) mais elle avait quand même réussi à parler avec lui tout l'après-midi sans l'ennuyer. Ils avaient principalement parlé de farces, de celles que les Maraudeurs avaient déjà fait aux Serpentard, et qu'elle trouvait absolument « sensationnelles ». Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le complimenter, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, de temps en temps … À ce moment, James et Remus poussèrent des exclamations scandalisées, mais Sirius ne voulut pas reconnaître qu'il était un peu narcissique. Oui, il aimait les compliments, mais cela voulait-il obligatoirement dire qu'il était égocentrique ? Clara s'exclama que oui, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua son récit. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire, en fait, car James était venu rapidement les rejoindre, et Amy était retournée avec ses amies. James et Sirius finirent donc leur après-midi comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire entre Zonko, Honeydukes et les Trois Balais. Et ils osaient dire que leur journée avait été meilleure que la leur ?

Remus et Clara échangèrent un regard rapide : ils n'avaient rien raté, finalement … Et quand tombait la prochaine St Valentin, pour qu'ils se refasse le même après-midi ?

Le week-end de la St Valentin était passé, et Remus ne s'était toujours pas décidé à avouer aux Maraudeurs qu'il était avec Clara. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait … À chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, ou même seulement d'engager la conversation avec elle ou de se mettre à côté d'elle en cours. Mais il suffisait qu'il regarde Sirius pour qu'il abandonne toute envie de lui révéler la vérité, et la culpabilité lui tordait le ventre. Sirius était un de ses meilleurs amis, et avec James, c'était le premier vrai ami qu'il avait eu. Il tenait à son amitié, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de regards de reproches de sa part, et encore moins de colère. Et Sirius ne sortait pas avec Peterson. Et Sirius leur avait avoué, le soir de la St Valentin, que depuis Clara il n'avait plus les même critères pour « choisir » les filles. Et Remus avait encore repoussé le moment pour leur dire. Si Clara avait réussi à faire changer Sirius … C'était qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment pas laissé indifférent. Et donc qu'il leur en voudrait, à tout les deux, s'il apprenait la vérité.

La semaine avait repris son cours. Remus évitait de regarder Clara trop souvent, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il laissait son regard s'arrêter sur elle quelques instants, il voyait toujours James, pas très loin, qui le regardait, lui. Les seuls moments où il était vraiment tranquille avec elle, qu'il pouvait la regarder, l'embrasser, étaient les soirs, dans la salle commune. Leur rendez-vous habituel …

On était mercredi, quatre jours après la St Valentin. Remus sortit du dortoir prudemment, après s'être assuré de la respiration profonde et régulière de chacun de ses camarades de chambre. Il descendit les escaliers en silence, et trouva Clara qui fixait le feu, un parchemin entre les mains. En la voyant, il se figea en bas des marches. Encore Joram ? Il ne voyait pas son visage, de là où il était, mais elle était complètement immobile, et son dos était raide. Sans doute des mauvaises nouvelles, encore.

Il s'avança vers elle sans bruit, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, elle continuait de fixer le feu. Il fut un peu rassuré de voir qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était impénétrable, mais quand elle parla, sa voix ne trembla pas.

- Je retourne en France ce week-end, annonça-t-elle d'un ton indéchiffrable.

* * *

Hem hem … Voilà, terminé ! Je répète ce que j'ai dis au début : on ne lynche pas l'auteur, merci … Même si la fin peut paraître frustrante

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu !

Enjoy !


	17. Welcome home !

Hem hem … Bonjour à tous !

Se fait toute petite devant les lecteurs menaçants Oui, bon, je sais, j'ai du retard. Je vous avais habitués à des mises à jours bien plus fréquentes … Mais j'ai essayé, je vous jure ! La semaine dernière, j'ai essayé de mettre ce chapitre, mais il était loin d'être terminé …

Donc je vous prie de ne pas me tuer (ce serait dommage, je vous ai préparé de jolies surprises pour les autres chapitres), et de bien vouloir comprendre que c'est dur d'écrire et de suivre des études en même temps … Franchement, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, et même maintenant je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon …

Un énorme merci aux reviewers, comme d'habitude vous me remontez toujours le moral quand j'arrive pas à écrire, c'est génial !

Tinn-Tamm : Non non, on ne lynche pas l'auteur, ça se fait pas ça :p Et qui te dis que Clara **veut** retourner en France ? C'est peut-être pas sa volonté ... Enfin, je te laisse voir ! Et ta fic, elle avance bien ?

Flamel : Deux semaines, c'est long ? Aargh, alors trois semaines ça doit être encore pire ... Désolée !

julie231 : Non non, ce n'est pas une blague, elle retourne bien en France ...

Ynoa : Wow, merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ... Surtout que tu as l'air assez difficile en matière de fics ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 : Welcome home ! **

- Je retourne en France !

Clara se répétait cette phrase sans cesse, sans trop savoir si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Un soir , peu après la St Valentin, elle avait reçu une lettre de son oncle qui l'invitait à venir passer les vacances de février chez lui. Il avait prit toutes sortes de précautions pour que sa lettre lui arrive le soir, et qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir la lire.

Elle avait été tentée de refuser, au début. Retourner en France, cela signifiait se rapprocher de Joram, et prendre le risque qu'il la retrouve. Et elle reverrait son oncle, lui qui avait autant de sang sur les mains que ses parents … Mais elle reverrait aussi Lucas. Il lui manquait tant … Elle avait envie d'entendre à nouveau son rire, elle avait envie qu'il lui parle, elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras … Passer sa main dans ses cheveux et le charrier parce qu'il ressemblait à une petite fille … Cela lui manquait tellement ! Et si elle retournait en France, elle pourrait reparler français. Complètement et à tout le monde. Quel soulagement, de ne plus devoir réfléchir à chacun de ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche …

Finalement, elle avait donc choisi d'aller en France, de prendre le risque. Deux petites semaines, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter … A Poudlard, les élèves partaient aussi en vacances, elle ne raterait donc aucun cours. Bien sûr que ses amis lui manqueraient, Lily, Sarah, les Maraudeurs … Remus, surtout. Mais deux semaines, c'était quoi ? Elle venait de passer huit mois sans voir son petit frère, elle pouvait bien se passer de Remus pendant deux petites semaines ! Enfin, elle l'espérait … Il fallait avouer qu'elle adorait les moments qu'elle passait avec lui, et le jour, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que le soir arrive et qu'ils puissent être tranquilles tout les deux. La St Valentin avait été une journée tellement … Fantastique ! Rester avec Remus un après-midi entier, se balader main dans la main avec lui et discuter librement … Cela lui manquait ! Seulement quatre jours après, elle était déjà en train de se demander quand est-ce qu'ils auraient à nouveau l'occasion de le refaire. Alors, bien sûr que les deux semaines seraient très longues sans lui … Mais elle survivrait, sans aucun doute !

Le semaine était passée à tout vitesse, et Clara avait vu avec effroi la veille du départ arriver. Elle avait hâte d'arriver chez son oncle, mais elle avait peur de faire le moindre pas en dehors des enceintes de Poudlard. Elle était allée voir Dumbledore, et il l'avait assurée que toutes les mesures de sécurité seraient prises pour qu'elle arrive sans que Joram ne soit mit au courant. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Mais pourtant … Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios.

- Et si c'était un piège ? Et si c'était Joram qui m'invitait pour me faire revenir en France ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait bien qu'elle posait la question pour la troisième fois en trois jours, mais elle voulait entendre à nouveau sa réponse.

- Dumbledore a parlé avec ton oncle, Clara ! Tu sais bien que c'est lui qui t'invite, et pas ton psychopathe !

Elle soupira, pas vraiment rassurée, et se blottit dans les bras du loup-garou. C'était la dernière soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble avant les vacances … Elle s'était promis de ne pas parler de Joram, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle y pensait sans arrêt. Et cela la réconfortait un peu que Remus lui répète toutes les preuves qui montraient qu'elle ne se jetait pas dans un piège.

- Arrête un peu de t'effrayer avec ça, murmura Remus, tout va bien se passer et tu vas passer deux semaines merveilleuses.

- J'espère … Mais il faut que j'aie une conversation avec mon oncle, et je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir … Répondre à mes questions.

- A propos de tes parents ?

- Oui, et de ce qu'ils faisaient. Je veux savoir s'ils … S'ils ont tués d'autres personnes que le père de Joram, et pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit ? Comment ils en sont arrivés à faire ça ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient ?

Son ton montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle posait ses questions, et son ton s'érailla légèrement. Elle se tut et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Une boule lui serrait la gorge, et elle se sentait mal. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait avoir quelqu'un à blâmer, elle voulait décharger sa colère et sa peur sur quelqu'un. Mais elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur rassurante de Remus contre elle. Elle ne devrait peut-être pas partir, finalement. Si elle restait ici, elle s'éviterait des douleurs inutiles. Et elle pourrait peut-être le convaincre de rester ici, lui aussi. Ils seraient tout les deux tout seuls, puisque tout les autres seraient rentrés chez eux. Ce serait tout bénéfique : elle n'aurait pas à se faire souffrir, et elle aurait Remus à elle toute seule. Mais elle ne verrait pas Lucas, et elle n'aurais jamais les réponses à ses questions.

- I'm not a Gryffindor, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Parce que tu as les qualités d'une Gryffondor.

- « Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu » récita Clara. Je ne suis pas courageuse, je ne suis pas hardie, et je ne suis pas forte. Je fuis mes problèmes et je ne suis pas fichue de faire face quand il m'arrive quelque chose.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a subi ce que tu as subi, je te trouve bien courageuse, moi …

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Merci d'essayer de me réconforter, mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Clara, tes parents se sont fait assassiner et tu as vécu avec leur assassin pendant deux mois. Tu crois que venir en Angleterre c'est fuir tes problèmes ? Tu as eu le courage de partir alors que ton psychopathe te menaçait de mort. Et toutes les fois où tu aurais pu retourner en France, et où tu es restée ici sans tenir compte de ses menaces, cela ne compte pas ?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais en France, sûrement morte et enterrée depuis longtemps.

Elle sentit les bras de Remus se resserrer imperceptiblement autour d'elle et il eut une grimace.

- Tu y serais allée pour sauver ton frère. Tu étais prête à mourir pour lui.

- Ca, c'était de l'idiotie, pas du courage. J'aimerais être comme toi, tu sais.

Dans la pénombre, elle vit Remus faire une drôle de tête. Il eut un léger rire.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Tes problèmes sont pires que les miens, mais tu arrives à vivre avec sans en faire une maladie, et tu es toujours là, à aider les autres, on dirait que tu t'oublies tout le temps. Comme si les autres comptaient plus que toi.

Il se raidit légèrement.

- Si je devais me lamenter sur mon sort, je ne m'en sortirais pas … Marmonna-t-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

- Et tu vois toujours les choses du bon côté.

- Première nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils et rigola légèrement.

- Et tu joues parfaitement bien les modestes, ajouta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en râlant à voix basse.

- J'ai une idée, et si on arrêtait de parler de moi ? Je déteste quand les conversations tournent sur ce sujet.

A nouveau, elle sourit et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Encore une chose qu'elle aimait en lui, parmi tant d'autres : il arrivait toujours à lui changer les idées quand elle commençait à déprimer. Et pendant deux semaines il ne serait pas là pour l'aider à faire face …

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et chassa ses idées noires. La seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser en ce moment, c'était aux baisers de Remus. Et c'était une chose très réconfortante …

Le lendemain matin, Clara eut énormément de mal à se lever. Cela lui arrivait plus qu'à son tour, ces derniers temps … Mais elle avait passé presque toutes ses nuits avec Remus, réduisant ainsi ses heures de sommeil de beaucoup. Et les matins étaient de plus en plus difficiles …

Le visage encore enfouit dans son oreiller, les couvertures remontées jusque sous le nez, Clara écouta ses camarades de chambre se lever, toutes plus enthousiastes les unes que les autres. Elles retournaient toutes chez elles, et étaient visiblement impatientes de partir. Toute la semaine, Sarah n'avait pas arrêté de leur parler du voyage en Irlande qu'elle allait faire avec ses cousins, et qui promettait d'être absolument fabuleux. Lily avait été moins loquace sur ce qu'elle allait faire, mais vu la façon dont elle parlait de sa sœur, Clara comprenait pourquoi la jeune fille n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste pour passer deux semaines avec elle. Mais Lily allait revoir ses parents et ses grands parents, et cela lui ferait un peu oublier la présence de son acariâtre sœur.

- Debout !

Clara se retrouva soudainement découverte, et elle eut beau tâtonner dans tout les sens, elle ne retrouva pas sa couverture. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily, qui la regardait avec un sourire compatissant.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda cette dernière.

Clara hocha vaguement la tête et se redressa dans on lit, les yeux encore à moitiés fermés. Elle avait rêvé de Remus toute la nuit, et elle aurait bien aimé terminer son rêve …

- Allez, un peu de nerf ! Ou il n'y aura plus rien à manger … Cria Sarah de la salle de bain.

Clara tourna la tête vers la porte et soupira. Elle n'avait pas faim ! Elle voulait se recoucher et essayer de rattraper son rêve … En même temps … Si elle descendait, elle verrait Remus.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva, sous le regard amusé de Lily. Celle-ci était déjà habillée, lavée, ses valises prêtes sur son lit. Clara ne comprendrait jamais comment elle faisait pour arriver à se réveiller aussi tôt … Mais un regard par la fenêtre l'informa qu'il n'était pas aussi tôt qu'elle le pensait. Lily avait sans doute attendu le dernier moment pour la tirer du lit … C'était très aimable de sa part.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Clara était enfin prête à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. La douche et la perspective de revenir en France dans quelques heures l'avaient réveillée, et Sarah parue enchantée de voir qu'elle était enfin décidée à descendre. Elle descendit presque les étages en courant, et Lily et Clara suivaient derrière en se jetant des regards étonnés. C'est seulement en arrivant dans la Grande Salle qu'elles comprirent : Sarah se jeta dans les bras de Joan, avec qui elle sortait depuis la St Valentin.

Lily se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, et s'assit pas très loin des Maraudeurs. Clara les regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah : celle-ci s'était dirigée vers la table des Poufsouffle, sûrement pour profiter des derniers moments avec son copain. Lily allait rester toute seule, si elle-même allait avec les Maraudeurs … Elle s'assit donc en face de son amie, en évitant de regarder Remus. Lily lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, et elles se mirent à manger sans un mot à ce sujet. Lily n'était pas encore prête à pactiser avec l'ennemi …

- Alors, prête à retourner en France ? Demanda Lily après quelques secondes de silence.

Clara reposa le bol de café qu'elle avait mené à ses lèvres et haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Ca devrait aller …

- Anxieuse ?

- Carrément ! Répondit Clara en souriant. Mais je suis tellement impatiente d'y être … Mon frère me manque trop ! C'est la première fois que je m'éloigne de lui aussi longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait tant me manquer, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Lily esquissa un sourire.

- Et est-ce que tu voudras revenir, après ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Même si ça va être dur de repartir et de laisser Lucas seul encore plusieurs mois, il y a trop de choses qui me retiennent ici. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais … En arrivant ici, je ne pensais pas me faire des amis, des vrais amis. Je pensais que je resterais dans mon coin, parce que tout le monde avait déjà son petit groupe, et moi non … En fait, vous êtes vachement plus accueillants que ce que je pensais.

Et effectivement, Clara avait beaucoup de choses qui la retenaient ici. Lily était devenue une très bonne amie, que Clara n'avait pas envie de perdre comme ses amies de Beauxbatons. Et il y avait Remus, toujours Remus …

Lily eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- On allait pas te laisser toute seule dans ton coin, quand même ! Sauf si tu avais commencé l'année en nous insultant, mais comme tu as eu la bonne idée de ne pas le faire … Enfin, je suis contente de savoir que normalement, tu seras de retour à la rentrée. Et au pire, si tu y restes quelques semaines de plus, écris-moi pour me le dire et je te prendrais tes cours.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais normalement … Si tout se passe bien, il n'y a aucune raisons pour que je prolonge mes vacances. Et tu crois que McGonagall serait d'accord pour que je loupe ses cours ?

Lily eut une grimace et jeta un regard à la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Effectivement, tu risquerais de l'entendre si tu revenais en retard … Ironisa Lily.

- Je n'ai pas envie de tester les heures de retenues, ni les points en moins … J'essayerais de revenir à temps, promis.

Clara n'avait pas envie de rester trop longtemps chez son oncle, de toute façon. Elle profiterait de son frère pendant deux semaines, mais après ça elle serait sans doute soulagée de revenir. Elle commençait à beaucoup apprécier l'Angleterre, ses habitudes insolites et sa langue étrange.

Après le petit déjeuner, les deux filles remontèrent au dortoir, en même temps que la plupart des autres élèves de l'école. Mais si Lily prit ses valises dans le dortoir, Clara la raccompagna en bas, dans le hall, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express, son oncle avait eu bien trop peur de lui laisser prendre des transports en commun. Et dans un sens, Clara était soulagée de ne pas devoir se rendre à Londres, ni même à Paris. Elle avait toujours au fond d'elle la peur irrationnelle de tomber sur Joram à un coin de rue …

Lily et Clara arrivèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, où des masses d'élèves déposaient leurs valises et se dirigeaient en bavardant vers les calèches sans chevaux qui les attendaient à l'autre bout du parc. Sarah était là, avec Joan, et le quitta quelques instants pour serrer Clara dans ses bras. Elle lui souhaita fébrilement de passer de bonnes vacances et de beaucoup s'amuser, comme si elle partait pour des mois. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Lily de lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et qui lui rappela en souriant de ne pas les oublier et de bien revenir dans deux semaines.

Clara regarda partir les deux jeunes filles avec un sourire, touchée par les marques d'amitié de celles qu'elle pouvait presque appeler ses amies. Presque seulement …

- Clarinette !

Une masse s'abattit sur Clara et manqua de la faire tomber en arrière. Deux bras la serrèrent contre ce qui ressemblait à un corps d'adolescent, au visage masqué par des cheveux noirs.

- Sirius … Tu m'étouffes … Gémit Clara.

Il la relâcha et la regarda avec de grands yeux tristes. Clara éclata de rire sans se soucier du chagrin du jeune homme. Il était décidemment un très bon acteur …

- Tu nous as évités, ce matin ! Grommela-t-il.

- Lily ne voulait pas manger avec vous, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule, quand même !

- Elle ne voulait pas manger avec nous ? Mais je croyais qu'elle nous appréciait un peu plus ! S'exclama James en surgissant derrière Sirius, l'air déçu.

Juste derrière lui, Clara vit Remus et Peter qui étaient en train de discuter. Remus ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard … Il l'avait prévenue, la veille : il préférait qu'ils se disent au revoir tout de suite, parce qu'il était probable que le jour venu, il ne serait pas démonstratif. Et en effet, faire moins démonstratif aurait été difficile.

- Mais … Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne vous apprécie pas …

Clara s'était perdue dans ses pensées en voyant Remus, et elle avait du mal à continuer la conversation avec James et Sirius. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer à James que Lily les appréciait de plus en plus, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle préférait manger sans eux. James semblait terriblement déçu, comme s'il avait vraiment cru que la hache de guerre avait été enterrée avec Lily.

Après que Clara ait tant bien que mal consolé James de sa soi-disant tristesse, la discussion tourna autour de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant leurs vacances. James avait invité Sirius chez lui, et ils semblaient impatients d'arriver, pour commencer à semer la terreur dans le manoir Potter et inventer de nouvelles blagues à faire aux Serpentard à la rentrée. Peter allait chez sa grand-mère, et il allait manger ses délicieux cookies pendant toutes les vacances. Remus rentrait chez lui, mais il était resté très discret sur ce qu'il allait faire, comme si ce n'était pas assez intéressant pour le dire à Clara. Ou parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ça … Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de sa famille, et elle essayait de ne pas s'en sentir vexée. Il finirait bien par se dévoiler, un jour ou l'autre … Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Finalement, les garçons durent se dépêcher de partir pour ne pas rater la dernière calèche. Sirius la serra dans ses bras avec grandiloquence, à tel point que Clara faillit se sentir coupable. Il la lâcha juste à temps pour qu'elle ne commence pas à se ronger les sangs à propos de sa relation avec Remus. Les autres furent moins démonstratifs. Elle eut droit à une tape dans le dos de la part de James, à laquelle elle répondit avec force. Peter et Remus, par contre, la saluèrent simplement. Mais elle eut le temps de croiser les yeux du loup-garou … Une fraction de seconde. Juste assez pour avoir envie de lui sauter dans les bras, en tout cas !

Elle les regarda s'éloigner, et se retrouva seule au milieu du grand hall. Rusard, le concierge, referma les grandes portes pour que le froid arrête de rentrer dans l'école, et il lui lança un regard soupçonneux avant de s'en aller. Clara du se résoudre à remonter, elle aussi. C'était bientôt son tour de partir …

Elle entra dans la salle commune, qui était presque vide, maintenant que les autres élèves étaient partis. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe de septième années, donc Clara ne connaissait pas les noms. Assis dans les meilleurs fauteuils, en train de réviser leurs cours, ils lui jetèrent à peine un regard quand elle entra. Elle monta rapidement au dortoir, et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, son sac de voyage flottant derrière elle.

Elle ressortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle y était déjà allée plusieurs fois, cette année, et commençait à connaître le chemin par cœur. L'année dernière, elle n'était jamais allée chez le directeur, avant la mort de ses parents, et craignait de le rencontrer. Elle pensait que seuls les mauvais élèves y allaient, et seulement pour se faire réprimander … Elle avait changé cette façon de voir depuis quelques mois. Dumbledore était quelqu'un de très gentil, toujours à son écoute. A chaque fois qu'elle était venue le voir, il l'avait écoutée, rassurée, conseillée. Cela changeait beaucoup de la vision qu'elle avait des directeurs d'école ! Monsieur Dubuisson, le directeur de Beauxbatons, était sans doute très gentil aussi … Mais il avait été celui qui lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents, et elle préférait éviter de lui reparler.

Clara arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, et prononça le mot de passe qu'il lui avait donné, quelques jours plus tôt. La gargouille fit un pas sur le côté, et Clara monta les escaliers menant au bureau du grand sorcier.

- Bonjour Clara, fit Dumbledore quand elle entra dans la pièce. Tu es en avance.

Assit à son bureau, ses longs doigts croisés devant lui, il semblait l'attendre. Un fin sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, comme à son habitude, et Clara sentit à nouveau cet élan de sympathie pour le vieil homme qu'elle avait en sa présence. Il inspirait la confiance et le calme, c'était plutôt agréable, pour elle qui se sentait si tendue.

- Bonjour monsieur. Je … Il n'y a plus personne dans le château, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire …

Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, où plusieurs objets en or en argent trônaient sur un meuble. Clara s'avança un peu timidement, jetant malgré elle des regards curieux aux instruments biscornus..

- Tu me sembles tendue, remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle eut un léger rire. Tendue ? Elle était morte de peur ! Et tellement impatiente …

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas retournée en France …

- Et tu attends depuis longtemps le moment où tu pourras enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur ta famille, supposa Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air pénétrant.

Clara baissant les yeux. Bien sûr, il avait raison, comme toujours … Sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées … Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle espérait pouvoir s'expliquer avec son oncle, et connaître la vérité, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était prête à l'entendre.

- Quoi que tu apprennes, il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant et de la bouche de ton oncle plutôt que par hasard et dans vingt ans.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Sans doute, oui … Mais peut-être qu'elle préférait ne jamais savoir la vérité ! Mais pour ça, c'était un peu tard … Elle savait trop de choses pour ignorer la réalité, et pas assez pour vivre sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Dumbledore la regardait toujours, comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part qui ne venait pas. Finalement, il regarda une horloge posée sur une armoire, et eut un sourire réjoui.

- Bien ! C'est bientôt l'heure, il faut nous presser …

Il fit un mouvement ample avec sa baguette, pointa un des ustensiles en argent, murmura un mot que Clara ne saisit pas, et se tourna vers elle, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres.

- Je suppose que tu sais comment marche un Portoloin ?

Clara hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le Portoloin nouvellement créé. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne en faire un devant ses yeux ! Ce n'était pas si impressionnant que ça …

Elle ramassa son sac de voyage et Dumbledore lui souhaita bonne chance, un sourire gai aux lèvres. Clara ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais c'était plus réconfortant de le voir rire que pleurer … Il avait quelquefois un comportement assez étrange, finalement !

- A dans deux semaines, Clara ! Je t'attends dimanche à dix-huit heures. Bonnes vacances !

Clara eut un léger sourire et posa la main sur le Portoloin. Immédiatement, elle se sentit tirée par le nombril, et le décor s'effaça dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle profitait du voyage exceptionnel. Elle avait toujours adoré les Portoloins, les rares fois où elle avait eu la chance d'en utiliser. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, mais elle ne volait pas vraiment, et elle ne voyait rien. Elle se sentait en sécurité, dans cet endroit bizarre où personne ne pouvait venir la chercher … Jusqu'au moment où elle arriverait ! Mais cette fois, le voyage durait plus que quelques secondes. Grâce à la magie, le voyage jusqu'en France serait écourté de beaucoup, mais même le Portoloin ne pouvait faire de miracles.

Clara ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle tourbillonnait quand elle sentit ses pieds toucher une surface dure. Le paysage redevint net, et elle se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre, où les poubelles côtoyaient les bouteilles brisées. Un endroit vraiment charmant … Son oncle avait le chic pour trouver des lieus de rendez-vous agréables ! Il avait eu tellement peur que quelqu'un la voie qu'il l'avait fait arriver dans une ruelle d'un village moldu presque désert, là où personne ne risquait de la voir.

Clara ferma les yeux une seconde, le cœur battant. L'euphorie du voyage était passée, elle était revenue sur terre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ du bureau de Dumbledore. Son oncle aurait du être là ! Elle leva les yeux, s'avança un peu dans la ruelle, marchant prudemment, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'était pas là, mais il était sans doute en retard. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Non, vraiment pas … Par simple précaution, elle sortit sa baguette, en sachant pertinemment que n'importe quel moldu pouvait la voir, ce qui était formellement interdit … Et que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école. Mais si jamais … Si jamais quoi ? Personne n'allait l'attaquer ici ! C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui s'était occupé de son Portoloin ! Personne à part son oncle ne savait qu'elle serait là. Mais elle avait beau se le répéter, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, et le courage légendaire des Gryffondor dont elle était censée être pourvue l'avait abandonnée depuis longtemps.

- Clara !

Elle sursauta et se retourna, pour voir un homme arriver vers elle, essoufflé. Immédiatement, elle baissa sa baguette et sa gorge se serra. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Ce léger petit détail qui venait de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Hector Marchal était le frère jumeau de son père. Et elle avait cru le voir s'avancer vers elle, pendant une seconde. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, elle se traita d'idiote. Son père n'avait jamais eu ce ventre rond, ni ces cernes sous les yeux. Cet homme n'était pas son père … Et le constat était douloureux à faire.

Alors que son oncle s'avançait vers elle, Clara se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas réagi, qu'elle n'avait pas sourit, et que sa main était toujours crispée sur sa baguette. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle en voulait à son oncle de ressembler autant à son père et d'être toujours vivant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être agréable avec lui.

Hector s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Clara se raidit et souffla quand il s'écarta d'elle. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand ils se voyaient. Elle fit de même, et nota qu'il avait bien moins bonne mine que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses cheveux châtains grisonnaient sur les tempes, et son visage était agité de tics nerveux. Et ces ombres qui soulignaient ses yeux … Contrairement à Remus, dont les cernes lui donnaient l'air fatigué, Hector semblait plutôt rongé par l'anxiété.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

Clara sursauta légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Il avait emprunté un ton tellement … Anodin ! Mais comment pouvait-il lui demander si elle allait bien ? Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait vécu !

- Ca va, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il sembla gêné par un tel manque d'enthousiasme, car il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet et ramassa son sac de voyage en prenant soudainement un air enjoué. Est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire que tout était redevenu comme avant ? Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui venait passer ses vacances chez lui !

- On y va ? Lucas est impatient de te voir, tu sais !

Dès qu'il prononça le nom de son petit frère, le visage de Clara s'éclaira. Elle allait le revoir !

Elle emboîta vivement le pas d'Hector, pressée d'arriver. En revoyant son oncle, elle en avait presque oublié son frère et son impatience de le revoir …

Ils marchèrent en silence, tout les essais d'Hector pour engager la conversation avortés par le manque d'enthousiasme de Clara. Pourtant, elle voulait parler Français. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vraie conversation dans sa langue natale. Mais discuter avec son oncle … Elle n'avait pas envie. Pas maintenant … Elle voulait voir son frère d'abord, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et ensuite, ensuite seulement, elle se tournerait vers son oncle pour en apprendre un peu plus. Lâcheté ? Sans doute. Elle voulait retarder encore un peu le moment où elle devrait faire face et poser toutes ses questions.

Ils quittèrent le village et marchèrent un moment le long d'une route de campagne, puis s'engagèrent sur un chemin envahi par les broussailles. C'était la première fois que Clara venait ici par la route, d'habitude ses parents les amenaient, elle et son frère, par un transplanage d'escorte, mais cette fois son oncle ne lui avait pas proposé. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait grandi, depuis l'époque où elle venait passer une semaine ici pendant les grandes vacances …

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une ferme abandonnée, défraîchie, dont le toit était percé et dont le jardin était envahi par les herbes folles. Ils traversèrent un semblant de cour, et contournèrent la vieille bâtisse. Clara jetait des coups d'œil curieux autour d'elle, mais se retenait bien de poser la moindre question. Hector s'avança vers une porte, cachée derrière une charrue défoncée, et fit signe à Clara de le suivre. Elle s'avança, et le vit pointer sa baguette sur la poignée de la porte en murmurant une formule longue et compliquée. Des étincelles jaillirent du trou de la serrure et tournèrent autour de la poignée, qui s'actionna d'elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit, et Hector se tourna vers Clara, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue chez moi !

Un peu surprise, Clara entra. Immédiatement, le paysage changea du tout au tout. L'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec la vieille ferme désaffectée, mais ressemblait à un véritable manoir sorcier. Clara retrouva le décor qu'elle connaissait bien … Et à nouveau, son cœur se serra. Elle était revenue dans le dernier endroit en France qui lui était familier, et cela lui rappela énormément de choses. Elle était dans le hall où ses parents transplanaient … C'était là qu'ils repartaient en les laissant pour une semaine, et c'était là aussi qu'ils réapparaissaient pour revenir les chercher. En face d'elle, il y avait le grand escalier en chêne, puis les grandes portes vitrées qui menaient au manoir proprement dit. Petite, elle se postait derrière les vitres et y collait son nez pour guetter l'arrivée de ses parents, et pour pouvoir être la première à …

- Claraaaaaaaaa !

Un visage était apparut derrière les vitres, et immédiatement après, la porte s'était ouverte sur un petit garçon qui poussait de grands cris. Il dévala les escaliers en hurlant et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille. Clara souleva Lucas et le fit tournoyer dans les airs, le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, elle le reposa à terre, mais le garda serré contre lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arraché de ses bras. Au bout d'un petit moment, il la repoussa :

- Tu m'étouffes !

Un peu à contrecoeur, elle le relâcha, et il se planta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombaient légèrement sur les yeux, et il faisait sans cesse des mouvements de la tête pour les renvoyer en arrière. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait perdu un peu des bonnes joues qu'elle adorait pincer comme le faisait sa grand-mère, mais il avait toujours le même petit sourire, les même yeux malicieux. Clara avait l'impression de revivre, en le revoyant.

A nouveau, la porte en haut des escalier s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître Hélène, la femme d'Hector. Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à Clara et la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant d'une voix douce de ses nouvelles. Clara aimait bien Hélène, parce qu'elle inventait toujours toutes sortes de jeux pour lui faire passer le temps, quand elle était petite. Mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé … Pourtant, Clara avait eu l'impression que sa tante lui avait donné ce qui ressemblait le plus à une étreinte chaleureuse et maternelle, et ça … Ca valait toutes les conversations du monde. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte à quel point la présence de sa mère lui avait manqué. Pas de cette façon là, en tout cas …

- On ne va pas rester dans le hall toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Venez, vous pourrez discuter devant un bon repas, dit Hélène en jetant un regard amusé à Lucas, qui trépignait d'impatience.

Clara hocha vaguement la tête et suivit Lucas qui montait les escaliers avec énergie.

- Mais d'abord, je te montre ta chambre ! Viens ! C'est moi qui ai fait le lit ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Ne traînez pas trop ! Lança Hélène.

Mais Lucas était déjà en train de tirer Clara dans le couloir, et elle doutait qu'il l'ai entendue.

- Toi tout seul ? Tu m'épates !

- Oui, mais Tatie m'a un petit peu aidé parce que je n'arrivais pas à tirer le lit, mais j'ai tout fait presque tout seul !

Clara esquissa un sourire. Presque tout seul, cela voulait dire qu'il avait surtout aidé à tirer les draps, et qu'il avait plus encombré qu'autre chose, mais cela partait d'une bonne intention …

- Tu as la chambre au fond du couloir ! Juste à côté de la mienne. C'est moi qui ai la plus grande, mais c'est normal, hein ? Je suis arrivé avant toi. Si tu as un problème, je suis juste à côté ! Ajouta-t-il en prenant un ton solennel.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Je m'en rappellerais !

Il la mena à travers le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle avait toujours eu. Mais apparemment, il ne s'en souvenait pas … Il lui ouvrit la porte et entra le premier, puis se fit un devoir de lui montrer tout ce que la chambre contenait et qui était digne d'attention à ses yeux. Elle pouvait poser son sac où elle voulait, il y avait un miroir qui avait une tache sur le coin et qui déformait les gens, le troisième tiroir de la commode faisait un bruit rigolo quand on l'ouvrait, les fleurs n'étaient pas jolies mais c'était Hector qui avait insisté pour les mette … Pour finir, il lui dévoila avec beaucoup de cérémonies un dessin qu'il avait fait pour elle, et dont il était très fier. Il représentait une jeune fille et un petit garçon, armés chacun d'une baguette magique et d'un balai, qui combattaient un gigantesque monstre à la dentition impressionnante.

- C'est toi et moi, expliqua Lucas. Tonton m'a dit que dans ton école, à Ogouarts, tu combattais des dragons ! Alors j'ai hâte d'y aller moi aussi ! Je connais plein de choses sur les dragons, tu sais. Tatie m'a acheté pleins de livres dessus, et je les ai presque tous lus ! Tu veux que je te les montre ? Viens !

Clara le regardait, lancé dans sa tirade, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle combattait des dragons ? Elle avait du manquer certains cours, dans ce cas …

- Tu me montreras ça après manger, Luc, Hélène a dit qu'on devait se dépêcher …

Il s'arrêta et parut un peu déçu, mais il sembla se rappeler qu'il avait très faim … Et que les dragons pouvaient bien attendre un petit moment. Ils prirent donc la direction de la salle à manger, d'où s'échappaient d'agréables odeurs.

Après le repas, comme promis, Lucas montra à Clara tout les livres de dragons qu'il avait lus, ainsi que tout les dessins qu'il avait fait. Il y en avait une bonne pile … Il tint même à lui montrer comme il savait bien les faire, et Clara eut droit à un cours de dessin en direct.

Lucas ne semblait pas du tout gêné que huit mois et plusieurs milliers de kilomètres les aient séparés, et pas une seule fois il ne parla de leurs parents. Clara s'en étonna, mais elle se garda bien de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Le principal, c'était qu'il soit bien ici, et qu'il n'y soit pas malheureux …

Toute la journée, Lucas ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Il tenait absolument à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence, et il lui faisait visiter toute la maison, comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Clara se sentit un peu vexée qu'il se soit si bien adapté, alors qu'elle-même avait eu tant de mal à se faire à son nouvel environnement. Mais il n'était pas arrivé en terrain totalement inconnu, et Hélène avait du faire beaucoup de choses pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui. Clara pu en juger quand elle vit la salle de jeu, autrefois presque vide, et maintenant remplie de bricolages, de dessins, de livres d'images et de jeux divers. Il y avait même un petit coin bureau, où Lucas avait appris quelques notions de calcul, d'histoire, de conjugaison … L'école à la maison ! Il avait du trouver ça bien plus amusant que de devoir aller à l'école tout les jours.

La journée passa très rapidement, et Clara n'eut pas une seule fois le loisir de parler en tête à tête avec son oncle ou sa tante. Par contre, elle avait pu profiter de son petit frère, et à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle sentait ses lèvres s'étirer malgré elle en un sourire ravi. Quand elle repensait à la peur qu'elle avait eu, quand elle avait cru que Joram l'avait attrapé ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de revoir le petit monstre qui lui servait de frère. L'année dernière, elle l'aurait envoyé balader au bout d'une heure, elle aurait préféré aller lire tranquillement dans un coin plutôt que de devoir le regarder lui montrer ses jeux et ses dessins. Mais elle se rappelait trop bien du sentiment oppressant de frayeur qu'elle avait ressenti en ouvrant la beuglante de Joram. Et elle voulait profiter au maximum de la présence de Lucas, juste au cas où …

Le soir, elle se glissa dans ses draps, épuisée mais heureuse de sa journée. Finalement, elle était arrivée saine et sauve en France, elle avait parlé français toute la journée, elle avait revu son petit frère, et elle n'avait pas encore eu de révélations trop désagréables à propos de ses parents ou de son oncle. Elle ferma les yeux et elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit un petit grattement à la porte. Elle se redressa, fronça les sourcils, et faillit se recoucher quand elle vit la porte s'entrebâiller. Le visage de Lucas apparut dans la pénombre, et il entra dans la chambre à pas de loup, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Luc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaît … Murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était plus un bébé, il avait passé l'âge de venir dormir avec elle quand il faisait des cauchemars, et elle aurait du refuser … Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui l'en empêcha. Et puis, son lit était assez grand pour eux deux …

- Juste pour cette nuit alors, hein ?

Il hocha la tête et grimpa sur son lit, et rentra sous les draps. Elle sentit ses bras venir la serrer contre lui, et elle eut un petit sourire triste. Il n'avait pas oublié ses parents, finalement …

- Est-ce que je vais rester là longtemps ? Demanda-t-il finalement, d'une toute petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas … Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, tu sais. Tu n'es pas bien, ici ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et elle l'entendit pousser un léger soupir.

- Mais je suis toujours tout seul … Je m'ennuie … Et puis papa et maman me manquent …

- A moi aussi, ils me manquent. Tu me manques, aussi. Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement …

- Pourquoi t'es partie si loin ? C'était mieux avant, tu rentrais pendant les vacances !

- Je sais … Mais je n'étais pas bien à Beauxbatons. Et Hogwarts, c'est beaucoup mieux, les gens sont plus gentils.

- Comment t'as dit ? Ogouats ?

Il s'était tourné vers elle, les yeux brillant d'intérêt.

- Hogwarts, répéta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

- Wahou ! Vas-y, dis une phrase en anglais ! Avec l'accent et tout !

- I don't know … What can I say ?

- Trop fort ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Chut ! Fit-elle en riant à moitié. Tu vas réveiller toute la maison !

- T'es trop forte ! Tu sais parler couramment anglais ?

- Pas vraiment … Mais je me débrouille !

Lucas était bluffé par Clara, et il lui demanda de dire plusieurs phrases en anglais. A chaque fois, il s'extasiait et essayait de les répéter avec le même accent, ce qui donnait souvent des phrases assez comiques. Peu à peu, sa voix faiblit, et il finit par se taire complètement, emporté par le sommeil. Clara mit plus de temps à s'endormir. Elle écoutait sa respiration tranquille, elle passa une fois ou deux sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, et se mit à penser à leur vie, avant le drame. Ils étaient heureux … Rien ne venait troubler leur petite vie tranquille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se plaindre, si elle y réfléchissait. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours trouvé des petites choses à redire, et comme une vraie adolescente, elle avait souvent piqué des colères injustifiées contre ses parents, juste pour leur rappeler qu'elle était là. C'était idiot … Mais il était trop tard pour aller se faire pardonner, et il valait mieux ne pas penser à toutes les fois où elle avait du faire tourner ses parents en bourrique. Le mal était fait … Elle s'endormit sur ces réflexions, et ses rêves furent hantés par des portes claquées et des cris de colère.

Le lendemain, en se levant, Clara décida qu'elle irait parler à son oncle. Il valait mieux s'y prendre tôt, au cas où il serait réticent … En deux semaines, elle devrait bien arriver à lui soutirer quelques informations.

Forte de sa décision, elle tenta de le voir en tête à tête toute la matinée, mais il arrivait à se défiler à chaque fois. Une course urgente à faire, des instructions à donner au bureau … Il avait toujours une bonne excuse. Ils arrivèrent ainsi au déjeuner sans qu'elle n'ait réussi à lui parler une seule fois.

- Alors Clara, raconte-nous un peu comment ça se passe, à Ogouarts ! Fit Hélène en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

Clara leva la tête et esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu de français essayer de prononcer le nom de Poudlard à l'anglaise, et c'était assez comique … Est-ce qu'elle avait le même accent ? Elle comprenait pourquoi James et Sirius s'étaient tellement moqués d'elle !

- Oh, ça se passe bien … J'avais un peu de mal à suivre les cours, au début, parce que les profs parlaient vraiment très vite, mais ça va mieux.

- Tu t'es fait des amis ? Demanda Hector.

- Bien sûr. Tu croyais que j'allais rester toute seule dans mon coin ? Répliqua Clara d'une voix sèche.

Hector baissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, et Hélène fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ils s'appellent ? Demanda Lucas sans remarquer le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Lily, Sarah … James, Sirius … et Remus.

- Sawa, Siwius, Wemus, marmonna Lucas dans sa barbe en fronçant les sourcils, très concentré.

Clara le regarda faire et eut un petit rire. Oui, elle comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi ils s'étaient moqués d'elle quand elle était arrivée, avec son pitoyable accent français.

- Et tu as un petit copain ? Demanda soudainement Lucas.

Clara haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Lucas ! Le sermonna Hélène, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah quoi ! Je veux juste savoir si elle a un petit copain ! Allez Clara, dis-le moi !

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, hésitant à lui dire la vérité …

- Oui, j'ai un petit copain. T'es content ?

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Dis donc, t'es un peu trop curieux, là !

Elle ne voyait pas le problème de lui dire qu'elle avait un copain, ni de lui dire son nom, mais elle était quand même devant son oncle et sa tante … Et même s'ils ne le rencontreraient jamais, cela la gênait un peu.

- Allez, c'est pas grave, dis-le moi ! Insista Lucas. Je le dirais à personne !

Il semblait vraiment curieux de savoir, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait des nouvelles de sa vie amoureuse. Alors qu'il refusait toujours de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur la sienne !

- Il s'appelle Remus, et c'est un loup-garou, annonça Clara, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Hélène eut un léger sourire et Hector secoua la tête, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, mais Lucas poussa un cri horrifié.

- C'est même pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Si, c'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Clara s'élargit encore alors qu'il se mettait à pousser des cris indignés, et commençait à lui dire que c'était pas beau de mentir. En fait, elle lui avait déjà fait croire une fois qu'elle était amoureuse d'un vampire et qu'elle avait déjà goûté du sang humain pour lui ressembler, et il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines. Sa mère lui avait passé un savon monumental et son père l'avait longuement sermonnée sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas mentir, et encore moins raconter des horreurs de ce type à son petit frère. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, Lucas ne ferait sûrement pas de cauchemars à cause de Remus. Mais le plus drôle, c'était que cette fois, elle ne mentait pas … Mais Lucas ne la cru pas une seconde, et c'était un peu normal, dans le fond …

Pendant tout le reste du repas, Lucas lui jeta des regards vexés, attendant qu'elle avoue qu'elle lui mentait. Elle lui lançait des grands sourires à chaque fois, ce qui fit qu'il ne lui adressa plus une seule fois la parole.

A la fin du repas, Hélène se rendit à la cuisine, et Lucas s'enfuit dans la salle de jeu, à l'étage, pour bien montrer à quel point il était vexé. Clara se leva à moitié pour le rejoindre et lui « avouer » qu'elle avait menti, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec son oncle … C'était le moment idéal. Elle se rassit immédiatement, le faisant se lever en même temps.

- Attends ! Il faut qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ? Fit-elle avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce.

Il se retourna, les lèvres pincées, l'air contrarié. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'ils aient cette conversation ? Il faudrait pourtant qu'il s'y fasse, Clara n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas expliqué certaines choses.

- Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça … Mais pas si tôt.

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu surprise par cette réaction. Il n'essayait pas de fuir, il s'était réinstallé en face d'elle et avait croisé ses doigts sur la table, résigné. Cela la déstabilisa un peu, mais elle essaya de ressaisir.

- Tu … Il y a des choses que tu dois me dire, commença-t-elle maladroitement.

Il hocha la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait les même yeux que son père, c'était affolant.

- Bien. Mais je veux d'abord savoir ce que toi, tu sais, commença-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle ne savait rien ! Ou si peu …

- Je sais ce que tu as bien voulu me dire, quand je te l'ai demandé, par hibou. Que vous faisiez partie d'une organisation que tuait les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais c'est quoi, ça ? Un boulot à temps partiel ? Ou bien est-ce que vous m'avez menti sur toute la ligne ?

Elle avait légèrement haussé le ton sur la fin de sa phrase, mais elle se força à garder son calme. Elle pressentait qu'elle aurait bien d'autres raisons de s'énerver par la suite …

- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'on tuait les Mangemorts, seulement qu'on les arrêtait, et la plupart du temps, ils sont jugés et vont en prison.

- Papa a tué le père de Joram ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'était un accident, se défendit Hector. Je te l'ai dit, dans ma lettre. Le père de ce garçon, Joram … Il s'est battu, il a failli blesser ta mère. Il était complètement fou, il lançait des sortilèges impardonnables dans tout les sens. Ton père ne voulait pas le tuer, il a essayé de le maîtriser, mais … C'était inévitable. Et c'était un Mangemort ! Il avait déjà tué plusieurs sorciers, et même des moldus !

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer !

- Il ne voulait pas le tuer, Clara ! Il s'en est beaucoup voulu, par la suite !

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous en avez tué d'autres ?

Hector ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Clara sentit un goût amer lui envahir la bouche. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à se dire que son père avait tué un Mangemort, alors s'il y en avait d'autres …

- À chaque fois, c'était pour nous défendre. À choisir entre notre vie et celle d'un Mangemort, il n'y a pas beaucoup à réfléchir ! Réfléchis un peu, Clara. Ces hommes sont des meurtriers. Ils passent leur vie à faire le mal autour d'eux et à répandre des idées malsaines. Les laisser en liberté, c'est condamner des dizaines de vies innocentes. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, crois-moi.

- Mais tu appelles ça comment, alors ? Est-ce que tu as pensé … Est-ce que tu as pensé aux familles de ces gens que vous avez tués ?

- Bien sûr que j'y pense ! J'y pense tout le temps ! Mais je pense aussi à tout ceux que j'ai libéré en emprisonnant … Et en tuant ces Mangemorts ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça immoral ? Avec tout ce que tu as subi ! Est-ce que tu ne préférerais pas voir l'assassin de tes parents derrière les barreaux, ou même mort ?

Clara ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'elle souhaitait la mort de Joram ? Oui, de tout son cœur, elle voulait le voir mourir, elle voulait même qu'il souffre … Mais il avait déjà souffert. Quand elle était encore heureuse, il pleurait son père. Un Mangemort, d'accord, mais son père … Et il l'avait vengé. Et elle voulait se venger. C'était un cercle vicieux ! Il ne fallait pas raisonner comme ça. La violence entraînait la violence, et elle ne s'en sortirait jamais si elle entrait là-dedans.

Mais en même temps … Comment pardonner à Joram ce qu'il avait fait ? Toutes ces belles paroles sur le pardon, comme quoi il ne fallait pas se venger, mais attendre la justice … Ce n'étaient que des paroles. Et elles ne lui rendraient pas ses parents. Alors oui, elle voulait se venger. C'était mal, elle le savait pertinemment, elle savait également ce que Joram avait ressenti, mais elle le haïssait quand même. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Joram de ses propres mains, elle ne voulait pas devenir un assassin, mais elle souhaitait que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place … Tellement immoral.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça. Ses parents étaient des assassins, elle leur en voulait, elle en voulait à son oncle, mais elle était prête à donner sa bénédiction à celui qui la délivrerait de Joram !

- Tu vois, fit Hector. Tu es dans la même situation que toutes les victimes de ces Mangemorts. Ils étaient soulagés quand on les a arrêtés. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Et je peut te dire que je préfère tuer un Mangemort plutôt que de lui laisser une chance de tuer d'autres innocents.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Que cela ne te dérange pas d'être un assassin ? S'écria Clara, hors d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je préfère les mettre entre les mains de la justice, mais quelquefois, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je n'ose même pas te demander combien tu en as tué, murmura Clara d'un ton amer.

Cette conversation la dégoûtait. Elle voyait son oncle sous un jour complètement différent, et pas agréable du tout. Cela lui rappelait le jour où elle avait apprit que Remus était un loup-garou … Mais là, c'était bien plus désagréable : son oncle était devenu un monstre de son plein gré. Quoi qu'il en dise, il resterait un monstre à ses yeux.

Hector la regarda sans répondre, et elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains en poussant un cri horrifié. Il venait de lui fournir la plus parlante des réponses ! Il en avait déjà tué beaucoup … Et il arrivait à se regarder dans la glace en sachant ça ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si … Que si tout les enfants, toutes les femmes des Mangemorts que tu as tués réagissaient comme Joram … Il a déjà réussi à faire de ma vie un enfer ! Une seule personne ! Un adolescent de 17 ans ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'un vrai adulte pourrait me faire !

Hector poussa un léger soupir résigné et écarta les bras.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je vivais ici, terré comme un fugitif, alors que je pourrais m'installer dans un manoir, dans un quartier sorcier ?

Clara poussa un cri indigné et détourna la tête, furieuse. Il en parlait avec tant de désinvolture !

- Mes parents sont morts ! Ils ne vivaient pas cachés, ils ne sentaient pas coupables comme toi ! Et ils sont morts ! J'ai dû aller en Angleterre pour pouvoir revivre normalement, et Lucas est obligé de rester ici, tout seul, au lieu d'aller à l'école comme les enfants de son âge ! Et toi tu trouves ça normal ? Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?

Le visage d'Hector se crispa légèrement, le faisant étrangement ressembler à son père quand il était agacé par les crises de sa fille. Et Clara le détestait encore plus, pour ça.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je te parle sur le ton que je veux !

- Je suis ton tuteur légal ! Alors baisse le volume d'un cran !

Clara resta bouche bée une seconde, puis elle se leva, furieuse.

- Tu n'es pas mon tuteur ! Je ne vis pas chez toi ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Toi tu es encore vivant, et tu vis avec tout ce sang sur tes mains ! Tu te fiches de la vie des autres, tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est ton petit confort !

Hector se leva légèrement, aussi furieux qu'elle. Son visage était rouge et crispé par la fureur. Si Clara n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre lui, elle aurait eu peur de cet homme. Il semblait prêt à la menacer … Mais là, elle ne pensait pas à cette possibilité.

- Tais-toi immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles, Clara ! Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ? Tu me vois comme un monstre sans cœur ! Mais j'ai été aussi attristé que toi de savoir la mort de tes parents ! Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive ! Et crois-moi, j'ai passé assez de jours à m'en vouloir comme ça, alors n'en rajoute pas ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant, comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Il y a des choses qui t'échappent encore, à ce que je vois …

Sur ces paroles, il se leva pour de bon et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Clara resta assise à table, les poings serrés, encore tremblante de fureur. Elle le détestait. Et elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il soit son tuteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 17 ans. Il n'en était pas question. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre avec lui, de devoir lui obéir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale égoïste, qu'un assassin sans cœur et sans conscience …

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas eu toutes les informations qu'elle avait compté avoir, mais elle n'avait jamais eu moins envie d'aller reparler à Hector. Tant pis, elle préférait éviter son oncle autant que possible plutôt que d'aller lui demander pardon pour obtenir les réponses à ses autres questions.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, passant par la cuisine que sa tante avait quitté depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation ? Sans doute, ils avaient pas mal crié. Tant que Lucas n'avait rien entendu, c'était le principal. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que ses parents et son oncle étaient des assassins.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, entra et ferma soigneusement la porte à clé. Elle avait envie d'être tranquille … Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et de parler. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et remonta les jambes qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir parler avec Remus … Elle voulait lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer, elle voulait qu'il la réconforte, qu'il l'encourage, qu'il lui dise n'importe quoi, mais qu'elle entende sa voix ! Qu'il passe ses bras autour de ses épaules … Qu'il soit là, tout simplement. Mais il était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle …

Clara passa le reste de la journée seule, dans sa chambre, à lire ou à faire ses devoirs pour Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit et les mains, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de travailler.

Le soir, elle sortit un peu avant le début du repas et alla trouver Lucas, un peu coupable. Elle aurait dû aller se faire pardonner plus tôt, quand même … Il allait lui en vouloir. Il n'aimait pas quand elle se moquait de lui, et il devait penser qu'elle s'était complètement fichue de lui. Elle se mettait facilement à sa place, elle ne l'aurait pas crue, à sa place. Elle avait très peu de risques de côtoyer un loup-garou, et encore moins de sortir avec. Comme quoi … Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Elle était sans doute tombée sur le loup-garou le plus humain de tout l'univers des sorciers. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait, ce loup-garou …

Elle alla frapper à la porte de la salle de jeu et entra sans attendre la réponse. Comme elle l'avait espéré, Lucas était là, assis à une table, en train de jouer avec des cartes illustrées. Elle s'approcha et il la regarda avec une petite grimace. Elle eut un léger sourire. Il était aussi rancunier qu'elle …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sèche.

- Me faire pardonner, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Tu avoues que tu m'as menti ?

Elle hocha la tête en essayant de montrer un visage neutre : il n'apprécierait sans doute pas de la voir sourire, il pourrait penser qu'elle se fichait encore de lui.

- Oui, j'ai menti, désolée. Remus n'est pas un loup-garou. Je voulais te taquiner un peu …

Il lui tira la langue et lui fit une grimace, puis retourna sans cérémonie à son jeu de cartes.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mouais … Marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

Elle eut un grand sourire et le regarda jouer sans rien ajouter. Il plaçait ses cartes sur la table dans un certain ordre, puis les dérangeait, en entassait certaines sur un côté … Elle regarda de plus près les cartes, intriguée. Elles représentaient des créatures magiques diverses et variées, allant du Strangulot au Kappa, en passant par les Trolls et les … Loups-garous. Clara se pencha légèrement pour regarder de plus près la carte représentant le loup-garou, et eut un frisson de dégoût. Le dessin était peu stylisé, mais montrait dans toute sa splendeur un loup-garou métamorphosé en train de hurler à la lune, un corps humain à ses pieds, et des gouttes de sang tombant de ses crocs. Clara ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Remus … Et elle détourna vivement les yeux. Elle avait réussi à se convaincre que Remus n'était pas un monstre, ce n'était pas un jeu pour enfants qui allait la faire changer d'avis !

Lucas mit une carte sur celle du loup-garou, sans remarquer le trouble de sa sœur, et continua sereinement à jouer. Clara allait lui demander à quoi rimait son jeu, quand Hélène les appela pour manger.

Clara s'installa à table sans regarder son oncle. Elle avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Hector … Sans pour autant ruiner ses vacances. Elle ferait comme s'il n'était pas là, tout simplement ! Par contre, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment et à qui poser toutes les questions qui lui restaient. À Hélène ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait fait partie de cette organisation. Elle pourrait toujours lui demander … Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et elle préférait de loin une conversation avec elle plutôt qu'avec Hector.

Lucas parla sans arrêt tout le long du repas. Il semblait avoir toujours quelque chose à dire, et mettait très souvent sa sœur à contribution. Il avait, apparemment, complètement oublié leur petite dispute du midi, car rien ne montrait qu'il avait été vexé, à un moment. Il lui demandait toutes sortes de renseignements sur Poudlard, sur les cours, et il lui demandait sans arrêt de répéter ses phrases en anglais. Il semblait très fier que sa sœur parle aussi bien une autre langue !

Par contre, Hector resta silencieux, ce qui allait parfaitement à Clara. Hélène faisait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle participait aux conversations avec bonne humeur, mais elle jetait quelquefois des regards en coin à son mari, comme si elle attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part.

En présence de Clara, Hector resta silencieux, désormais. Quelques jours passèrent, sans qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole. La jeune fille en était complètement satisfaite. Elle l'avait vexé ? Il n'avait pas été très aimable avec elle non plus ! Elle ne voulait plus entendre ses discours, de toute façon. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit son tuteur, elle trouvait que sa façon de penser était méprisable. Bien sûr, si elle se mettait à sa place, elle aurait certainement fait à peu près la même chose, mais … Elle n'était pas à sa place, et elle préférait se dire qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Ces morts, ces vies brisées, sa vie brisée !

Les jours passèrent, tranquilles. Clara restait la plupart du temps avec son petit frère, et elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Ses journées étaient bien plus remplies qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé ! Lucas avait voulu qu'elle lui apprenne à parler anglais, et elle avait dû s'improviser professeur, pour la deuxième fois. Mais Lucas apprenait moins facilement que Remus, et cette fois, elle enseignait une langue qu'elle-même venait juste d'apprendre … Lucas n'avait aucune base, et se montrait très impatient. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, et trouvait son accent très très bien … Quand il évitait de le comparer avec celui de sa sœur.

Clara essayait de trouver des moments où elle pourrait parler seule à seule avec sa tante, mais à chaque fois, Hector n'était pas loin, et il surgissait toujours dans la pièce où elle s'étaient installées. Et comme Clara avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole … Elle s'enfuyait de la pièce à chaque fois qu'il y entrait. Et la fin des vacances approchait …

La veille de son retour pour Poudlard, Clara apprit que son oncle était parti, une affaire urgente pour le travail, apparemment. Clara essaya de ne pas penser quel genre d'affaire cela pouvait être, et se précipita sur Hélène. C'était le moment idéal : il ne pouvait pas venir les interrompre, normalement.

Hélène était dans le salon, en train de remplir des parchemins, une plume coincée derrière l'oreille, les sourcils froncés. Clara se racla la gorge et s'avança vers elle. Hélène releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira d'un léger sourire quand elle la vit. Elle posa sa plume et croisa les mains devant elle.

- Hector ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, mais il y a des choses que tu as besoin de savoir, fit Hélène avant que Clara ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Terminé pour cette fois ! Il était plus long, ce chapitre … Trois semaines pour l'écrire, ok, mais deux fois plus long que les autres ! (Je me cherche des excuses, là … )

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas (ou pas), dites-le moi ! Je ne mords personne …

Enjoy !


	18. Cachotteries

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre … J'ose même pas regarder combien de temps j'ai de retard -- mais à mon avis c'est beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais voulu le poster bien plus tôt mais ça ne venait vraiment pas … Pour ma défense, je dirais juste que … Il est bien plus long que les autres !

Merci aux reviewers, ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire, et de se dire que non, c'est pas si nul que ça … Merci aussi de ne pas m'avoir lynchée pour ce retard !

Tinn-Tamm : Je me suis rendu compte en décrivant Lucas qu'effectivement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius ... C'est un pur hasard ! Mais l'idée de les faire se rencontrer peut être tentante ... A voir ! Merci de ta review !

Grande Troll : Lol, Clara va te lyncher, en effet ... Soutenir Hector ? Elle ne comprendrait pas ... Merci de ta review !

Flamel : Arf, non, pas de dévoilement de la relation Remus-Clara dans le chapitre d'avant, dans celui-là peut-être ? Et oui, c'est un sacrilège d'avoir pu OSER penser que je pouvais avoir abandonné ma fic ... Nooon je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Mais merci de ton soutien ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture … Amusez-vous bien ! (Ca sous-entend que ce sera drôle, non ? Arf … Bon, et bien … Lisez bien ! )

**Chapitre 18 : Cachotteries**

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, le paysage recouvert par la neige, l'air glacial … Remus resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules et accéléra l'allure. Chacun de ses pas faisait crisser la neige, comblant le silence autour de lui. Il habitait loin de tout, à la campagne, et il y avait une bonne demie heure de marche avant le premier village du coin. Un village moldu … Celui que sa mère avait choisi, dix ans plus tôt, quand ils avaient déménagés. Ici, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient des sorciers, et encore moins qu'il était un loup-garou. Mais Remus aimait ce sentiment de vivre à l'écart de tout le monde. Il était plus libre … Et il pouvait faire des balades dans la campagne, profiter de la beauté du paysage.

Quand Remus arriva devant chez lui, il vit que sa mère était dans la cour, armée d'une large pelle, en train de s'escrimer pour enlever la neige qui gênait devant l'entrée. Elle refusait d'utiliser la magie pour de telles besognes, prétextant que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Encore aurait-il fallu que quelqu'un passe par là !

Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage du jeune homme et il s'approcha d'elle, la mine désapprobatrice.

- Maman, je t'avais dit que je le ferais !

Irina Lupin se redressa et s'essuya le visage du revers de la main. Les joues rougies par l'effort, un fin nuage de buée s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses respiration. Elle haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste.

- Si je te fais faire toutes mes corvées, tu ne voudras pas revenir pour les prochaines vacances.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une corvée, maman ! Ca va me prendre une demi-heure … Et puis, il faut bien que je m'occupe ! Allez, laisse-moi cette pelle.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, Remus.

- A t'écouter, je devrais rester dans mon fauteuil toute la journée en te regardant faire. Je ne suis pas en sucre … Au contraire !

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres. De ceux qu'il n'aimait pas voir sur son visage …

- Je sais … Mais tu es là tellement peu souvent ! J'ai l'impression de t'exploiter !

Remus eut un petit rire. Elle, l'exploiter ? Elle faisait tout pour qu'il en fasse le moins possible. Depuis qu'il était petit, elle veillait sur lui comme sur un malade en phase terminale. Et elle arrivait tellement facilement à le faire culpabiliser ! A chaque fois qu'il passait ses vacances à Poudlard, il s'en voulait pendant des jours. Mais elle l'étouffait un peu, à force de trop vouloir s'occuper de lui. Elle était pire que les Maraudeurs !Mais ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça … Le plus dur, c'était quand il passait ses pleines lunes ici. Elle se rongeait les sangs plusieurs jours avant et après, et il détestait ça.

Il lui prit la pelle des mains en lui faisant les gros yeux, et elle baissa les armes.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Travaille bien !

Elle s'approcha et ferma correctement le dernier bouton du manteau de Remus, et finalement se retourna et se dirigea vers la maison. Remus la regarda rentrer avec un petit sourire. Elle le prenait encore pour un petit enfant …

Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire et se mit au travail. Comme promis, la neige fut déblayée en peu de temps, bien plus rapidement que s'il avait du laisser sa mère s'en occuper. Mais pour lui, quelques pelletées de neige ne pesaient pas grand-chose … C'était au moins un avantage de sa lycanthropie.

Quand il rentra dans la maison, il trouva sa mère en train de plier ses uniformes de Poudlard sur son lit, l'air ailleurs. Remus posa son écharpe sur sa chaise de bureau et s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec un léger sourire.

- À quelle heure est le Poudlard Express, demain ?

- Onze heure, comme d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Elle lui posait la même question à chaque veille de rentrée, et il lui répondait toujours la même chose. Ce petit rituel sonnait la fin des vacances …

- James et Sirius passent leurs vacances ensembles ?

- Oui, Sirius a juré de ne plus remettre les pieds chez ses parents de sa vie. Et les parents de James l'ont complètement adopté. Il a même une chambre à lui, paraît-il.

- Ah, l'époque où il dormait dans une tente dans leur jardin est terminée ? Demanda Irina avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix.

- La mère de James ne le laisserait jamais dormir dehors en hiver …

- J'espère bien ! Et Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il fait de ses vacances ?

- Il est chez sa grand-mère. Il va passer ses vacances à manger des gâteaux tout juste sortis du four, il doit être aux anges …

Irina eut un léger rire et Remus esquissa un sourire en imaginant Peter attablé devant une montagne de cookies tout chauds. Peter était comme lui, un vrai ventre à patte … Mais manque de chance, Remus ne prenait pas un gramme en mangeant n'importe quoi n'importe quand, à la différence de Peter. Cela rappela à Remus l'escapade aux cuisines qu'il avait fait avec Clara, quelques semaines plus tôt … Et elle, que faisait-elle, en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle était bien arrivée en France ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, elle avait bien fini par le contaminer avec ses idées noires, et il lui restait un fond de crainte qu'elle se soit jetée dans les griffes de Joram. Mais c'était ridicule, Dumbledore avait prit toutes les précautions nécessaires … Elle était saine et sauve chez son oncle, et il la reverrait dès demain soir. Si elle revenait … Et si elle décidait de rester en France ? Et si elle préférait la compagnie de son frère et de sa famille à la sienne ? Elle avait le droit, bien sûr … C'était sa famille, ça passait avant tout le reste. Elle avait dû être vraiment heureuse de tous les revoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, elle pliant ses chemises avec soins, lui perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur ses cravates rouge et jaune.

- Tu es déjà allée en France ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Sa mère releva la tête et le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Oui, une fois, à Paris. Mais je n'y suis pas restée longtemps. Pourquoi ?

Il secoua évasivement la main.

- Oh, pour rien, comme ça. Il y a une fille dans ma classe qui est française.

- Une française ? Comment ça se fait ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! Dit Irina d'un ton de reproche.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle est nouvelle et … Voilà.

Irina cessa de plier les chemises et regarda son fils, un sourcil arqué, l'air de ne pas croire du tout à son explication. Mais comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas « rien à dire », mais il ne comptait pas approfondir la question avec elle. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet …

Sa mère termina en silence de plier ses affaires et elle laissa Remus seul dans sa chambre, après l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire taquin avant de sortir. Elle devait s'imaginer des choses … Choses qui n'étaient pas totalement infondées, après tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de parler de Clara comme ça ? Il arrivait pourtant bien à garder ses pensées pour lui, d'habitude. Oui, mais cette fois c'était de Clara qu'il s'agissait, et ce n'était pas une situation habituelle … Loin de là. Il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation de manque, auparavant. Même en première année, quand sa mère lui manquait, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de prendre Clara dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui parler … À tel point que cela en devenait douloureux. Mais il la reverrait bientôt. Plus qu'un jour … Mais c'était encore trop long ! Il avait réussi à survivre deux semaines sans elle, et voilà qu'un jour lui semblait trop long ! Il se sentait complètement ridicule. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait essayé de se raisonner. Pour une fois qu'il était amoureux …

Remus termina son après-midi dans sa chambre, à rassembler ses affaires pour Poudlard et à relire les devoirs qu'il avait rédigé. Il avait terminé tout son travail en une semaine, mais avait passé l'autre à lire ses manuels de cours en prévision de la prochaine pleine lune. Il avait toujours le même programme, quand il revenait chez lui, mais cette fois il avait redoublé d'ardeur. Il avait mis ses deux semaines sans Clara à profit pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec elle une fois qu'ils seraient retournés à Poudlard. Entre les pleines lunes, les devoirs et les Maraudeurs, cela faisait bien trop de choses qui les empêchaient de se voir …

Remus eut une pointe de culpabilité en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de faire passer les Maraudeurs en second, comme s'ils gênaient autant qu'une pleine lune. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il souhaitait … Il n'avait pas envie de laisser ses meilleurs amis sur la touche, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus éviter Clara parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant … Pourtant, il y avait une solution à ce problème, une solution toute simple … Il suffisait de leur dire. Clara était assez intégrée à leur groupe pour qu'il puisse passer autant de temps avec elle qu'avec eux. Mais Remus ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre cette décision. Trop d'inconnues dans son équation … Et si Sirius réagissait mal ? Et s'il lui en voulait de sortir avec son ex ? Et s'il pensait que Clara l'avait quitté pour se mettre avec lui ? Cela en reviendrait à devoir faire un choix impossible : choisir entre l'amitié de Sirius et l'amour de Clara. Tout simplement impossible … Mais si cela arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ?

Il poussa un grognement sonore et frappa du plat de la main sa malle, à côté de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, c'est tout. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Clara … Et il improviserait quand le temps serait venu. En espérant que Sirius se trouve une nouvelle Clara et qu'il laisse la sienne tranquille.

Remus dormi très mal, cette nuit-là. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et quand il y parvint enfin, il rêva de Clara au bras de Sirius. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air désolé et la serrait plus fort contre lui, en lui expliquant que c'était le destin, qu'elle était faite pour lui. Puis le visage de Sirius changeait, devenait plus flou, méconnaissable, ses cheveux raccourcissaient, et il se mettait à parler une langue que Remus ne comprenait pas. Clara essayait de s'échapper de ses bras, mais le garçon sans visage la serrait plus fort contre lui en éclatant de rire. Un rire sans joie, empli de haine … Un rire que Remus reconnu sans pouvoir mettre de nom dessus, et qui le rempli de terreur. Et ce rire se mêlait aux hurlements de Clara, qui essayait vainement de rejoindre Remus. Il la regardait sans réagir, pétrifié par la peur, et quand il tendit enfin sa baguette vers son bourreau pour qu'il la lâche … Ses mains étaient couvertes de fourrure, ses doigts n'étaient plus que des griffes, sa baguette n'était plus là. Impuissant, il vit Clara disparaître de son rêve.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, son propre cri mêlé à ceux que poussait encore Clara sans sa tête. Il se leva d'un bond, haletant, et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, et que Clara n'était pas séparée de lui par seulement quelques murs de pierres.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, encore tremblant, mais ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il était hanté par le visage de Clara. Elle était loin, trop loin. Tout pouvait lui arriver et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle …

_Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. _

Le lendemain, Remus resta silencieux, échangeant à peine quelques paroles avec sa mère pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Il essayait de se rassurer lui-même, mais il avait un peu de mal. Pourtant, il ne croyait pas en la divination, il avait toujours dit que les voyants n'étaient que des charlatans, qu'il n'était pas possible de prévoir l'avenir. Plus terre-à-terre que lui, on pouvait difficilement trouver … Et pourtant, il avait la sensation d'avoir fait une sorte de rêve prémonitoire. Pas à proprement parler, bien sûr, il savait que ce n'étaient que ses craintes qui avaient pris forme dans un de ses rêves, mais tout de même …

- Remus ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Irina d'une voix douce.

Remus releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sortant difficilement de ses pensées. Il hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si si, ça va. J'étais en train de me demander si j'avais bien terminé le devoir que McGonagall nous a demandé de faire …

Sa mère eut un petit rire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il dégagea sa tête, une moue faussement agacée sur les lèvres.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour rien, si je comprends bien …

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? S'offusqua Remus en souriant à moitié.

- Je suis ta mère, c'est normal que je me fasse du soucis pour toi, se défendit Irina.

- Je suis un collégien, c'est normal que je veuille réussir mes diplômes, répliqua Remus.

- Je suis sûre que Sirius et James ne pensent pas autant que toi au travail.

- Effectivement. Et pourtant, ils sont meilleurs que moi dans toutes les matières.

- C'est donc ça ! Tu as un complexe d'infériorité ! Dit sa mère en riant.

- Absolument pas ! S'écria Remus.

Irina éclata de rire devant l'air indigné de son fils, et il fut bien obligé de la suivre dans son fou rire. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison … Il avait bel et bien un complexe d'infériorité quand il se comparait à eux, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il évitait de le faire. James était doué au Quidditch, il était riche, intelligent, drôle, sociable, assuré d'avoir un avenir brillant. Sirius avait toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, il était beau, avait une confiance en lui sans bornes, réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait … Il valait mieux éviter de penser à ce genre de chose … Parce qu'ils étaient aussi ses meilleurs amis, les meilleures choses qui aient pu lui arriver, et il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Il fallait qu'il s'estime heureux de les avoir. Il avait comme l'impression que tout cela ne serait pas éternel …

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de terminer rapidement ton petit-déjeuner, si tu ne veux pas être en retard à la gare, remarqua sa mère en regardant l'horloge.

Remus leva la tête, regarda l'heure, s'étrangla à moitié avec son bol de thé en voyant le peu de temps qu'il restait, engloutit un dernier toast et se leva d'un bond. Il monta en courant l'escalier menant à sa chambre et en redescendit en un temps record, sa malle dans une main et son sac de cours dans l'autre. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et il était largement temps de partir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rater le Poudlard Express ! Aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres fois, il était impatient de rentrer à Poudlard.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, Remus avait regardé sa montre une bonne vingtaine de fois, avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Il avait tellement pressé sa mère qu'ils étaient arrivés un bon quart d'heure en avance … Mais il valait mieux être en avance qu'en retard ! Cela ne le ferait pas arriver plus tôt à Poudlard, mais il était sûr qu'il ne raterait pas le train, et il pourrait toujours trouver un compartiment libre pour s'occuper.

Remus franchit la barrière après sa mère, et eut un léger sourire en se trouvant assaillit par le brouhaha du quai. Il scruta la foule des élèves mais ne reconnut aucun des Maraudeurs … Ni Clara, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la voir ici.

- Tu as l'air bien pressé de me quitter … Remarqua Irina.

Remus se retourna et regarda sa mère, qui lui souriait d'un air un peu triste. Il se sentit légèrement honteux d'être si impatient de retourner à Poudlard, et de la laisser seule à nouveau pendant plusieurs mois.

- Maman … Soupira-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, tu as hâte d'aller retrouver Sirius, James et Peter … Allez, laisse-moi toute seule, je commence à être habituée.

- Maman ! Répéta-t-il d'un ton indigné.

Irina sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle, essayant de chasser la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Comme à chaque fois …

- Bon courage, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime.

- C'est bon maman, ça ira … Marmonna-t-il en s'écartant.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, et il se retourna vers le train. Voilà, il devait arrêter de penser à elle, de se sentir coupable, et surtout ne pas se retourner. Il savait qu'elle était en train de se faire du soucis pour la pleine lune qui approchait à grands pas, et il savait également qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à dormir en sachant qu'il serait en train de se transformer, mais il ne pouvait plus passer ses pleines lunes chez elle. Si elle était soulagée de pouvoir s'occuper de lui, il se sentait d'autant plus coupable qu'elle semblait vieillir de plusieurs années chaque mois. Il était responsable de la solitude de sa mère, de sa santé fragile … À Poudlard, il avait moins l'impression d'être un fardeau pour elle.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Remus se fraya machinalement un chemin à travers la cohue des élèves et des parents, sans vraiment voir qui que ce soit.

- Remus !

Il tourna vaguement la tête, ne vit personne, et regarda à nouveau le train, convaincu d'avoir mal entendu.

- Lunard ! Tu le fais exprès ?

Cette fois, il y avait peu de doutes possibles. Il tourna à nouveau la tête et vit arriver deux adolescents chargés de malles et de balais de Quidditch. James scrutait la foule de tout côtés pour tenter de voir Lily, et Sirius jouait des coudes pour leur frayer un chemin vers Remus. Ce dernier eut un sourire en les voyant et s'approcha d'eux. James sembla se désintéresser de sa quête en voyant Remus et ils entrèrent dans le train en bavardant joyeusement.

- Alors, ces vacances ? Demanda James une fois installés dans un compartiment libre.

- Reposantes, répondit simplement Remus. Et vous ?

Sirius arqua les sourcils à sa réponse mais n'insista pas. Après tout, il ne disait jamais rien de ce qu'il faisait chez lui … Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire qui méritât qu'il en fasse le récit.

- C'était génial. J'ai un elfe de maison qui va se souvenir longtemps du nom de Sirius Black, fit James avec un léger sourire en coin.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, nullement honteux.

- Ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison ! Et il me faisait penser à Kreattur … L'elfe de ma mère, précisa-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de Remus.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un elfe que tu as le droit de le persécuter, Patmol ! Fit James en retenant mal un sourire.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir, je te rappelle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, précisément ? Demanda Remus.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et eut l'air un peu coupable. Remus n'avait jamais eu d'elfe de maison, il n'avait jamais rencontré celui de la mère de Sirius, mais il avait déjà vu ceux de la famille de James, ainsi que ceux de Poudlard. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi on aurait envie de persécuter des êtres aussi serviables … Mais Sirius était Sirius, et il lui passait quelquefois de drôles d'idées dans la tête … Des idées pas toujours très bonnes.

- Bah, pas grand-chose … Mais je trouvais ça très drôle de voir ses grands yeux terrorisés quand je surgissais n'importe où. À la fin, il m'évitait comme la peste …

- Le pauvre a failli piquer une crise de nerf. Ma mère m'aurait tué si elle l'avait su ! Fit James.

- Pauvre Jamesie … Mais elle ne l'a pas su, c'est le principal !

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de James avec un petit sourire maternel, et James se dégagea, une moue agacée sur le visage. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, ce qui était assez idiot, vu que ses cheveux n'étaient jamais en ordre. Remus eut un petit rire et James lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui lui tira un nouveau rire moqueur.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que James n'ait pu trouver un sortilège pour torturer Remus et Sirius, et Peter entra en tirant derrière lui sa lourde malle, trempé de sueur, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

- 'Lut … Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la banquette, à côté de Sirius.

James regarda sa montre, alors que le train se mettait en marche. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Un peu plus et tu venais à Poudlard à pied, Queudver !

Tandis que Peter essayait de reprendre son souffle pour répondre, Remus monta sa malle dans le filet à bagages, au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Peter le faire lui-même.

- Pas … de ma … Faute … Réveil … Pas sonné … Haleta Peter.

- Pas sonné, ou pas entendu ? Demanda Sirius.

- Pas sonné ! Répondit Peter d'une voix indignée.

- C'est vraiment pas de chance … Ironisa Sirius.

Remus les regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sirius avait reprit ses bonnes habitudes et s'était remis à se moquer de tout ceux qui lui passaient sous la main. Avec Peter il restait relativement gentil, mais il pouvait devenir vraiment méchant, quand il le voulait. Il y avait d'ailleurs peu de gens à qui il faisait l'honneur de rester dans les limites de la gentillesse. Les Maraudeurs en faisaient partie, bien entendu. Il y avait aussi Lily, qu'il évitait de froisser plus par amitié pour James que pour ses beaux yeux. Et puis Clara. Mais là, c'était sûrement plus pour ses beaux yeux que pour autre chose …

Remus sortit de ses pensées et se leva. Il avait besoin de fuir la culpabilité qui l'avait encore envahie, et il avait une très bonne excuse pour sortir du compartiment.

- Bon, je vais voir Lily …

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu vas voir Lily ? L'interrompit James, l'air interdit.

- Pour faire ma ronde de préfet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

James, qui s'était à moitié levé pour le suivre, se rassit immédiatement, la mine boudeuse.

Remus sortit du compartiment sous les plaintes déchirantes de Sirius, qui ne comprenait décidemment pas qu'on puisse faire passer ses amis après une chose aussi futile qu'une ronde de préfet. Selon ses dires.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers l'avant du train, en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où Lily pouvait être. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire sa ronde, mais tant qu'il y était … Il pourrait discuter avec la jeune fille, cela lui changerait les idées.

Remus jetait des coups d'oeil à travers les portes vitrées des compartiments, dans l'espoir de voir Lily. Il vit un groupe de Serpentard de septième année penchés les uns vers les autres, en pleine discussion, l'air très sérieux. Il passa devant le compartiment d'un groupe de filles où il reconnut Sylvia Cnapps et Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius. Il croisa le regard de cette dernière, et il eut droit à un parfait aperçu du mépris façon Black. Il haussa les sourcils, pas affecté pour une mornille. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cette fille, il ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'une seule fois … Et cela lui avait amplement suffit. Alors après, ce qu'elle pensait de lui … Il s'en fichait complètement. Mais il ne s'attarda pas devant sa porte, juste au cas où Sylvia le reconnaîtrait et lui demande des nouvelles de Sirius.

Finalement, il arriva en fin de wagon, et s'apprêtait à regarder dans le dernier compartiment quand la porte de celui-ci coulissa subitement, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Toujours tournée vers le compartiment, elle lança quelques mots à ses occupants, qui lui répondirent par des rires moqueurs. Elle se tourna et sursauta en se trouvant nez à nez avec Remus. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Remus ! Tu tombes bien, je n'ai pas à aller te chercher … Commença Lily.

- Remus ? Fit une voix déçue dans le compartiment.

Une tête apparut par l'embrasure de la porte. Sarah le regarda et secoua la tête en soupirant. Remus ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment le bienvenu. Du moins pas pour Sarah …

- T'es pas drôle, Remus, fit Sarah d'un ton vexé. Tu aurais pu attendre qu'elle vienne te chercher !

Il haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus étonné.

- Ah bon ? Mais … Pourquoi ?

Sarah le regarda comme s'il était profondément demeuré, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Par Merlin, pourquoi voulait-elle que Lily vienne absolument jusqu'à son compartiment pour venir le chercher ? Le jour se fit dans son esprit avant même qu'il ait fini de se poser la question. Ce n'était pas bien dur à deviner, en fait … Il esquissa un sourire. Lily eut un soupir agacé et le prit par le bras, le tirant loin de Sarah.

- Non, je n'irais pas avec vous dans votre compartiment ! Grommela-t-elle en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

- C'est ton choix … Fit Remus. Mais ça ferait vraiment plaisir à James, tu sais …

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se planta devant lui, l'air furieux.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu essayes de me mettre dans les bras de Potter, toi ? Si tu t'y mets aussi, je sens que cette ronde va être vite terminée !

- Je n'essaye pas de te caser avec James, je te dis juste la vérité, à toi de voir ce que tu en fais, après ça …

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je vais en faire ? Fit Lily, le ton menaçant.

- Hem, peut-être pas, finalement, répondit prudemment Remus.

Lily esquissa un sourire et lui tapota le bras.

- C'est très sage de ta part. Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Maintenant qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne la traînerait pas de force jusqu'au compartiment des Maraudeurs, Lily était redevenue aussi aimable avec lui qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était un peu vexant pour Remus de penser qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était capable de faire une chose pareille, mais si Sarah l'avait agacée avec James depuis le début du voyage, il comprenait sa réaction. Elle prenait ses précautions, voilà tout …

- J'ai passé de bonnes vacances … Pas extraordinaires, mais très reposantes. Et toi ?

- Oh, moi … Je suis contente de retourner à Poudlard ! Fit Lily avec un sourire amer.

- C'était si terrible que ça avec ta sœur ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, mais … Au bout de deux semaines, je suis soulagée de revenir ici, au moins personne ne me traite de monstre.

Remus arqua un sourcil. Sa sœur la traitait de monstre ? Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'on ressentait quand un membre de sa famille se conduisait comme ça, mais lui, il était réellement un monstre … Alors que Lily était la douceur incarnée.

- Ta sœur finira par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là.

Lily esquissa un sourire et leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

- Peut-être … J'espère ! On ne s'est jamais très bien entendues, mais on peut toujours espérer que ça change un jour ou l'autre. On va grandir, elle va mûrir un peu … Ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Et elle viendra … Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans le train que le règlement ne s'applique pas, Nott ! S'exclama Remus.

Le Serpentard se retourna et lâcha le petit première année qui détala sans demander son reste. Adam Nott le regarda partir avec un reniflement méprisant et baissa sa baguette. Il se tourna vers les deux préfets et les toisa avec mépris, un sourire supérieur collé aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas rangé sa baguette, et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts d'un air nonchalant.

- Pas de magie en dehors des cours, Nott. Et surtout pas pour racketter un élève, fit Lily d'une voix glaciale.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Demanda Nott.

Lily serra légèrement les poings et Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Deux heures de retenues demain soir … Et tu vas t'excuser, immédiatement ! Fit Remus d'une voix sèche.

Nott se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois.

- Tiens tiens, Lupin se réveille … Etonnant, tu arrives à me menacer alors que tes amis ne sont pas derrière toi pour te défendre.

- Etonnant, tu arrives à faire des phrases construites sans que Rogue ne te les souffle … Rétorqua Remus d'un ton détaché.

Le visage épais de Nott pâlit soudainement et sa bouche se crispa en une grimace furieuse. Il brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur Remus. Lily plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir la sienne, et Remus se maudit de ne pas avoir emporté la sienne, mais avant que Nott n'ait pu prononcer un sortilège, une voix glaciale s'éleva dans le couloir.

- Adam !

Lily, Remus et Nott se retournèrent pour voir arriver Rogue. Il ignora superbement les deux Gryffondor et empoigna violemment Nott par le bras, lui faisant abaisser sa baguette. Le Serpentard tenta de se débattre, mais Rogue l'entraîna un peu plus loin et siffla quelques mots que Remus eut du mal à saisir. C'était quelque chose comme « pas se faire remarquer » et Nott sembla trouver cette raison valable, car il en oublia complètement les deux Gryffondor.

Rogue lança un regard suspicieux à Remus puis entraîna Nott dans le couloir, sans rien ajouter. Lily se tourna vers Remus, les lèvres pincées, l'air furieuse.

- Et une retenue de plus pour ce cher Nott … Marmonna-t-elle.

- Il vient de t'insulter, et ça ne te fais pas plus d'effet que ça ? S'étonna Remus.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Si je devais me mettre à hurler à chaque fois qu'on me traite d'impure, je n'aurais plus de voix ! Ces chers Serpentard n'ont encore rien trouvé de mieux que ces insultes, et ce ne sont que des mots …

Remus faillit ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tu. Lily ne voulait sans doute pas savoir ce que James aurait fait s'il avait été là …

- Et puis, il vaut mieux les ignorer, ils finiront par se lasser, ajouta-t-elle. Par contre, c'est bizarre que Rogue soit intervenu. Il te déteste, il me déteste … Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est préfets qu'il est venu.

Remus haussa les épaules. En effet, c'était très étrange. Rogue recherchait le plus souvent des façons pour se venger des Maraudeurs, et comme James aimait beaucoup Lily … Et bien, il ne se gênait pas pour s'en prendre à elle, du moment que cela faisait enrager James. Mais il ne levait pas la baguette contre elle, alors qu'il ne se gênait pas pour lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges aux Maraudeurs. C'était légitime, eux non plus ne se gênaient pas …

- Il a sans doute une idée derrière la tête, et s'en prendre à nous aussi tôt ruinerait tout ses plans, ironisa Remus.

- Peut-être bien … Répondit Lily, songeuse.

Ils se remirent à marcher dans le couloir en parlant de ce qui avait pu pousser Rogue à empêcher Nott de se servir de sa baguette. Remus ne parla pas de ce qu'il avait saisi des mots de Rogue, il n'était pas censé les avoir entendus. Mais il se promit d'en toucher un mot aux Maraudeurs : les prochains jours, ils auraient à se montrer prudent, Rogue préparait sans doute un gros coup.

Leur ronde se termina sans autre incident notoire. Ils étaient passés devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs sans se faire remarquer, et Remus avait pu voir James et Sirius plongés dans la Gazette, qui venait sans doute de leur arriver. Peter n'était pas là, et Remus le retrouva un peu plus loin, dans le couloir, en train de discuter avec Nina Bohrs, tellement absorbé dans sa conversation qu'il ne le vit pas passer. En le voyant, Lily avait parut étonnée, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Arrivés au fond du train, Lily se tourna vers Remus.

- Bon, et bien je vais te laisser retourner avec tes chers amis, commença Lily, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester un moment ? Proposa Remus, l'air innocent.

- Certaine, siffla Lily entre ses dents. Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer, vous avez des discussions tellement … Différentes des miennes !

- Et bien, au moins James ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

Lily fit les gros yeux.

- Je savais bien que tu faisais ça pour lui ! Espèce de traître …

Remus haussa les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- J'essayais juste de l'aider un peu … Tant pis ! À ce soir, Lily-Jolie …

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Lupin ! S'exclama Lily d'une voix faussement outrée.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés près du compartiment des Maraudeurs, et Lily se dépêcha de s'en aller, après avoir menacé Remus du doigt. Ce dernier entra dans le compartiment et attrapa la Gazette avant que James n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Lily.

Le voyage se termina tranquillement, rythmé par les parties de cartes, les prévisions de tours à jouer à Rogue et les quelques groupes de filles assez téméraires pour venir leur parler. Remus était très attentif aux réactions de Sirius, et il espérait toujours le voir répondre aux avances de l'une d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois …

Quelques heures plus tard, le train ralentit et s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Peter était réapparu seulement à la fin du voyage, et Sirius et James l'assaillirent de questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard. Remus aurait été agacé par cet interrogatoire digne du Tribunal du Magenmagot, mais Peter était sur un petit nuage, et rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer sa bonne humeur.

Dans les calèches qui les amenèrent à Poudlard, alors que Sirius continuait de charrier Peter et que James était écroulé de rire sur la banquette, Remus était resté silencieux, les yeux fixés au château qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et dans une de ces tours, il y avait Clara … Il allait la revoir. Enfin …

- Luunard !

- Laisse-le, il est dans la lune …

- Ah, mon bon Patmol, nous ne sommes plus que deux à avoir les pieds sur terre …

- Vous faiblissez, les gars. Vous jeux de mots sont de plus en plus …

Remus ne termina pas sa phrase et arracha ses yeux à la contemplation du château pour regarder James et Sirius, qui continuaient de se plaindre à propos de deux certains Maraudeurs qui étaient en train de les laisser tomber, l'un pour une fille, et l'autre …

- Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Remus du ton le plus neutre qu'il avait pu trouver.

- À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Peter pensait à sa copine, et toi ? Demanda James.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Pourtant, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre … Et James avait un air trop curieux pour être innocent.

- J'étais dans la lune … Dans la prochaine pleine lune.

Le sourire de James diminua un peu, mais au moins cela eut l'effet bénéfique de faire cesser sa curiosité.

- C'est moins drôle que si tu avais été en train de penser à une fille, remarqua Sirius, l'air déçu.

Remus haussa les sourcils et eut un petit rire.

- Et c'est quoi cette manie que vous avez de vouloir absolument que je tombe amoureux, ces derniers temps ?

- Remus, commença Sirius d'une voix semblable à celle de McGonagall, tu es en âge de savoir certaines choses de la vie, et tu vas commencer à découvrir ton corps …

Remus flanqua un coup dans l'épaule de Sirius et fusilla James du regard, ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier d'acquiescer d'un air très sérieux aux paroles de Sirius. Non mais, ils le prenaient pour un première année ? Ils mériteraient qu'il leur dise de but en blanc qu'il sortait avec Clara …

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un demeuré ! Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec une fille pour l'instant, c'est mon choix non ? Grommela Remus.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Ces demoiselles bavent sur ton passage, tu n'aurais aucun effort à faire pour en cueillir une ! Il doit bien y en avoir une, une seule, qui te plaise !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Elles bavaient sur son passage, hein ? Sirius faisait de son cas une généralité, apparemment …

- Elles baveraient un peu moins si elles me connaissaient un peu mieux, répliqua Remus.

- Mais justement ! Tu ne leur donne jamais l'occasion de te connaître un peu mieux. Tu ne t'es jamais rapproché assez d'une fille pour avoir confiance en elle et lui avouer tes petits secrets.

- Il y a bien Clara qui connaît ton secret, rappela James.

Remus tourna vivement la tête vers lui et se heurta au sourire énigmatique du garçon. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit ni s'inquiéter de ce sourire, Sirius balaya l'idée d'un vague mouvement de la main.

- Mais ils ne se parlent jamais ! Elle discute avec toi, avec moi, mais c'est tout …

Remus eut énormément de mal à retenir le sourire moqueur qui menaçait de s'installer sur ses lèvres, et il ne du son salut qu'à la calèche qui s'arrêta enfin, coupant court la discussion.

Ils descendirent de la calèche et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard, Sirius en train de discuter avec une Poufsouffle de leur année qui s'était approchée d'eux dès qu'ils étaient sortis, James marchant silencieusement à côté de Remus, le même sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire qui commençait d'ailleurs à inquiéter légèrement Remus …

Le troupeau des élèves entrèrent dans le grand hall de l'école et se dirigèrent d'un même ensemble vers la Grande Salle. La faim commençait à se faire sentir, et le repas de rentrée était un grand classique : il permettait autant aux professeurs de faire passer de nouvelles recommandations aux préfets, qu'aux élèves de terminer leurs vacances en retrouvant leurs groupes d'amis.

La Poufsouffle qui avait tenu à faire la conversation avec Sirius jusqu'au dernier moment du se résoudre à aller rejoindre sa table, non sans avoir lancé un regard tout triste au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble le lendemain matin …

Les Maraudeurs s'assirent à leur place favorite, non loin de Lily et Sarah, au plus grand plaisir de James … Et de Remus. Pourtant, nulle trace de Clara. Il se forçait à ne pas jeter des regards vers la porte de la salle, de plus en plus anxieux. Le cauchemar qu'il avait fini par oublier lui était revenu en tête, et la possibilité que quelque chose soit arrivé à Clara pendant les vacances le hantait à nouveau. Mais le repas n'avait même pas commencé, et les élèves n'étaient pas tous arrivés. Elle pouvait être restée dans la salle commune jusqu'au dernier moment, juste pour jouer avec ses nerfs … Si c'était le cas, cela marchait très bien, et cela ne le faisait pas rire du tout !

Alors que les Maraudeurs bavardaient joyeusement, et que Remus écoutait d'une oreille distraite leur conversation, les plats apparurent devant eux. Son estomac se serra à cette vision, presque certain maintenant qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Tout le monde était là … Sauf elle. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius qui se servait copieusement, puis vers Peter qui avait déjà la bouche pleine. James, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il avait les yeux braqués sur Lily, qui l'ignorait superbement. Personne n'avait donc remarqué l'absence de la jeune fille ? Même Lily et Sarah discutaient joyeusement, nullement affectées par l'absence de leur amie. Ah, elle était belle, l'amitié !

Remus n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette et continuait à maudire tout ceux qui n'avaient pas vu que Clara n'était pas là, quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Désolée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure …

Il tourna la tête vers Clara, respirant tout d'un coup beaucoup plus librement. Elle avait simplement oublié l'heure … Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle aurait pu rester en France ? Il devenait complètement parano …

- Alors, vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Elle était resplendissante. Très souriante, l'air détendue, elle semblait ravie d'être là. Mais elle s'obstinait à éviter son regard, et Remus aurait préféré qu'ils soient seuls … C'était frustrant.

Sirius et James avaient commencé à raconter leurs vacances, et Remus avait enfin commencé à manger. Il ne faisait qu'écouter la conversation, mais le seul fait que Clara soit à côté de lui lui convenait parfaitement.

- Et toi, tes vacances ? Demanda Sirius.

Clara haussa les épaules.

- C'était très sympa … Je les ai passées à jouer aux cartes et à dessiner toute la journée avec mon petit frère !

James arqua un sourcil, perplexe, et Sirius eut un petit rire.

- Wahouu, super … Se moqua-t-il.

Clara plissa les yeux et se leva à moitié pour aller frapper mollement Sirius, en face d'elle. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se rassit tranquillement et lui tira la langue.

- Et alors, moi j'ai la chance de pouvoir passer de bons moments avec mon petit frère ! C'est pas le cas de tout le monde …

- Ooooh, Sirius, j'aimerais tellement te voir faire des dessins avec Regulus … Rigola James.

Sirius rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, comme si l'idée le dégoûtait au plus haut point, et il se tourna légèrement pour regarder la table des Serpentard. James, Remus et Clara suivirent son regard pour voir Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, qui était en train de discuter avec Bellatrix Black. Et effectivement, Remus avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer que Sirius ait un jour pu partager des jeux avec son frère, comme dans une famille normale.

- Bienvenue dans la grande et belle famille des Black, ironisa Clara.

Sirius haussa les épaules et poussa un léger soupir.

- Oui, bon, et alors ? De toute façon, ma mère ne m'a jamais offert un seul crayon de couleur, alors …

- Pauvre petit … Se moqua Clara.

Sirius se défendait comme il pouvait, mais Clara semblait bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Une nouvelle fois, Remus se demanda si elle se vengeait indirectement … À moins qu'il ne se fasse des idées. Elle ne faisait sans doute pas ça parce que Sirius était le dernier obstacle à franchir avant qu'ils ne puissent se dévoiler aux yeux de tous … Elle aimait bien le charrier, tout simplement.

Le repas se termina joyeusement, entre les piques que se lançaient inlassablement Sirius et Clara, et James et Remus qui les écoutaient en riant. Peter était parti retrouver sa chère Nina, au plus grand étonnement de Clara qui tint à le féliciter avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Quand ils se levèrent pour rentrer, Clara leur faussa compagnie et alla se jeter dans les bras de Sarah et de Lily. Remus se moqua de James, qui aurait bien aimé que Lily vienne plutôt que Clara s'en aille … Mais à la façon dont Lily les avait regardé, il y avait peu de chances pour que cela se produise. Pas ce soir …

Tout en marchant vers la tour des Gryffondor, Remus et James s'étaient mit à parler d'un devoir de métamorphose que James avait particulièrement apprécié, quand Sirius se glissa entre eux.

- J'avais pas raison ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Remus le regarda, étonné, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Et apparemment, James non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Sirius était quelquefois difficile à suivre et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il leur faisait le coup.

- Raison à propos de quoi ? Demanda James.

- De Clara ! Remus ne lui a pas adressé une seule fois la parole, quand on était à table.

James esquissa un sourire mais haussa les épaules comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et alors rien, j'avais raison, c'est tout !

Remus eut un petit rire.

- Tu veux seulement qu'on reconnaisse que tu avais raison ? C'est tout ?

Sirius eut un large sourire d'enfant heureux.

- Ouii … J'aime vous entendre dire que j'ai raison.

- Parce que ça n'arrive pas souvent, marmonna James.

Remus eut un sourire narquois et Sirius prit un air boudeur, qu'il ne quitta pas jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle commune. Il se dirigea d'un pas très digne vers leurs fauteuils favoris et s'assit sans un mot, suivi par James et Remus qui ricanaient doucement.

Et comme Sirius semblait peu décidé à leur parler, ils se remirent à leur conversation sur la métamorphose. De toute façon, Sirius ne restait jamais bien longtemps fâché … Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi habituel.

- Vous avez pas fini de parler de cours ? On est encore en vacances je vous signale !

Gagné … Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux bien longtemps. Remus et James eurent un sourire et se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui ne semblait plus du tout vexé.

Soudain, la mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il fixait quelque chose derrière Remus qui semblait plutôt … Surprenant, d'après son expression. Remus et James s'empressèrent de se retourner et James poussa un sifflement étonné. Remus avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il voyait … Plusieurs élèves semblaient aussi très amusés de ce spectacle pour le moins hors du commun.

Peter était debout, dans un coin plus sombre de la salle, et embrassait Nina Bohrs sans aucune gêne. Remus n'avait jamais vu Peter embrasser qui que ce soit …

Une grand éclat de rire retentit à côté de Remus qui se retourna pour voir Sirius, écroulé sur son siège, faisant semblant de pleurer sur l'épaule de James, qui riait sans retenue.

- Notre petit bébé a enfin grandi … C'est tellement mignon … Sanglota Sirius d'une voix de fausset. Je suis si fière de lui !

Il fit semblant d'essuyer quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux, sous les hochements de tête vigoureux de James.

- Heureusement qu'il nous en reste encore un dans le nid, sinon que ferions-nous ? Fit Sirius en venant prendre Remus dans ses bras.

Sirius avait prit la tête de Remus, l'avait plaquée contre son torse et s'évertuait à lui caresser les cheveux dans ce qu'il pensait sûrement ressembler à une étreinte maternelle. Du point de vue de Remus, c'était plus une prise d'otage assez étouffante …

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Fit une voix étonnée au-dessus de lui.

Remus repoussa Sirius et se passa une main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir de les remettre un minimum à leur place, et lança un regard désespéré à Clara. La jeune fille les regardait comme s'ils étaient tout droits échappés d'un asile. Il fallait avouer qu'avec James qui pleurait maintenant de vraies larmes de rire, Sirius qui se tordait les mains en essayant de reprendre Remus dans ses bras, et lui-même qui essayait d'échapper à ses embrassades, ils devaient faire un joli tableau …

- Peter est devenu un grand garçon … Il ne reste plus que Mumus … Expliqua Sirius.

Clara haussa les sourcils et regarda Sirius comme s'il était devenu fou.

- J'ai pas tout compris là … Fit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Remus, James et Sirius se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers Peter, qui était toujours collé à sa petite amie, quelques mètres plus loin. Clara suivit leur regard et cligna des yeux, étonnée. Lentement, un sourire vint relever ses lèvres, et elle se tourna vers Remus, les yeux brillants. Ce dernier se dépêcha de détourner le regard, un peu effrayé par l'air de la jeune fille. Non, ils ne devaient pas les imiter, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Même s'il en mourrait d'envie …

- Donc, Remus est le dernier à … Commença-t-elle en souriant très largement.

- On ne va pas passer la nuit là-dessus, quand même ! Grogna l'intéressé en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Clara s'assit sur son accoudoir et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, défaisant consciencieusement ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à remettre en ordre. Et elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée par le regard de James et de Sirius, contrairement à lui !

- T'en fais pas mon p'tit loup, je suis sûre que tu vas la trouver, ta princesse charmante, un jour ou l'autre … Fit-elle avec une petite grimace compatissante.

- Clara ! S'exclama-t-il, mi indigné, mi amusé.

- Regarde, Sirius, regarde-les … Murmura James avec un sourire en coin.

Les mains de Clara se figèrent dans les cheveux de Remus, et ils regardèrent tout les deux James sans savoir comment réagir. Remus avait l'impression que son cœur avait oublié de battre, pendant un instant …

- Tu vois que Remus lui adresse la parole ! Termina James avec un sourire narquois.

Clara eut une petite exclamation indéfinissable et Remus laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Là aussi, j'ai du louper quelque chose. Tu ne me parles pas, d'habitude ? Ajouta Clara en regardant Remus, un sourire en coin.

Sirius se mit à grommeler dans son coin, comme quoi tout le monde se liguait contre lui pour qu'il n'ait jamais raison, que personne ne l'aimait … Le sourire de Remus se fit moqueur, et il prit grand plaisir à expliquer à Clara pourquoi Sirius réagissait comme ça.

- On ne se parle jamais, d'après lui. Et ça lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir raison, pour une fois.

Le sourire de Clara s'élargit et elle lança un regard narquois à Sirius, qui croisa les bras, son air boudeur à nouveau posé sur le visage.

- Mais c'est parce qu'on est timides, on ne se parle pas quand vous êtes là … Expliqua Clara.

Remus hocha la tête en prenant un air totalement d'accord avec elle, mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Clara était en train de l'amener dans une pente glissante … Heureusement pour lui, Sirius et James semblèrent prendre la réflexion de la jeune fille au premier degré et aucun des deux n'eut l'idée de se demander si elle disait la vérité.

Clara ne resta pas longtemps perchée à côté de Remus, à son plus grand désarroi. Apparemment, elle avait beaucoup de choses à raconter à Lily et à Sarah … Mais pas à eux. Ou du moins, pas maintenant. Remus avait hâte que tout le monde monte se coucher, qu'il puisse enfin la retrouver en tête à tête, dans leur canapé, au coin du feu.

Au grand dam de Remus, Clara fut vite remplacée par deux jeunes filles qui vinrent se coller à Sirius, sans doute par peur qu'elle ne revienne. Elles eurent vite fait d'entraîner Sirius dans une conversation que ni James ni Remus n'arrivèrent à suivre, et qui se résumait surtout par des gloussements hystériques. Mais cette fois, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, échangeant des regards lourds de sens. Ces tableaux étaient assez fréquents, et Remus trouvait ces situations très ennuyeuses. Quand il arrivait à avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas gênant et il en profitait même souvent pour se moquer gentiment de Sirius, mais quand un blanc s'installait dans le reste de leur groupe, ponctué par les rires des groupies de Sirius, cela devenait franchement agaçant.

- Je monte au dortoir, annonça Remus en se levant.

- Je viens avec toi, fit James en l'imitant.

Sirius leur lança vaguement un « à tout à l'heure » quand ils passèrent, trop occupé à sourire gentiment à l'une des deux filles.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Remus se dirigea vers son lit, où sa malle avait été montée. Mais James le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner. Remus le regarda, intrigué.

- T'as fini de nous prendre pour des imbéciles ?

Remus haussa les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

James soupira et secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, l'air légèrement agacé.

- Remus, je ne sais pas qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre, mais en six ans que je te connaît, c'est la première fois que tu dissimules aussi mal tes sentiments.

Remus se sentit pâlir. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe … Il ne savait pas quoi dire à James pour qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, ou pour le persuader qu'il avait tord. Il n'avait jamais su mentir à ses meilleurs amis.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, marmonna-t-il.

À nouveau, James poussa un soupir.

- S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas idiot. Tu es attiré par Clara !

Remus eut un instant envie de lui mentir, de mettre à profit ses six années comme membre des Maraudeurs pour se forger un visage neutre et répondre un « non » calme et sans équivoque. Cela aurait sans doute marché avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec un autre Maraudeur. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer, il ne récolterait que plus de rancœur de la part de James. Et Remus tenait au maximum à limiter les dégâts.

- Oui … Murmura-t-il.

Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Ce n'était pourtant pas une honte ! Mais James allait sans doute mal réagir qu'il le lui ai caché et …

James eut un sourire ravi et s'exclama :

- Je le savais !

Remus esquissa une grimace, mais la réaction de James le rassurait légèrement. Il ne s'était pas mit à râler à propos de leur amitié, du fait qu'ils ne se cachaient jamais rien … D'accord, il l'avait deviné, mais … Il l'avait deviné ??

- Tu le savais ? Depuis quand ? Demanda Remus, affolé que cela ait été aussi voyant.

- Tttt, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Depuis combien de temps t'es amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

Remus poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. James se planta devant lui, hilare. Il semblait absolument ravi que Remus soit enfin tombé amoureux.

- Bon, une chose à la fois … Marmonna le loup-garou.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir répondre à toutes ces questions … Même si James ne semblait plus du tout fâché, il restait Sirius …

- Alors ! Depuis combien de temps ?

Remus ne connaissait même pas la réponse, à vrai dire. Depuis quand est-ce que Clara l'attirait ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Non, à bien y réfléchir, il avait commencé à l'apprécier un peu plus que ça plus longtemps avant cette fameuse nuit. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, à l'époque …

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Depuis … Peut-être depuis Noël.

- Peut-être ? Comment est-ce que tu peux dire peut-être alors que … Attends. Tu as dit Noël ? Quand elle était avec Sirius ? S'exclama James.

Remus hocha vaguement la tête. Il se souvenait bien des vacances, quand il avait appris qu'elle sortait avec Sirius … Et le malaise qu'il ressentait, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Jaloux ? Sans aucun doute ! Et pourtant, il était loin de s'en douter …

James hocha la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Remus le regardait, un peu méfiant.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne nous l'a pas dit, alors ? Parce qu'elle était avec Sirius ? Tu n'avais pas envie de te le mettre à dos, ou de t'essuyer un joli refus …

Le sourire du jeune homme avait refait surface à la fin de la phrase, moqueur.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, ironisa Remus.

- Et sérieusement ? Une fois qu'elle l'a lâché, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la voir … Ou même nous voir, nous ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en jamais parlé ? Tu avais peur qu'on le lui dise ?

Remus secoua la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres. James était en train de s'inventer lui-même des histoires extravagantes … Alors que la réalité était bien plus simple : il ne pensait pas être amoureux, alors pourquoi aurait-il dit quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ?

- J'avais surtout peur que … Que Sirius le prenne mal, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Comme James ne disait rien, il continua :

- Pour une fois que Sirius se faisait larguer alors qu'il voulait continuer … Et toutes les fois où il nous a dit que Clara l'avait fait changer !

- Et alors ? Sirius est un grand garçon, tu sais. Je pensais que tu finissais par le savoir, mais il sait reconnaître ses échecs et il sait aussi abandonner quand la partie est terminée. Là, c'est terminé pour lui … Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu sortais vraiment avec elle, hein ?

Remus eut une grimace et James poussa une exclamation étouffée.

- Tu me fais marcher, là … Souffla-t-il.

Remus releva la tête et eut un léger sourire.

- Tu as une de ces confiance en moi, c'est étonnant. Tu ne me crois pas capable de sortir avec Clara ?

James ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il hésita, puis finalement flanqua une grande claque sur l'épaule de Remus, l'air ravi.

- Et depuis combien de temps, tu peux me dire ?

- Depuis … Deux semaines avant la Saint Valentin.

- Tant que ça ! Et ben dis donc … T'as pas fini de nous surprendre, toi ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu la connais depuis quoi, six mois, et tu sors déjà avec elle ! Alors que moi j'essaye depuis six ans avec Lily ! Finalement, t'es le pire d'entre nous …

Remus secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas si Sirius réagirait aussi bien en apprenant la nouvelle …

- Et Sirius va réagir comment, d'après toi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

James prit un air songeur.

- Je sais vraiment pas … Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est de lui demander, non ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eu, ça …

Loin de se vexer, James eut un sourire rassurant.

- Mais en douceur … Tu verras, ça passera très bien. Je me charge de préparer le terrain, si tu veux.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils, doutant un peu de ce que James appelait « préparer le terrain », mais après tout … C'était le résultat qui comptait !

James claqua dans ses mains et prit Remus par le bras, le forçant à se lever. Il se planta en face de lui, le sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

- Ah Lunard, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content. Clara, c'est … Enfin, c'est Clara quoi ! T'as quand même réussi à avoir la seule fille de tout Poudlard qui te « connaisse » vraiment … Quand je pense qu'elle est venue tout à l'heure … Vous vous êtes bien fichus de nous, tout les deux !

Remus haussa les épaules.

- On est Maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas …

---

J'ai réussi à ne pas écrire une fin à suspense ! Quelle chance (pour vous surtout :p ) !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu … N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires en review ! Bon ou mauvais, je prend quand même …

Je ne sais absolument pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, mais il va falloir faire une croix sur les mises à jour hebdomadaires. J'essaye de travailler plus sérieusement pour mes études, alors j'ai moins le temps d'écrire … Mais je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic ! Promis !

A bientôt !


	19. Explanations

Tadamm ! Attendez, je jette un coup d'œil à la date de ma dernière mise à jour, juste pour rire. Arf. Ouais bon, on oublie la date …

Je suis désolée de tout ce retard !! J'avais vraiment pas pensé que j'en prendrais autant … Mais bon, je me cherche pas d'excuses, il y a eu un moment où j'ai bien été démotivée, et puis un autre où mon emploi du temps me permettait pas d'écrire … Mais bref. C'est là !

Réponse aux reviews, vite fait :

Flamel : Ouais, les études c'est casse-pied, ça me retarde dans mes chapitres. Mais je suis désolée d'avoir mis bien plus que deux semaines pour poster ... Désolééée ! Et un grand merci pour ta review !

Grande Troll : Merci beaucoup !

Julie231: Oui je sais, je ne publie pas assez souvent, mais quand je préfère ne pas écrire plutôt que de faire des choses quine me pliront pas. Désolée ! Et merci de ta review ...

Wilooow : Ah tiens, tu viens plus sur twwo ? C'est trop gentil de venir lire ici aussi :p Et (ouais je me répète) désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai pris TT . Oui, j'ai déjà lu "Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux", et j'adore ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas dans mes favoris, tiens ?

Malum-est : Merci beaucoup !

WandaBlack :Et bien ... Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ce que je fait.

Samara83 : Merci beaucoup ... Déoslée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ...

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … Je sais même pas si il y aura encore des gens pour me lire après tout ce temps, mais bon, ça m'a fait bien plaisir d'arriver à terminer ce chapitre, donc j'espère que ceux qui me liront aimeront aussi …

**Chapitre 19 : ****Explanations**

Il était déjà tard quand Clara se glissa hors de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle commune, le soir de la rentrée. Mais elle trouva la salle déserte, et s'installa dans un canapé en face du feu, résolue à attendre. Elle espérait que Remus ne serait pas trop long à venir …

Malheureusement pour elle, Remus ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé de montrer son nez. Clara eut largement le temps d'aller lire toutes les petites annonces sur le panneau d'affichage, de ramasser un pull et un gant solitaire, et de réfléchir aux tortures qu'elle pourrait lui infliger pour l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, avant qu'elle n'entende enfin la porte d'un dortoir s'ouvrir.

Remus apparut en haut des marches, et toutes les menaces de mort que Clara avait pu proférer contre lui et ses camarades de chambre s'envolèrent immédiatement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras …

- Tu en as mit du temps, marmonna-t-elle quand même quand il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- James a mit un temps fou avant de s'endormir … Désolé. Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans une vaine tentative pour paraître mécontente, mais elle ne pouvait décidemment pas se fâcher, pas après deux semaines sans l'avoir vu.

- I missed you … Murmura-t-elle en se calant entre ses bras.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés devant le feu, sans rien dire, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Clara se sentait enfin en sécurité, elle était enfin retournée chez elle. Tant qu'il était là et qu'il la tenait contre lui, le temps était arrêté et tout allait bien. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures …

- J'ai cru tu étais restée en France, tout à l'heure, fit soudain Remus en brisant le silence.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise. L'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ou alors, à peine … Et juste pour Lucas. Mais elle avait tout, à Poudlard, elle l'avait, lui … Pas question de rester là-bas, avec son oncle.

- Ca ne me disait vraiment rien … Même si Lucas a beaucoup insisté pour que je reste avec lui encore une semaine ou deux.

- J'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec ton oncle ?

Clara esquissa une grimace.

- C'était joué d'avance, de toute façon, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

Remus haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'entendais pas bien avec lui ?

- Si, si … Enfin, pas trop mal. Mais c'était avant. Avant que mes parents ne meurent, avant que j'apprenne qu'il était un assassin … Et il … Il ressemble à mon père ! Il est tellement … A chaque fois que je le croise, j'ai l'impression que … J'ai l'impression qu'il est là seulement pour me rappeler que mon père est mort, et que lui est vivant …

Clara baissa la tête, la gorge nouée. L'absence de ses parents s'était fait cruellement sentir pendant ces deux dernières semaines, alors qu'elle avait retrouvé les derniers liens qu'elle avait avec eux.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il lui ressemble tant … Commença Remus d'un ton hésitant. Et ce n'est pas non plus de sa faute s'il est vivant à la place de ton père.

- Je sais bien ! Mais … Mais ça m'énerve, c'est tout.

- Donc, tes vacances n'étaient pas aussi bien que je l'avais cru … Tu avais l'air très heureuse, quand tu es arrivée au repas, ce soir.

Clara regarda Remus d'un air étonné. Il avait cru une chose pareille ? Elle avait réussi à donner le change devant tout le monde, alors …

- J'étais surtout très heureuse d'être revenue ici. Et puis, je n'allais pas faire la tête … Alors que je vous revoyais enfin !

- Je vois, fit Remus d'un ton amusé. Pas trop triste de quitter ton petit frère ?

Clara fit une grimace.

- Ca me fait mal de l'avouer mais c'était dur de partir en le laissant là-bas …

- Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il a à avouer ça, fit remarquer Remus en souriant.

- Ca, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu de petit frère. Je l'aime beaucoup et je sais que c'est réciproque, mais ça fait partie du jeu de faire comme si on se fichait l'un de l'autre.

Remus esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste.

- Effectivement, je n'ai jamais vécu ça et je ne comprends pas du tout ce genre de « jeu », mais je suppose que c'est normal …

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, fit Clara.

Elle vit Remus ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer après avoir froncé légèrement les sourcils.

- Sans doute, finit-il par dire.

- Tu es fils unique, non ? Risqua Clara d'une petite voix.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur sa vie de famille, elle avait eu l'impression que c'était un sujet tabou. Est-ce qu'il voudrait en dire un peu plus, cette fois ? Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'insister ou de le forcer à parler, mais elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur lui !

Remus hocha simplement la tête, sans donner plus d'explications, et Clara saisit parfaitement le message : il ne voulait pas en parler. Tant pis pour elle, au moins elle aurait essayé …

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Clara voulait continuer à parler, mais elle avait peur de l'avoir froissé avec sa question. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit aussi peu loquace ? Parce qu'il s'était obligatoirement passé quelque chose, c'était certain. Sinon, pourquoi refuser d'en parler ? Au moins pour lui dire ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances ! Elle s'était tellement confiée à lui, elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ! Ils sortaient ensemble ! Ils n'étaient plus deux étrangers ! Alors pourquoi refuser de lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Il y avait sans doute une raison, parce que Clara refusait de penser qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose dans sa famille, quelque chose dont il avait honte ou qui l'ennuyait, qui le mettait en colère ou qui le rendait triste … Et cela avait sans nul doute un rapport avec sa « particularité ».

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce que ton oncle t'avait révélé, finit par dire Remus.

Clara sortit de ses pensées et le regarda, un peu surprise. Il avait un léger sourire, et ne semblait pas ennuyé pour une mornille. Elle s'était encore fait des idées …

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il m'a révélé quoi que ce soit ?

- Parce que si tu ne serais pas rentrée s'il ne t'avais rien dit … Ose dire que j'ai tort !

Elle lui tira la langue et il eut un petit rire.

- Même ! Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose …

C'est comme ça qu'elle se mit à lui raconter son entrevue –écourtée- avec son oncle. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait apprit de la bouche d'Hector, le nombre de Mangemorts qu'il avait tué, et le dégoût que cela lui inspirait. Cela la soulageait de pouvoir enfin parler de ça à quelqu'un, de pouvoir enfin faire sortir toute la colère qu'elle avait envers lui. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait qu'il soit un assassin, même si elle-même aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un s'occupe du cas de Joram. Elle ne se comprenait même plus, à vrai dire. Il y avait la morale d'un côté, et ses sentiments de l'autre.

- Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Il est parti et il ne m'a plus adressé la parole de toutes les vacances, jusqu'à ce que je parte. De toute façon, il était hors de question que j'aille à nouveau le voir. Tu te rends compte, c'est mon tuteur ! Il est devenu comme mon père, jusqu'à ce que j'ai 17 ans ! Je ne pourrais jamais aller vivre avec lui, même si c'est juste pour les vacances. Il me dégoûte … Enfin, heureusement, il y a Hélène. C'est sa femme, elle fait aussi partie de leur « organisation ». Elle est bien plus gentille. C'est elle qui m'en a le plus apprit. Je suis allée la voir juste avant la rentrée, et on a beaucoup discuté. Elle m'a dit … Qu'ils faisaient partie d'une association secrète, qui était détachée du Ministère, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. Il n'y a que des gens qualifiés, en qui les dirigeants ont toute confiance. Elle m'a dit que mes parents faisaient ça depuis longtemps, ils ont commencé avant ma naissance, en fait. Mais cela a prit bien plus d'ampleur depuis quelques temps, avec la venue de Tu-Sais-Qui, tout ça. Les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux, et ils se manifestent de plus en plus. Hélène m'a dit qu'ils avaient été tentés d'arrêter, à la naissance de Lucas, cela devenait trop dangereux pour eux. Mais c'est à ce moment que les Mangemorts ont commencé à vraiment s'en prendre aux sorciers, alors ils ne pouvaient pas tout laisser tomber comme ça, et … Finalement, ils auraient mieux fait de tout arrêter … Mais ils tenaient à ce travail, ils avaient l'impression d'être utile, et dans un sens … Oui, ils étaient utiles … Ils avaient pour ordre de traquer les Mangemorts et de les emprisonner pour qu'ils soient jugés. Quelquefois, il y avait des erreurs, des accidents, et il y avait des morts. Pas que chez les Mangemorts, d'ailleurs … Tu-Sais-Qui savait que cette organisation existait, et ses partisans s'étaient mis à traquer tout les membres en priorité, pour les tuer. Mais il y avait un certain anonymat, et normalement, mes parents n'étaient pas inquiétés … Hélène m'a dit que s'ils avaient vraiment pensé qu'il y avait un risque pour eux, et surtout pour mon frère et moi, ils auraient tout arrêté. Mais ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité … Et ils ont eu pour mission de capturer le père de Joram. Il a faillit tuer ma mère, il était absolument incontrôlable, et mon père l'a tué, par accident. Mais, il y avait Joram, il était là, il les a vu … Il … Mes parents pensaient que la maison était vide, ils n'avaient pas prit toutes les précautions nécessaires, pour cacher leur identité, tout ça, et ils n'ont appris que plus tard qu'il était là. Mais c'était trop tard, parce que … Joram est devenu un Mangemort, et puis … Cela tombait très bien, son maître voulait les tuer, et lui aussi, et il connaissait leurs visages, ce n'était pas dur de retrouver leur nom et … Il lui a dit ce qu'il savait, il a du se porter volontaire pour les tuer, et comme j'étais dans la même école que lui … Si je leur avait dit que je sortais avec lui, ils m'auraient prévenue, je pense. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient deviné qu'il voulait … Enfin … Mais je ne leur parlais pas beaucoup, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de leur dire son nom …

Les phrases de Clara étaient devenues plus décousues, sa voix moins assurée. Elle revoyait Joram, elle revoyait ses parents, et cela lui serrait douloureusement le ventre. La peur, la tristesse, la haine, la colère … Cela lui faisait du bien de parler, de se décharger enfin de tout ses secrets, mais cela faisait tellement mal de reparler de ça, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé … Il y avait toujours des choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire. Elle ne pourrait jamais raconter les longs mois qu'elle avait passé après la mort de ses parents, otage de Joram à Beauxbatons. Cette période de sa vie était un tabou absolu. Même à Remus, elle ne pourrait jamais en parler. Jamais. De toute façon, il n'avait sans doute pas besoin d'un dessin pour s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait subi …

Remus la prit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Elle qui pensait avoir surmonté tout ça … Ce ne serait donc jamais terminé. Condamnée à subir ça pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait … Au moins en connaissait-elle toute l'histoire, maintenant.

---

Clara étouffa un bâillement et s'étira longuement, repoussant d'une main son livre de métamorphose. Installée dans la salle commune avec les Maraudeurs pendant leur heure de libre, elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. La nuit avait encore été courte … Remus avait finalement réussit à lui faire oublier ses idées noires et ils avaient terminé leur nuit à rire de choses complètement futiles, mais cela avait fait un bien fou à la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient couchés tard … Pour ne pas dire tôt.

Clara jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, incapable de se replonger dans son devoir. James et Sirius étaient debout dans un coin de la pièce, en train de parler avec animation, à voix basse. Peter était assis en face d'elle et écrivait lentement sur son parchemin, l'air très concentré. Et Remus … Installé à côté de Peter, il relisait sa dissertation d'un air très calme. Il avait de légères cernes sous les yeux, qu'il avait gagné la veille en restant avec elle. Elle l'avait empêché de dormir alors que la pleine lune était dans à peine une semaine … Mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait dit d'aller se coucher, il avait refusé en lui présentant des arguments toujours très … convaincants. A ce souvenir, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le fait qu'elle soit en train de fixer Remus n'aidait sans doute pas, et elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter ça avant qu'un des Maraudeurs ne la voie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Le souvenir de ses baisers étaient encore tellement présent, elle pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et …

- QUOI ???

Clara fit un bond spectaculaire et se tourna vivement vers Sirius, le cœur encore battant. Mais quelle idée d'hurler comme ça ! Il avait faillit la faire mourir de peur !

Sirius regardait James comme s'il venait de lui montrer une photo de McGonagall en maillot de bain. Les yeux écarquillés, il secouait la tête comme pour chasser une image de sa tête. Il se tourna vers la table où Clara était assise, puis se tourna à nouveau vers James, et lui dit quelques mots à voix basses que Clara ne saisit pas. James lui répondit sur le même ton, un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres.

Clara se tourna vers Remus et Peter, qui avaient levé le nez de leurs devoirs et qui se regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Ils ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle, c'était un peu rassurant … Jusqu'à ce que Sirius se remette à hurler. Et cela devint franchement effrayant.

- Remuuuuus !!!! Espèce de faux frère !!!

Clara vit Remus ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits, et elle se douta qu'elle ne devait pas avoir un air différent. Et sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'était jeté sur Remus et s'était mis à le secouer dans tout les sens sans aucun ménagement, sans doute en espérant que cela rendrait le lycanthrope un peu plus bavard.

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la salle commune s'était levés et les regardaient d'un air très intéressé. Clara avait envie de disparaître sous terre … Elle n'était pas concernée, elle n'était pas concernée, elle n'était pas … Pourquoi est-ce que James la fixait avec ce sourire ??

- Sirius, si tu continues tu vas lui arracher la tête et tu ne seras pas plus avancé, fini par faire remarquer Peter, très justement d'ailleurs.

Sirius sembla trouver cette remarque judicieuse et cessa de secouer Remus. Il se planta devant lui, sourcils froncés, bras croisés, alors que Remus tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Clara avait plus que jamais envie de disparaître sous terre. Finalement, Remus avait eu raison : Sirius n'avait pas bien prit la nouvelle. Car il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était pour ça qu'il était en colère.

Remus soupira, fusilla James du regard et se tourna vers Sirius, les lèvres pincées. Cela s'annonçait plutôt mal.

- Sirius, ta discrétion me tuera, marmonna-t-il d'un air mécontent.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Tu comptais me le dire quand ??

La voix de Sirius était sèche et froide. Clara sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le dos.

- Te dire quoi ? Demanda prudemment Remus.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi !!! Hurla Sirius, hors de lui. Remus, franchement ! A quoi tu penses, hein ? Sérieusement !! Je te pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? De ME faire ?? Ca s'appelle une trahison, tout simplement !

Clara vit Remus pâlir dangereusement et elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, les dents serrées. C'était de sa faute. Elle savait que Remus jouait son amitié avec Sirius et pourtant elle avait continué. Et maintenant, Sirius lui en voulait à mort …

- Sirius, ce n'est quand même pas aussi …

- Ah non ? Ce n'est pas _si_ grave que ça, hein ? Toi, ça ne te poses absolument _aucun_ problème de sortir avec ma cousine, hein ?

Clara releva la tête et fixa Sirius avec des yeux ébahis. Remus avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Avec ta cousine ? Quelle cousine ?

- Avec Bellatrix, espèce de …

- Je ne sors pas avec Bellatrix ! S'exclama Remus d'une voix outrée.

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri. Finalement, lui et Remus se tournèrent vers James, l'air menaçant. Ce dernier se frappa le front du plat de la main comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer un détail important.

- Mince alors ! J'ai du me tromper … Mais de dos, j'ai confondu … J'aurais du m'en douter, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Bellatrix, Clara. Et c'est un compliment.

- Quoi ?? S'exclamèrent Clara, Sirius et Remus à l'unisson.

Clara était ulcérée, et Sirius et Remus semblaient à peu près dans le même état qu'elle.

- James, quoi qu'il se passe dans les minutes qui vont suivre, je te jure que je vais te tuer, menaça Remus d'une voix blanche.

James lui fit un large sourire, mais Clara pu voir une ombre d'inquiétude passer devant ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sirius la devança. Mais lui ne s'en prit pas à James …

- Clara ? C'était Clara que tu embrassais ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule en regardant Remus.

Au moins, il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix …

- Comment ça, c'était Clara que j'embrassais ? Répéta Remus, gêné. Quand ça ?

- Tu sors avec Clara ! C'est vrai, alors ? S'exclama Sirius.

Clara avait l'impression d'être absolument transparente. Ils auraient pu parler de « Clara » comme étant un steak de dragon que cela n'aurait rien changé. Quel plaisir …

Mais Remus sembla se souvenir de sa présence, puisqu'il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard implorant. Quoi, il voulait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ? Mais que pouvait-elle dire qui n'avait pas été dit ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas démentir ce que venait de conclure Sirius ! Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Remus lui fit les gros yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Et bien … En tout cas, je ne sors pas avec Bellatrix, ça c'est sûr, marmonna Remus en regardant ses pieds.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et se tourna vers Clara. Cette dernière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle assumait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait … Enfin, tant que Sirius réagissait comme ça, ça allait.

Et finalement, il eut un large sourire et se mit à rire en hochant la tête.

- Et bien et bien … Quand on m'aura tout dit, à moi …

Finalement, Sirius avait bien prit la nouvelle. Par contre, Remus semblait furieux que James la lui ait révélée de cette façon.

- C'est _ça_, ta façon de préparer le terrain ? En lui disant que je sortais avec Bellatrix ?

Clara fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Il était au courant ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand, bonne question ! Répéta Remus en regardant James d'un air meurtrier.

James rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Bah, je me doutais de quelque chose depuis … Depuis la Saint Valentin. Mais Remus, avoue que ça a marché et …

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis la Saint Valentin ?!? S'exclama Sirius. Et vous ne nous avez rien dit !

Clara soupira et secoua la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit le nombre de personnes qui écoutaient tranquillement leur conversation. Il était peut-être temps d'aller poursuivre le débat dans un endroit un peu plus discret …

---

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard était au courant que Remus Lupin, le Maraudeur réputé pour être insensible aux charmes féminins, sortait avec Clara Marchal, la française qui avait déjà eu pour elle Sirius Black. Deux Maraudeurs pour le prix d'un … Les jours qui suivirent, Clara croisa un nombre impressionnant de regards haineux sur son chemin. Et les chuchotements qu'elle entendait dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné n'étaient pas vraiment agréables non plus ... Mais après tout … Les regards noirs étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Elle pouvait enfin se promener avec Remus sans se cacher, et ça, ça compensait tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

Et finalement, Clara regrettait d'avoir du attendre si longtemps pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Et encore, il avait fallut que James se rende enfin compte de quelque chose ! Remus avait expliqué à la jeune fille la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le soir de la rentrée, et la proposition de James d'aider un peu les choses. Mais ils n'avaient apparemment pas la même définition du verbe aider … James avait cru bon d'annoncer d'abord à Sirius que c'était avec Bellatrix que Remus sortait, parce qu'il ne devait sans doute pas y avoir pire trahison pour Sirius … Ensuite, sortir avec Clara, ça ne devait plus être si grave ! Et heureusement que cela avait marché … James Potter ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde, dans le cas contraire. Et Remus Lupin non plus … Mais Sirius avait assez bien prit la chose, même s'il ne ratait plus une occasion de les charrier.

Et le plus agréable … C'était qu'ils n'étaient plus obligés d'attendre la nuit pour se voir. Les jours qui suivirent, Clara passa beaucoup de temps avec Lily et Sarah, mais quand elle était avec les Maraudeurs, elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant, elle ne se cachait plus quand son regard se scotchait au dos de Remus sans qu'elle ne puisse le décoller. Cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire James, mais Clara avait rapidement cessé de se vexer pour ça.

---

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Clara est Remus étaient ensemble « officiellement ». La veille, Clara avait passé la soirée dans la Salle sur Demande avec les Maraudeurs, Lily et Sarah, à boire des Bierraubeurres et à faire des jeux, pas très intellectuels certes, mais qui eurent comme effet de les faire rire toute la soirée. Même Lily, au départ très réticente, avait fini par mettre de côté ses cours pour se joindre d'elle même aux jeux. Clara avait passé une soirée mémorable, et elle gardait bien soigneusement dans un recoin de sa tête toutes les petites choses qu'elle avait remarqué et qu'elle pourrait ressortir à Lily quand cette dernière se remettrait à se plaindre de James. Cela la ferait certainement enrager, et elle nierait en bloc, sans aucun doute, mais … Clara savait ce qu'elle avait vu, et Lily n'avait pas semblé tant détester James, ce soir là …

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, un groupe de Gryffondor fut donc bien plus discret que d'habitude. Sirius semblait avoir oublié au fond de son oreiller son enthousiasme légendaire, Peter piquait du nez dans son bol de thé, et James fixait sans réagir le journal qu'un hibou venait de déposer devant lui. Seul Remus semblait à peu près réveillé … La force de l'habitude, sans doute.

Clara avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. D'accord, elle avait passé une soirée géniale, mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas du forcer autant sur la Bierraubeurre … Pourtant, James avait juré qu'elles n'étaient pas alcoolisées ! Il ne les avait pas prises à la cuisine, celles-là … En même temps, quelle idée de croire un Maraudeur ! Plus jamais elle ne lui ferait confiance, à celui-là … Cela expliquait les comportements de certains ! James qui se rapprochait de Lily, cette dernière qui le repoussait à peine … Peter bien plus bavard que d'habitude, Sarah qui riait à tout et à n'importe quoi … Et Clara se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle, sous le coup de l'alcool. Au moins, elle se souvenait de tout, c'était déjà ça … Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Remus, juste pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de trop compromettant.

- Clara ?

L'intéressée tourna lentement la tête vers la voix, et se trouva nez à nez avec le sourire de Sirius. Il semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête … Quelle chance ! Elle allait pouvoir le tuer …

Devant son air noir, il se recula légèrement, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ah, je vois que c'est moi que tu as déclaré coupable …

Clara ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça. Elle ne le prenait pas spécialement pour coupable, mais James était hors de sa portée … Et Sirius était aussi de mèche, de même que Remus et Peter. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de frapper sur Peter, et encore moins sur Remus.

- Alors, on a la gueule de bois ? Continua Sirius sur sa lancée, toujours aussi souriant.

Là non plus, Clara n'estima pas nécessaire de répondre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de lui parler ? Elle voulait que tout le monde se taise, cela diminuerait peut-être son mal de tête …

- Aha, je vois, miss Clara ne reconnaîtra pas qu'elle s'est un peu trop soûlée la veille … Mais il faudra bien que tu me l'avoues si tu veux avoir droit au remède miracle du Docteur Black.

Clara arqua un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il était parti sur la planète Sirius, et elle n'était pas certaine que les simples mortels puissent l'y rejoindre. Si elle faisait semblant de l'ignorer, il finirait par la laisser …

- Clara, souffla Remus en face d'elle, dit seulement « oui » et ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux. Il ne te lâchera pas avant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Mais de quoi ils lui parlaient ? Pourquoi devrait-elle dire oui ? Est-ce qu'elle avait loupé un épisode ? Est-ce qu'elle avait encore trop d'alcool dans le sang pour comprendre un traître mot de cette fichue langue ?

Mais Remus semblait persuadé que la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver était qu'elle dise oui, alors … Elle n'avait rien à perdre, mis à part peut-être son orgueil.

- Oui, j'ai la gueule de bois … Marmonna-t-elle à Sirius.

Remus avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de lui avoir fait dire ça.

- Génial ! J'ai justement le truc qu'il te faut !

Sirius tenait absolument à signer son arrêt de mort ? Il allait vraiment finir par l'énerver à hurler comme ça. A parler fort comme ça. A parler tout court, fort ou pas !

Sirius sortit sa baguette d'un air réjoui, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il l'avait pointée entre ses deux yeux et prononcé une formule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!? S'exclama Clara, furieuse.

Il venait de lui jeter un sort, ce Veracrasse ! Sans lui demander son avis, sans prévenir, rien !

Mais curieusement, Clara se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que Sirius lui avait jeté ce sortilège. Plus de mal de tête, plus de fatigue … Même sa mauvaise humeur semblait s'être légèrement effacée.

Elle regarda Sirius, interloquée. Il lui souriait d'un air tout à fait innocent, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Remus, en face d'elle, secouait la tête avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Alors, ça va mieux, hein ?

Clara esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Décidemment, Sirius la surprendrait toujours … Mais en fait, il fallait s'y attendre, de la part d'un Maraudeur. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'ils passaient une soirée un peu trop arrosée, et en bons premiers de la classe qu'ils étaient, il leur fallait trouver quelque chose pour remédier aux effets secondaires.

- Ca va mieux, oui … Faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort.

- Sans problème, mais ça va te coûter cher …

Le sourire de Sirius ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais ce fut Remus qui réagit en premier.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas lui demander, toi ! Prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.

Sirius prit un air outré. Il se tourna ensuite vers Clara et se pencha vers elle pour lui parler avec des airs de conspirateur.

- On en reparlera quand ton chien de garde ne sera plus là.

Clara eut un petit rire et regarda le chien de garde en question, qui semblait hésiter entre sourire et se fâcher. Finalement, il eut un petit sourire, attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier que James ne semblait pas décidé à lire et la feuilleta d'un air amusé.

Sirius en profita pour se pencher à nouveau vers Clara, un sourire commercial aux lèvres. Mais il fut coupé par Remus qui eut une exclamation étonnée.

- Dis donc James, c'est pas ton père, sur la photo ? Demanda-t-il à l'intéressé.

James leva les yeux de son bol et attrapa le journal que lui tendait Remus. Il regarda la photo et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Finalement, un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il reposa la Gazette devant lui.

- Il y en a qui vont se faire joliment enguirlander, à la Gazette … Annonça-t-il.

Clara en profita pour prendre à son tour le journal. Elle voulait voir le visage du père de James … Et aussi déchiffrer le sens des paroles de ce dernier. Sans surprise, James ressemblait énormément à son père … A quelques différences près. L'homme sur la photo était imposant, il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'autorité que James n'avait pas encore. Des lunettes carrées étaient posées sur son nez, ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement coiffés et sa robe de sorcier semblait taillée sur mesure. L'homme croisait les bras d'un air mécontent et jetait des regards noirs au photographe. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'être prit en photo …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sirius. C'est la première fois que je vois ton père dans la Gazette.

- Il déteste être mis en avant, il trouve qu'il y a bien assez de gens aux Ministère pour ça. Et quand il verra que l'article a été publié, avec sa photo en prime, il y a des têtes qui vont tomber …

Remus haussa les sourcils sans rien dire, alors que Sirius semblait tout à fait d'accord. Clara, elle, aurait aimé qu'on lui donne un peu plus d'explications. Le père de James était donc si influent qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire licencier les journalistes qui avaient simplement publié une photographie de lui ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave au Ministère ? Demanda Remus.

James secoua la tête.

- Rien de plus que ce qu'il se passe d'habitude ! En fait, des informations ont été dévoilées, à ce que je vois, des trucs que mon père avait tout fait pour garder secret jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce n'était donc pas une simple histoire de photographie, constata Clara. Elle jeta un regard au journal et parcourut l'article en diagonale : cela parlait de rassemblement, des Etats-Unis, de personnalités. De la politique … Elle détestait ça.

- Et quel genre d'informations ? Insista Remus.

- Il va y avoir un meeting à Washington, dans les semaines à venir. Les plus grands sorciers vont s'y retrouver, et tout ça dans le plus grand secret … Enfin, c'était un secret, avant. Et bien sûr, les sujets habituels vont revenir sur le tapis. Les mesures face aux Moldus, la guerre des Géants, les restrictions face aux Mages Noirs, et les … Créatures magiques, ce genre de choses.

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en jetant un regard gêné à Remus, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste.

- Et toi, bien sûr, tu es au courant ? Ironisa Clara.

James eut un sourire innocent.

- Mon père a une confiance absolument en son fils unique.

- Il serait tellement déçu de savoir que son fils unique écoute aux portes … Fit Peter en ricanant.

Le sourire de James disparut immédiatement et il pinça les lèvres, vexé.

- Oui, bon, et alors ? De toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il le faisait aussi, quand il avait mon âge.

- Et il a oublié d'ajouter qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre en exemple …

James fit un large sourire innocent à Clara, qui secoua la tête en rigolant. Mais de la part d'un Maraudeur, il ne fallait pas en attendre moins. Son père semblait avoir un poste important, il avait accès à des informations importantes plus ou moins secrètes, mais James ne semblait pas considérer ces raisons suffisantes. Peut-être se considérait-il avec tant d'estime qu'il pensait que son père ne devait pas avoir de secrets pour lui … Ou tout simplement n'était-ce qu'un jeu, comme le reste, qui consistait à apprendre les informations les plus confidentielles sans se faire prendre. Pas vraiment étonnant de sa part …

---

La discussion s'était tournée vers les différentes façons que James avait développé pour écouter discrètement les conversations de ses parents, et ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de cours sans cesser d'en parler. Sirius avait lui aussi beaucoup d'anecdotes à raconter sur ce sujet … Clara rejoignit Sarah et Lily, toutes deux absolument fraîches malgré le nombre non négligeables de Bierraubeurres qu'elles avaient bues. Clara en conclut qu'elle était la seule à ne pas connaître la formule miracle de Sirius … Elle aurait bien demandé à Lily de la lui confier, mais la jeune fille semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Et ce n'était pas très dur d'en deviner la raison …

Les Maraudeurs avaient très bien compris, eux aussi, et ils les évitèrent toute la journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de Clara, mais cette fois, elle avait décidé de faire profil bas. D'ici à ce que Lily décrète qu'elle y était aussi pour quelque chose dans leur soirée arrosée, il n'y avait qu'un pas … Et Clara préférait éviter de le franchir. Elle resta donc avec les deux filles le reste de la journée, sans aborder le sujet de leur soirée.

Sarah, quant à elle, donnait l'impression de beaucoup s'amuser, comme toujours. Elle se contentait de sourire d'un air narquois, en silence, et Lily lui jeta des regards furieux à plusieurs reprises.

Finalement, Lily ne réussit pas à coincer un des Maraudeurs pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, et sa bonne humeur revint vers la fin de la soirée. Les notes excellentes qu'elle avait reçu de McGonagall et Slughorn y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose …

Clara eut l'impression qu'elle respirait à nouveau quand Lily se remit à parler avec enthousiasme, comme à son habitude. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais elle avait craint toute la journée que la rousse se mette à hurler, et elle était soulagée que l'orage soit passé. Même si elles passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la salle commune à réviser, sans voir aucun des Maraudeurs, Clara passa une très bonne fin de journée. L'ambiance tendue avait disparu, et elles avaient reprit leurs bonnes habitudes, leurs fous rires et leur chamailleries.

Quand Lily alla se coucher avec Sarah, Clara resta assise, prétextant que sa dissertation ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle eut droit à des regards narquois de la part des deux filles, mais elles ne firent pas de commentaires et montèrent dans le dortoir en la laissant seule à sa table. Clara jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la salle. Elle ne savait pas où était Remus, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui parler de la journée, et si Lily allait se coucher, peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin passer un peu de temps avec lui … A condition qu'il réapparaisse. La pleine lune était prévue pour le lendemain soir, et elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de sommeil avant et après. Il devrait donc bientôt revenir … Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Tout doucement, la salle commune se vidait, et les Maraudeurs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Clara regardait ses cours sans vraiment les voir, relisant plusieurs fois la même ligne, baillant régulièrement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle savait que les Maraudeurs pouvaient très bien ne pas revenir avant plusieurs heures. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils trouvaient toujours à faire dans le château, mais ils semblaient prendre grand plaisir à le parcourir de long en large en déposant quelque petits « cadeaux » ça et là.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et elle tourna vivement la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres, pour voir apparaître un couple de septièmes années qui se tenaient par la main, les yeux dans les yeux, dans leur monde. Ils semblèrent ne pas remarquer la présence de la jeune fille et s'installèrent dans un canapé en face du feu, où ils commencèrent à chuchoter en riant doucement. Leurs murmures étaient entrecoupés par des bruits de baisers pas vraiment discrets.

Clara essaya de ne pas y faire attention, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de les entendre. Si elle n'avait pas été en train d'attendre que Remus se montre, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée, mais là …

Finalement, elle rangea ses affaires d'un geste vif et monta dans le dortoir, déçue. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au dernier instant qu'il apparaisse enfin, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions. Et il n'était pas apparu …

Dans le dortoir, elle tomba sur Lily et Sarah qui la regardèrent d'un air étonné, mais elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait en vouloir à Lily de l'avoir éloignée de Remus toute la journée, ou à Remus pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment que ce n'était la faute ni de l'une, ni de l'autre. Mais elle se sentait totalement frustrée, et c'était très désagréable …

---

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs avaient refait surface, et même s'ils évitèrent de se mettre près des filles aux heures des repas, Clara eut moins l'impression qu'ils les évitaient. Elle réussit même à passer un peu de temps seule avec Remus entre les cours et avant qu'il ne parte pour la Cabane Hurlante, à la tombée de la nuit. C'était toujours trop court, mais c'était mieux que rien …

C'est le cœur serré qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner dans le parc, avec l'infirmière, en direction du Saule Cogneur. Les illustrations des livres sur les loups-garous qu'elle avait pu parcourir avant de le connaître lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, et elle avait mal pour lui. Même l'idée qu'il serait bientôt rejoint par ses trois meilleurs amis n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral. Elle ne pourrait jamais être à ses côtés dans ces moments là, elle le savait. Elle ne s'appelait pas James Potter ou Sirius Black. Les Animagi, ce n'était pas pour elle … Même si elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir soutenir Remus dans ces moments là.

Elle croisa le reste des Maraudeurs dans les couloirs alors qu'elle remontait dans la salle commune. Ils lui firent de grands sourires auxquels elle répondit sans grand enthousiasme, et Sirius trouva bon de lui envoyer une grande claque dans le dos. Dans son langage, c'était peut-être une marque d'affection …

- Vas-y, frappe-moi maintenant ! Geignit-elle en prenant un air vexé.

- C'est une technique pour que tu saches quoi raconter à tes copines quand tu seras retournée là-haut : tu raconteras des horreurs sur moi et elles ne se poseront pas de questions sur ton air dépressif, expliqua-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

- C'est gentil de me trouver des excuses pour pouvoir me taper dessus comme tu veux … Ironisa Clara.

- Avoue que c'est une bonne idée ! Je te jure que tu fais peur … Pense à autre chose cette nuit, demain ce sera terminé.

Elle esquissa une grimace et lui tira la langue. Il avait raison, dans un sens : elle ne devait pas monter dans la salle commune devant les filles si elle faisait la tête, elles se poseraient obligatoirement des questions.

- On peut pas dire que la compassion t'étouffe, toi … Marmonna-t-elle pour la forme.

- Je suis donc bien meilleur acteur que toi, puisque je le cache très bien, répliqua-t-il.

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais James s'interposa entre eux.

- Je voudrais bien entendre la suite de cette superbe joute verbale, mais le temps passe et on a un rendez-vous très important. Donc Clara, si tu permets … On va te laisser. Et encore une chose : pour une fois, Sirius a eu une bonne idée, tu ferais mieux de la suivre, parce que Lily et Sarah vont te poser des questions …

Clara hocha la tête, résignée, et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ils s'éloignèrent en discutant joyeusement, et Sirius se retourna une dernière fois pour lui présenter ses deux poings, pouces levés, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Le moral de la jeune fille remonta légèrement, et elle s'efforça de ne pas voir l'ombre d'inquiétude qui assombrissait les yeux du Gryffondor.

---

- Clara ! Tu es toute seule ?

Lily l'accueillit avec une mine étonnée, et regarda derrière elle pour voir si Remus n'apparaissait pas. Clara s'assit à côté d'elle en secouant la tête, mais Sarah la devança avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Vu ton air ravi, je suppose que Remus a préféré la présence de ses amis à la tienne …

Lily lui fit les gros yeux.

- Bravo, quel tact ! La rabroua-t-elle.

Sarah haussa les épaules, la mine piteuse, arrachant un sourire à Clara.

- C'est à peu près ça ! Ils sont partis je ne sais où faire je ne sais quoi, et il semblerait que ça leur prenne encore beaucoup de temps …

Lily pinça les lèvres d'un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait des Maraudeurs, et Clara chercha quelque chose à répliquer pour les défendre, mais elle ne trouva rien. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas de leur faute, elle n'avait même pas d'excuse à leur fournir.

- Allez, arrête un peu de déprimer et pense à autre chose, à quelque chose de plus joyeux ! Au devoir de métamorphose qu'on a demain en première heure, par exemple, fit Sarah d'un ton ironique.

Clara poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, alors que Lily et Sarah éclataient de rire.

---

Une nouvelle fois, Sarah et Lily lui avaient fait passer une très bonne soirée, et avaient presque réussi à faire oublier Remus à Clara. Presque … Les fous rires entre deux pages de métamorphoses ou les potins censés lui remonter le moral avaient gardé un arrière goût amer pour la jeune fille, qui avait vu la pleine lune se lever derrière les montagne, par la fenêtre. Et il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour se concentrer sur les bêtises que racontait Sarah plutôt que sur les visions de cauchemars qui lui venaient en tête quand elle avait le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Quand elles étaient finalement monté se coucher, Clara avait continué à faire parler Sarah jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les assomme toutes les deux, bien après que Lily ait jeté un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Mais Clara préférait entendre Sarah et se forcer à lui répondre, cela l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Clara accueillit avec bonne humeur les rayons du soleil qui tombaient sur son oreiller, le lendemain matin. Elle fut debout avant même que le réveil ne sonne, savourant la lumière du jour. Le calvaire de Remus était terminé, au moins pour ce mois-ci. Et cette pensée lui donnait le sourire …

Elle se fit une joie de tirer ses camarades de chambre du lit, malgré leurs protestations, et elle sortit en vitesse du dortoir alors que les oreillers commençaient à pleuvoir sur elle.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Sirius, affalé dans un fauteuil, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Sa chemise était boutonnée de travers et sa cravate était posée négligemment autour de son col, détachée. Et s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux ouverts, Clara aurait juré qu'il dormait …

- Debout là-dedans ! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule.

Il sursauta violemment et se redressa, les yeux hagards. Finalement, il regarda la jeune fille, sembla se rappeler qui elle était et comprit pourquoi elle faisait ça. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle supposa.

- Claraaa … Grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège. Ma nuit a été courte, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu avant d'aller en cours, et j'allais commencer un rêve qui semblait passionnant, alors si tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs …

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en ignorant sa tirade.

Elle s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, à côté de lui, et le regarda avec un sourire. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Ouais … Mais j'ai pas dormi et …

- Oui, j'ai compris, tu aimerais bien rattraper ta nuit. De toute façon, il est déjà sept heures et demi, alors ta nuit tu peux l'oublier.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Bon. Si ça peut te rassurer, oui on a passé une très bonne nuit et tout s'est très bien passé, t'es contente ?

- Thanks, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Tu vois, quand tu y mets de la bonne volonté !

Un grognement indéfinissable lui répondit, et elle se leva du fauteuil. Elle laissa à Sirius le plaisir d'essayer de se rendormir, alors que les autres élèves commençaient à sortir de leurs dortoirs et à se diriger vers la Grande Salle en bavardant joyeusement.

---

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, mis à part que Clara du à nouveau trouver un mensonge pour expliquer l'absence de Remus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi inventer, elle n'avait pas eu à sortir ce genre de mensonges tout les mois depuis six ans, mais elle n'avait aucun Maraudeur sous la main pour lui donner une idée, et elle du improviser. Heureusement, Lily et Sarah ne posèrent pas trop de questions sur la prétendue maladie que Remus avait attrapé en se baladant dans la forêt la veille au soir …

Toute la matinée, Clara essaya d'aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Mais l'aile où il se trouvait se situait à l'opposée des salles de cours, et les professeurs semblaient décidés à ne jamais les laisser sortir assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse aller le voir entre deux cours. Quand la cloche sonna à la fin de leur dernier cours de la matinée, Clara se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses affaires et fit signe à Sarah et Lily qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard pour manger. Elle vit Peter faire de même à côté d'elle et elle esquissa un sourire. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir attendu ce moment avec impatience !

Clara se retrouva rapidement seule dans les couloirs. Tout le monde s'était laissé guider par son estomac, et elle comprenait parfaitement ce réflexe, mais elle avait laissé sa faim de côté, pour le moment. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Juste quelques minutes et elle rejoindrait les autres … Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester encore quatre heures sans le voir.

Elle atteignit rapidement l'infirmerie, et entra sans faire de bruit. Elle préférait que l'infirmière ne la voie pas : elle ne voulait pas être mise dehors pour laisser le malade se reposer. Le malade aurait bien le temps de se reposer après ! S'il ne dormait pas déjà … A cette pensée, Clara fronça les sourcils. Si elle le trouvait endormi, cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose qu'elle vienne … Mais au moins, elle l'aurait vu.

Elle trouva facilement le lit de Remus : c'était le seul occupé, et le seul à être entouré par ses rideaux. Elle s'approcha sans bruit, mais quand elle tira les rideaux, elle se trouva nez à nez avec les yeux d'ambre de Remus. Cette fois, il n'était pas à moitié endormi, comme les deux dernières fois. Par contre, c'était loupé pour l'effet de surprise …

- Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais, murmura-t-il.

Elle prit soin de refermer les rideaux avant de lui répondre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te rappelle que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, à la base.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, l'air vexée.

- J'ai tellement l'impression de te faire plaisir, quand je viens ici, que la prochaine fois je ne prendrais même pas cette peine.

- Tu me laisserais moisir ici tout seul ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, tu ne pourras pas me dire que je suis en retard ou que je suis censée être en cours …

Il soupira et secoua la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et s'en voulut un peu de lui dire ça, alors qu'il était couché sur un lit à l'infirmerie, couvert de bandages. Enfin, pas si couvert que ça, en fait …

- J'ai l'impression que tes nuits se passent de mieux en mieux, non ? Risqua-t-elle. Tu as l'air moins … Enfin, je veux dire …

- J'ai l'air moins amoché ? Moins pitoyable ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Effectivement, ça va de mieux en mieux. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est agréable, mais c'est bien plus supportable.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle. Je préfère te voir comme ça.

Il se redressa légèrement puis lui attraper les mains, et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- On s'est pas beaucoup vus ces deux dernières jours, hein … Fit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, non …

- Mais dès que je sors d'ici je te promets qu'on rattrapera ce temps perdu …

Elle eut un sourire ravi.

- Bon, au moins j'aurai réussi à te faire sourire, se moqua-t-il.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu … Il lui restait un mois avant que cette éternité ne recommence. Elle avait le temps d'en profiter.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie à regrets et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, en espérant qu'il reste quelque chose à manger. Pour l'instant, c'était son seul soucis : qu'il reste à manger, et que les heures de cours passent rapidement, pour qu'elle puisse retrouver Remus. Il lui avait remis le sourire et elle était de bonne humeur …

- Tous les élèves doivent rentrer immédiatement dans la salle commune la plus proche. Ne restez pas dans les couloirs ni dans les salles de classes. Ce n'est pas un exercice !

La voix du professeur McGonagall retentit dans les oreilles de Clara, effaçant immédiatement son sourire.

---

Et on est priés de ne pas frapper l'auteur, merci !

Pour ma défense, je dirais que maintenant que je suis (presque) en vacances, je devrais écrire plus facilement, donc j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera (plus) vite là.

Enjoy !


End file.
